Another Clue
by BG Sparrow
Summary: Sequel Up! A young woman takes up housekeeping in the Gates' manor as a cover to get a clue to the rumored other part of the treasure. But things change when Riley comes into the picture at the wrong time. Where does another clue lead them this time? RxOC
1. Breakfast Cereal

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from/ related to National Treasure.  
**Claimer:** I own Carolyn. She's one of my copyrighted creations. Thank you.

x x x

My first National Treasure fic, and I'm so happy. I've had this idea for some time, but I've been so busy, I haven't had the time! And now, since my wonderful sister got me the movie for my birthday, I've been watching nonstop, working out little things hear and there. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this. Some action, some adventure, some romance, and some very good secrets and cliffhangers to come! I hope you read and feel intrigued to keep going! Please enjoy and let me know what you thought with a review when you're done reading. I'd very much appreciate the ideas and feedback you all have! Again, enjoy!

x x x

**. Chapter One .**

Annoyingly enough as Riley Poole stepped off of his ten-hour flight from England half asleep and made his way into the dismal terminal (where everyone else looked to be experiencing the same joys of jet lag as Riley), his cell phone rang. He rolled his eyes drowsily wondering who would be calling him at 11:30 at night as he took it out of his pocket. Riley flipped it open and held the phone so loosely that it stood a great chance of slipping out of his hand.

"Hello?" he asked in a very deep, scratchy voice as he stood wavering somewhat off to the side of the gate he had just exited.

"Riley, it's Ben," his friend said on the other line. Then Riley remembered: Ben was picking him up here at the airport since it was a late flight. He thanked his best friend inwardly many times over and over until he got tired of it two seconds later.

"Could've fooled me," Riley commented sarcastically. "Where are you, Ben?"

"Standing about thirty feet to your right," Ben replied with an amused tone. Riley swung his head to his right lazily trying to pry open his eyes. There he stood among all of the dark blue seats, his free hand inside the pocket of his pants as he nodded to Riley.

"Okay... cute. Real cute, Ben," Riley said, shutting his eyes with them still in Ben's direction. "Come on, I'm blind man walking here. Take me to the car so I can sleep the rest of my life."

Ben gave a light laugh as he hung up his phone and walked towards his zombie-like friend. As he approached him, Ben saw that Riley's head was tilted back, and his eyes were shut. His smile only grew when he stopped next to him and a soft, drolly snore came from his slightly opened mouth.

"Riley?" Ben asked quietly.

"Five more minutes, Mom…" Riley moaned in response.

Ben gave another huff of laughter before straightening up, clearing his throat, and continuing his conversation with Riley.

"Sorry, Riley but you have school," Ben replied, humoring him. "But I tell you what; I'll let you sleep in the car the whole way there."

"Really?" Riley asked, still not moving.

"Really." He said sincerely. "Now grab your bag (Ben placed the handle of Riley's carry-on suitcase in his limp hand), I've got your lunch (He put a half-eaten bag of peanuts in Riley's other hand that he had snacked on while waiting for his plane to arrive), and we'll be on our way," Ben said, patting him on the back.

"You packed me lunch?" Riley asked in the same lifeless tone. "But you've never packed me lunch before. Thanks, Mom. You're the best."

"No trouble," Ben said awkwardly as he lifted his brow quickly. "Now let's go or you're going to be late."

Ben pushed on Riley's back to get him started walking, and he went at a slow but relaxing pace dragging his suitcase behind him with the wheels clicking across the terminal, down the stairs that led out of the airport, and into the parking lot where Ben's car was parked not too far from the entrance.

"Let me just take this and put it in the trunk for you," Ben said, easing the suitcase away from Riley. "You just get in the car there and keep on napping."

"O…kay…" Riley mumbled, opening the passenger-side door absentmindedly and getting in. Ben shut the trunk and walked passed Riley's door closing it for him, and around the front of the car to the driver's side. He closed his door, started the engine, and made his way back to his family's manor.

About a half of a mile away from the Gates' home, Ben quietly began to talk to Riley again after listening to him snore for fifteen minutes.

"Riley?"

"Yeah, mom?"

_Oh great, he's still up to that_, Ben thought, rolling his eyes. Again, he decided to humor him.

"Riley, you're sick. You have a very high fever," Ben told him convincingly.

"I do?" Riley mumbled back in response.

"You sure do," Ben told him. "Burning up. You're highly contagious. That's why we're turning around and I'm taking you home so you can sleep as long as you want."

"Cool," Riley said. "And I wasn't even faking this time."

Ben smiled as he pulled up into the driveway and shut the car off. He helped Riley out of the car and led him into the house as he pulled the suitcase along sluggishly, still moaning and grumbling. Once Ben had Riley inside, he shut the door quietly and stopped his friend for a moment as Abigail, his darling wife, walked into the room arms folded with an amused smile playing on her face. Ben acknowledged her with a smile before addressing his friend again.

"Okay, Riley," Ben said. "I want you to take your book bag, head up to your room, and go to sleep. You'll feel much better when you wake up."

"Kay," Riley said as Ben pushed him in the direction of the sweeping staircase to his left. "Night, mom."

"Goodnight, Riley," Ben said. "Don't let the bed bugs bite."

"O… kaaaay…"

He started going up the flight of stairs, and Abigail left out a small giggle as she took the spot next to her husband, both of them watching Riley ascend the stairs in his sleep.

"Mom? Book bag?" Abigail laughed as she looked at Ben searchingly. "Should I ask? I'm sort of afraid to."

"Nah, don't ask," Ben said, shaking his head. "He's out of it for sure."

Ben swung his arm around Abigail and brought her closer to him as they watched Riley go down a dark hallway and heard his bedroom door open and close. Abigail let out another soft giggle as she put her arm around her husband's lower back. Then he brought her to face him, kissed her softly, and then rested his forehead on hers.

"Kids in bed?" Ben asked quietly.

"Yeah," she said. "Well, more like on the sofa. They were dying to see Riley when he came home and begged and pleaded to stay up, but they fell asleep two hours ago on the couch watching television. But when they wake up, they are going to dart right for his room at seven in the morning before they even turn on the TV to watch cartoons and eat their Fruity Pebbles."

"Well, looks like Riley's in for it tomorrow then, huh?" Ben asked with a smile. "What about Ben Jr. here?" he asked, looking down at his wife's swollen stomach. Abigail gave a laugh.

"Ben Jr.? Who said we were naming it Ben Jr.?" she asked. Abigail was going through her second pregnancy now which made her all the more happy to see herself raising a growing family. She was in the beginning of her eighth month, and she, Ben, Riley, Charlie and Sally were all very excited the day they received the news of another baby joining the family.

"Ah, you'll get used to the idea," Ben said, making Abigail smile. "As for right now, let's get some sleep. And we better pull out the earplugs if we want to sleep through Riley's rude awakening by the monsters we've created."

x x x

And how rude it was.

The following morning at six a.m., the two small Gates twins of five and a half years, Sarah Anne (the younger of the twins who was more often referred to as Sally) and Charles Carroll (who resembled his father greatly every way you looked at him), woke up slowlyand looked at each other with big eyes. Then they smiled.

"He's back!" they chorused as they jumped off of the couch in excitement after fumbling with the blankets their mother had covered them up with the previous night. They raced up the living room stairs to the second floor passing their parents' bedroom, the upstairs bathroom, passed the upper level of the library, and ran into the hallway on the left. To their left was a closet, but to their right…

Suddenly, Riley was jolted out of his sleep as his bedroom door slammed open, hitting off of the wall loudly. Excited squeals filled his ears though he tried to muffle them by throwing the pillow over his head, but the twins had ripped that away from him along with all of his sheets.

They were shouting 'Get up, Uncle Riley, come on!' and 'Tell us all about England!' and 'Do those guards with the funny hats ever move?' Riley huffed and looked as alarm clock with an exhausted moan as Charlie began jumping on his bed. He sat up and smiled however, trying to mask his grogginess.

"Okay, okay! I'm up! I'm up!" Riley shouted, scratching the back of his head. "Stop jumping… please… it's early," he moaned, leaning back into the headboard of his bed. Charlie and Sally fell to his bed, obeying his request that they stop jumping.

"Do realize what time it is?" Riley asked them. "It's six in the morning. I thought we established a rule where no one comes in here til at least nine during the summer? And how many times have you two broken that established rule?"

"Twenty-seven! We've demolished your establishment, Uncle Riley. It's no fun," Charlie said quickly before shooting out, "Hey! Wanna come watch cartoons and eat breakfast with us? Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are coming on!"

"Fine, I'm coming," he said, swinging his legs off the bed and onto the floor as he rubbed his red eyes. Riley took notice that he didn't remember falling asleep in his room at all or changing into a white muscle shirt and blue plaid boxers to sleep in. He still felt that tired, only now he got to watch cartoons with his friends' kids at six in the morning.

Charlie and Sally each took a hand and pulled him off of his bed, leading him to in the hallway and to the kitchen downstairs still shooting off random things such as 'We missed you a lot!' and 'Dad got us a trampoline!' and 'You snore really loud, Uncle Riley!'

Riley was obviously oblivious to the fact that he snored loudly. Despite what Ben, Abigail, and the kids repetitively told him, he didn't care. They had, after all, invited him to stay with them in their huge manor. Their problem, not his.

When they had reached the kitchen, Riley turned on the bright lights and walked into the white kitchen rubbing his eyes. Charlie and Sally jumped up on their usual stools at the bar as Riley opened the cereal cupboard above the countertop.

"Okay…" he moaned. "Fruity Pebbles, Captain Crunch, Lucky Charms…" he trailed off and reached up in the cupboard pulling out a box of Grapenuts with a messed up look at the kids. "What is this?" he asked, pointing at the box. "There's no sugar in this crap." He gave the box another glance before looking back up at the twins. "It's your mom's, isn't it?"

"Don't look at us!" Sally said. "We don't know! I want Lucky Charms!"

"Lucky Charms it is…" Riley said as he threw the box of Grapenuts back into the cupboard and cringed. He grabbed the box and stuck it under his arm while taking three bowls out of the cupboard next to the refrigerator, grabbed three spoons, and took out the half full gallon of milk. He sat it all down on the bar in front of the kids and sighed.

As he began pouring the cereal, Charlie and Sally began to ramble on and on again with more nonsense such as 'I caught a frog and put it in Mom's coffee!' and 'This lady moved in last week!' and-

"Whoa, stop," Riley, said, holding up a spoon. "A lady moved in last week?"

"Yeah," Charlie said. "She's a real nice lady, but she spends too much time up in her room on her computer when she's not workin'..." he said rather dryly.

"Sort of like you, Uncle Riley," Sally said.

Riley quirked an eyebrow and looked upstairs thinking of the guest room and who was in it. A smile started to creep onto his face, but all the same, it seemed strange. His smile faded and he started pouring the milk now with curiosity.

"What's she like?" he asked. "What is she even doing here?"

"Well, why don't you ask her yourself?" Charlie asked.

Riley screwed up his face with the 'Huh?' look at the older twin, and Charlie pointed behind himself to the staircase. When Riley looked up, he saw a young women with lengthy hair that curled at the ends lightly, a soft blonde color; not white or golden. She wore a white sundress with red flowers covering it, and put her hand up with a bashful smile a small giggle saying, "Hi."

As Riley's face made known to the world (the one within the vicinity of the kitchen anyways) that she had his attention, Sally and Charlie both rolled theirs eyes and turned back to their bowls of cereal in front of them.

"I think they like each other," Charlie whispered to his sister matter-of-factly.

Sally twisted up her face. "Eww…"

"Tell me about it," Charlie said, folding his arms and laying along the countertop. "Mom and Dad are mushy enough."

Riley, completely unaware of the twins' conversation in front of him, stared at the girl in the middle of the staircase for a time before realizing that he was about to let his mouth open. Then he shook his head and blinked his eyes a few times as this girl gave him an unsure smile and continued down the staircase and into the kitchen, opening the cereal cupboard and pulling out the Grapenuts. Riley's face dropped suddenly.

"_You _eat those things? You have to put some form of sugar on that... that... _bleck_," Riley said with a shiver as she poured some into a sundae glass.

"Actually, I eat yogurt and strawberries with it," she said. "I'm on a diet."

_Diet? Her?_ Riley thought. _She's got to be kidding... _He looked over at the kids, but they were gone. He then panicked and looked at the couch. They were getting comfortable, leaving a space just for him.

"Come on over, Uncle Riley," Sally said happily, patting the spot where she wanted him to sit. Then he looked back at this stranger as she stood there throwing her breakfast together and reading the newspaper beside her at the same time. He decided to introduce himself quickly, even if she didn't seem to thrilled about him.

"Um, I'm Riley Poole," he said awkwardly. "I'm a friend of the Gateses, helped with the whole treasure thing... maybe you've heard of me," he said, sounding a bit hopeful. The girl sat down her spoon and looked up in thought before turning to Riley.

"Hmm, you know, I have heard of you," she said. "I think I've seen you before, too."

"Really?" he asked, missing her sarcastics.

"Yeah," she said with a sigh. "In about every newspaper I've picked up in the past six years."

Riley bent his brow and bit his cheek; that really didn't go as smoothly as he hoped. Oh well. If she wanted to be that way, fine. He was only being polite, but noOoOo... she had to get all snooty and rude.

"What are you doing here anyways?" he asked.

"I was hired," she replied shortly.

"Hired? Ben and Abigail don't hire people. They don't have a staff..."

"I asked them to hire me," she said, overriding him impatiently and loudly. "I need the extra money so I can continue to go to college next year, if you must know."

_College?_ Riley asked himself. _She doesn't look like she would be in college..._

"How old are you?" he asked.

She put her spoon down again and glared in his direction. Riley suddenly bit his lip and realized that that was not a good question to ask.

"Excuse me?" she asked dangerously.

"Um, I didn't mean it like that," he said as she continued to glare at him angrily. "I just meant that you didn't really look like you went to college still... like you were already a graduate... because most people go right after high school... not that you had to... I mean I, um...What are you majoring in? Err... okay, I'm gonna just...go now."

He took up his cereal bowl in his arms and went over to the couch, falling in between the twins who were happy to see that he had finally come to sit with them. The young women returned to putting the finishing touches on her breakfast, however. _The nerve_, she thought.

As soon as she had returned all of the food to its proper place, footsteps began to come down the stairs heavily. She looked up to see Ben coming down the stairs already dressed for the day. She straightened herself and gave him a smile saying, "Good morning, Mr. Gates."

"We've been through this; call me Ben," he said as she returned his cheery morning smile with an 'Okay' and giggle attached.

At this, Riley and the twins turned around to see that it was in fact Ben coming downstairs.

"Oh, hey, Ben," Riley said. "Didn't hear you."

"Morning, Dad," Sally said. "Uncle Riley's back, Dad! He came back!"

"So I see," Ben said as he sat at the bar in the kitchen. "But does Riley _know_ he's back?"

"Oh, does Riley know that he's back," Riley said, rolling his eyes and letting his head fall back into the couch exhaustedly. Ben gave a chuckle as he sipped his coffee and got up, moving behind the couch. He lowered himself next to Riley's head, but he looked at Charlie and Sally.

"Now kids, what Uncle Riley promise you before he left two weeks ago?" Ben asked his children in a sickening reminder of a voice. "What did he promise you guys?"

"Souvenirs!" Sally shouted.

"No!" Charlie said. "The camping trip!"

Riley sat staring at the television muttering, "Oh no..." with a defeated smile.

"That's right," Ben said, putting his hands on Riley's shoulders. "A nice camping trip just for the three of you."

"Yeah!" Sally said as Ben went back over to his barstool and newspaper. "We better hurry up and get our things together!"

"Nah nah, not til after dinner," Riley said. "You guys are rushing everything! I haven't even gotten to finish my Lucky Charms yet, watch two hours of cartoons, or give your mom her weekly wake up call which I may remind you, Ben, that I owe her two now."

Ben mumbled something through a sip of coffee that Riley couldn't make out.

"Do you plan to get dressed at any time before, during, or after your schedule?" the blonde-haired girl asked skeptically.

"Yes," Riley said, giving her that 'what-was-that-supposed-to-mean' look.

"Oh, I see you and Carolyn have met," Ben said.

"If you wanna call it that," Carolyn replied dryly. "I'll be out in the yard weeding the gardens."

At that, she placed her dish and spoon in the dishwasher and headed out the back patio door and down the stairs without a glance back at them. Riley made a face of disgust and mimicked her rudely before returning to the television with his cereal.

"Hmm, not exactly good karma there, huh?" Ben asked, turning the page of the newspaper.

"Psh, no," Riley said. "Why did you hire someone so uppity and full of themselves as a maid? How do you live with _that_ in your house?"

"We find her company enjoyable," Ben said. "She needed the extra money for college, and so, Abigail and I decided to help her out."

"Yeah, well, you might've noticed the fangs and claws when you let her into the house," Riley added, but Ben waved him off and returned to the newspaper. "So, Bonnie and Clyde," he said, addressing Charlie and Sally now, "how about after breakfast we go for a swim?"

**. Please Review .**


	2. Sibling Rivalry

**Hey all! I'm back with another chapter, and I'm working on three as I update this! I just got finished with it, so I figured you'd want to read it right away. This chapter begins to thicken our plot a bit... you shall like it or you shall get a refund.** (_**evil knowing smile)**_

_- Dis/Claimer -_

Thank you to my new fantabulous Reviewers!

x) ToAbsolut - Thanks! I love Riley, too, lol. He is on my list of fictitious boyfriends..._sigh_... anyhoo, I'm glad you like the kids, too, because they're gonna be in this story for the long halland be key. So pay attention to them! Thank you so much for reviewing again! Enjoy the new chapter!

x) Jessica Marie Evans - Thank you very much! Oh, I've set a lotup...just you wait... well, you don't have to wait. I'll just let you read now, lol. Thanks for reviewing and showing interest! Enjoy!

x) mrs.pace - Thank you! LoL... I'm glad you like it so far and hope that you'll continue to read! Enjoy the chapter and thanks again!

x) Ermine aka Tree - LoL, I love you pen name.Thanks for the review, also! I won't delay you any longer sincethe next chapter is here, so get reading! Thank you again and enjoy the chapter!

x) Faile Aybara - I like your pen name, too, lol. It's all pretty and fantasylike. Anyways, thanks for the review and enjoy! Hope you continue to read and watch the story get interesting!

.: Thanks again to all of my newReviewers!It's nice to have a brand new bunch to talk to:.

x x x

**. Chapter Two .**

After emptying their bowls, throwing on swimsuits, grabbing towels, and waiting a full hour after they ate by Abagail's rule, Riley walked out to the pool with Sally and Charlie still jumping at his sides. Nine o'clock was still too early for this. The water was gonna be freezing even though Riley knew the pool was heated to a perfect eighty-six degrees. It sounded warm next to what the thermometer on the patio wall read seventy-four degrees.

"Okay, you two," Riley said. "Even though it is nine in the morning and your parents own the surrounding mile of land, that doesn't mean people still aren't sleeping. Think of poor me, here."

"Oh, get in! Get in!" Charlie shouted, pulling him up to the diving board.

"Whoa! One second... arm floaties secure for the deep end?"

Charlie and Sally both posed with their arms up in a bodybuilding position.

"Yep!" Sally said. "Jump in! Jump in!"

"Yeah! Do a cannonball! Cannonball!"

"All right! All right!" he said, walking out onto the end of the diving board. "Do you two always say everything twice, or is it just me?"

Riley looked out in front of him at the glassy, untouched water. His eyes rose to the shallow end of the pool, but they even went passed it to where Abigail's beautiful gardens and shrubs were. His moment was ruined when he saw that Carolyn girl standing there trimming the hedges, and what made it worse, she had seen him. She gave him an evil glare before turning back to her work, and Riley again mimicked her when her back was turned.

"Uncle, Riley! Are you gonna jump yet?" Sally asked, squinting the sun out of her eyes as she looked up at him. He tore his eyes away and looked down at them, almost forgetting that they were there.

"Oh, yeah. Here we go."

He jumped high and fell deep into the water with a shower of water splashing Charlie and Sally who giggled. Riley surfaced and immediately looking over at Carolyn, praying she wasn't looking. When he saw that she wasn't, he was sort of upset; he was supposed to notice him and be angry about it!

"Do it again!" Sally said, running over to the side of the pool.

Again, Riley had nearly forgotten them. He hit himself mentally. _Ben and Abigail would kill you_, he thought.

"Um, how about you two jump in now?" he said. "I'll be right here in case you need help."

"We don't need help," Charlie said as he and his sister climbed onto the diving board. "We're not babies."

"Never said you were," Riley said.

"Okay, here we go!" Sally said. "One, two, three!"

They splashed into the water and popped up within seconds. Riley swam over to them and started coaxing them to the shallow end as they began to complain about the arm floaties annoying them (again). He sighed. The arm floaties didn't even withstand three minutes today. It was a new record.

He couldn't help but to look up at Carolyn again (which was as annoying as her herself), but she wasn't there anymore trimming the hedges. Instead he saw her next to the ladder at the shallow end scooping bugs out of the pool and huffed.

"Hi Carolyn," Charlie said.

"Hi, guys," Carolyn, said sweetly to them with a smile. "Enjoying a nice swim, huh?"

"Yep," Sally said. "Uncle Riley brought us out. He's been gone two whole weeks in England, and now he's back so we can spend aaaall day with him."

"Is that so?" she asked now a bit sourly, looking in his direction with a lopsided frown.

"Not intruding, are we?" he asked in a cocky tone.

"Not at all," she replied right back, getting up and walking towards the other end now, net in hand. As she went in that direction, Riley could honestly say that he loathed that woman.

"I hope she falls in," he muttered under his breath, turning back to the kids.

And as if on cue, the scream and splash came from the farther end of the pool, and Riley whipped his head around, amazed at what had just happened. It felt as if he had a power or something, bringing what he said to happen in an instant.

"I didn't mean it!" he shouted before swimming out to where she had fallen in.

Just before he had reached her and went to go under to bring her up, the upper half of Carolyn's body came out of the water accompanied by a sharp gasp or air being drawn into her mouth. Riley was thankful she was okay, but on the other hand... Well, you know. He decided to ask anyways, even though her still hated her.

"Are you all right?"

"Chill out, scuz boy," she said as she split the wet hair in front of her face to glare at him like it was his fault. "It's four feet deep. I think I'll live."

Yeah, Riley still loathed her, only more now.

"Well I can see that you don't appreciate others concern for you even if they do despise you," he said smartly as she sat up on the edge of the pool now.

"Not if it's coming from you," she said in a sweet, sickening tone.

Riley gave her another look as she turned her head away, but he didn't get to for long; the sliding glass door made them both turn their attention towards Ben who was coming outside, Abigail right behind him in her light blue robe.

"What happened?" Ben asked, approaching them. "Carolyn, are you alright?"

"Yeah, she said, waving him off as she stood up. "I just... slipped...and-"

"You get right inside and out of those wet things," Ben said, relieving her of the pool net. "Just relax for a while."

"Oh, but I have work to do," Carolyn urged.

"Nonsense," Ben said. "Now go change and lounge around for a while."

"But-"

"At least until after lunch," Abigail insisted. "There's not much that needs done til then anyways. We won't be setting up for the party until tomorrow."

"Well, I can still help you cook today," Carolyn said. "I'll go change and meet you in the kitchen?" she asked Abigail with hopeful intonation.

Abigail smiled thoughtfully at her as Riley mimicked her ignorantly again. He continued doing it as Carolyn began talking, unaware that she had seen him do this.

"And I'm sure if it's necessary, we can have _Riley_ do the dishes." Carolyn turned her head sharply to Riley who stopped imitating her the second Ben and Abigail looked in his direction. Carolyn looked angry that he hadn't been caught, so Riley played along.

"Oh, I'd be glad to help," Riley said sweetly. "I'll even dry them by hand if you want me to."

"Riley, you're fine," Abigail said. "You can spend the day with Sarah and Charlie, and Carolyn and I will be in the kitchen cooking for the party tomorrow."

"Mom! Are you making caramel crisps?" Charlie asked, swimming over next to Riley with his sister in the follow. "You know they're my favorite!"

"Yes I do," Abigail laughed. "I'll be sure to make some just for you. I might even let you two help me taste test later," she added with a wink.

"What about that strawberry jello pretzel salad thing?" Sally asked. "That too?"

"Sure. But it may be blue raspberry instead," she laughed to her husband and Carolyn. "I'll have to make sure we have strawberry."

"If not, I can run to the store and get some," Carolyn offered.

"Oh, that's alright," Abigail, said. "Now go inside and change. You'll get sick out here even if it is the middle of summer." Carolyn obeyed and turned to go, but she looked back at Riley with a dirty look. He returned it, and she stormed away even faster. Abigail exchanged looks with her husband.

"Riley, aren't you and Carolyn getting along?" she asked.

"Not really," Ben said his wife's ear. Abigail frowned and looked at Riley in confusion.

"Well why not?" she asked.

"Why not?" Riley asked loudly as if it were as plain as day. "She's rude and stuck up and… and…"

"And?" Ben asked expectantly.

"Well, she…" Riley stopped, realizing he sounded like and idiot. Then he looked up at his friends with a serious look on his face and said loudly, "You know, there's just nothing good about a person who eats cereal without any type of sugar on it whatsoever!"

Abigail sighed, turning back to Ben. "Carolyn and I will be in the kitchen all day if you need anything," she said. "And you two behave," she said to Charlie and Sally. "We don't need Riley under anymore pressure on his first day back."

"Funny, Abigail," Riley said as she walked back towards the house. "Real nice!" He looked up at Ben who just raised an eyebrow. Riley returned it. "What?"

"You heard your mom, kids," Ben said. "Drown Riley several thousand times before you behave and get ready for your camping trip tonight."

"Is that permission, Dad?" Charlie asked carefully.

"In the full," Ben replied, as he stood tall and turned to go. "Have fun, Riley."

The twins' faces lit up in excitement while Riley's fell in fear. Ben started to walk back towards the house, but Riley swam after him with Charlie and Sally trying to catch up.

"No, Ben, no," he said. "No, stop!" The kids grabbed hold of his shoulders, Charlie leaping for his head. "No! Wait! BEN!"

Riley went under with a sound splash, and Ben walked inside laughing.

x x x

Carolyn stepped inside the Gates' manor dripping and full of anger at that snot of a nerd Ben and Abigail had the guts to keep locked in the room down the hall from her. She moved swiftly across the open area of kitchen, living room, and library as a cold breeze from her walking sent a chill over her wet skin and all over her. She started up the stairs with a bit of a stomp until she got to the top. She went into the hallway passed Riley's door on the left, a bathroom, and then opened the door to her right.

She entered her guest room where the Gates had let her make herself comfortable and slammed the door behind her. She went over to the large antique wardrobe in the far left corner of the room and threw open its doors to look for something else to put on. She closed the huge white curtains next to her and chose a wine-colored silk tank top and some white capri pants. But before she decided to change, she wrapped herself in a warm lavender robe to warm up quickly.

To pass the next few minutes' wait, she stepped to the left and sat at the desk beside the wardrobe and turned on the decorative little lamp. Just as she was about to touch her computer, the whole screen lit up, and a fuzzy image displayed taking up the entire screen. Carolyn leaned forward in confusion for a moment until she saw a man enter the frame of the amateur cameraman's spectrum and walk closer to her. Soon, the whole man's head was taking up the screen. He smiled and gave a laugh as he stopped and looked directly at Carolyn as if they were in the same room. She looked at him angrily.

"Have an accident?" he asked casually.

"Oh, shut up, Ian," Carolyn said heatedly as she rose from the desk chair and ran over to her bed to collect her new outfit. "It's not like _you've_ ever loused up once in _your_ life."

The blonde-haired man looked away, Carolyn having struck his nerve about being jailed for the treasure heist. And she knew she had which made him even angrier. Deciding to let it slide for the time being, he continued his conversation with her on a more quick-tempered basis.

"Not having much fun housekeeping, are we?" he asked in his genuine irritating and gleefully false tone. "You know, Mum was right. You'll never be cut out for a family someday."

Carolyn poked her head around the wardrobe and scowled at him. "For your information, I fell into the swimming pool," she said, disappearing behind it again as she discarded the soaking wet dress onto the floor next to her. "I wouldn't consider that housekeeping."

Ian laughed again before turning to a more serious tone. "Well what on earth were you doing outside falling into swimming pools?" he asked. "You're supposed to _inside_ working."

"Abigail asked me yesterday to do some yard work today so that it would look nice for the party tomorrow night," Carolyn said, putting on the silk tank top. "So I sort of had to unless I wanted to get thrown out of the house and blow my cover. That's sort of what you do when you're undercover, Ian," she added smartly after pulling on the capris. "You sometimes have to listen to other people to keep from getting in trouble."

"Not willingly," Ian mumbled. Carolyn let out an exasperated sigh as she shut the left door of the wardrobe and left the right one open to brush her hair in the mirror.

"Well I'm so sorry," she said sarcastically. "I could leave right now if you want me to."

"You will _not_ leave that house without the painting," Ian said with firm determination. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes, master," Carolyn, muttered bitterly, rolling her eyes. "Oh, and speaking of pools, that Riley kid you mentioned is a real prick. He came back from wherever last night I guess."

"Oh," Ian said, his face falling into a dark glare at the floor. "He's back from England then."

"Yes," she said in disgust. "And he's getting on my last nerve. I'm about to throw him in a closet and suffocate him, and then tell Ben that he went on another trip."

"Don't get rash just yet," Ian warned. "You can't go around raising suspicions while you're under their roof. All fingers will immediately point to you."

"No, really?"

"Don't worry. He may be annoying, but he could prove useful to us."

"In what way?" Carolyn asked in fear that Ian may do something as stupid as make him join their side.

"I don't know yet, but just stay quiet," Ian instructed. "Noting must go wrong before tomorrow night."

"Right…"

Ignoring her sarcasm again, Ian continued. "We need that portrait," he stated. "And we will have it. Have you located it yet?"

"Yes," she said. "As the housekeeper of the Gates manor, I've covered every inch of this stupid castle, attic to basement. I ought to have found it by now, considering I've found dust in places they didn't even know existed."

"So where is it?"

"Above the fireplace," she said, placing the hairbrush back in the wardrobe and closing it. She went and sat down at the desk, leaning towards the screen on her elbows. "In the downstairs part of the library."

"Good girl," Ian said in satisfactory. "Are you sure it's the correct one?"

Carolyn huffed. "Who's the art student here?" she asked, referring to her mock façade as she issued around the room the art easel and many paintings she had done. Ian nodded, pleased.

"I guess you're right," he said. "Just remember to get it and get out."

"I know what to do, Ian," she said, rising from the chair again. "It's not like this is my first time or anything."

"You're right again. It's your second. And it's no different from the first. You're still an inexperienced little twit, and you'll be that way for a while."

"All the experience in the world still doesn't guarantee success, now does it?" she asked, pinching his nerve again after he got under her skin. She hated it when he underestimated her.

"You know, that game is getting old," Ian said shortly.

"You started it," Carolyn said immaturely, walking towards her bed and plopping down on it. She ruffled through an old leather book.

"Now's not the time for this. Now let's go over this once more-"

"Ian, 'once more' has occurred about seven times now," she said with a tired sigh. "I know what to, and I'm getting sick of you riding on me about it. You think I can't control my nerves? Look at you. You're pathetic. I'm wouldn't be surprised if you hadn't chewed off all your fingernails by now. You whole hand should be missing by tomorrow night at his rate."

"Insults are getting us nowhere, dearest," Ian said acidly.

"I agree. So stop it." Ian huffed, getting impatient. Carolyn wanted to smile; she was winning this time. Then, she stopped leafing through the pages of her book and went over to the computer, holding it arm's length away for her brother to see. "There," she said. "This is the one I'm getting. George Washington at Princeton. Happy?"

Ian surveyed it and finally nodded slowly. "At least you know which one it is."

"Darn right I do," Carolyn said, snapping the book shut and tossing it over to her bed. "I'm not an idiot like your little cronies. Perhaps if you would've called me and had me help on your last little adventure, you'd have been a good deal richer today."

"I don't place that much faith in you just yet," Ian said, making it known. "Just get the portrait and-"

"-And we'll figure out the rest from there, yeah yeah…" Carolyn said boredly, looking over at the bedroom door. She sighed. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to go."

"And where to may I ask?"

"To help Abigail cook and bake all the food for tomorrow night," she replied, straightening herself out a bit. "I should poison that nerd's food while I'm at it…"

"Don't go poisoning the food," Ian warned. "You can kill him later if you like, just not now. Their little Independence Day Barbeque cannot bring on an epidemic in the capitol city."

"Psh… I don't even know why they're calling it a barbeque," she said. "All of these big officials are coming in suit and tie to watch some fireworks and eat."

"And you?"

"I get to attend as a guest," she said with mock enthusiasm. "I've get to wear a nice dress and walk around talking to people I don't even know while I eat little finger sandwiches and comment on how lovely it is to be graced by the generosity of the Gates family so poor little me can get into college another year."

"Sounds wonderful," Ian said. "I'm sorry I can't join you. I'm sort of on the lamb at the moment. Steal me a bottle of wine for when we celebrate with our spoils, alright?"

Carolyn's eyebrows fell level over her eyes. "Goodbye, Ian," she said in annoyance.

She shut off the computer monster before he could reply along with the small microphone and camera hidden in a little floral arrangement on top of the computer's monitor. She fluffed the silk petals a bit, decided that they looked decent enough, and went downstairs just as Abigail called for her from the kitchen. Carolyn smiled knowingly back towards the computer.

"Coming," she said softly to herself with a sly smile.

**. Please Review .**


	3. Flashlight Tag

**Wow, I had some issues on this chapter… Sorry they prevented me from updating! I'm trying to sort out everything that I thought I had figured out, but we all know how that goes… But fear not! Things shall get better from here on in!**

_- Dis/Claimer -_

Hilo, Reviewers! LoL…

x) Wakizashi - Thank you! I was hoping to keep people in character as much as possible, and so I thank you for letting me know that I have done a worthy job thus far! I'm glad you're enjoying it, and I hope that you conitnue to! Thank you for reviewing! Enjoy!

x) Creamic - Haha, traitors make great situations available to every story, lol. Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you do still enjoy to read more! Here you are!

x) Sylence - The Party should be next chapter or chapter after that... within the next three the course of the party will take place, so I hope you stick around to see what happens! Thanks for the review and enjoy the new chapter!

x) StarLightStarBright567 - He didn't, lol. Carolyn just has issues with life, haha. Later on things will explain themselves, tohugh, so I hope you will read on! Thanks for reviewing and enjoy!

x) wildpiratecelt - Thank you very much! Hope to hear more from you! enjoy the chapter!

x) Pearl - I hope you stick around, too! Thanks are going to get interesting! Thanks you for reviewing, and enjoy the new update!

x) Jessica Marie Evans - Yes! Thickening plot... like oatmeal, lol... nevermind... And yes, Carolyn is Ian's younger sister! I have let the cat out! Bwaha! Thanks for thereview, and I hope you like this little bit of a longer chapter! Enjoy it!

x) Ermine aka Tree - I will gladly take that chocolate and use it to power drive my next writing session for this story on Thursday, lol (tomorrow and Wednesday's my LotR days, so Thurdsya and friday I'm working on this again). And of course she's evil! But is she? _shifty eyes... _lol. Thanks for reviewing again! Enjoy the new chapter!

.: Hey-howdy-hey! Another chapter here for you today! Wow… excuse my weirdness, please… :.

x x x

**. Chapter Three .**

"Okay guys," Riley said, dropping his sleeping bag beside the tent, "while you set up your things in the tent, I'm gonna go make a smores and Sunny Delight run."

Charlie and Sally cheered as expected and stormed inside of the tent, immediately starting a pillow fight. Riley's smile lessened to that of a feared expression and one of surprise also; if they acted like this with_out_ sugar, he was afraid he would be just like those pillows by morning. Feathers were starting to fly around in the tent in large amounts. He bit his lip nervously with his head swimming, but then he left a large sigh out. He didn't feel too much better about having his brains beat out my five year old twins with excessively high sugar levels in their systems.

"Alright!" he shouted, finally finding his voice again. "If the fort is not orderly by the time of my return, you can say goodbye to the flashlight tag!"

Both twins gasped, and the movement in the tent dropped drastically, save for a few stray feathers floating down to the ground. There wasn't a sound for a whole five seconds. It was another new record.

"Okay," Sally whined in disappointment.

"Right," Riley said, nodding. "You two just stay put. I'll be right back." He was about to turn to head towards the house, but he paused a moment to see if he heard any more pillow whomps coming from Charlie and Sally as they rolled out their sleeping bags. Surprisingly enough, he didn't hear any. He smiled, satisfied with himself; he was getting this authority thing down pat.

"Oh! Uncle Riley!"

He jumped, cursing himself mentally for it.

"Uh, yeah?" he asked, scooching away from the tent a bit to sound farther away.

"Don't let the Boogie Man get you!" Sally warned. "Be quiet or he'll find you like that!" She tried snapping her fingers, but eventually gave up.

Riley smiled. "I won't," he reassured her as he now started walking across the yard towards the house. "You just stay in there or the Boogie Man will get you," he added for dramatic effect. He kept walking with a humorous smile.

"Don't' say that!" Charlie suddenly yelled after Sally had whimpered a bit. Riley turned around, now just remembering that the younger twin had a terrible fear of the undefined shape-shifting monster. He felt stupid, unfeeling, and two inches tall now.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" he called back, walking backwards now with his hands on his head. "I didn't mean to!"

"Stop yelling!" Sally cried. "The Boogie Man will hear you!"

"No he won't," Riley said. "He's not even real!"

"Yes he is!" Charlie argued.

"No he isn't!"

"Yes, sir! Because you told us that if we left the tent he would get us!"

"I didn't mean it!" he half-laughed. Riley stood there with a very confused and twisted expression on his face. He could not believe that he was standing there arguing with them over the existence of the Boogie Man. Of course, ridiculous as it was, the fight continued. Only ridiculous fights persisted in this household and its backyard.

"Stop – yelling!" Sally said in a hysteric whisper.

"I'm sorry!" Riley whispered loudly. "I-I… I'm gonna go get the… stuff…" He turned back around and started jogging towards the backdoor now. He shook his head in disappointment with himself. How do you get so flustered that you can't talk right with those two arguing against you?

"Be careful, Uncle Riley!" Sally called.

"Yeah, yeah, okay," Riley, mumbled back.

Honestly… you try to make a little joke, and you end up upsetting and confusing everyone… How does that always happen?

Neverminding the stupidity he had just gone through, Riley heaved a big sigh and sprinted across the remainder of the yard until he reached the patio. Once there, he slowed and opened the door.

From the kitchen, Abigail and Carolyn turned their heads to watch Riley jog lifelessly over to them and open the fridge. It had been their first real distraction all day, and Carolyn knew if something would happen, it would be because of him.

She rolled her eyes and continued to stretch out some pie dough as Riley pulled the half-full jug of Sunny Delight from the refrigerator next to her. He chanced a glance at her, but he she looked up quickly with a mean face. Riley jumped away swearing to high heaven she had major issues, and returned his state of mind to that of collecting food for his campout with Charlie and Sally.

"Hey, Abigail, where did you put that plate of smores for the kids?" Riley scanned the island countertop in front of him that was covered in various cakes, pie, and other wonderful deserts and baked goods with a craned neck to see if he might be overlooking them.

Abigail turned around quickly still stirring her bowl of batter and also looked at the sea of food they had made that day. "Um, over there next to the apple pie I believe," she said, issuing to the right edge of the counter.

Riley looked in front of him and saw the plate there just on the edge and lunged forward to grab it. He juggled the large plate and the jug of Sunny Delight with some difficulty at first, but then he regained his balance. But then his face fell; he still needed three glasses, napkins, and plates. Why didn't he just bring the kids with him?

_No_, he thought. If he had done that, they'd still be out in the middle of the yard arguing about the Boogie Man…

Nonetheless, he needed help, whether he liked to admit it or not.

"Um… hey…" Abigail and Carolyn both turned around from their stations again, Carolyn expressing great annoyance on her face. Riley didn't have time to return this one unless he wanted the snacks to go toppling out of his arms and to the floor. "Could one of you… just… grab that?"

Abigail rushed over just as the plate tipped and helped to settle it. She and Riley both sighed in relief of avoiding an unnecessary mess.

"Carolyn? Could you help Riley take this stuff out to the tent?" Abigail asked, still helping Riley.

Carolyn stopped stretching the dough, very close to losing her patience with this stupid idiot Riley Poole. He was the biggest cry sissy on the face of the earth, and she was about to kill him for it and the pool incident that afternoon. But then she remembered her cover, her brother, and her mission… she had to obey everything asked of her while she was there; at least until tomorrow night when she could get the painting. But this guy almost made it worth blowing her cover just to give him a good bust in the mouth.

Slowly she turned after leaving her revelry towards Abigail and that sickening little imp. She walked over to them with an indifferent expression, taking the plate of smores out of his arm as calmly as she could. Riley was equally as thrilled, but he wasn't gonna be the bad guy if the smores got squashed.

"Oh, I need some glasses for this," Riley said to Abigail as he shook the Sunny Delight, "and maybe a few napkins."

"I'd feel much better giving you plastic than glass." Abigail crossed over to the cupboard and produced three tumblers and stacked them together, grabbed a handful of napkins from next to the sink, and Riley took them carefully in his newly freed hand with a pleased smile that all disasters had been averted thus far. Abigail looked grateful, too.

"Thank you!" Riley said quickly to her before he turned on heel to go. Carolyn started to follow as if she were attached to him with ball and chain; she was going against her will and did not like it one bit.

"You take care of them, Riley," Abigail said, returning to her bowl of batter on the countertop.

"When _haven't_ I?" Riley asked in mock offense.

"Well, there was the time you went up in the attic, the time you let them ride the lawn mower, the time you-"

"See you in the morning!" Riley yelled loudly to drown her out. Abigail sighed with a fond smile, hand on hip, as they went out into the backyard. Carolyn closed the patio door behind her and continued to follow Riley in the utmost loathsome fashion.

Riley was quiet with much stubbornness as Carolyn walked up next to him carrying the plate of smores. He was tempted to look over at her, but he just kept his eyes fixed on the direction of the tent.

"Do you always risk the well being of your friends' kids, or is it something you do without knowing it?" Carolyn suddenly asked smartly.

Riley got disgruntled instantly (another record). No one, and he meant _no one_, annoyed him as much as the person walking beside him. But he breathed deep once and countered it with: "Are you always irritating on purpose or do you just do it without thinking?"

He smiled curtly at her and kept walking as she stopped with angry eyes on him. Carolyn wanted to hurtle the glass plate of smores at his face right then and there, and she was almost going to loose control just because he was getting to her. But she kept trying to remember her goal. _The painting_, she thought. _Think of the painting and after you get it you can just kill him. _The thought was too tempting. She was just going to pretend to trip and hope for the best that the plate would hit him in the back. It was _so_ tempting.

But instead, she just marched up right next to him again.

"Enjoying yourself?" she asked.

"Very much, yeah," Riley said happily. "Having an off day?"

"I'll have you off," she muttered.

"Now that's not very nice," Riley said, reprimanding her sarcastically. "Didn't you learn any manners in Pretty Girl School?"

"More than you did in Loser Bum College."

"Speaking of college, where are you applying? The Kiss-My-Butt-I'm-So-Much-Better-Than-You Academy?"

"No, try the Massachusetts College of Art."

It was Riley's turn to stop as she kept on walking.

"She's an artist?" he asked himself. At this, he ran up next to her. "Whoa, wait. You're an artist? So what do you paint? Nightmares?"

"You wouldn't look too nice on a canvas," she said, having her fun at stabbing him now.

"Haha, you're hysterical," Riley said, opening the tent flap and diving inside. From outside, Carolyn heard Charlie and Sally squeal with delight, and she knelt down at the opening to pass the plate of smores inside. Sally gasped.

"Carolyn! You're coming to sleep out with us?" she asked hopefully. Carolyn smiled somewhat sympathetically to let the little girl down, but there was no way she was camping out. Especially not in the same tent as that moron…

"I'm sorry," she said. "But I've got to get up early to help with decorating the party," she lied. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Can't you please come out?" Charlie asked, now ganging up with his sister. "We're gonna have lots of fun! Uncle Riley's telling ghost stories!"

Carolyn looked over at Riley with an arched brow, wanting to laugh. Riley returned with a smart look.

"Yeah," he said. "Uncle Riley's telling ghost stories and organizing flashlight tag." He clicked on his flashlight and pointed it at her challengingly with a scowl. "You game?" he asked.

The twins giggled as Riley's face stayed fixed on her. Carolyn only smirked. God was he immature and retarded beyond all belief…

"Sorry, but I have other things to do," she said to him before withdrawing from the tent. Charlie and Sally openly moaned in disappointment, and Riley joined in just for the fun of it as he stepped out of the tent and stood in front of Carolyn with the flashlight. Charlie and Sally peered out of the tent flap, looking up at her with their innocent faces.

"Aw, what's wrong?" Riley asked in a babyfied voice. "Is wittle Carolyn afraid of the dark?" The twins giggled again as Carolyn looked at Riley with utmost hate. She wanted to knock him senseless and claw his eyes out as he stood there with big google eyes batting his eyelashes and said, "Pleeeeeease?"

"Pleeeeeeeease?" the twins asked, mimicking him. Riley smiled at them, looking back up at Carolyn who was thoroughly disgusted.

"Oh, come one now, Carolyn," he said, kneeling down beside the twins and hugging Sally. "You aren't gonna say no to these adorable little faces are you?" Sally smiled cutely as Riley stroked her hair. Charlie beamed up at her, but she still had a level look of annoyance on her face.

She weighed this issue. If she stayed, she had the chance to 'accidentally' injure this idiot and get him out of the way temporarily. She saw him as a threat in stealing the portrait; knowing her luck, he come in just as she was walking out with it and would nail her and possibly Ian and the others. She could try to take him out if she stayed, but if she left, she had the opportunity to think over the heist more and discuss it with Ian. She had to meet him at ten that night anyways. It was about nine now.

Oh, Ian would live until morning. She hadn't had any fun lately besides busting Ian out of federal prison, and that was complicated, so it wasn't much of an amusement as it was a chore. But tripping someone and making them fall into a tree… now _that_ was fun…

"I'll be right back," she said, taking up him challenge with a sassy look to him. "Prepare to die." She turned around and walked back to the house in a hurry with Charlie and Sally cheering, but it left Riley a little questionable. His enemy would be bunking with them. Things were going to get interesting…

x x x

Carolyn walked briskly towards the tent, sleeping bag and pillow under her arm and a flashlight swinging at her side in her free hand (all provided from Ben's nifty Closet of Everything). She could not believe she was going to do this. He right mind told her that she had just dropped her maturity levels to the unknown by doing this, but her vengeful mind told her full steam ahead; he was going _down_.

As she closed in on the tent, Riley emerged and folded him arms across his chest to assume a more threatening position, but Carolyn just rolled her eyes before she got close enough for him to see it. Right before she came to a stop in front of Riley, Charlie and Sally came out on either side of them with their flashlights in hand. Carolyn dropped her things beside her, giving Riley a stony glare. Riley just narrowed his eyes.

"It's guys versus girls," he said simply. "Can you handle that?"

"More than you fail to realize," she said right back.

Riley became uncomfortable at her statement, cleared his throat, and backed up a little. Why did she have to seem so threatening and scary and dark-minded? She was a girl. Girls were not supposed to act like that. Most of the ones he had ever been around did, but Carolyn just scared him. He regretted ever saying a word to her that morning. What was wrong with her anyways? He didn't even do anything to her!

On purpose…

He looked back up at her a little more fearfully and less confident now while Carolyn remained very impatient. Riley smiled somewhat nervously.

"Right," he half-laughed. "Um…" –he cleared his throat again – "okay. It's Charlie and me versus you and Sally. You good with that?"

"Whatever," she said, rolling her eyes for the umpteenth time as she gathered up her things and threw them inside of the tent carelessly. Sally ran to her side proudly with a straight back and big smile up at her partner. Carolyn smiled at her a little awkwardly, but it satisfied the child enough for the time being. She and Sally faced their enemies in front of them as Charlie tried to brandish a mean cover. Riley just smiled at him before confronting the girls.

"Flashlights on," he said. Simultaneously, four small _clicks _sounded accompanied by four bright beams of light. Riley and Carolyn looked at each other briefly, but for once it wasn't to see who could give the meanest look. It was just a passing glance that had no expression, which was weird in Riley's book. Carolyn had just dismissed it, though.

"All right," Riley said, "here's the rules. If you are spotted for longer than three seconds, you are frozen until your team member spots you and unfreezes you. All flashlights must stay on at all times."

The twins nodded vigorously while Carolyn looked bored out of her mind. Riley continued.

"You have to stay in the yard; no funny business running in and out of the house." Riley stopped when he saw Charlie's hand next to him shoot up into the air. He turned to him. "Yeah?"

"Can we go in the woods?" he asked quickly. "Please please please please pleeeeeeeese? It'll be fun!"

_Ben and Abigail would kill you_, Riley's subconscious told him. Of course, Riley wanted the kids to have fun and be safe at the same time, but he had to think like a kid – fun and safe did not mean a thing in a sentence together except absolute boredom. He sighed. Being a kid was much more fun, even though he was an adult now. Plus, he could tag Carolyn and leave her in there… yeah…

"Uncle Riley?"

And maybe pretend to forget she existed-

"UNCLE RILEY!" the twins shouted together.

Riley shuddered as he looked at Charlie and Sally with big eyes. "What's wrong with you two?" he asked. "What happened to 'don't scream, the Boogie Man will hear you'?" he said mimicking Sally's voice as he leaned towards her. Sally whimpered and hid her face behind Carolyn, and the young woman looked at Riley to make him feel miniscule again. Riley stood up, biting his lip.

"Um… yeah sure," he said. Charlie and Sally jumped with joy as Riley's face fell. The things he did… "Erm… shall we start?" he asked nervously.

"Good idea," Carolyn said. "We've only been standing here forever."

"Well since you girls are so much more impatient than us guys, you can go run around first while we count to thirty," Riley said.

"Fine," Carolyn said, starting to walk away with Sally. "Come on, Sally. We're going to win this game flashlights down."

"Ha! You wish!" Riley said loudly as they went off into the darkness.

"Oh, shut up and count," Carolyn said.

"Yeah, Uncle Riley," Sally said. "Shut up and count!"

Riley's mouth suddenly hung open at this. Sally had never told him to shut and count before! Carolyn was corrupting her sweet little mind into that of a monster. That was uncalled for.

"Uncle Riley!" Charlie nudged him in the side and said, "No peeping!"

"Oh, sorry," he said, shutting his eyes at the young boy's command. Okay, so maybe he wasn't doing too well with the authority thing now that he was being told by five year olds to 'shut up' and 'no peeping.' He was never going to live it down…

Why did he ever agree to stay with his friends? Why? If he had just gone out on his own and lived his own life, none of this would have happened… No trip to England, no camping trip, no Carolyn, even if she was pretty. He was having serious issues with her. That was obvious. Issues he thought he could never resolve.

And probably wouldn't.

"Thirty!" Charlie suddenly screamed from beside him. Riley jumped a little at the unexpected shout as Charlie tugged at his arm. "Come on! Run!" he said before running off. "You go to the woods and I'll look around the yard!"

"Kay," he replied with a quick nod. At that, Riley turned around and ran around the tent into the small patch of wooded area behind the tent. The trees were large out front, but as he went in farther, they got smaller and thicker, and-

"Ow!" Riley recoiled his hand from a thorn bush he had run passed and examined it with his light. Four small little droplets of blood were coming out of the side of hid hand, but he just wiped it on the side of his jeans and returned himself to the game. He looked around for any beam of light that wasn't being issued from the moon and let his shoulders sag; he didn't even see a stray of a bright light anywhere near him.

But then he felt a light on his back. His eyes widened and he leapt behind a tree, keeping his light to the ground. He heard a giggle and footsteps start to race towards him and smiled; it was Sally.

He started to run away from her. Looking back, he could see her flashlight's beam swinging around in her hand as she ran towards him from a ways' off, but he then collided with something.

Or someone…

He fell backwards and landed straight against the trunk of a tree. He snapped open his eyes, thankful for the tree stopping his fall to the ground. But he still knew what he had run into was not a tree since it had shrieked when they had collided and fallen back as he had. There was a muffled moan from somewhere on the ground as he stood there and listened. He looked around for his flashlight and saw it a few feet away, the beam pointing away from him. He leaned away from the tree, carefully trying to create a path towards it.

"Hang on a second," he said. "I'll just grab my-oomph!"

He tripped over the person and fell flat onto his face, receiving an unwelcome mouthful of dirt that he immediately spat back out. Riley felt sick. He had eaten dirt in his youth before, but I guess when you get older, dirt loses its appeal to the taste buds. He went to sit up slowly with a terrible aftertaste plaguing his mouth when a sharp series of stabs begin piercing his side and legs.

"Ow! Ow!"

"Get off of me! Off! Off!"

Riley sighed miserably in the middle of his melee; it was Carolyn he had tripped over and was getting beat up by. How wonderful. His train of angry thoughts would have continued hadn't he received a painful blow to you-know-where (_wink wink_). He winced and let out a strained groan as he lay there, the kicking having finally subsided as Carolyn sat up and eventually stood. He looked up at her with malevolence and a deserving scorn.

She must die.

But she only fussed over herself for a good fifteen seconds before stumbling through the dark to pick up Riley's flashlight. She shined it on him with a face of mock pity as she walked back over to where he lay in agony. He sat up with a twisted face as the light shined down on him, and he sported the same look as before. Carolyn only rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip.

"Come on, we don't have all day," she said.

"Where is your flashlight?" Riley managed to get out as he rose slowly to his feet. "You're supposed to have one on you."

"I dropped it somewhere and the bulb broke," she said with much disappointment in telling the truth. "So sue me."

Riley looked at her, but she avoided his eye.

"Does it kill you to tell the truth once in a while?" he asked.

"Just shut up and get me out of this stupid forest," she said, trudging forward. Riley sighed calmly, catching up with her in a few quick steps.

"With all due respect, Miss, this isn't really considered a forest," he said not as sarcastically as he usually would have. "It's more of a patch of woods-"

"Don't get technical with me, geek," she said warningly. "I know what it is, just get me out of it. I don't take kindly to dark towering trees, okay?"

"I take it you don't spend a lot of time outside…" Riley dared to say quietly to the ground.

Carolyn wanted to stop and slap him for the heck of it, but she just shook her head, realizing that the ugly truth had reared its head at her again. "So what?" she asked. "I bet you don't spend a lot of time in front of a mirror…"

"Wow," Riley said. "Did you learn your insults from someone? Take lessons? Anything like that?"

"No. The morons in this world just happen to inspire me. You're my best inspiration so far, so thank you."

"Glad to be of service," he laughed, "even though it's not for the best thing in the world." Yeah, something seemed a little wrong with that.

"Oh, but you're the best, trust me," Carolyn said. "You give me lots of practice."

"You know, you don't have to be so sincere," Riley said uncomfortably. "Can you actually carry on a normal conversation without making a smart remark about something the other person just said?"

"Yes," she said. "Just not with you."

"Well why not try," he suggested. "It won't hurt you, I promise."

"I could carry on a conversation with you if you didn't act the way you did."

"What did I ever do to you?" he half-shouted.

"You're just…. just so… weird and… stupid…" she said with a repulsive look in his direction. "And you are very annoying…"

"Likewise," he said stubbornly.

"Which way now?" Carolyn asked tiredly as she stopped and scanned the area with Riley's flashlight. Riley was about to let her find her own way out for her little remarks, but that was clearly a bad idea. They'd be stuck in there the rest of the night. He took the flashlight from her a little impatiently, and Carolyn frowned.

"Hey, who's lived here longer, huh?" he asked. Not arguing, Carolyn did as instructed when he told her to follow him. Not too much farther into their little trek did Carolyn see the sky lighten a little amongst the trees when Riley stopped.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"We can't leave the kids in here," he said, looking intensely back into the darkness of the bunched up trees. Carolyn knew he was about to do it, so she grabbed his arm and turned him around. Riley panicked a bit when he came face to face with her and her strong scary grip. _She is not a human_, he thought with confidence.

"Get me out of here first," she said. "I don't feel like walking around in here all night."

Suddenly, a bright spotlight shined onto Carolyn and Riley's bodies, and they looked up in surprise. The light moved up to their eyes quickly. Both squinted and tried to shield themselves from the blinding powers of it, but it wasn't working.

"What's the big idea?" Carolyn asked loudly.

"Yeah, put that thing down!" Riley said.

The light was lowered to their bodies again, and after a few quick blinks to regain their proper sight, Carolyn and Riley saw Charlie standing there behind the light that had impaired their sight in the first place. Riley sighed, but Charlie spoke.

"Are you two still playing the game or trying to sneak off and kiss?" he asked with a bored look on his face

Riley and Carolyn both looked at him a moment before realizing how this looked; then just as Riley dared to even look over at her, Carolyn suddenly shoved him away and began walking again toward the lighter-colored sky.

"We're lost," she explained, walking away as Riley rubbed his chest from her forceful shove. "Riley can't seem to find his way out."

"Follow me," Charlie said, scuffling towards the exit of the woods. Riley followed, giving Carolyn that 'what-the-heck-was-that-for?' look. She just bit the inside of her cheek of a grumpy face and did not look him in the eye until they got out of the woods.

"Are you two getting along yet?" Charlie suddenly asked, turning around once they were out. Sally then came bounding up beside them, and Carolyn and riley both stood there not knowing exactly what to say.

Both wanted to say no; the other was still entirely too annoying but fun to harass at the same time. Riley was all for leaving her in the woods back there, and Carolyn was proud to say that she had successfully tripped him and caused him bodily harm in the making, but still, Riley saw no logic in why she was so stubborn. Carolyn, the same.

Both guilty of the same crime, of course.

Being self-centered.

Riley still stood there and could say nothing to the twins. Charlie and his sister exchanged looks.

"Look," he said, "us generals have signed a peace treaty to end this war of flashlight tag because we're tired and want to have ghost stories and smores, and mostly because we have to get along and sleep together in the fort tonight," he explained. "General Sally has agreed with me. What's say you Lieutenants Uncle Riley and Carolyn?"

Riley looked crestfallen as he turned to her. She didn't look too happy about it either, but for the children's sake, each held out a hand and shook (and took an eternity in doing so as if the other possessed cooties of some sort). Riley took note of her strong grip, and Carolyn noticed that his hand was warm and comfortable (unlike some of the clammy and chapped hands she had come in contact with before). She felt as if she should trust someone with a nice handshake like this, but Riley was her enemy. It was encounters like this that ended the fun of annoying a rival.

But it was… different.

She withdrew he hand quickly once he looked at her and averted his eyes immediately. Riley stood there thinking that it could have gone a lot worse, but by the looks on Charlie and Sally's faces, the handshake didn't say everything. Carolyn couldn't stand the silence as the two pairs of eyes stared at her.

"Okay, so we're accomplices," she finally said, folding her arms before looking over at Riley and emphasizing sharply on "for the night." With a glare, she went around to the front of the tent and left Riley to have the twins stare at him.

"We're cool," he assured them. "Promise."

"Good," Charlie said. "Now ghost stories! Come on!"

"Alright! Let's go!" Riley said in surprise as the twins ran over to his sides and brought him around to the front of the tent.

"Smores, too?" Sally asked Riley hopefully.

"Well I didn't bring 'em out to stare at them all night," he laughed.

Sally went into the tent with her brother happily, and Riley smiled. But his thoughts drifted to Carolyn somehow, and he didn't really have an expression for that. So they were friends for the night… what exactly did that mean according to Carolyn?

For some reason, Riley didn't really want to know.

**. Please Review .**


	4. Camping Trip

**A lot going on everyone! It's almost time for me to wrap up my junior year in high school this month, and I've got chorus concerts, adjudications for singing, scheduling, and helping Mr. M clean up the chorus room before I'm free! So I hope that this will do for now! I'm trying to squeeze it in more and more, and hopefully it'll lighten up. Thanks for your patience!**

_-Dis/Claimer-_

Bonjour, Reviewers!

x) Ermine AKA Tree - Haha... If you love their bickering, you're gonna love this chapter! I promise! I'ts filled with it, LoL. Thank you for you review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter, too!

x) Wakizashi - Riley did nothing to her! LoL. She's just bad tempered...Is there any hope for peace? Find out in this chapter! Thank you for reviewing, by the way! Enjoy!

x) Lady of the Dale - Well thank you! I was afraid the long chapters would scare people away, but I guess the ones who love to read are the exception! Thank you for your review and I hope to hear from you again sometime! Drop another review soon, but please enjoy this new chapter first!

.: I'm quitting my four-year run of French now because my teacher's insane, too… :.

x x x

**. Chapter Four .**

The next hour or so in the tent was very frustrating. Riley had entered the tent only to see Sally helping Carolyn roll out her sleeping bag next to his, but Carolyn had reassured him that she was just as thrilled as hew was. Riley moaned; this was going to be a long night.

Not only this, but he was being forced to sit beside her during ghost stories. She interjected at the best parts to question him, and that led to a thick and uncomfortable atmosphere, especially with the kids in the tent watching this. Then Charlie and Sally had to remind them of the peace treaty they had written on the back of a napkin, and they finally shut up. Carolyn was getting annoyed by Riley's lame ghost stories while the twins sat in great anticipation to hear more, however. _Her life was now complete, _she thought.

Halfway through the second story, all fifteen smores were gone and eyelids were drooping all around the tent; Charlie and Sally's from exhaustion, and Carolyn's from boredom. Riley was getting tired as well, but he was trying to stay awake as long as possible. He kept going on and on improvising ghost stories ignoring the twins' yawns until they finally spoke up.

"Uncle Riley?"

"Uh – what?" he asked.

"I'm tired," Sally whined.

"Yeah, can we go to bed?" Charlie asked before a long yawn escaped him yet again. Riley stared at them, still trying to create a diversion.

"You guys want to go to sleep?" he asked in astonishment. "But the story isn't even over! It's only… eleven-thirty…"

"Yeah," Carolyn piped up lazily suddenly. "I thought we were going to bed at ten? Isn't that what Abigail said?"

He forgot about them having to be asleep by ten. Crap. He shook his wristwatch nervously and then realized that he could do nothing else to save himself. He accepted defeat, though he was not happy about it. He wanted to glare over at Carolyn, but he was too tired to get into it now. He just looked at Charlie and Sally sadly.

"All right," he finally said. "Time for bed."

He reached over to move the empty smores platter and turned out the small lantern that hung motionless above their heads. Carolyn and the twins got into their sleeping bags as the darkness took over. Riley just lay on top of his sleeping bag after everyone was settled and his eyes had adjusted to the dark; it was a warm night. He was on his back looking up at the tent's ceiling trying to fall asleep.  
Tomorrow would be a long day. Setting up for the party and the party itself were to be huge events, but he had to get all dressed up in a suit and everything. He hated suits, even though he was somewhat accustomed to wearing them before Ben and Ian had come along, but he had laxed off in the past few years. And the twins would be at him all day again, and Carolyn would be the annoying thing that she was…

He looked over at her, still angry about the sleeping arrangements. He groaned a little as he looked at her, but her eyes opened suddenly. Riley didn't move.

"It's not nice to stare," Carolyn said, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"I wasn't staring," Riley said with disgust, turning his attention back to the tent ceiling (if that's what you want to call it). As far as he was concerned, the conversation was over, but Carolyn propped herself up on one elbow and continued talking. Riley wanted to shoot himself.

"Funny," she said. "It looked like you were."

"Would you just go to sleep?" he asked impatiently. "I've got a lot to do tomorrow minus your sarcasm."

"Oh really? What will you be doing besides setting up a few lawn chairs?"

"Moving huge tables, setting out fireworks, putting on a suit-"

"Putting on a suit gets a whole spot in your agenda, huh?" she half-laughed. "That's pathetic and amusing at the same time."

"I've worn plenty of suits in my life thanks to my line of work, thank you very much," Riley said.

"You mean bumming off your friends requires a suit?"

"No, but working at the local university during the school year does."

Carolyn arched her eyebrows in surprise. "Wow, Bum Boy works at a college, does he? What? Are you the janitor?"

Riley shot her a look. "When was the last time you saw a janitor in a three piece suit?" he asked.

Carolyn shrugged as she played with her fingernails.

"Looks can be deceiving," she offered with a dark glare off in space as she thought about the façade she was putting on at that very moment. It had to stay convincing. She kept talking to Riley with mild sarcasm, shoving the thought away in the back of her mind. "So what do you do if you don't clean windows and go deep-sea toilet plunging in a three piece suit at a college?" she asked.

Riley noted this as the first time her tone actually sounded normal, even though her remark was still smart. He didn't think it possible for her to sound normal as in everyday normal; he thought sarcastic and pretty-oh-la-la stuff was her normal. But it was possible. He had just witnessed it. _It's about time_, he thought.

"I work in the library," he answered civilly. "Well, I help out. I sort books and pal around with the computer mechanics when books get boring. I just do whatever. Mainly help fix computers and stuff, too."

"Great," Carolyn said. "You're rich _and_ a member of the Geek Squad. Charlie and Sally told me you got excited around electronic things, but they failed to mention the severity of it."

Riley's face fell a little. "What else did they tell you?" he asked, half-afraid to. Carolyn had to smile; the look on his face was priceless. He obviously had some good embarrassing stories to his name.

"Not a lot," she said. "Except that you love your computer and that you are the best uncle in the world." She sighed with how stupid it sounded, but a smile crept onto Riley's face. He turned on his should and craned his neck around to see the twins sleeping peacefully side by side.

"They're attached," he said. "Almost didn't get to go to England a few weeks ago. They took all of my clothes out of my suitcases and filled them with toys… lucky I heard the monster truck rev up by accident before I loaded up in the car. I would've had a very interesting two weeks in England with just one outfit on." Suddenly, Riley stopped and thought for a moment. He looked up at Carolyn who arched her brow.

"What?" she asked, getting snobbish almost instantly again.

"You didn't say anything rude immediately after I spoke," Riley said in amazement. "That was weird. I was almost expecting it."

"I can be civilized," Carolyn said quietly. "You just bother me."

"You've told me." Riley left out a sigh, rolling over onto his back again. For some reason part of him felt disappointed that their talk couldn't have been more decent. He had only met her this morning; what was he thinking? She seemed so rotten, but it also seemed to Riley that part of her wanted to be nice. He smiled suddenly and turned to her. Carolyn's eyes got big again.

"What?" Riley said nothing. "What, you freak? Say something!"

"You're just a grumpy little thing aren't you?" he asked amusingly.

"You don't know anything about me," she said quietly and honestly, her mission still nagging in her head.

"Well if you didn't shut everyone out with your 'shut up loser' and your 'get away from me'" – he did this in a high-pitched voice that made Carolyn scowl –"maybe people wouldn't be so mean to you."

"What are getting at?" she asked with narrow eyes.

"I'm trying to tell you to shut up," he said, slightly loud and frustrated. "Eurgh! I just-! Goodnight!" With this, he rolled on his side away from Carolyn, slamming his shoulder into the ground. His thoughts were flustered and he hated her again. How could he possibly think that she was- Oh, it was just too frustrating! He was tense with anger as Carolyn sat beside him wide-eyed. She sighed as she lay down.

"Whatever…" she mumbled. "Moron…"

"Idiot," she heard Riley mutter. She pouted and made a face to return again.

"Geek…"

"Princess…"

"Bum."

"Cover Girl."

"Jerk!"

"Barbie!"

Carolyn sat up, angry raging in her eyes now. "You did NOT just call me that," she said dangerously, her hair going every which way from sitting up quickly. Then Riley did the same with a bright expression towards her. She wanted to slap him.  
"Oh yes, I did," he assured her.

Carolyn heaved angry breaths until she took her hand up in the air and went to struck Riley.

"Whoa!" He grabbed her wrist right before it met with his face. He sighed in relief that he didn't get hit, but Carolyn just thrashed around even more. He finally threw her wrist away from him, and she fell back onto her side of the tent looking as if she was going to strike again.  
"Okay," he said. "That's your side, this is my side." He took his pillow and set it in between the sleeping bags as a barrier. Carolyn still looked murderous. Trying to ignore this fact, Riley elongated the barrier with her pillow. "Stay," he said to her. "You stay over there." Her silence was beginning to intimidate him, but he didn't let his voice quiver just yet. He only nodded nervously as he got settled again. "Good girl," he said. "You stay."

"Don't – _talk_ – to me like that," she spat. "I'm not inferior to you." A sadness veiled over her expression for half a moment and her voice became softer; "I'm not inferior to anyone," she said.

On the other side of his back, Riley was questioning what her last statement had meant. Was she implying something? He battled to keep out the twinge of guilt he felt for acting the way he just did, but she deserved it. Spoiled little brat… he just wished he could wake up and she would be gone, and none of this would have ever happened.

Even if she was pretty.

x x x

"And where have you been?"

Carolyn walked around her wardrobe to shut the heavy curtains to keep the sunrise out as Ian interrogated her from the computer monitor. She sighed and spun around, her nerves and patience still on edge.

"I was forced to camp out with the kids and Riley last night," she half-shouted. She planted herself in the chair at her desk without looking at Ian. "It was a night of living hell."

"I'd imagine so." His remark was less than sympathetic. "Are you ready for tonight?" he questioned again.

"Yes," she moaned for the thousandth time. "Get dressed, mingle, nab the portrait, and get out. I know what to do."

"And where are you meeting Walt?"

"Walt's coming?" she asked in confusion. "Well you failed to mention that."

Ian sighed miserably fed up with her. "Dearest, the portrait is large, is it not?"

"Very," she acknowledged, "but I think I can handle it without Walt's help." Now she realized why Walt was suddenly in on the plan, the big dumb idiot…

"No, I don't think you can," Ian said nonchalantly.

"Ian, you said that this was my part of the job, and I will do it without the assistance of a Neanderthal. Stop underestimating me."

She stood up with tension physically hurting her body from being angry this past day or two. She was also mentally wiped out and was about to explode on the next person that critiqued her or corrected her. Chances are it would be Ian; he was an irritating sort of person, especially as a brother.

A silence followed in which neither said anything to one another out of sheer stubbornness. But then finally, Ian sighed and spoke up.

"Walt is assisting you. End of discussion."

"Alright," she said smartly. "How's the guy getting in? Is he disguised as a guest or something?"

"Only for Plan A."

"Oh, so now we've resorted to alphabetizing our plans, huh?" Carolyn rolled her eyes as he took a drink of water from the glass on the desk and sat it back down. Then she walked around her paintings to admire them as she listened to Ian.

"For the time being, yes," he said. "I've explained to you what is to be done if tonight's execution goes a little less than perfect."

"With or without Walt there?"

"Walt will be there," he said sternly. "And in that situation if you are spotted, you know what to do."

"Aye aye, mon capitaine," she said absentmindedly as she picked up her palette and touched up a few spots on an in-progress painting she had been working on. "Anything else you wish to let me know before tonight."

"Nothing to the interest of you," he said. "You'll meet Walt in the library on the first floor and get out. Any questions as to why this is difficult?"

"I'm comprehending everything you say," she said with a long brush stroke down the side of her canvas. She mixed some light brown and blue together before carefully fanning small sweeps of it on next. Ian frowned; she was beginning to let her stupid hobby distance her mind from their conversation.

"Would you pay attention?" he asked impatiently. "You can doodle some other time."

"Don't be jealous, Ian," she laughed, still keeping to her painting. "Just because I've got talent and you don't is no reason to get testy hours before we carry out one of your plans."

"I'm done with you," he said finally.

Suddenly, Carolyn's computer monitor went black as the camera Ian was on shut off. She looked over at it, glad that he was gone for at least a little while. She sighed noisily and put her palette down, making for her wardrobe to change until later that evening. Her white capris now had dirt streaks on them, and her wine-colored shirt was terribly misshapen from what the mirror inside the wardrobe door showed her. She sighed and quickly changed into jeans which she rolled up to the middle of her calf, a flowy pink floral top that was roomy and light, and since her shoes were in just as bad as shape as her white pants, she took up a pair of sandals to continue the day's work in.

She took a brush to her mangled and messy hair as the light from the sunrise fought to penetrate the thick curtains beside her. She went over the mission tonight quickly in her head again. As she did, she looked over on the other door of her wardrobe at the long dark blue dress hanging there. Ian had got that dress for her disguise that night after she had insisted a thousand times that she was not crazy about the color blue. She could stand it, but it still made her think very bad things about him.

After Carolyn was done and closed the doors of her wardrobe, she turned to see her bed inviting her to get the rest that she deserved after what she had been through that night. It was so tempting that she was afraid to lie down for she might not want to get back up. And there was still all the setting up to do for those nagging Gates' party that evening. She was bound to be recruited to help since she was there for that purpose, so she sadly walked passed her bed with her eyes on the floor, trying to make it out of the room with different thoughts.

What else was there to think of though? She was desperately tired and had a thin line of patience Ian had just taken a good beating on. She had to help set up for tonight, and after making all that food yesterday, she would not get to taste most of it. She had to watch the twins for a few hours while Ben and Abigail went to pick up a few last minute things. As she walked down the staircase into the large kitchen/ living room/ library, she panicked a second.

_Please don't tell me I get to babysit with Super Geek_, she thought. _Please let him go with them or just die in his sleep…_

As the heel of her sandal hit the floor at the base of the staircase, Ben and Abigail Gates looked up from their breakfasts. She paused and smiled, almost fearing that they had just heard her thoughts.

"Good morning," she said politely as she crossed to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Carolyn," Abigail said. "I thought you slept outside last night with Riley and the kids?"

"I did," she answered. "I just woke up and came inside to change is all. I'd imagine we'd start getting ready early today and that you might need my help."

"That would be great," Ben said, standing up to get more tea. "We'll move the tables outside in the yard right after breakfast, and then while we run out for a while, you, Riley, and the kids can set up some chairs or something."

Carolyn's face dropped a little. Inside of her mind, she was cursing like mad, however. Super Geek was not going with them as she had hoped and prayed for. She cursed more in her mind.

"Is that alright?" Abigail asked, seeing her eyes move to the floor.

Carolyn perked up immediately. "Fine," she said, smiling. "Fine. I'm just still a little tired."

"Speaking of which, are Riley, Charlie, or Sally up yet?" Ben asked, pouring his wife some more tea as well as himself.

"Not when I was last out there," she said. "Would you like me to go wake them up?"

"If you could."

Carolyn nodded and left through the back door. She wondered what on earth had just possessed her to voluntarily go near that excuse for a human being. The wet grass sprinkled onto her feet as she walked across the yard in long quick strides to reach the tent. She heard nothing as she approached the tent, which was surprising. She unzipped the doorway and looked inside.

It was so peaceful as she scanned the scene in front of her. Charlie was buried comfortably in a pile of sheets and his sleeping bag with his head resting on an oversized pillow. Sally was stretched out with her face lying on her arm, deforming it somewhat, even though it still brought a small smile to her face. Then, she looked over at Riley. He was lying across both his and Carolyn's sleeping bags clutching a pillow close to him. His body rose and fell in silence as he took up half of the tent. Carolyn's smile faded a little, but she unzipped the tent the rest of the way and kneeled on the inside a little. First, she nudged Riley.

"Hey," she said, shaking his shoulder. "Get up." He didn't move, so she shook him harder. Finally, she gave up on him for the time being and turned to the children who awoke almost immediately.

"What's for breakfast?" Sally asked as she sat up with her brother.

"I'm not so sure," Carolyn said. "Why don't you two go on in and find out."

"Okay." Then, Charlie went over to Riley and started talking to him. "Get up, Uncle Riley! Breakfast!"

"Um, I'll wake him up," Carolyn said to Charlie gently. "We'll clean up the tent and be inside in a little while."

Charlie frowned a little as he looked at Riley. "All right," he said, standing up. "Come on, Sally." His sister got up and followed him out into the yard without a word. She suddenly heard them running for the house, and she turned back to Riley.

"Get up, you lazy bum," she said, smacking his shoulder now. Riley emitted a small moan and shifted slightly, but he did not wake up. Carolyn groaned in frustration. "Fine," she said to herself. "I'll just tear down this stupid tent by myself."

Riley was coming out of his motionless state as he heard a voice float around the tent. He saw the sunlight illuminating the walls of tent when he opened his eyes. He heard movement on the other side of him. Thinking it was just the twins, he rolled over to check on them. Instead he saw Carolyn with her back to him as she took up pillows and sheets somewhat viciously.

_Oh yeah… she had spent the night. _

He forgot…

"What time is it?" he asked groggily, rubbing his eyes with a great stretch.

"About seven-thirty," she said testily. She turned around, taking the pillow out of his arms and began tugging on her own sleeping bag. "Could you get off please?" she asked.

Riley sat up with not a word as she gathered up her sleeping bag from where the upper half of him used to lay. He watched her carry on like this with the twins' sleeping bags, too. He though back to what had happened that night, now feeling somewhat guilty.

"You can get your own crap," she suddenly said to him. "I'm not in charge of keeping up after you."

Riley watched her silently, now wide-awake. She was not a happy person, and he did not like her one bit, but he rethought some of the things he said an almost wanted to take them back if it hadn't been for the way she was still acting.

"You're not a morning person, either then, huh?" he asked, collecting his things.

"Why do you care?" she asked.

"Just talking," he said, raising his hands to mean no offense to her. "Geez, you need to calm down."

"If you were gone, my life would be easier."

"Uh, you came here," he reminded her.

"Oh, just shut up."

She picked up a huge armload of stuff and attempted to get out of the tent, but Riley just smiled widely and began to laugh. He moved in to help her.

"Give me some of that," he laughed. "You're gonna be buried in it if you fall."

"No!" she said stubbornly.

"Oh, stop it," he said, taking some of her load from her.

"Let go! I can handle it."

"Hardly."

"You better let go." Carolyn tugged the sleeping bag and sheet towards her.

"No." Riley tugged back harder.

Their game of tug of war lasted about three more tugs until it was Riley's turn again. He pulled the hardest, catching Carolyn off guard; her armful of things went flying and so did she. She hit the back wall of the tent and landed on Riley along with all of their things.

Carolyn lifted her head that was still covered in a large sheet. She looked under her and saw Riley with huge eyes of panic. Immediately, they began pushing each other away, but they only entangled themselves more in the sheets and sleeping bags. And as luck would have it, when their heads were finally out of the cocoon they had made for themselves, they were face to face. More struggling occurred for half a moment until a snap was heard. Carolyn and Riley looked up in fear as the tent collapsed on top of them.

Riley moaned in exhaustion as Carolyn's head fell on his shoulder. Suddenly, he had found energy again.

"Get off!" he shouted.

"I can't!" Carolyn tried to squirm free but couldn't because of her restraints. "You got me all wrapped up in this stupid pile of blankets!"

"You started it!" he retorted.

"Just shut up!" She swung her head around to see if she could untangle her feet or body at all while poor Riley's face got covered in her hair. He sputtered and tried to blow it away.

"Get your hair out of my face!"

"Well then move your knee!" she said, glaring at him. "It's cutting off my circulation!"

Riley glared back inches from her and tried to move again. One of his wrists was tied in the sheet while his other arm was sort of free. He tried to sit up, but Carolyn screamed in protest.

"Ow! My leg doesn't twist that way! Stop!"

Riley fell flat on his back again with absolutely no energy. Carolyn and the sleeping bags came with it, and he felt very miserable with a rock pinching him in between his shoulder blades. He was never going to get out of here.

Carolyn's hair was still tickling his face as she tried to get out somehow yet again, but nothing was working. All of this was making Riley tired and weak. He couldn't move.

"Stop it," he moaned finally. "Just quit."

"I'm not going to be stuck to you all day in this stupid ball of sheets," she said. "I'm… getting out!"

"You're gonna choke yourself if you keep thrashing around like that!" She ignored him, but Riley saw her try to remove a blanket from her head that was only getting tighter around her neck as she kicked her legs around.

"Stop!" he instructed. Suddenly, the sheet was tight enough to make her choke, and she struggled even more. Her face turned red. "Carolyn!"

Riley took his free arm and grabbed her waist to hold her down against him until she quit moving so much. Then, he reached up to her neck and loosened it, allowing her to breathe again. Her head fell on his shoulder painfully for a third time as she coughed.

"Are you crazy!" he asked.

"No," she coughed. "Just desperate to get away from you."

"Oh yes, I'm such a bad person," he said. "I just saved your life is all."

"Stop trying to sound so noble and brave," she spat.

"I see you're still ungrateful for when someone tries to save you from unsuspecting stupid deaths on your part," he said heatedly. "_You_ fall in a pool, it's my fault. _You_ almost strangle yourself, it's my fault."

Riley looked away angrily as Carolyn turned her head to him. As arrogant and as annoying as he was, he did help her even though he hated her as much as she did him. She sighed, realizing that she was doomed to stay here forever unless they helped each other to get out. How cruel the fates were.

"Fine," she said quietly. "I'm… sorry. And… thank you."

The words came out of her mouth with much force, but Riley smiled and accepted them anyways.

"See, it didn't hurt that much," he teased.

Carolyn sighed. "Please just get me out of this stupid cocoon."

Riley sat up a little, but Carolyn winced again. "Oh, your leg." He looked for the lower half of her leg down near his feet, but he could see nothing. Charlie's sleeping bag was blocking everything from his waist down. He mumbled something before addressing Carolyn.

"Can you see anything?" he asked her.

"Just your shoulder, your neck, and a pink sheet around our heads," she said. "Not much else."

"Crap." He tried to see anything that he might be able to loosen, but there was nothing. "Which arm do you have free?" he asked Carolyn.

"My right," she said, bringing it up to his chest and then lifting it to show him. Riley nodded as she put it back down.

"Okay, try to get you head out of that loop, but only if it's big enough," he said. He watched her carefully as she buried her face in his shoulder and undid the sheet loop from around her neck. She then brought her head up quickly for a breath with her hair falling in her face. She looked at Riley for what to do next. "Now what?" she inquired.

"Um… does the sheet around your leg feel looser?" he asked.

She tried to move her leg, but shook her head. "No."

Riley grumbled again, laying his head back down. "We are never getting out of here."

"But we have to," Carolyn said.

"I know that, but it's a little hard while both of us are tangled up like this in a –"

"Hey guys."

Riley and Carolyn looked up nervously as the pink sheet enveloping their heads was removed in one quick motion. Above them stood Ben with an amused smile peering down at their heads that were sticking out of the hole in the top of the tent. His smile grew even though he was doing a miserable job of trying not to laugh.

"You two still aren't getting along, are you?" he asked.

Riley and Carolyn opened their mouths, but no words came out as Charlie came up beside his father with a quirked eyebrow.

"I think they just wanted to be alone," Charlie said.

"The tent collapsed on us!" Riley protested as Ben chuckled. "We were-"

"Riley, just… stop," Ben said with a smile. He turned away to laugh, but Riley shouted in frustration.

"Just get us out!"

"Please!" Carolyn insisted.

"Fine," Ben said, his laughter subsiding for now. "Charlie, go get your mom and your sister," he told his son. "This is going to take a while." Ben let the smile creep back on his face as Carolyn and Riley rolled their eyes.

"We're never gonna live this down," Riley moaned as he shut his eyes and rubbed them with his free hand.

"No, not really."

"BEN!"

**. Please Review .**


	5. Beneficial Cooperation

**Happy Memorial Day Weekend everyone!**

**It's been so hard these passed few days with saying goodbye to the seniors! The Senior Class Luau was great, and their last day was so sad. Not to mention everyone crying at the Vespers Choir Ceremony Wednesday night… Anyways, just wanted to let you know I have a Memorial Day chapter for you all now! Enjoy it! And just to tell you, the party will begin in the next chapter because I know you can't wait to read that one, LoL.**

_-Dis/Claimer-_

Open your pools, Reviewers!

x) Ermine AKA Tree - Hmm? Madly in love? I'm thinking during the party sometime here in the next few chapters even though I feel like I'm rushing things between them. Do you think I am? I mean, some romances happen like that. I want this to seem realistic, though, so let me know if it's going uncommonly too fast. I guess the long chapters make it feel longer though, eh? Well, more bickering to come for you as always! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you like this one, too! Thank you! Enjoy!

x) rangerschick88 - Yay! New reviewer! LoL. I'm so glad you are loving this! Haha. Nice little twist with Ian and Carolyn being sibilings, huh? It's crucial. About the twins' dialogue you had mentioned in your first review - I realixed that it was a little advanced, so I've tried to cut back on really big words, even more so with your review. Thank you for the let know, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story all the way through. Hope to hear from you more! Thanks for reviewing, and enjoy, enjoy, enjoy!

x) Lady of the Dale - I'm glad somebody loves my long chapters, LoL. They keep me working more and more and allow me to pay more attention to details and add some little humorous things in. For this story, I write at least nine pages in size 12 Arial font in Microsoft Word, so that's a good deal. I make it no longer than ten and a half pages, though. In my old Piratesd of the Caribbean series, I'd only write six pages for each chapter, but I've decided to take it up a notch. So here's another long one for you... Thanks for the review and keep on reading!

.: It'swarm in Pennsylvania right now, so I don't know if we are or not… :.

x x x

**. Chapter Five .**

Red-faced with embarrassment and carrying armfuls of blankets, pillows, and sleeping bags, Riley and Carolyn walked beside each other with their faces down as they made for the house. Abigail insisted that Ben stop laughing as they took up a good twenty minutes freeing them, but she even gave into a small laugh as they began to walk away. Riley felt utterly betrayed.

The two of them walked the length of the yard not saying a word. They only looked at each other once, and from the way they did, it almost seemed apologetic. Possibly to each other, but Riley wasn't about to call everything off. He still didn't like her that much. Her attitude sucked, and her sarcasm was at the top of his 'Things That Annoy Me' list. But although she had many turn-offs, he did find out that she could speak normally. A part of him almost hoped that she was sorry for her behavior, but he wished he could extract this conscience when he knew that was getting way too ahead of himself.

Carolyn? Sorry?

He found that hard to believe for some reason. Maybe it had something to do with the way she treated him since they had met the day before.

But this morning was different. He could not argue with that. She had been almost tolerable_. Probably only because she was in a situation she needed help getting out of_, Riley thought sourly.

But, despite the rude comments running through his head, Riley walked up to the door, opened it, and motioned for Carolyn to go in first with his head. She didn't scowl, remark, or laugh; Carolyn simply looked at the ground again and moved inside with her bundle of things. Riley walked in next behind her, and she had stopped to wait for instruction on what to do with her things. Riley came up beside her and stopped with a surprised look that she had waited for him.

"What do I do with all this?" she asked.

"Is it from Ben's closet?" Riley asked.

"Yeah."

"Um, just take it up there and put it back."

"Could you help me?" she asked. Riley's head snapped around in shock, and Carolyn's shy face suddenly became determined and level again as he had known it. "What?" she asked sharply.

"Nothing," he said, his eyes going big. "You're just… asking for my help… after you've been… a completely pleasant person…"

"Shut up," she said.

"See!"

"What?"

"You tell me to shut up all the time!"

"Maybe because I don't want to hear you speak."

"But you want my help, is that it?"

"Yes! I don't know where this stuff goes!"

"Well if you'd stop being insufferable and stop using people!"

Carolyn recoiled a bit, thinking of the painting and the lie. Little by little, it was starting to bother her for some reason, but she ignored it and still argued back. "Hey, I wanted out of there, and you did, too," she said. "So I don't want to hear it."

"Well finding a closet, I promise, will be much less challenging," Riley said heatedly. "There's on about thirty of them scattered across the house, and seeing as you're the housekeeper, you should know where they all are… It can't be _that _hard to find Ben's Closet of Everything."

Carolyn huffed angrily as Riley walked away towards the staircase and started up it. In the back of her mind, his comments sort of made her think that Riley knew something about her disguise, but she couldn't think that. It would deteriorate any chance they had of redeeming the Howe name. Plus, she wanted some treasure, too. After all of this stupid time and energy she put into useless things around this manor and arguing with Riley, she better get some treasure, or she just might have to eliminate Ian.

She started marching right after him with loud clicks from her sandals crossing the white tile of the kitchen. Then she followed Riley up the stairs, her eyes intent on the back of his head with hatred. When Riley reached the top, he turned to the left towards his room, but Carolyn stopped, trying to remember where the closet was that Ben had taken her to the night before.

"Oh yeah," she said boredly. Reluctantly, she had to follow Riley again. The damned closet was across the hall from Super Geek's room.

Riley was mad. He was very mad. Not only had she used him, she was now following him. He knew he shouldn't have gotten too far ahead of himself. She was just a bad person. That simple. He couldn't not wait until she left this house for good, but something told him that having her around until the next college semester began was not going to do wonders for him or his patience.

When he reached his bedroom door, Carolyn turned around and threw her armload down on the floor and opened the closet. Riley kicked open his door and watched her fold up the blankets and sheets viciously. He tossed his things onto his bed from the doorway as she now tried to roll up the sleeping bag by herself. It was funny at how frustrated she was getting. He started to laugh.

Carolyn looked up, her hair flying around. "Would you stop it!" she shouted. Riley tried not to laugh more even though she deserved it, but instead he just took the sleeping bag into his own hands and rolled it up. After having Carolyn's eyes almost shoot heat rays at him for thirty seconds, the sleeping bag was rolled, and he handed it to Carolyn with a big smile.

"Here you go," he said.

"Thought you didn't want to help me?"

"I didn't, but that as pitiful." He turned away and began to laugh again. "But uh… yeah. That was pitiful and I'm leaving now, so don't ask for my help anymore."

"You know, I wasn't using you in the tent," she said stubbornly.

Riley stopped in the doorway. It had to be another trick.

"Then what do you call it?" he asked, turning around. He came face to face with her, waiting for an answer, and just as she opened her mouth-

"Riley! Carolyn! You up there?"

Carolyn shut her mouth and shot him a look as he arched his brow. She turned to go for the staircase, but she looked back at Riley. "I call it beneficial cooperation," she murmured in a low voice. Riley became confused at this new term. He followed her to the top of the stairs.

"So basically you were using me?" he clarified.

"No," she hissed, now going down the stairs.

At the bottom, Ben and Abigail were waiting for them so that they could leave. Carolyn looked up trying to mask her frustration with the man behind her that was looking quite disgruntled as he trudged down the stairs behind her. Abigail looked over at her husband a little unsure of leaving them to watch the twins when they weren't getting along.

"I'll handle this," Ben whispered to her. "Hey." Carolyn and Riley looked up from the middle of the staircase. "We'll just be gone a few hours. By then, you think you can have the tables set up and decorated, the pool cleaned, and some of the outdoor lights set up?"

"Sure," Carolyn said. Riley imitated her for a split second before advising himself against while Ben and Abigail were looking right at him.

"And occupy the kids with something," Ben said. "Maybe have them put the chairs around the tables or something small."

"Don't let them get into the food," Abigail said suddenly. "That cake took us about an hour and a half just to decorate." Riley and Carolyn looked over at the countertop where a very large American flag cake was sitting. It had the words 'Happy Independence Day' written in the white stripes of the flag and looked wonderful. Riley and Carolyn nodded in understanding.

"Okay, they're out in the yard now playing in the tree house," Ben told them. "We'll be back around noon."

"Take care," Abigail said.

"We will," Carolyn said with a polite smiled. Riley only rolled his eyes as the large front door across the manor closed.

"Oh please…"

Carolyn's face turned now that the Gates had left. She looked back at Riley. "Oh, shut up and help me move the tables."

"Stop telling me to shut up, Barbie," he muttered.

"Super Geek…"

x x x

Moving tables was just as exciting and enraging as the cocoon thing in the tent had been. The giant, long wooden tables could not go outside unless the patio sliding glass door had been removed all together, so Riley had to get handy with the screwdriver really fast to remove the other door from their path. The three tables were big enough to seat about twenty-two people each, but there were only about sixty people attending. They moved the tables into a three-sided square, and they moved a few shorter tables outside to put the food on later. Carolyn was throwing brand new tables cloths on them with patriotic patterns stitched into them, and she began laying the china out after that with the children following with bundles of silverware in cloth napkins.

As they did this, Riley moved in and out of the house with assorted wires and equipment being set up on the actual dining room table that was of good size. Carolyn watched him bring out his computer and hook numerous things into it. She became curious and stopped setting out plates for a moment as she watched him open the notebook, hit a few buttons, and proceed back into the house. He stopped short inside the door and suddenly came out carrying a huge speaker. She accidentally let her mouth open seeing how large it was as he set it on the ground off to the right end of the table.

"Carolyn!" She stopped staring and looked back at Sally who had been tugging at her shirt. Both twins still had a lot of silverware in their arms, so she quickly began to lie out the plates again. But she still watched Riley out of the corner of her eye to see what in the world he was doing.

He went inside and retrieved another large speaker, setting down on the other end of the table on the ground. He went inside a third time and brought out a small speaker, setting on top of the larger one. He did it a fourth time with another smaller one. Suddenly, when Carolyn looked down, she had realized that she had no more plates. The twins behind her had no silverware left either, so she scanned the table. A plate was at every spot. She was glad to have it out of the way. Now she could see what Riley was doing.

But first, she had to get rid of the kids.

"Charlie, in the living room on the sofa are boxes of little Fourth of July party favors your parents are giving out. They have a red, white, and blue star with three sparklers coming out of the top of it. Everyone needs one at their plate for when the fireworks go off, so could you and your sister be dears and set them out for me?"

"Sparklers?" Sally asked excitedly. "Do we get some?"

"Of course," Carolyn said. "You see, there's a little candle inside of the star, and it will be lit for when everyone arrives. And then when the fireworks go off, everyone can just pick a sparkler out of the star and light it. See? When we light them, they'll be red, white, and blue."

Sally smiled in amazement as Charlie got a determined look on his face. "Never fear, Miss!" he said. "It'll be done fast as lightning! Away!" As they ran across yard, Carolyn let a laugh escape her.

At least now they had something to do…

She looked up and began to walk over to Riley who was standing and watching his computer intently has he clicked, hit, and typed various things quickly. She walked up to the table, and he spoke to her before even said a thing.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"What are you doing?"

"Setting up for tonight. Duh."

"Setting up what?"

Riley looked up at her incredulously. "Lady, you cannot have a party of any sort without good music."

"You're going to play music from your computer for tonight?"

"Beats hiring a DJ…"

She tried to sneak a peek over the top of his computer, but Riley quickly shut it before she could see it. Carolyn scowled as he lifted it back up to continue.

"No way," he said. "I'm not gonna have you commenting on my music, too."

"You know, we still have things to do," Carolyn said shortly. "We have lights to throw into the bushes, the fireworks need laid out…"

"I can twist the lights through the yard in about an hour, and the fireworks I won't need to set until about ten minutes before they go off. Besides, with you here to help me, I can get it done in half the time."

"Oh, so now _you're_ using _me_?" she asked.

"Beneficial cooperation," he said with a smirk to her. Carolyn's face became somewhat dark.

"Would you please just leave the computer for later? We need this stuff done before Ben and Abigail get back. Your music can wait for an hour."

"No, because when Ben and Abigail get back, I won't get a moment's rest until it's time for me to go get changed for tonight," he said. "Trust me. Everything will have to be perfect, especially if Abigail's hosting it."

"She's big on that?"

"Huge," Riley said, adding more songs to the already long playlist. "You should've been here for the third Christmas party we had living here. One hundred and six people and only eighty party favors. A half hour before the party, I was wrapping candy canes together so fast with Abigail I feared for my own life."

He looked up at her, and she actually smiled a little. He sort of liked it when she smiled, even if she was a troubling person. He looked back down at his computer before she could look at him directly.

"So do you want to hurry up and help me?" she asked.

Riley looked up again. "Promise not to start anything?"

"I don't make promises," she declared.

"Alright, then… only if I don't have to listen to you whine, complain, remark, or be sarcastic. Deal?"

"Whatever," Carolyn replied reluctantly, leaving the table to go get the boxes of lights.

Riley shook his head, continuing to form his playlist until she got back.

x x x

More work was involved that just throwing the lights in the bushes, however. They had to weave them in, and before they could do that, they had to make sure every string of lights worked when plugged in. The system of one hundred and sixty-two strings of red, white, and blue lights strewn throughout the bushes that enclosed the yard were all illuminated when plugged into the extension cord, and both Riley and Carolyn agreed that they had done a satisfactory job (yeah, they had actually agreed on something). The twins approved greatly once they had seen them. By the time they were finished with the lights, a good two hours had passed. Riley looked at his watched, stunned.

"Ben and Abigail are back in twenty minutes," he said, looking up at the yard. "We have to work double time now. I still have to put the door back on the house."

"And the pool needs swept," Carolyn said with a hint of exhaustion.

"And the chairs aren't out yet."

"And the rest of the banners still need to be hung up."

"And my play list isn't done yet!"

"Forget your play list!" Carolyn said. "Put the door back on the house!"

Riley nodded and ran off towards the house while Carolyn went to gather the twins to make them help her move sixty chairs outside to the three giant tables in record time. About thirty-seven chairs later (approximately fifteen minutes), Riley let out a frustrated grunt. Carolyn looked up.

"What?" she asked quickly. She even ran over, thinking her might be hurt. But he wasn't; he was just spinning around in a circle in panic. "What, what?" she asked urgently.

"I lost a screw!" he said.

"What!" she began scrutinizing the area with him, but they could not find it. "Will it be okay without it? Will they be able to tell?"

"No, I don't think," Riley, said, looking at the doorframe above him. "Half of this might collapse when the door opens, but that's okay."

"Oh, just get a screw out of something else!" she said.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Oh, there has to be an extra screw lying around the house somewhere!"

"Oh yeah? Well I guarantee Ben and Abigail will be back before you get done on the first floor!"

"Well at least I'm trying!" she retorted.

"You're not making sense!" Riley shouted

"What's so senseless about trying to find another screw!"

"We don't have time! We'll have to use something else!"

"Like what!" Carolyn asked.

"I don't know!"

There was a silence from their yelling as they panted, out of breath. They looked at each other, very tired.

"Why were we yelling?" Carolyn asked.

"I don't know," Riley said. "I honestly think it's just because we're used to it."

"I'm to tired to yell," she said, sitting down on the wicker swing on the porch to catch her breath. "Or be sarcastic. You have made me so angry for the past day and have me all worn out from yelling and… running through woods and staying up late… and getting tangled in a ball of sheets…and making me fall into a pool…"

Riley sat down beside her, also short of breath. He wiped his brow. "That was an accident," he forced out with a cough. "And for the record, you've worn me out, too, along with those two." He pointed to the twins who were still setting out chairs. Carolyn closed her eyes and laid her head back.

"I still hate you," she said. "Just so you know that."

"I… hate you, too," Riley said. He looked up at the door after finding the strength to and sighed. "What are we gonna do about the screw?"

"We?" Carolyn asked skeptically.

"Okay… what about the screw?"

"Do you have any glue lying around?"

"Yeah, there's a bottle in my back pocket," Riley said. His head suddenly felt light and dizzy, so he let it fall to the chain that suspended them from the ground. Carolyn moaned from beside him.

"Would you be serious?" she asked. "Or do I have to use chewing gum?"

Riley looked up at the door and then back at Carolyn. "I think bubble gum would work better," he said. Carolyn's eyes narrowed.

"Well I guess we're just going to sit here until you decide to tell me what we can use to fix the door," she said. Carolyn crossed her arms and leaned back in the swing. Riley looked over at her tiredly.

"I'm telling you I have a whole thing of bubble gum up in my room," he said. "And it's the baseball players' kind, too. Really sticky and hard when it dries."

"You're delirious," Carolyn said.

"Maybe," Riley admitted. "I think I'm dehydrated from yelling at you."

"Water sounds good right about now," Carolyn said longingly as she looked out into the space in front of her. "With ice and a lemon slice…"

"And a bendy straw," Riley added. Carolyn looked over at him but decided that it did sound good.

"And the little umbrellas," she said. "Like the ones in the coconut cups they drink out of down in the Caribbean and Bahamas in the sun while they sit on a beach and do nothing. That sounds good."

"That sounds really good," Riley agreed. He looked up from the patio and met Carolyn eyes. Both of them looked like they were thinking the same thing, which was sort of scary, but they were both too exhausted at the moment to scream at one another.

"This is only a one time thing," Carolyn said with a level tone

"One time," Riley repeated seriously.

"Beneficial cooperation for both of us."

"You got it."

x x x

"Oh, I hope you're right," Abigail said as she and Ben left their car in the driveway and began to walk up to their front door. Ben took his hand out of his pocket and opened the door for his wife.

"I have faith both of them," Ben said. "I bet you that yard looks great."

"We've only been gone about three hours, Ben," Abigail said, stepping inside the house. Ben followed, closing the door.

"Trust me," he said. He put an arm around her waist and guided her towards the backyard. "Riley and Carolyn would have put aside their differences and worked together. They would've had to to finish most of the big stuff this morning."

As the couple approached the back door, they looked outside with a mixture of expressions. There was surprise for the beautiful set up of the tables, speechlessness from the lights in the bushes looking incredibly perfect, and confusion as to why a trail of water led from the pool to the patio. Abigail and Ben looked at their wicker swing somewhat amused.

Riley and Carolyn were asleep, sitting in the swing soaking wet, and had no shoes on. Riley was leaning back into the swing sprawled out comfortably with a tall glass of ice water going limp in his hand while Carolyn was on the opposite side curled in a ball with her knees to her chest. She held a glass of ice water as well, and each glass had a small lemon slice on its rim. Their hair was messy, tangled, and still dripping along with their clothes. Sound asleep and silent they were as the swing tried to move in the summer breeze without much success. A few bubblegum wrappers were scattered near the swing as well. A screw was under the swing, too, and Abigail bent over and picked it up curiously. Abigail smiled up at Riley and Carolyn again, and she felt herself begin to laugh as Ben looked at her.

"Well that's one way you can clean the pool I guess," he said with a chuckle.

"Maybe they did sort out their differences," Abigail said before breaking into a fit of laughter. "Oh but look. Even when they fall asleep they're as far away from each other as possible."

"Carolyn looks like she's trying to save herself," Ben said quietly. Abigail laughed again.

"Well, they're wet, holding drinks, and sitting on my swing in the shade," she finally said. "I think they deserve some rest after this morning."

"And yesterday," Ben added. "And last night. They've been at it since they met and suddenly they're sharing a porch swing. I wonder if that's significant."

Abigail grinned, and then Charlie and Sally came running over to the porch suddenly. She kneeled down to see them.

"Mommy, guess what?" Sally said.

"What?' she asked, humoring her.

"We set up the big tables and chairs and sparklers, and Carolyn and Uncle Riley went swimming-"

"So I see," Abigail laughed. "Do you know why?"

"They were screaming at each other before they went swimming Charlie said. "But they didn't swim very long. Then they got some water and sat on the swing, and we finished setting up the chairs!"

"That's great," Ben said. "And I see Riley's got his system set up." Abigail and the twins looked over at the dining room table that had been transformed into Riley's DJ table with his laptop and four huge speakers. A patriotic banner hung in front of it, too. Ben turned back to his family. "What else did you guys do this morning?" he asked.

"We played Bonnie and Clyde in the tree house."

"We were hiding the gold we took from the bank," Sally said.

"Yeah, and we had a gunfight," Charlie said. "Then Carolyn made us put out sparklers and chairs."

"And then Uncle Riley and Carolyn looked really tired when they went swimming. They looked sort of sick."

"Sick?" Abigail asked, a little concerned. "Are they okay?"

"I don't know," Sally said. "Maybe after their nap they'll feel better like I do when I get sick and take a nap."

"Yeah," Charlie said. "Maybe they'll be normal and start yelling again."

**. Please Review .**


	6. Pretty Blue Dress

**Yay, summer! I'm busy, too! I've been taking a summer drivers' course to lower my insurance, getting some new story ideas and inspiration, and I think I've even found someone to teach me piano! Plus, I might go see Nacho Libre this weekend, lol. But for right now, I'm updating for you guys! And guess what this chapter is? Welcome to the party! Haha...**

_-Dis/Claimer-_

I hope you Reviewers are excited about this chapter!

x) namariegreenleaf - I like puppies, LoL. Yes, new chapter and a new reviewer! I hope you stick around and keep reading! Let me know what you think of everything! So glad you liked it, and please enjoy and review for this chapter! Thank you!

x) Lady of the Dale - Haha, I will have that romance for you soon (but not too soon). ;) We start the party in this chapter! Huzzah! LoL. I hope you like this one, but the next one is the big one. The story twist. Haha. Anyays, I'll let you read now. Thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter!

x) rangerschick88 - Dude, I love that little scene you've created! Maybe later on I can use that! It's so funny and sweet, LoL. I might reword it a little, but I will most definately credit you with that if I decide to use it! But don't worry. I'm gonna taunt you a little more with close encounters (don't hit me!), but it'll be great when the moment comes. Like I told Lady of the Dale, the next chapter is the big one, LoL. But til then, I hop you like this one! thanks for reviewing!

x) Norma Jean - Hey! There you are! LoL. I miss you. Maybe after Dead Man's Chest comes out and I write a Just An Odd Pirate Story 4 on that I'll see more of you, LoL (I doubt there'll be a 4th, LoL, but I might do stuff in the Little Chronicles with it). But I'm really happy to see you again and that you like this story! It's gettign a lot more attention than I thought it would, LoL. Like five reviews per chapter on average! Sixteen would be flippin' sweet, but who am I kidding? Haha.. Anyways, thanks so much for checking this out, and I hope you stick around, too! Enjoy!

.: I know I am! I've been dying to write it! LoL :.

x x x

**. Chapter Six .**

Carolyn's perspective of the whole day confused even her.

She had actually kept herself under semi-decent control today when it came to the supremely annoying pest that was Riley Poole. They had completed almost every task Ben and Abigail had asked them to do while they were out that morning (well, _she_ had up until the last hour; Riley had been overly obsessed with his stupid DJ table), and they even made a truce for a whole ten minutes (jumping in the pool was too tempting to pass up, and so was the whole bendy straw/ lemon slice/ tropical umbrella drink thing, not to mention they had bubble-gummed up the broken door frame by themselves). Heck, they even sat on the same porch swing and fell asleep before they could take a drink from their tall glasses of ice water (which was sort of depressing since the water was warm and the ice had melted by the time they had woken up).

After their short nap, as Riley had been right about, Ben and Abigail had them working nonstop to make sure every little detail was perfect up until it was time to get changed for the party. They hung more banners on the backside of the manor, put elegantly fashioned name cards at every plate, sat out the food across three tables at the front of the yard (without one thing being upset or spilled to Abigail's relief), and the fireworks were ready at the back end of the yard.

Carolyn and Ben quickly finished cleaning the pool and released floating candles into it on little patriotic star holders. The pool light illuminated the water beautifully, too, as the sky began to dim around them. Riley was still busy putting the perfect touches on his play list when they had finished this, and though she wanted to, Carolyn fought off the urge to go ask Riley if his music was appropriate for the suit-and-tie scene from the Capitol. Abigail was running around fussing over everything imaginable; the twins' outfits, their hair, the food, the pool, the lights, the tables, the seating order, the fireworks… She hadn't missed a beat when it came down to it.

And much to Carolyn's displeasure, Riley had been right about that, too.

He was still an annoying twit, though. That thought stayed confidently in her mind as she stood in front of the mirror on her wardrobe door securing the French twist in her hair before having to go downstairs to a collection of people she didn't even want to associate with.

She hated her brother sincerely for his stupid timing of planning his ridiculous schemes. It had to be during a party where she had to mingle with people who asked who she was just so she could make the Gateses look good… It couldn't be during the dead of night while they're all on vacation or something… NoOo! She had to fake a disguise and everything just to find out little bits of information that might slip out relating to the portrait or the treasure… none of which had ever been spoken of, of course. Just her luck, or just what she had told her idiot brother would happen?

"_They are not going to be that obvious,"_ she had told him. _"It's not necessary to do all of this. I got you out of jail. I don't believe acting was part of the deal."_

"_It will be less of a risk, trust me," _Ian had insisted._ "Breaking passed security and waiting for them to vacate the premises would be too much of a task as opposed to going into their home and getting it when they least expect it."_

"_Oh when? When they go to sleep?" _she had asked, thickly sarcastic.

"_No, during their annual Independence Day celebration. Mr. American Hero can never resist winning over the local populous since his alleged discovery of treasure, so he has had one every year for the passed five years. This year will be this sixth in which many attend, and I doubt a crowd of them will miss fireworks to crowd around a portrait. That is when you will secure it and bring it to me."_

"_How do you know what Gates has been up to if you've been in prison?"_

"_I have other outsiders than you."_

"_What's my cut?" _she had suddenly asked him.

"_Ten percent."_

Carolyn remembered laughing at that. _"I want fifty."_

"_Twenty-five."_

"_Forty."_

"_Thirty."_

"_Thirty-five. Take it or you can get the portrait by yourself. You proved you can get around security at the Gala well enough that you don't need me."_

"_Fine. Thirty-five." _She had smiled then; Ian was irritated at that point._ "But that is only if you successfully retrieve the portrait. There is no reward if we can't find the treasure, now is there?"_

Carolyn now sighed openly as she let her tired arms fall from above her head after pinning up the rest of her hair. She should have kept her offer firm at fifty had she'd known all the crap she would be put through.

_Especially with Super Geek…_

Just then, the computer monitor came on. Carolyn looked out from behind the wardrobe door, and Ian's face slowly but surely came into focus. She rolled her eyes and disappeared behind the door again. She hated him for putting her through this.

And for getting her a blue dress for this party. That may have made her angrier than the disguise part. She did not like how she looked in blue.

But then his voice came over the speakers in all of its sickly glory that it was becoming almost as annoying as Riley himself. She felt like dropping the monitor out the window after throwing another rude comment at him that he couldn't counter. He was getting up there on her Hit List. _Fast._

"I saw you," was the first thing he said immediately. Frustrated, Carolyn jerked her head around the side of the wardrobe door.

"What?" she asked shortly. She knew if he said one word about the stupid mission or portrait or treasure, she was going to send her hairbrush through that screen.

"I've come to see how nice you look in that dress I got you," he said with a smile. Carolyn looked away angrily even though he hadn't mentioned anything on her taboo list. _You just saved your life, buddy._

"I hate it," she said quickly without moving. "You know I don't like how I look in blue."

"Yes, I know," Ian, said airily. "But it's too late for you to get another. Not unless you can produce another evening gown right now. Now let me see it."

She didn't move.

"Now," he said with less patience.

Carolyn really wanted to destroy that monitor. Nevertheless, however, she closed the wardrobe door to allow Ian a better look at his stupid dress.

"You look stunning," he complimented. "I like it."

"Then you wear it," she said in disgust.

"Thanks but no thanks," Ian said, amusement clearly ruling over his expression. "You have a much better figure than I do."

"Shut up. I'm done talking about the dress."

"Then let's cover our Five Ws, shall we?"

Carolyn stopped dead on her way to the door. "Let's not," she said, trying to resist busting the computer.

"Who, Carolyn?" She refused to reply. "Tell me now or be cut from your profit before you even receive it."

Carolyn turned around. "You can't do that. We had a deal."

"Tell me who."

Feeling four years old again, Carolyn gave into her brother. "Me," she said boredly.

"And Walt." Ian added with warning in his tone.

"And Walt…" Carolyn complied half-heartedly.

"What?"

"The George Washington at Princeton Portrait."

"When?"

"Ten o'clock on the dot."

"Where?"

"Fireplace on the first floor of the library."

"Why?"

"To steal it. Duh."

Ian huffed. "You really need to leave your sarcasm behind you. It does nothing but make you less appealing to talk to."

"Did you ever think that's _why_ I'm sarcastic?" she asked quite seriously.

"Just go to your party," Ian said, giving up on her like he had so many times before. "And remember your objective."

"Anything else?"

"Yes," he said humorously. "Nice dress."

Then, the monitor went black. Carolyn frowned in thought after having a pulse of anger flow over her. Why couldn't she just skip over the party bit and steal the painting? Was it possible to make two hours go by in two seconds? Though she wished it, she highly doubted it. After turning off the monitor and pulling the sparkling navy dress up a little more, Carolyn strode out of her room impatiently.

Her mind somewhere else, her feet guided her around the corner and readied her to go down the staircase in a short ten feet until her eyes looked up in slight surprise; at the other end of the corridor was a suited-up Riley who was just looking up from fixing his bowtie. Both of them stopped equally distanced from each other with similar expressions of awkwardness. They stood in silence looking at each other, but truth be told, neither of them wanted to admit that the other cleaned up pretty good.

Carolyn had thought Riley didn't look half bad for being the Super Geek that he was. She thought how strange it would be if he had a big 'S' on a shirt underneath that suit like Superman did (except his would stand for Super Geek). She even wanted to smile a little when she saw that he had combed his hair. That was first.

And then there was Riley who had always thought Carolyn looked nice. He didn't really know what he was thinking; he was just looking at her in question. Then, when Riley realized that he wasn't even thinking anymore, he cleared his throat and began to walk forward. Carolyn did the same after their momentary hesitation.

They stopped at the top of the staircase still watching each other cautiously and curiously. It definitely felt strange. Riley became uncomfortable quickly and broke eye contact with her. He motioned for her to go down the stairs first, feeling that it was only good etiquette (not that she deserved it). Instead of another comment like 'Oh, so you do have manners?' coming from her, Carolyn's mouth was tugging into a smile as she started down and Riley followed. He didn't know what possessed her to possibly smile.

"I still hate you," he said to her quickly as they descended the stairs.

"Me too."

Riley was sort of scared by the thought that he had heard humor in her voice. Treading on unsure ground, he dared to ask, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

Very unsure now, he decided to ignore her brief moment of creepiness. That had been by far the scariest thing he had ever seen her do. She had _smiled_. Cursing the little voice in his head that reminded him that he sort of liked it when she smiled, he stepped off of the bottom step and onto the tile floor only to see Carolyn standing right beside him. He found this very strange. He was afraid to look at her. What exactly was she doing?

He plucked up the courage to look over at her and raised an eyebrow. He began to walk towards the back door, and Carolyn went right along beside him. Riley sighed, trying to loosen up. "You mean you actually want to be seen walking into a social event with _me_?" he asked as they kept walking together.

"It's not like we're handcuffed," she mumbled reluctantly. "Like anyone's going to pay attention to us coming out of the house anyways."

Riley stopped. Carolyn, confused, stopped and looked at him. He looked very scared.

"What?" she asked.

"Where's Carolyn?"

"I

"I'm right here," she said in confusion. "Are you blind?"

"No, I mean Miss Priss Carolyn," Riley clarified. "What did you do with her? You're the Scary Polite Carolyn."

Her eyes narrowed and became small. She even gave him that look. Riley was suddenly relieved; it was a look he recognized. Now it was Carolyn's turn to quirk an eyebrow as Riley started walking again.

"Well at least I know you're still Barbie," he said off her look. "What is this? Evening Gown Edition?"

"Don't call me Barbie," she said warningly.

"Sorry, sorry." Riley looked ahead as they began to approach the doors. The silence in the air made him go back to a question he had not really received an answer to. "Why are you walking with me again?" he asked.

Carolyn rolled her eyes. "Why are you making such a big deal out of it? Just go."

"Fine." Riley pulled his head up again as they reached the doors. He went and slid it open and moved aside to let Carolyn go first. His eyes wandered onto her again as she paused. "Nice dress by the way," he finally got out.

Carolyn's head snapped in his direction suddenly. He leaned back in surprise as she gaped at him. What? Was that a bad thing to compliment the dress? Last time he looked, it got the opposite response from asking how old a woman was, and he had already loused up on that one. He waited nervously for her to do something, but she just looked down at the floor a moment and back up at him quizzically.

"You think so?" she asked.

Riley didn't know what to say with Carolyn. Either way, he felt like he was going to get punched.

"Yes," he said after swallowing a lump in his throat. After a moment of consideration, he added, "You… look nice in blue."

Carolyn just stared at him until her expression softened a little. 'Really? I think I look terrible in blue."

"No," Riley said, shaking his head, as he looked her over again guiltily. "You look really good in it. Makes you look… thinner…"

Riley let the last word escape him only on accident before he bit his lip. Now, he had questioned her age and her weight, the No Zones for women. He was ready to run, but Carolyn didn't look at him as hard and as intimidating as he thought she would. She just looked at him in thought.

"Did you just compliment me?" she asked slowly.

Riley was ready to fall over now. He didn't know why, but maybe it had something to do with how strange she was acting, how much he wasn't prepared for it, and how nice she looked. He mouthed wordlessly at her but nothing came out for a moment. Finally, something plausible came to the tip of his tongue that he could say. He looked at her calmly as possible as she waited for him to speak.

"I still hate you," he declared. Carolyn was feeling a small smile come to her as she looked at Riley knowingly. He stood there stiff as a board trying not to panic.

"Right," she said in a calm tone. "I hate you, too."

"Good. Just so we're clear."

"Crystal," Carolyn said.

"Okay then. Shall we?"

He motioned for her to go out the door, and she did so slowly. Once she had stepped onto the porch, she took in the whole scene of the twenty or so people that had arrived so far and we scattered around the yard talking and laughing with each other. She went to turn around and see Riley, but he was gone. Puzzled, she looked around. He was making a mad dash for his DJ table. She rolled her eyes.

"Figures…"

Now having nothing to really do, Carolyn went to find her seat amongst the sea of sixty-some-odd chairs. She didn't look very long; she was on the outside of the left table farther away from the house. She was three places from the end, and since nobody was really around, she snuck a few peaks at the surrounding name cards.

'Alicia J. Cooper,' the one in front of her said. She didn't know her.

'Franklin Q. Cooper.' Q? Who has a middle name that starts with Q? This strangely named person sat on the right of Mrs. Cooper. She didn't know him either.

Carolyn picked up the one on her own left. 'Peter R. Sadusky.' She thought she recognized the name, but nothing came to mind immediately. She checked the one on her right.

Her face fell.

'Riley J. Poole.'

"Damn…" she muttered. Trying to be discreet, she looked around at the surrounding name cards to find a suitable switch. 'Vivian C. Brook' didn't sound so bad, so she tried to swap her and Riley's spot, but before she could, a voice interrupted her. She froze.

"What are you doing?"

Carolyn looked up and saw Riley standing there. She fumbled over her thoughts a moment until something came out.

"Vivian C. Brook was in your place," she said, flashing the name card at him. "I was just switching them back to their proper place."

"Uh huh…" Riley was not convinced.

"Well I should know," she said defensively. "I helped set them out an hour ago."

"And you willingly put me next to you?"

"There are worse people to sit beside," she lied, replacing the name cards to their original spots. She cursed herself for being caught. And she hadn't done this table, Abigail had. Flustered, she tried to think of something else to say. "I thought you were the DJ?" she asked, changing the subject.

Riley caught on, but he played along anyway. "After I make a play list and hit play, I'm a free man. It's a continual thing."

"And you had to set a huge table up for that little laptop?"

"It's a nice table," Riley said, looking over his shoulder at it.

He looked back at Carolyn who just sat down shaking her head. He carefully took the seat next to her and stared at his plate. Great. Now he had to endure sitting beside her during dinner. He tried to look anywhere but at her. More guests were arriving now, the lights from the bushes and pool were jumping out in the fading remainders of the daylight, and the smell of the food was taunting him.

Especially the steak. He wanted a steak.

The little glowing fountains on the food tables separated drink from food from desert, and the deserts looked great, too. He hoped that he'd be able to get strawberry shortcake. Abigail made one good strawberry shortcake.

Suddenly, the little voice in Riley's head was congratulating him on thinking about food instead of Carolyn. Food did so much more for him anyways. He couldn't live without food. Plus, it tasted good. And it looked good. It smelled good. In sounded good. It even felt good. Food pleased all of his senses while Carolyn just got on his nerves.

Now he stole a glance her way. Okay. So maybe she looked good, too, and her perfume was a little attractive, but he _dared not_ think of anything else. That would be crossing a line he knew didn't even exist. Plus, it was just as creepy as Scary Polite Carolyn. Wide-eyed with his own thoughts, Riley turned back to his plate and picked his fork out of the silverware bundle. He twirled it around to keep himself occupied.

"What time is it?" Carolyn asked him suddenly. Riley didn't know why he was, but he looked down at his watch.

"Eight twelve," he said before scanning the party guests. "Ben better hurry it up. I'm eating at eight fifteen welcome speech or no welcome speech."

"Aren't we impatient?" Carolyn asked.

"No, just hungry," he said. "All I ate today was a turkey sandwich. And I chewed all of that bubble gum with you."

"How is our door frame holding up?" Carolyn asked curiously, leaning into the table to get a better look from across the yard.

"Pretty good," he said, "considering it hasn't fallen yet."

"That's good."

"Yeah… my idea…" Riley leaned back in his chair twirling the fork again. Carolyn looked at him in disbelief.

"Excuse me," she said, "but if I hadn't said a word, you wouldn't have thought of anything."

"Sure I would've. Eventually…"

"I hate you."

"I hate you, too, Barbie."

Suddenly, Riley's face was stinging. He shook his head for a minute in shock, trying to comprehend that she had just slapped him and was continuing to hit him. It was the tent all over! What did he do!

Oh yeah. Barbie.

"Ow! Stop, stop it-"

He grabbed one of her wrists as faint _clinking_ could be heard somewhere distant from their struggle. He was about to look up triumphantly at her when he saw her other hand drawn back and ready to hit hard. He leaned away in his chair, almost falling into the one behind him when Carolyn went to strike. She missed and hit the back of his head, but that didn't stop her from trying again.

Riley gave a disgruntled look of annoyance as his chair suddenly toppled over; he took the chair behind him and Carolyn with him to the ground where she continued to assault him. Finally, he had hold of both of her wrists when he noticed how quiet it was except for his music playing in the background. Carolyn noticed as well, and they saw a sharply dressed man standing over them with a kind smile.

"May I have my chair back?" he asked.

Riley immediately threw Carolyn off of him, stood up, and rubbed his hands on his jacket before picking up the man's chair and setting back in place. He held out his hand for an apology. The man shook it courteously.

"I'm so sorry, sir," Riley said sincerely.

"It's all right, Mr. Poole," he said. "Are you and the young lady okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Riley said, ignoring Carolyn who was rising up from the ground with a murderous glare stabbing at his back. Riley felt it, too, but he tried to keep hi attention on Mr. Sadusky.

"Is she okay, too?" he asked, motioning towards Carolyn. He smiled at her, and she returned it quickly as she picked up her chair. Riley turned around to see her.

_Unfortunately yes…_

"She looks fine," Riley said. "Are you all right, Carolyn?"

"Yes, thank you," she said curtly as she sat down. Suddenly, Ben rushed over to them.

"Are you two done yet?" he asked Riley and Carolyn. "I'd very much like to talk sometime this evening."

"We're good," Riley said. "Just talking to a super official."

Ben looked up and smiled at his old accomplice. "Good evening, Mr. Sadusky. Thanks for coming."

"Thanks for inviting me," he replied as he shook his hand as well.

"Well, you'll have to excuse me now," Ben said, lowering his voice. "I have sixty people waiting to attack me if they don't eat in the next five minutes."

Mr. Sadusky nodded obligingly, and Ben went to take off, but not before stopping to reprimand Riley and Carolyn as they sat down.

"Can you two behave, or do I have to separate you?"

"Ben, go talk. I'm hungry," Riley said.

Ben left, the whole of the yard now quieting again as he took the center of the yard. A few guests had yet to arrive, but they would come in time. He smiled at them all, and they smiled back. Well, all except for Riley and Carolyn who were too busy trying to ignore each other more than the other.

"Sorry about the delay," Ben began. "The couple at the end of table three are okay now, is that right, Riley?"

Horrified, Riley and Carolyn stopped exchanging deadly glances and looked up at Ben with their mouths gaping. Riley wasn't going to answer since he saw the humor and mock in Ben's playful smile as he looked at him expectantly, and finally Riley stood and said, "Yes, we're fine." He waved at everyone awkwardly.

A very discontent Carolyn looked away. Full of anger, she dug the heel of her shoe sharply into Riley's leg. Riley opened his mouth as he sat back down, but no sound came out. She smiled, quite pleased with herself. Riley looked at her incredulously as Ben continued.

"Great," he said. "Well everyone, welcome to the Barbeque, and Happy Independence Day." A small round of applause went around. Riley kicked Carolyn discreetly under the table.

"Tonight's celebration is, as any is on the Fourth of July, in honor of the fifty-five men who on this day two hundred and thirty years ago declared this nation a free nation for all who live in it."

Carolyn kicked Riley again with her heel. Now he was getting mad. She was wrinkling his pant leg.

"Thanks to these brave men, we are able to stand here today and say and do and think what we so choose to. We even get to eat and set off fireworks. It's like the American Chinese New Year."

The guests laughed heartedly.

Riley kicked Carolyn harder.

"And since, on this great day, we not only get freedom and fireworks, we still get hungry, so we'll begin dinner here in a minute."

Carolyn determinedly kicked him back even harder. Riley let out a hushed exasperated moan as he doubled over momentarily. That one broke skin.

"Fireworks will be going off around ten o'clock," – Ben checked his own wristwatch – "and I believe that's it. I hope you all enjoy yourselves tonight!"

More applause from the crowd before everyone rushed out of their chairs for the food.

More bravery from Riley as he kicked Carolyn again, but once everyone wasn't looking, Carolyn slipped her foot out of her shoe, held it high, and stabbed Riley with it in the arm. He openly cried out in surprise.

"Ow! You're crazy!" He tried shielding himself while he said this and was continually being hit with her shoe, but she eventually quit, took her plate angrily, and went up to join the crowd at the food tables.

Riley sat up, straightening his jacket and trying to dust the gray shoe marks off of its sleeves, but they were as stubborn as Carolyn and wouldn't come off. He sighed angrily at the condition of his suit now as he got up to go get some food. What did he do? What? Was he breathing? Was that it?

As he approached the table, he went down the line between two people he didn't know. After picking up a glass of sparkling white wine, he made his way to the actual food part, but his face fell. The day could not possibly get any worse.

There were no steaks left.

**. Please Review .**

x x x

_**Hey everyone, not such good news. If you've read my profile, you know I'm absolutely an insane Steelers' football fan, and something has come up. **_

_**Our miracle quarterback Big Ben Roethlistberger was just in a major motorcycle accident at 11:37 A.M. this morning (June 12, 2006), and he was hurt pretty seriously. He was disoriented after flying from the motorcycle (knew his name but not where he was or what happened), and he hit his head twice; once on the windshield of the car, and then he rolled over and hit the pavement. Unfortunately, he was not wearing a helmet (it's not a law in Pennsylvania), but he is in surgery right now at Mercy hospital in Pittsburgh. All of Steelers nation is waiting for any word on his condition (serious but stable is all we know so far), and we are praying for him. The driver of the car was fine, but Ben had lost a lot of blood. I have the news on right now as I type this (only in Pittsburgh are major networks being tied up for this), and I have to tell you I do fear for his life with the possibility of paralysis and swelling in the brain. Every Steelers fan everywhere is a nervous wreck right now, so I hope you'll be understanding and help us pray for him. Hopefully we'll know a lot more in the coming hours. Til then, just hope nothing too serious is wrong. Doctors aren't saying anything or what kind of surgery they're doing, so we're all scared. I hope we see him again.**_

**- PRAY FOR BIG BEN #7 OF THE BLACK AND GOLD -**

**- GOD BLESS -**


	7. A Night to Remember

**Update on Big Ben guys! He got released from the hospital Thursday with outlooks for him to fully recover. He plans to attend training camp next month and be well enough for the season opener against the Dolphins September 7th. I can't wait! He's keeping a low profile as of now, and he has released a really stirring statement for the fans and press. If you want to read it, just let me know in a review. I'm already keeping some ppl updated on him, LoL. Well, thanks guys! Here's the next chapter!**

_-Dis/Claimer-_

Here it comes, Reviewers…

x) Crazy Little Emily – Oh my god, you're so enthusiastic and happy that I'm even cheering up! LoL. You see, we're moving here pretty soon, and I'm not happy about it, so that you for making me feel better. Please read any of my other stories, and thanks for reviewing! Enjoy this one!

x) Norma Jean – I have been busy as well, let me tell you! I'm moving here soon (as you saw when you read my Signs story, lol), so I'm completely out of it. I like Ian and Carolyn's relationship, too – but as you will soon see, things shall change… Read on! Thanks for the review and enjoy!

x) Faile Aybara – Ben's doing fine though I haven't heard much since he got out of the hospital. And you should follow football! It's fun! LoL… but Anyhoo, I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I hope this one leaves you on edge… that's sort of how I wrote it, so it better, lol. Have fun! Thanks!

.: The Big One. The Shocker. The Turn of Events! Haha.. :.

x x x

**. Chapter Seven .**

Totally miserable even though he had a heaping pile of strawberry shortcake on his plate, Riley sulked back over to his chair with the wonderful thought of a crazy blonde housekeeper sitting next to him during his meal. He had to settle for a burger since all of the steaks were gone, but his appetite wasn't entirely gone. At least he still had the shortcake. All was not entirely lost.

He looked up as he approached his seat, but only Mr. Sadusky and a few others were already back. Carolyn was still missing, and Riley walked briskly over to his seat to eat while he was still safe to enjoy his dinner in a brief moment of peace. He began to eat immediately after he sat down, concentrating intensely on eating as much as possible before Carolyn came back.

He made eye contact with no one, but the few people around him began to notice his hasty eating habits. He stopped and looked up when he noticed the silence in the little pocket surrounding him, and he smiled gently before the guests continued with their own eating. Uneasily, he tried to keep eating himself, but he felt Mr. Sadusky looking at him somewhat humorously. Riley sighed and stared down his food, but Mr. Sadusky just smiled.

"So how have you been, Mr. Poole?" he asked. "Anymore conspiracies or treasures I might want to know about?"

Riley didn't really want to hold up his precious eating time with chat about a very old topic, but he answered anyways since the guy had helped them in the past. "No," he said. "Still getting mucho praise on the global scale, but other than that, nothing really exciting."

"Have any big plans for the future now that you've acquired some big money?"

"Well, I have a reputation now," Riley said as if he liked it. "Can't say if it's good or bad, but I have one. And I've been traveling a lot."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, other than the places we're asked to come speak at and whatnot. It's weird how everybody recognizes me now, though. It was kind of cool at first, but now it's getting weird. Pretty soon I'll have to travel in disguise. I've already run around hiding my face with newspapers. I'd rather not dye my hair and change my name, though."

Mr. Sadusky laughed. "You know, if you worked with the FBI, you wouldn't have that problem," he said as Riley took a quick bite. "You wouldn't have an identity known to the public."

"I could do that," Riley admitted. "Or just find out some way to magically become invisible."

"That would be a miracle. You're incredibly hard to miss."

Riley and Agent Sadusky looked up to see Carolyn taking her place next to Riley without eye contact. Riley scowled while Sadusky just raised a curious eyebrow. Riley looked at him with an expression that begged for him not to ask, but Sadusky leaned forward and did anyways. Riley put his head in his hand and stared at his food.

"You two don't get along?" he asked Carolyn.

She didn't look up. "Sometimes," she said casually much to the surprise of herself and Riley alike. _You were there when we were in a fistfight on the ground and have the nerve to ask me that!_

Mr. Sadusky leaned back in his chair. "I see. And who might you be, miss?"

Remember your disguise… be sociable and polite to the nice man… 

"Carolyn," she said, finally looking at Mr. Sadusky. "I'm the housekeeper for the Gates family and their dog." It wasn't so hard to lie about her identity, so she added a kind smile. Riley looked over at her.

"We don't have a dog," he said.

Carolyn flashed a large smile at him, and he frowned in frustration at her little comment. She had just called him a dog! Wanting revenge but deciding to wait until after he ate, Riley returned to his food moodily as she and Sadusky, who believed there really was a dog, continued their conversation.

"My name is Peter Sadusky," he said. "I'm the chief agent of the FBI here in the District of Columbia and surrounding region."

Carolyn remained sitting up straight as if that didn't bother her when it really did. The head of the FBI was here on the night she was to rob someone, and she had just told her who she was. He smile faded a little, and from beside her Riley's managed to grow some in amusement. She wanted to kick him again, but she just smiled up at Sadusky and kept on talking.

"That's impressive," she said, not looking back up at him right away. "And you chose to come to this little party instead of protecting the commonwealth this evening?"

Sadusky laughed as she took the first bite of her food. "Mr. Gates has been a personal friend of mine since the Templar's treasure was rediscovered in New York six years ago, so I decided to come tonight. He and his family have become quite the party hosts of the neighborhood along with one of the most famous. I haven't passed up an invitation yet considering I have arrested him before. I want to make sure he's still behaving," he added with a wink.

Riley kept getting entertainment out of the conversation and how Carolyn was trying to keep her temper down. He gave her five minutes or less to totally freak out and be arrested. He had to admit that it'd be totally fine with him. She was crazy, and he would finally get to prove Ben wrong. She was _not_ innocent. She was a troublemaker. Of course, Ben goes and believes the pretty new maid instead of his seven-year-old friend. Riley blamed her looks. She should be made to wear a caution sign or something.

Carolyn's face fell, however, at the millionth mention of the stupid treasure. It was getting so old. It had been six years! If anyone had known what had really happened, they would say she was just jealous because Ian got no credit at all, but it was anger. But she held that anger down for the time being. After tonight, they would be on their way to the bigger part of the treasure, and that's all that mattered.

"I've heard how you've teamed up with him," she said. "It's very exciting to meet you." So _that's_ where she recognized his name…

Sadusky smiled, and Riley rolled his eyes.

"And a pleasure to meet you," Sadusky said. "You live nearby I assume?"

"I live here in the manor while I work," she said calmly.

"Is this your profession or just a temporary thing?"

"Temporary," Riley suddenly burst out. Carolyn and Sadusky looked at him, but he just kept his eyes on his food with a shrug and kept eating. He didn't care. He was counting down the seconds til she was gone. Carolyn stared him down a moment before clearing her throat.

"Temporary," she repeated tolerantly before leaving a burning mark from her glare in Riley's shoulder. "I'm here making some money so that I can continue to go to the Massachusetts College of Art in the fall." Mr. Sadusky nodded as if he were impressed.

"Well, I wish you good luck with that," he said, rising from his chair. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go make a phone call. And if you ever need another job, the J. Edgar Hoover FBI Building could use an extra pair of hands around the lobbies and offices to tidy up some."

Carolyn smiled at his offer but wanted to hit him. She hated being a housekeeper no matter how good everyone told her she was.

"Good evening, Carolyn, Riley."

Riley's head left his hand as he waved Mr. Sadusky off who was walking away. Carolyn kept smiling until he was gone, and then she herself got up to leave. Riley looked around in confusion. Where was she going? If anything, he should get up and make a dramatic exit. He had just been called a dog anyway…

That was it. He was going to settle this once and for all.

Riley dropped his fork and got up quickly, scanning the crowd of people for Carolyn. She was over chatting it up with Ben, Abigail, and Ben's father Patrick with a smile he knew she couldn't even sell to a pawnshop, but it was good enough to win over Ben's dad obviously. The devil on his shoulder was suddenly forcing a mischievous streak into him that made him smile, and he walked over to his circle of friends just to agitate Carolyn.

"And that's when they lost my reservation," Patrick stated miserably. "I didn't have time to argue with them; I just hurried over here."

"You know you're welcome to stay here, Dad," Ben said as Riley slipped into the premises. "I could've picked you up from the airport and everything this morning. The kids are thrilled that you're here."

"Yes, I know. Maybe I'll take you up on that offer after all."

Riley had just joined the conversation, but he looked genuinely interested with everyone else until Carolyn looked over at him. He was standing next to her, which she considered a sin. Riley took a drink from his champagne glass while looking sideways at her and raising his eyebrows with a somewhat suggestive smile. Carolyn looked at him in disgust as Ben spoke up.

"Hey, Riley," he said. "You just got here."

"Well spotted," Riley said after guzzling half of his champagne. "You all enjoying yourselves?" Everyone replied in the positive. Ben and Abigail smiled at Riley while Carolyn looked away in annoyance. Patrick looked at him skeptically.

"Well I can see that you haven't changed much," he commented.

"That's great, great," Riley said, brushing his friend's father off for the time being. "But um, I was wondering if I could borrow Carolyn for minute?" He turned towards her with a look bordering the puppy-dog eyes and the pressing matter expression, but Carolyn just leaned away.

"I'm busy, Riley," she said, muting her frustration as much as possible.

"But it's important," he urged, lowering his voice. Naturally, their circle of onlookers listened carefully. Carolyn stared at him wondering what in the world he was talking about.

"It can wait," she said impatiently, trying to turn back to the hosts and their guest.

"No, it can't," Riley, said, grabbing her elbow now.

Carolyn was about to smack him as he tried to drag her off. "Get off of me!" she instructed harshly.

"We'll be two minutes, guys," Riley said, smiling kindly at them as he pulled Carolyn aside. Ben and Abigail didn't know what to say while Patrick just rolled his eyes.

"He's an idiot," he muttered. "And you let that stay in your home?"

Ben didn't really answer him save for a shrug as he watched Riley pull Carolyn across the yard to the pool.

Over at the pool, Carolyn hit Riley hard on shoulder, but he caught her hand with a curt smile and lowered her hand to her side.

"You keep that there, and I think we'll be okay," he said.

"What are you doing?" she asked angrily. "What is so important?"

"I just wanted to tell you something."

"You've made that apparent; what _is_ it?"

"It's one word that will drive you _crazy_."

Carolyn looked at him unsurely. "What are you talking about?" she asked carefully.

Riley simply smiled and leaned closer to her ear a little. Brief as it was, the little nervousness in Carolyn tingled in her shoulder and around her ear where he was standing. She held her breath, getting ready to push him in the pool if he was going to say what she thought he would, but the word that came out of his mouth in a singsong voice sent her over the edge.

"Bar-bie…"

The monster came out of her again suddenly. She threw champagne in his face and on his suit as he scrunched up a tight, twisted face of surprise, and then she pushed him back until he lost his balance and began to fall backwards into the pool.

"Later," he said calmly before a sound splash engulfed him.

x x x

An hour had passed, and Carolyn had successfully managed to avoid Riley after pushing him into the pool in front of about fifteen people. She hadn't seen him since, so she figured he ran up to his room to cry or something. Maybe play on his computer. You could never tell with Super Geek.

She stood beside Riley's DJ table where the crowd was thin and where she could keep her eye on the time. She would glance down at Riley's computer every so often to make sure she would arrive promptly at the fireplace to meet Walt about five minutes before the fireworks went off, that way they could get out with a lesser risk of getting caught.

And finally, the little clock in the corner of Riley's computer read five til ten.

She took a deep breath to calm herself and sat her glass down on the table before walking away casually. Her stride was long and quick, and she made no eye contact as she crept inside of the manor unnoticed by the jubilant partygoers as they began to get excited for the coming of a spectacular show of fireworks.

She slid open the glass door silently and closed it behind her. When she turned around, the huge darkness before her was blinding, but eventually her eyes adjusted enough for her to walk. Quietly, she walked over into the library / living room on her right to the fireplace. Above it hung the large painting that was George Washington at Princeton. As an artist, she admired it, but as a crook, she hungered for its secret to the treasure.

Carolyn touched the delicate frame of the painting, running her fingers over the defined grooves while she waited for her accomplice to come. It had been cleaned, perhaps restored a little. George Washington had a set of eyes that looked at you no matter which angle you looked at him, and it made Carolyn a little uneasy. She took a step back, but a hand fell onto her shoulder.

Wanting to shriek in surprise, Carolyn whirled around thinking she had been caught, but it was only Walt. The big oaf had shown up after all.

In a tuxedo?

"Oh, another disguise," Carolyn, said understandably. "You came as a guest and didn't say a word to me all night. Where were you?" she asked the tall overshadowed man impatiently.

"Getting last instructions from Ian," he said in a heavy accent as they each took hold of a bottom corner on the portrait frame.

"Now what?" Carolyn asked as they tried to lift it from the wall. "Yet another change to our plans?" The painting that had been hung up by three strong hooks was now only hanging by two. It was more difficult than it looked.

"Yes," Walt said. He suddenly let go of the painting that only had one hook left to be free, and Carolyn looked over at him quizzically. He stood facing her as he reached inside of his suit and retrieved a gun. Carolyn didn't know what to think at first as her face expressed shock and her mouth opened to complete the look.

"What the hell are you doing?" she said nervously, her hands leaving the painting. Walt held the gun up even to her face, and she stared at with anger now pulsing through her.

Ian had double-crossed her. He was never going to need her after she had located the painting. Her shock turned to hate.

"Ian had a little thank you present he wanted me to give to you," Walt said, "for being so kind and cooperative." He readied the gun to fire signaled with a sharp _click_, and Carolyn continued to stare him down until out of nowhere, a voice echoed in the hollow darkness of the room.

"Hey, what are you doing in here? The party's out…side…"

Carolyn and Walt looked over at the bottom of the staircase after thinking for a brief second that the walls were speaking to them. Carolyn could make out the messy hair and the distinct voice in the poor lighting, though; it was Riley. She silently thanked God for his perfect timing.

Not that he was really doing anything, though; he was just standing beside the bottom of the stairs cautiously until he slowly began to walk around to get a better view. Riley saw two figures in the dim light shining through the patio door, but it was enough for him to make out that some guy in black was pointing a gun at a girl in a sparkling dress and that he was after the painting above the fireplace, judging by how badly it was tilted.

He hadn't been in this situation in a while.

Then, the light of fireworks now being sent high into the sky outside caught the face of the woman the gun was targeted on, and Riley's eyes widened. It was Carolyn who stood there in the sparkling navy dress with a stubborn and afraid look on her face as she stared him down for help. Riley would have loved to walk away and not be involved, but he had to help her. Even after she threw champagne all over him and pushed him in the pool.

And then, to both Riley and Carolyn's surprise, Walt pulled Carolyn next to him with a strong arm and pushed the gun up into her throat. Riley's heartbeat quickened; now things were bad.

"Hey! Hey, put the gun down!" Riley forced out in a firm tone. "Let her go!"

"Leave," her captor said simply. "Leave now."

Riley babbled for a moment and backed up until he hit the countertop in the kitchen. He felt the handle of something prod his back, and he came to realize that it was the knife Abigail had used to cut the finger sandwiches with earlier. He looked back up at Carolyn and the man as he discreetly let his hand slip behind his back to grab it. It wasn't like he would use it; it would just scare the guy away.

Hopefully…

"Look," Riley said, "can't we talk about this?" He carefully gripped the knife handle and stood straighter off of the counter so that the knife was even with his back. "What do want?" he continued as he walked to the edge of the crimson carpet of the library and the white tile of the kitchen shaking. "I'll let you have it. Just put the gun down."

"I said leave," the man said dangerously. He pushed the gun into Carolyn's neck harder as she struggled to stay in the uncomfortable position, and then Riley revealed the knife, hoping it would work. From what Carolyn could see from Riley's knife, it was pretty big. The gun Walt held to her throat shook a little.

"Drop it," Riley said with confidence in his weapon now.

"Leave! Leave now!"

"Let her go!"

"Leave!"

"Don't make me throw it," Riley threatened, drawing the knife back behind him for some reason unknown even to him.

"I'll shoot," the man said, countering Riley. He clicked the gun again and looked at Carolyn ready to fire, and Riley panicked. He didn't know what else to do. The knife was supposed to scare him off! It wasn't working!

Finally, the muscles in his arm sent the knife flying forwards, and he stood in shock as it went towards them, closing his eyes tightly since a bad outcome was favored. Carolyn's captor stepped aside however, and the knife went and stuck perfectly into the wall next to the dangling portrait. Riley opened an eye and looked for a close call, but he looked in disappointment briefly at how bad his aim was. Well, he couldn't be blamed for an on-the-spot rescue, now could he?

Suddenly, the painting above the fireplace fell to the floor behind the man and Carolyn with a loud crack. Then, the man holding the gun to Carolyn panicked and pushed her towards Riley forcibly, and they collided, Riley catching her with one arm, but they landed hard on the tile floor. The man fled from the library immediately afterwards and headed out the back patio door.

Carolyn laid next Riley dazed and confused with an aching spot in her neck. From beside her, Riley opened his eyes, shaking his head after having it hit off of the floor. He sat up slowly to make sure Carolyn was all right. She rose up with him, his arm still around her back to help her sit up.

"Carolyn?"

His arm left her back gently. She felt the dampness of Riley's suit from when she had pushed him in the pool not even an hour ago. The side of her dress was moist as well, but it was the least of her worries now. She looked at the floor, avoiding Riley's face entirely even though he was sitting right next to her still getting her dress wet.

Ian had planned to have her killed.

That's why he had insisted Walt come.

"Carolyn? Are you okay?"

Riley looked at her as he sat next to her on the floor to make sure she wasn't hurt. She wouldn't look at him right away, but he didn't blame her; having your life threatened with gun was never any fun for him either.

"Are you hurt?" he tried quietly.

She looked at him as if she was about to cry, and for once Riley looked at her differently. He couldn't tell what was different, but it was something that made him feel sorry for her. His mind cautioned him that it could be another ploy, but people just don't plan that kind of trauma. He wanted to tell her that he could relate, but it didn't seem the right time to do it. He frowned, getting to his feet unsteadily after what he had just gone through.

"Here." He bent down and took her hand, and Carolyn didn't care to refuse after he had just… saved her life (as much as she didn't want to admit it). She sniffed and put her other hand in his as he helped her to her feet carefully.

Then, after two days of treating him like dirt, Carolyn couldn't look Riley in the eye as he stood in front of her like that. She felt terrible for it, but Riley didn't dwell on it.

"Let me see you neck," he said. He was granted permission instantly as she tilted her head back somewhat painfully. Riley made a face, but it relaxed away. "It's not so bad," he diagnosed as she lowered her head. "Just an impression. It'll fade away."

Carolyn rubbed the spot self-consciously. Riley laughed a bit.

"Don't worry; I don't think you'll suffer socially," he said. "Just keep your head down for a day or two." Carolyn looked away, and his smile faded to slight concern again.

"Maybe you should call it a night," he said.

Carolyn was about to nod when gunfire and screams of terror beyond anything either of them had ever heard came flooding into the house from the backyard. Scared for his friends, Riley ran for the door with Carolyn following close behind. He stopped suddenly on the porch catching Carolyn behind him before she could hit into the back of him, and he watched the crowd of guests react to something in the grass near the pool. Some drew back in repulsion and hid their faces while others leaned forward in horror.

Riley couldn't bear it. He pushed his way through the crowd of guests until he found his way to the front. He stopped suddenly with Carolyn having to brace herself on his shoulder to stop, and when she looked, he knew why he had. Both of them stared in disbelief as the world ceased to turn momentarily.

Lying face down on the ground was the motionless body of Peter Sadusky.

Riley was trying to comprehend that Sadusky had just been shot and killed moments before he had gotten there. He saw no blood, but he saw the two holes in the back of his suit. He staggered backwards in panic pushing Carolyn with him even though it seemed impossible to tear his eyes away from the horrific sight. Ben suddenly appeared beside them with Abigail and Patrick, and Ben fled forward to the fallen man, his father and a few others now stepping forward to help.

"What happened?" Abigail asked breathlessly.

"I don't know," Riley said. "We heard gunshots and then we came here and he was-"

A pair of small piercing screams amidst the larger ones of the guests suddenly filled the air, and Riley looked at Ben, hoping this nightmare was not getting any worse.

But it was. Ben looked up, terrified, and Abigail began to shout for the twins frantically. She battled to get back through the crowd, and Riley followed her practically sprinting. Once they were out of the thick of the crowd, Abigail and Riley shouted more and more, their eyes moving faster than their minds could see what they were looking at.

"Charlie! Sally!"

"SARAH!"

Another small scream came, this time from a little girl. Abigail, Riley, and Carolyn turned their heads sharply to see Sally being pulled over the stone wall at the side of the house by Walt, the man Riley recognized as the tuxedoed guy with the gun. Within a second they were gone from sight as they disappeared behind the wall, and Abigail and Riley went racing forward; Riley screaming for Sally, Abigail screaming for Ben.

"BEN! BEN!"

Instantly, Ben had passed them up and climbed the wall, jumping over to the other side to get his children back. But then, Abigail and Riley heard the loud sound of a car's wheels spinning and speeding away. Abigail collapsed in Riley's arms crying. Riley absentmindedly held her close to comfort her as he stared at the wall in a stupor.

The twins were gone.

Sadusky was just murdered.

And the murderer had escaped.

He felt like breaking down himself until the moans and shouts of the guests brought him back to the horrible reality. He looked down at Abigail and ran his hand over her back soothingly before turning to Carolyn. She looked pale and sick.

"Call the police," he said. "Don't let anyone touch Sadusky's body."

Carolyn barely nodded as she swallowed hard and her stomach began to hurt from the knots. This wasn't supposed to happen. It was supposed to be get the portrait and get out. No one was meant to get hurt in the process, save maybe Carolyn at the last minute. Before she walked away to do what was asked of her, though, Patrick Gates came running over to them staring at the wall as Riley had been.

"The FBI agents here are calling for backup," he informed them. "They're setting up a perimeter around Sadusky. They told us to calm everyone down and that after a quick search of everyone they'll let them go and talk to us."

Riley nodded uncomfortably.

"Should I still call the police?" Carolyn inquired quietly.

"No," Riley said as Abigail finally lifted her head from Riley's chest. "Just help Ben's dad here keep everyone under control and don't let anyone go in the house near the fireplace in the library."

"Why? What happened in there?" Patrick asked.

"That man was trying to steal the painting above the fireplace and had a gun to her," Riley said, nodding towards Carolyn. Patrick looked at her incredulously as Riley continued. "I scared him away, but then he came out here and…" Riley let the statement open and looked away, not having the voice to continue naming the culprit's crimes. Patrick nodded, understanding.

"Carolyn, are you alright?" Abigail asked, standing up off of Riley now.

"I'm fine," Carolyn said as Abigail wiped her eyes. "Thanks to Riley," she added, looking over at him. Riley returned a brief but grim smile after finally receiving thanks from Carolyn on his heroism. He didn't even expect her to say anything, but he guessed he was wrong.

"I'm gonna go talk to the guests and see if they saw anything," Patrick said. "Let me know if Ben comes back."

Riley and Abigail nodded while Carolyn stayed silent as he walked away. Then, she walked over to them to find out what the next plan of action was, but a figure was suddenly pushing through the bushes beside the stone wall, and they saw a tired but determined Ben stumble into the backyard. Abigail, Riley, and Carolyn ran over to him.

"Ben? Ben, what happened?" Abigail pleaded.

"They got away," he said with an apparent undertone of anger and worry battling to dominate the comment. "One of them punched me before the car took off. It was headed for the city."

Abigail embraced her husband as more tears came, and he did the same with a painful expression on his face of having the twins slip away like that. Riley brought his trembling hand to his face and rubbed his forehead with his eyes shut.

"I can't believe this," he said quietly. He finally let out a deep breath and looked at his friends. "What do we do?" he asked.

"We find them," Ben said after a moment.

"What about Sadusky?" Riley asked. "We can't just leave right now. The man was murdered on our property, Ben. The FBI is not going to let us just leave. And we don't even know where to look or who to look for."

Abigail looked up at Ben in concern for his answer at Riley's obvious points they had failed to acknowledge until now, and he sighed.

"We'll think of something."

**. Please Review .**


	8. George's Secret

**Hello guys! Sorry about not updating in a month… you can bash me with garbage and trash if you want, so feel free. I feel like a real meanie not updating this lately, but I have finished the notes on this, so now I have a general direction. It's all a matter of typing it in the perfect reading material now! Plus, I got into a pirate kick after I saw Pirates of the Caribbean 2: Dead Man's Chest opening night on the 7th and then saw it again Wednesday the 12th, lol. Sorry. It was the pinnacle of my summer since I'm not going anywhere special. But here's the next chapter! Time for the treasure hunt to begin!**

_-Dis/Claimer-_

Any Reviewers seen PotC 2 yet?

x) Norma Jean – Of course Riley would say that! LoL… He's Riley! Thanks for the review, and I hope you like this chapter just as much, if not, better! Enjoy it!

x) Crazy Little Emily – You think that one's bad? Just you wait, LoL… I've got more where that came from! Haha... well, here's the next installment so you can finally see what happens! READ! Haha… Thank you! Enjoy!

x) feathered friend – Yay, newcomer! I hope you keep reading this! I always love having more people aboard! Thank you for your review, and I hope you read this chapter and like it, too!

x) Aniangelz – Another newcomer! Huzzah! LoL… Don't be scared, I just love it when new people come and read. I hope you will continue reading with us as well! You won't be disappointed! Thank you for reviewing, and enjoy this chapter, too!

x) Lone Sadie – Hey! You're my little sister! Haha! And you're only on chapter one, but that's okay! You know all about the story because I talk to you day and night about writing it anyways! Meet my sister, Reviewers! Twelve years old and my biggest fan! Thanks so much for finally getting an account (Haha) and keep reading! You know you want to... :-)

.: It's totally awesome! I'm going on May 25, 2007 to see the third! That's my last day as a senior, too! Holy crap:.

x x x

**. Chapter Eight .**

Riley didn't have much of a choice but to accept Ben's temporary answer. He felt so helpless as he, Abigail, and Patrick went over to the FBI agents guarding Sadusky's body. They couldn't do much with a murder just taking place, but Riley knew Ben was going to be defiant somehow and go after the twins before he was given permission. He gave him less than twelve hours.

He looked at the ground as terrified guests walked around the yard. He didn't understand why this had happened. The painting was obviously what they were after. It had to be worth a lot for the guy to kill someone and lift two kids. Maybe that was it? The kids were being held hostage in exchange for the painting? He didn't know what else to think as Carolyn stood next to him sick to her stomach with guilt.

She was discreetly wringing her hands in front of her in shock as she stared at the people gathering around Sadusky's body. She couldn't think straight. Ian had wanted her killed after using her to find the portrait, someone else was killed at her expense, Walt had kidnapped the twins, and she was the one supposed to be shot.

Riley looked over at her, and she turned her head jerkily in his direction still trembling slightly. He swallowed back a painful lump, his eyes drifting off of Carolyn and on to the crime scene across the yard. They suddenly felt swollen and irritated. He blinked, trying to rid them of discomfort, but it still prevailed. He tried to ignore it, turning back to Carolyn. She didn't look up from the scene immediately. He sighed, shaking.

"Are you okay?" he asked her again.

Carolyn looked up at him with no indication either way. Everything still had her shaken up. She looked incredibly pale in comparison to everything around her. It scared him.

"Come on," Riley said. "You need to sit down." She still held her attention to the crowd across the backyard, and Riley bit his lip. If she sat down out here, she wouldn't stop looking over there. "Inside," he suddenly added to his comment. "Let's go inside. You can sit down in there."

He enclosed her hand in his, and he slowly began to walk. She eventually moved, eyes still not leaving the sight. He was getting concerned she might faint or something any minute, so he walked a little faster. Carolyn absentmindedly had no trouble keeping his pace. Finally, Riley stepped onto the back porch and slid open the back door.

"In here," he said, moving forward again. Carolyn did not move, though. He looked back at her, squeezing her hand and shaking her arm. "Carolyn!" She left her trance, looking over at him in surprise. Then. Her eyes fell on their hands, and she gave him a thoughtful look. Riley shoved some surfacing feelings in the back of his mind quickly. "Come inside," he finally said.

She stepped inside compliantly, and both of them looked over at the fallen portrait on the hearth of the fireplace.

"We can't let anyone near that," Riley said. He looked back over at Carolyn. "Do you want anything to eat or drink? Come over here and sit at the bar. Maybe some water will-"

Carolyn squeezed his hand, and he immediately stopped talking. Her looked at her somewhat expectantly.

"I just want to go up to my room," Carolyn said quietly. She looked on the verge of tears, and Riley understood why (or at least her thought he did). He nodded silently, and together they began to walk over to the large staircase.

Still holding hands.

Riley wasn't sure why, but they were. Carolyn was either too upset to notice or to care he reasoned. Otherwise, why would he still be in this position with his worst enemy (although he had to admit, they had been in an even stranger position that morning out in the tent)? He said nothing as they climbed the stairs with great lack of energy and strength. It was like climbing a mountain without rope, though Riley didn't really have the experience to place the analogy.

Then, a sense of accomplishment came over him as they reached the top landing. They went down the hallway that they both occupied, and Carolyn went in front, guiding him down to her door now. He opened the door for her, and she stepped inside, their hands finally slipping out of one another. Carolyn turned back to him wanting something to come out of her motionless lips. Riley just felt awkward as if he was saying goodnight to a girl he had just went out on a date with.

"You're sure you'll be alright?" he asked. She was so pale against the navy dress that flattered her. "You're not going to lock the door and pass out so no one can rescue you, are you?"

"You never seem to have any trouble rescuing me," Carolyn said quietly, finally looking at his face. She gave a hint of a smile, and Riley did as well. She was right. His timing was usually good when it came to saving her these passed two days.

"Well, just… I'll be in my room if you feel sick or anything," he said. "Just knock or come through the bathroom or whatever."

Carolyn nodded slowly. "Thank you," she said.

Riley was about to reply 'no problem,' but then her expression was thanking him for his perfect timing on the rescue from the murderer, and he didn't know what to say. Her sincerity was distracting him.

"You're welcome," he stammered, looking at the floor. "Well, I'm gonna go change and-"

"Hey." Riley looked up at her sharply as she leaned out of her doorframe towards him. He took a step forward curiously.

"What?" he asked, hovering uncomfortably mid-air a few inches from Carolyn.

He was afraid of her hesitation. She wasn't speaking as if she had lost the knowledge of how to talk, and her eyes kept wandering to his mouth. The little voice in his head told him that this was only bad and that he should not be giving into temptation, but Riley only waited half-expectantly for something to happen.

But she wasn't moving, and he was now feeling like an idiot just hovering there. He looked at the floor regrettably and began to stand up straight again when Carolyn said, "No, wait."

She grasped the edge of his damp suit jacket and took a deep breath as he came back to her. Carolyn kept her eyes on his mouth as if she were concentrating. Riley felt extremely awkward. Possibly even more than he did that morning in the tent.

"Um, now what?" he asked, trying not to give in.

Carolyn stalled only a moment longer before pulling herself together. She lifted her head and kissed him softly, but Riley was still stunned. For three and a half seconds he couldn't think again. This time however, it wasn't as scary. He sort of liked it.

Carolyn broke the kiss she had started, averting Riley's eyes completely. She had no reason for her actions at that very moment. It confused even her as she lingered there a minute, contemplating what she had just done. She had kissed her enemy and liked it. She must have completely lost it.

Riley just breathed, eyes on the floor as well. He was speechless.

"Well," he finally said, swallowing another lump. "That was unexpected."

Carolyn rose up in the doorframe in a trance. She looked at Riley apologetically with guilt. She couldn't stand the way he was looking at her now. Everything was way out of step.

"Goodnight," was her final resort. She stepped back and began to close the door. Riley stood there, swearing she had tears in her eyes. Powerless, the door closed on him, and he said his goodnight to the ground quietly before turning and walking towards his room.

It was definitely unexpected. His worst enemy, his target, the pain in his neck, the plague had just gone out of her normal stubborn mind and kissed him. And he actually liked it! And through all the mind-numbing events in the passed twenty minutes, that had to be the most shocking.

She kissed him.

He liked it.

What a messed up situation this was.

x x x

From behind her bedroom door however, Carolyn felt herself slip to the ground and fall apart. She began to cry silently. Everything was hitting her at once. Her brother's betrayal, her own surfacing feelings of betrayal to the Gates family and Riley… None of them knew the truth or who she really was. They didn't know that she was sent to steal the portrait. They didn't know she was Ian's sister. They didn't know anything except that she was held at gunpoint when Riley had saved her.

She had kissed him. She didn't know why. She wasn't thinking straight at all, but how did that lead her to plant one on her worst enemy?

No. Ian was her worst enemy now. She suddenly vowed revenge. She was going to do whatever it took to stop him. She had to examine the portrait to see if what he suspected to be on it was really there. She hated to admit it, but she had nowhere else to turn since her brother had backstabbed her. Everything was a mess and moving onto the verge of disaster.

Ian was not going to happy when he found out.

x x x

The Black Chrysler sped through the empty streets into the Capitol. From the back seat, Charlie and Sally could not see much except for the lights out on the streets. The man that had taken them was sitting in the passenger's seat as another man drove, pressing sixty at some points. Neither of them said a word. Sally sobbed a little as they turned sharp corners ever so often.

"Shut your mouth," their captor said over his shoulder loudly.

"You can't talk to her like that!" Charlie said suddenly, leaning forward to defend his little sister. Walt and Fischer, the man who was driving, looked at one another. Walt turned back to Charlie finding it somehow humorous that a five year old was yelling at him.

"Look, little boy," he said, "I can do whatever I want. You know why? Because I've got one of these," he said, holding up the large shiny pistol as Charlie's eyes went wide. Walt laughed and put it down. "So I suggest you stay quiet, too."

Walt turned back around slowly as Charlie fell back into the seat scared stiff. He looked over at Sally who was wiping her eyes.

"Where are we going?" she suddenly asked the men up front. Charlie tried to cover her mouth, but she blocked him. "When can we see Mom and Dad again?"

Charlie finally got his hand over Sally's mouth as Walt turned around. Charlie was waiting for the gun to come up again, but Walt just smiled in a way that scared Charlie. He gulped.

"You don't have to worry 'bout that," Walt said.

Suddenly, a cell phone began to ring. Charlie gave Sally a stern look advising her not to say another word, and her lips went into a pout. Their kidnapper Walt answered the ringing phone, as they remained silently scared in the back seat.

"Yeah," the man with long black hair said for a greeting. "No, we didn't… no, I didn't… somebody walked in on us…" The man on the other end of the line could now be heard shouting all the way from the back seat. Charlie and Sally looked at each other scared.

"It's all right," Walt said to the screaming man. "I've got something that makes up for it… Fine… Yes… No, we'll be there in a few hours… Fine… Fine… Bye." Walt hung up the phone, and Sally opened her mouth again. Charlie gave an exasperated sigh.

"Why was the man on the phone mad?" she asked.

Walt turned around again. "He doesn't like kids," he said with his narrow eyes on her. Sally pushed back into the seat more. Walt looked up at Charlie who dared not speak.

"I need to use the bathroom," Sally suddenly whined after five whole seconds of silence.

x x x

It was almost five in the morning, and Riley hadn't left his room yet. He saw no point in going back downstairs to all the mayhem and commotion. The air felt thinner and a little more breathable up here in his room, so he stayed there.

Riley was getting a dull headache from thinking about everything. About Charlie and Sally, who had them, where they were, what Ben and Abigail were going to do to get them back; about Sadusky being murdered; about Carolyn being held at gunpoint, the burglar, the painting, the chaos, the kiss…

Eventually, he occupied himself with a video game since his laptop was regrettably still outside. The sound was barely audible from the television. It was one he had played numerous times, so at least he didn't have to think much when it came to that. He had been playing it for two solid hours from a spot on his bed still in his wrinkled shirt and suit pants. The bowtie and jacket were discarded in a corner long ago when he had entered his room.

Riley was ready to call it quits on level fifteen out of boredom when somebody knocked on his bedroom door. He looked up to the door on the left wall as he put the controller down, and Ben opened the door. Riley sat up on the bed even more, moving some pillows out of his way. Ben, as predicted, looked troubled.

"Everything okay?" he asked his close friend. Riley got off the bed, giving the floor an unreadable expression. He finally lifted his head.

"No," he muttered. "I'm just…" He let the sentence slip away as he and Ben looked over at his video game on the television.

"Occupying your thoughts with something other than what's going on downstairs?" Ben asked. Riley couldn't tell if the sarcasm in his voice was deliberate out of annoyance that he was up here hiding or he was just stating the obvious.

"Yes," Riley finally said as Ben nodded. "Any news about anything yet?"

"None." Riley didn't think it was possible, but the man looked more upset than when he had discovered an empty treasure room down in the tombs six years ago. Ben's negative karma was instantly depressing and making Riley even more miserable than he already was.

"Not a thing?" he asked hopefully for a leak of any of the smallest breakthrough. Ben shook his head regretfully.

"More FBI agents just arrived," he said. "Agent Kinley is overseeing the investigation. She's having a team look over Sadusky now, and another group is still questioning two or three of the guests."

"She?" Riley asked skeptically. "The investigation's being led by a woman?"

"Yeah," Ben said. "They established women's rights in-"

"All right, all right, don't go into your 'on-this-day-in-history' spiral," Riley said. "I get it. So have most of the guests left?"

"Yeah, and they'll be wanting to question us when the rest of them leave," Ben said. "Is Carolyn over in her room?"

"Yeah," Riley said. "She wanted to come up after the whole thing, and she didn't look too good. I stayed up here in case she needed anything." He nodded to convince himself that that was all that happened as far as Ben was concerned.

Ben was nodding again. "Okay. I'll go get her, and you need to go downstairs and help calm Abigail down. Dad isn't doing so well with that."

"Are they doing anything about the painting?" Riley asked quickly. "That's what the guy was after in the first place."

"Agent Kinley's got a few questions for you and Carolyn about that," Ben said. "They haven't put up tape or anything, but no one's gone near it. I think they're photographing it now." Riley nodded. "Just head down there and help with Abigail until they're ready for us," Ben said. "She needs to calm down. The last thing we need is the baby being born premature because of all this stress."

"Gotcha," Riley said as Ben walked out of the room. He followed, leaving his video game on the TV. Ben turned around halfway down to Carolyn's door and said, "Make her some hot tea or something. That might help."

"Doesn't tea have caffeine in it?" Riley asked suddenly.

"Why does that matter?"

"Well won't it make her more jittery and on edge?"

Ben stared down Riley until he turned and went for the stairs dejectedly.

"Make her some tea," Ben repeated louder.

"Yeah, sure," Riley mumbled. "Tea."

He went down the stairs quickly to see things still dishelved and out of order around the rooms. An FBI agent was sitting in the white kitchen at the bar going over notes with an elderly couple while Ben's father was trying to get Abigail to sit on the couch in the living room. As he came farther down, he looked back into the library passed Patrick and Abigail to the fireplace where the portrait was still in a mangled mess from falling. The knife was still in the wall, too. A photographer was walking away, looking down at his camera.

Absentmindedly, he walked over to Patrick and Abigail still overlooking and replaying the scene in his head with the painting and the burglar. He never did get a good look at the guy. It was too dark. And besides-

"Hey kid!"

Riley shook his head and looked at Patrick Gates who was waving a hand in front of his face vigorously.

"You want to help me here?" he asked, gesturing towards Abigail who was now on the couch. Riley looked down at her, and she looked back up with tear-filled eyes and some runny mascara. He said the first thing that came to mind.

"You want some tea?" he asked innocently. Abigail gave him a look at his odd question, and Riley got defensive. "Ben suggested it," he said. "He said it might help calm you down."

Abigail shook her head, but Riley rolled his eyes and only headed for the kitchen. He made the tea and brought it over to her along with a wet paper towel to wipe the smeared black rivers off of her cheeks. She accepted the tea as Ben came down the stairs, Carolyn not behind him.

"She'll be down in a few minutes," Ben said off Riley's look of confusion as he walked over to them. He placed a hand soothingly over his wife's back before a young woman in a clean suit walked up to their group. She had her neat dark hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Mr. Gates, I'd like for you to come answer some questions for me about Mr. Sadusky," she said.

"Okay," Ben said quietly. He gave everyone a grim smile as he followed the sharply dressed woman outside.

"Do you want anything?" Patrick asked Abigail after they had left.

Abigail stared at the floor stubbornly. Riley sighed.

"Abs, you have to calm down," Riley said. "It's not good for the baby. Just take some deep breaths."

"Riley-"

"No, seriously," he said. "Don't do anything but breathe. Just… breathe…"

Abigail sighed, realizing that he was right. Her strong wall was slowly going away now, and she looked up from her reflection in her cup of tea. Riley exchanged a glance with Patrick who nodded approvingly.

"I bet if you changed into something more comfortable that would help, too" Patrick told her. "An evening gown doesn't help much. And you could lie down for a while."

"But the agents need to question me still," Abigail protested.

"They can wait. Ben Jr. can't."

Patrick helped up his daughter in-law and walked her over to the stairs as she looked over at him, not believing her own ears.

"Who said we're naming it Ben Jr.?" she asked incredulously.

"You'll get used to the idea."

Riley let a smile pass over his face momentarily at the familiar argument. It hadn't gotten old over the passed eight months; it was still fun to agitate Abigail as moody as she was. Riley remembered naming the twins. Ben with the history book in hand reading off names, Abigail trying not to strangle him from her hospital bed in between contractions, Riley standing off in the corner until he was absolutely needed… yeah, that was fun.

After reliving the memory a few seconds, Riley got bored and sat on the arm of the chair. He picked up the remote on the floor and turned on the television, lowering the volume immediately so he didn't inconvenience any of the FBI personnel around him. He was hunched forward with his arms on his knees turning it to the local news channel to see if their story had made it to the media in a short seven hours.

Several minutes after watching the end of a paid programming advertisement for the Wonder Chef food processor, he heard someone else coming downstairs. He didn't bother to turn around. It was probably just Patrick getting something for Abigail in the kitchen. He was too preoccupied; the Wonder Chef diced carrots perfectly, chopped onions without tears, sliced tomatoes with no mess, and it even came with a special grinding attachment for nuts. They needed one of those.

But out of the corner of his eye, he saw Carolyn come into view. Her beautiful blue dress was replaced with some jeans and a white tank blouse as she came over and curled up in a ball on the couch, her head down at the farther end. Riley kept watching Jeff Billings repeat the toll free phone number on the television screen.

"You're watching a food processor advertisement?" Carolyn asked from down the couch. Riley looked up. He didn't hear a lot of sarcasm, but he knew she intended it to be that way.

"I'm waiting for the news to come on," he told her, looking back at the TV.

"Why?" she asked. "Haven't you had enough of this yet?"

Riley scowled, not having the care to fight with her right now.

"Just stop it," he said boredly.

A few moments later, Ben came back inside with the FBI woman beside him. She said something about being sorry for the loss before she walked over to some other agents. Riley assumed that she was Agent Kinley.

Ben stopped after she had left his side, turning something small in his hands. Riley looked up curiously.

"What's that?"

"Sadusky's ring," Ben said solemnly, looking at the tiny gold band with the blue stone. "It's the one with the Mason symbols I told you about. I saw it after I gave him back the Declaration in the Trinity Church."

"I didn't know Sadusky was a Mason," Riley said with interest. He got up and walked over to Ben as he continued to look at the square and compasses enclosing a 'G' on the blue surface.

"Yeah," Ben said quietly. "I think he might have been a Master Mason, too."

"A Master Mason?" Riley asked skeptically. Ben nodded sadly at the ring.

"It doesn't really matter now, though, does it?" Ben closed his hand tightly around the ring, and he placed his hand in his pocket. Riley remained silent. The only man who could probably help them was not only dead, but he was a Mason. A Master Mason according to Ben.

_You learn something new everyday_, Riley thought.

Ben was now striding into the living room. Riley followed as Carolyn lay on the couch still watching the television, entranced.

"Where's Abigail?" Ben suddenly asked, stopping behind the couch to look at the fallen portrait on the fireplace's hearth.

"Your dad took her upstairs to lie down," Riley said, knowing he probably wasn't listening. Ben was now finding time to mourn the loss of the painting. He was very partial to it. "Ben? Ben?"

He still looked on at the broken fame hanging around the edges of the portrait. Riley was about to roll his eyes. Kids gone, FBI agent murdered, and he cries over a picture of George Washington.

"Ben, it's a painting for God sakes," Riley said. "There are other things to worry about."

"If it's what the man was after…"

"Well sure," Riley said, following Ben as he moved closer to the painting. "You found it in the biggest treasure ever discovered. Why wouldn't somebody want it? It's worth one fourth the cost of the house."

Carolyn sat up curiously.

"You found it amongst the treasure?" she suddenly asked. Ben and Riley turned around to see her eagerly perched up on the couch. Ben nodded to her with a surprised look after her sudden show of interest.

"Yeah."

"It's important to you?" she asked, leaving the couch now.

Riley made a sound at the understatement between a snort and a laugh. "Are you kidding?" he asked. "It's his favorite painting ever. After he found it in the treasure, he was running around begging the FBI if he could keep it for himself as part of the finder's fee. I don't know why. The big blueish-green man was cooler."

Ben gave an embarrassed chuckle before turning to Riley. "Isn't that thing up in your room?" he asked.

"Yes," Riley mumbled as Carolyn gave him an unsure look.

"There's a big blueish-green man in your room?" she asked.

"He's a statue from the 18th dynasty of Egypt," Riley said defensively. "And Ben's painting is from the 18th century of the American Revolution. Big deal."

Suddenly, Ben was kneeling down beside the painting, putting his fingers into a dark crack between the canvas and back of the broken frame. Riley watched in alarm.

"Hey! What are you doing?" he said. "Don't touch it!"

"There's a back," Ben said, ignoring him. "Most frames back them didn't have a back to them."

"So what? Don't touch it!" Riley said. "The guy's fingerprints-"

Suddenly, a piece of the frame fell off to the floor after Ben had bumped it. Riley looked horrified. Slowly, Ben resumed his examination, now trying to move the canvas away from the back of the frame. He saw something. Something very out of place from the little light that was in the crevice.

Carolyn looked over at Riley who was moving forward now.

"Ben! What are you doing!" he practically shouted. "Don't!"

With a gentle tug, he removed the large canvas and stared at the back of the frame. Riley immediately gave up his fruitless attempt at fighting Ben's curiosity, and Carolyn moved closer with intrigue as Ben leaned the portrait of the first president against the heart carefully, eyes not leaving his find. While Ben and Riley were rendered speechless in awe, Carolyn's voice had disappeared for the fact that her brother's suspicions had been correct. The portrait did have more value it appeared.

Slumped against the back of the frame and a broken edge was what appeared to be the Constitution of the United States.

Riley did not believe his eyes.

"Are you seeing this?" he asked breathlessly. Ben and Carolyn nodded, Carolyn's mouth now agape. Ben moved over to the side of the frame and kneeled again. He looked at it intensely as Carolyn and Riley hurried over to the other side. Ben was overly perplexed, thinking of any explanation he could.

"Is that the-? It can't be-"

"It's not," Ben said, cutting Carolyn short. "But it is."

"What?" Riley asked.

"It's a duplicate," Ben replied in amazement, running a finger along its edge carefully.

"A duplicate?" Riley repeated doubtfully.

"Yeah," Ben said, looking behind it confused. "But there's only this one page. Just the Preamble and half of the first Article."

"What do you mean a duplicate?" Riley asked again.

"When they wrote the Constitution, they made hand-written copies of it to send to the States for ratification," Ben explained. "Only several of them have ever been recovered. The others were said to be lost, but two have been rediscovered in the passed seventy years."

"Why would they hide a copy of the Constitution in the back of a picture frame?" Carolyn asked.

"I don't know," Ben said. "And it's just the first page. Usually whole ones have been recovered, so it seems strange that only one page would be found by itself."

"Maybe the other pages were lost?" Riley suggested.

"Perhaps," Ben said, though he was not buying the idea. "I think it's something else. Something else is here with it."

"Or it could just be a lost page to a copy of the Constitution," Riley said.

"No, I think he's right," Carolyn suddenly said. Riley gave her a questionable look, but she merely looked over at portrait leaning on the hearth and pointed to its edge that faced them in disbelief. "Look."

"What is it?" Riley asked. "I don't see anything."

But then, after squinting, he did. He saw little black things on the edges that looked like writing.

"Ben! Look!" Riley said, now pointing himself. As Ben turned around, Riley and Carolyn got up and went over to the portrait. All three faces hovered over the black scrawls on the edges of the old canvas. Ben started to smile as small sets of numbers arranged in neat columns caught his eye. They ran all over the entire edge of the painting with a few white gaps in between. His smile gave way to a small laugh while his friend and housekeeper couldn't think of much to say.

"This looks familiar," Riley said a little nervously.

Ben felt an excitement creep into his spine and pulse throughout him for a split second. His smile grew more.

"It's another clue."

**. Please Review .**


	9. The Preamble

**Grr… band camp starts next week for two weeks straight! Eight to four everyday! That's gonna suck, even if I am the piano player in the pit… But! I am now updating for you instead of perfecting Bohemian Rhapsody! Woot! It's okay. I know most of it. But hey! I couldn't keep you waiting! I'm so excited to finally be writing this part! It's FUN! Okay, I'll let you read now.**

_-Dis/Claimer-_

Huzzah to the Reviewers who saw PotC 2!

x) Norma Jean - LoL.. I'm sorry you haven't seen Pirates yet, but it is worth the wait. The worst part is the evil cliffhanger, so don't beat yourself up. And oh my god, you're right! It does remind me of Blue's Clues! That's so funny.. Well, I have updated for you, and I hope you like the chapter! Thank you!

x) elf of life - I'm so glad you love the story! Please keep reading with us! You won't be disappointed! Here's the next installment, and I hope you like it! Enjoy, and thanks for your review!

x) Lone Sadie - Oh, my wonderful wonderful sister... How many times must I tell you to keep your hands off of my #5 imaginary boyfriend? Sheeze! Get a job! LoL... Love you! Thanks for your wonderful reviews, and you better keep reading! Bwaha!

x) Crazy Little Emily - Oh, I am loathing band camp before it even comes, lol. It's my senoir year and I just joined marching band, and I have less thna a week til it stars! And I still don't know Bohemian rhapsody totally! And I'm the piano player! And there's lots of piano in Bohemian! I'm doomed... til then, I'll postpone that and update! Enjoy! Thanks for reviewing!

x) skycandle - I am most certainly writing more! I've got this whole story figured out (plot wise, treasure hunt wise, you know), so it will be finished! And I know I should be updating more often, but with marching band camp coming and four other active stories, I'm busy! LoL. But you mustn't fret! You will ahve much more to enjoy! Keep reading! Thank you so much!

x) makedamnsure - Oh, I'll just have to let you see... that is, if you keep reading, LoL. I intend to have her revealed, but not exactly sure when and where in the story yet. It will definately be good, though. :) More twin action below, too, so read on! Have fun, thanks for the review, and enjoy!

x) Pinkey The Brain - YES! PotC 2 ROCKED! LoL... I'm glad you showed interest in the story here, and I hope you'll keep reading and reviewing! Thanks for submitting one already, and I hope you like this chapter, too!

.: Huzzah to those who didn't! LoL :.

x x x

**. Chapter Nine .**

Riley started to laugh nervously.

"Ben, what do you mean another clue?" he asked. "We've already discovered the treasure! What… what if this is one of those dead end clues to distract the British? Huh? Remember those?"

"And what if it isn't?" Ben asked, looking over the sets of numbers on the portrait's edge with a light in his eyes. Riley rolled his own exasperatedly.

"Ben!"

"I know, I know," he said loudly, not wanting to accept Riley's logic. "It probably is a fake, and you're probably right."

"I am right," Riley stated confidently.

"Wait," Carolyn said before Riley could walk away. She looked from the numbers on the edge of the canvas to the duplicate of the first page of the Constitution in confusion. "If this was a clue to mislead the British, why would it be in with the treasure? You said you found the portrait amongst the treasure in New York, didn't you?"

Riley had now gone quiet as Ben looked back down at the canvas and broken frame. He saw the wheels turning in his head again, and he started shaking his head. It was like trying to convince him that the Declaration couldn't be stolen again.

But he had been wrong about that.

Okay, so that was a bad example.

"Ben-"

"I did find it in the treasure," his friend said slowly in thought.

"Ben-"

"I think she's right, Riley," Ben said to him. Riley sighed, and Ben got defensive. "Come on," he said. "Why would they take a fake clue intended for the British to find and put it with the treasure? It doesn't make sense."

"Maybe the genius in charge accidentally put the wrong one in," Riley said. "Maybe the original painting was supposed to go into the tomb instead, and this one was went in by mistake. They were just misplaced."

Ben sighed in defeat again. He wanted Riley to be wrong.

"There's only one way we'll know for sure," he said. He looked up at Carolyn and Riley meaningfully, a look Riley recognized oh too well.

"Oh come on…" he muttered miserably. Ben was determined. They were never gonna stop him now.

"Carolyn, look through the coffee table drawer for a sheet of paper and something to write with," Ben instructed her. "There's bound to be something in there. We need to write down these numbers." Carolyn nodded and got up. "Oh, and clear off the coffee table, too. We need to lay out the Constitution."

"Ben-"

"Riley, help me move this," he said, ignoring him again.

"No!" Riley said. "This is wrong! You're kids are missing, Ben!"

"I heard you the first four times, Riley."

Ben stared him down, and Riley started to hate himself for feeling guilty. Of course he didn't need reminding. But now, Riley was beginning to think Ben was having withdrawal symptoms. He moved forward, helping Ben place the hand-written copy of the first page of the Constitution on the back of the broken frame.

"I hate it when you get all serious," Riley muttered.

"I hate it when you drink all of the milk before breakfast," Ben countered. Riley scowled. "Now help me lift this."

Over at the coffee table, Carolyn pulled open the little drawer at the top of the small oak table. A pencil, two pens, and a couple of crayons rolled to the front of the drawer over opened envelops, little pads of paper, and a leather planner book. She took out one of the pads of paper and a pen, shut the drawer, and was about to call over to Ben when something on the television caught her eye.

Her brother's photo was next to the head of the local news anchor.

"-say this man is suspected of kidnapping the Gates twins and killing FBI Agent Peter Sadusky. Ten days ago, Howe escaped from Federal prison-"

Carolyn panicked, looking around frantically for the remote. She grabbed it off of the sofa cushion beside her, quickly changed the channel, and shut it off as Ben and Riley moved beside the coffee table with the copy of the Constitution page. She cast the remote back onto the sofa as calmly as possible, and the two men gently sat the document down in front of her. Neither of them really seemed to care that she had turned off the television, and she quickly collected herself as she sat on the couch.

That was almost too close.

Thank God they hadn't seen that.

Carolyn cleared her throat, readying her paper and pen on her lap as Ben went back over to the fireplace to retrieve the canvas. Riley was staring at the document with a scorn.

"This is stupid," he said.

"Why?" Carolyn asked.

"Because we already found the treasure," Riley said shortly. His patience was getting thin. Stress and no sleep, and now his best friend's persistence. That's all he needed to complete the night.

Ben came back over with George Washington facing them.

"Okay," he said, sitting on the couch next to Carolyn with it. "The first thing we need to do is write down these numbers and transcribe them."

"Transcribe?" Carolyn asked uncertainly.

"Yes," Ben said. "See the numbers on the edge of the canvas?" Riley came around the table and leaned forward to have a look with Carolyn. "It's another Ottendorf cipher," he said.

Riley frowned. He knew the numbers looked familiar.

"Just like the ones we had to use on the Silence Dogood letters?" he asked, just to make sure.

"The same," Ben confirmed to his dismay. Carolyn only looked on in interest. "You see, the numbers represent the page, line, and letter," he explained to Carolyn. "But in our case, we may have to go smaller."

"Smaller?" Riley asked skeptically.

"We've only got one page to work with," Ben said, motioning to the copy of the Constitution. "So in this case, I'd guess it'd be the line, the word, and the letter."

"The word?" Riley asked. "I didn't think the code could do that."

"The code can't, but the Masons could," Ben reasoned.

"Maybe it is page, and you are just missing them," Riley said. "Look. All of the first numbers are either one, two, or three."

"There were four pages to the Constitution," Ben said.

"Maybe they didn't feel like using the fourth page," Riley said sarcastically.

"You know, you're really irritating. Maybe you should go to bed," Ben told him.

Riley threw him a look. "Just get on with it, Mr. Know It All," he said.

"Thank you," Ben said as Riley walked around to the other side of the coffee table with his arms folded.

"What if other pages are missing?" Carolyn asked Ben.

"Then, as Riley said, this is a false clue made for the British that accidentally got put in with the treasure. It's entirely possible."

"That's because it's what happened," Riley said.

Again, Ben ignored him. He turned the right edge of the canvas to face him where eight sets of numbers were in a straight column. He glanced over at Carolyn quickly.

"Write these numbers down," he said to her. Carolyn was poised and ready, pen hovering over the paper. Ben read the numbers off.

3 – 13 - 2

2 – 4 - 4

1 – 7 - 1

2 – 3 – 5

2 – 20 – 9

1 – 17 – 1

3 – 7 – 3

2 – 12 – 4

"Now what?" Carolyn asked, looking at the numbers on the paper in front of her.

"There's still more on the other side," Ben said. "They're separated, so separate them on the paper in case that's significant." Carolyn nodded as Ben turned the canvas around until the left side faces him. Nine sets of numbers were now visible with two white gaps separating them.

"Are those different words?" Carolyn asked.

"I don't know," Ben said. "Write it how it is on here, though." She nodded again as Ben read off the next set. Riley stood there somewhat angry, but he was getting curious. He was sitting on the other side of Carolyn with new interest by the time she had finished.

2 – 20 – 7

1 – 1 – 1

3 – 4 – 1

1 – 16 – 4

-

2 – 18 – 1

2 – 3 – 5

-

3 – 9 – 12

1 – 16 – 9

2 – 17 – 1

Carolyn looked over at Riley. "Welcome to the couch," she said. Riley dismissed her with a small laugh as he leaned over to see how Ben was going to make this work.

"So you think it's the word instead?" he asked him.

"Yeah," Ben said. "The first number would then represent the line, and as you said, the first numbers are only one, two, and three."

Riley looked down at the page of the Constitution, mouth opening.

"The first three lines are just the Preamble," he said.

"Exactly," Ben said. "The Preamble. That's what we're to draw our message from."

Riley couldn't believe it. It was suddenly falling into place. Ben sat with a smug look on his face as Riley slowly began to grasp hold of his theory. He had fun proving him wrong most of the time.

"But… it could still be a fake," Riley said, though the likeliness of that was now diminishing.

"We aren't going to know for sure until we uncover the message," Ben said. He looked up, and Agent Kinley was making her way over to them. Ben sat the canvas down against the coffee table gently as she approached. "I guess we'll have to do it later," he mumbled to Riley and Carolyn as they looked up, too. Ben stood.

"Mr. Gates, I was wondering if I could speak with Mr. Poole and Miss Fairholm about a description on the intruder," she said.

Riley looked over at Carolyn. _Fairholm?_

"Sure," Ben said to Agent Kinley as her eyes fell on the objects on the coffee table.

"Mr. Gates, that portrait was to remained untouched," she said. "We now have no chance of recovering fingerprints if he left any."

"He didn't," Carolyn suddenly said. The three faces turned towards her. "The man was wearing white gloves," she told them quietly.

"Well, this still should not have been moved whatsoever," Kinley said. "And- is that the Constitution?" she asked.

"A hand-written replica," Ben provided as the FBI agent looked at it curiously. "We found it behind the canvas. We think we've found something. I think he had a motive other than the painting."

"Such as?"

"A clue to another part of the Templar treasure."

Agent Kinley looked uncertain. "You think that the intruder knew that this painting concealed a clue to an already discovered treasure?"

"Rumors go around," Ben said. "How many times have you heard that there's more treasure than what we found? That we've only found a portion of it?" Agent Kinley now understood where he was going.

"So you believe the man knew this clue was here and he thought it might lead him to this other part of the Knights Templar treasure?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Ben said respectfully.

"What do you mean he knew?" Riley asked Ben suddenly. Ben ignored him yet again while Carolyn was beginning to feel ill.

"How would he know it was there when you didn't even know it yourself?" Agent Kinley asked Ben.

"I don't know."

"And how is a replica of the Constitution a clue to another treasure?"

"We found an Ottendorf cipher," Ben told her. "We wrote down the numbers, and it has a message, more than likely leading to another clue."

"Or a dead end," Riley muttered from beside Carolyn. Carolyn glanced sideways at him uneasily. This whole conversation was trying her. How long was she going to be able to hold her façade? What if they found out she was in on it?

Agent Kinley looked from the page of the Constitution on the coffee table to Ben. "Well, we will have our agents look this over with you, Mr. Gates. Until then, will either of you be able to give me a description of this man?" she asked, turning to Riley and Carolyn.

They supplied her with a height and agreed that the figure was pretty big and athletic-looking even in an evening suit. Carolyn, having known exactly what Walt looked like, tried to give as much information as possible without seeming suspicious herself. She couldn't tell them the color of his eyes since it was too dark to see them anyways, but she did tell them that he had shoulder-length black hair and that he had a scar on his right cheek.

"Thank you very much," Kinley said. "We will send this out right away, and we will send out a national alert to be on the lookout for him and the children." Carolyn and Riley nodded.

"Thank you," Riley said, shaking her hand.

"We'll help you in anyway we can," she said to them. "Thank you again for your cooperation."

Agent Kinley walked away briskly, calling over to the agents that were sitting with Ben. They followed her outside as she talked about having Sadusky's body removed from the premises. Riley and Carolyn went back over to Ben. He was leaning over the Constitution counting carefully with the pen. Ben stopped, now writing that letter 'S' next to the third set of numbers on the left side of the paper. Riley screwed up his face.

"T, V, and S?" he asked. "That doesn't make any sense."

"It probably won't until we write it all down," Ben said, starting on the fourth set of numbers.

"What did you tell the FBI?" Riley asked.

"What I told Agent Kinley," he replied simply. "They said they'll look into it."

Riley watched as Ben stopped again and wrote the letter 'Q' next to the fourth set of numbers. He was halfway done with the first part, and it still made no sense. Ben was about to count again when the telephone suddenly rang. He sighed, putting the pen down.

"Finish that," he said, pointing back at the paper and pen as he walked out of the living room and into the kitchen to answer the phone. Riley and Carolyn exchanged looks before sitting down on the couch beside one another. Carolyn took up the pen and paper again as she read the numbers off and Riley did the counting on the Preamble.

In the kitchen, Ben had finally reached the phone and picked it up with annoyance. Who was calling them at 5:15 in the morning?

"Hello?" he said impatiently.

"Daddy?"

x x x

"What does it say?" Riley asked in utter confusion.

"T, V, S, Q, S, J, T, F," Carolyn read again, getting stressed out herself.

"That makes absolutely no sense," Riley said. "It's a dead end. Or it's completely wrong. We're missing the other pages!"

"We still haven't deciphered the other set of numbers yet," Carolyn said, pointing at them with the pen on the pad. "Maybe after we're done, we'll have to unscramble them to reveal a word or something."

Riley stared at her. Ben's persistence was rubbing off on her. He shook his head. He was getting a headache.

"Or maybe we're missing the other pages," he said again.

Carolyn sighed with great annoyance. "You know, Ben was right. You are getting extremely irritating. Just go to bed and I'll finish it myself."

"Oh no," Riley laughed. "You aren't getting me that way."

"If you stay, I just did."

Riley stared at her angrily. He was tired, and she and Ben were not helping. He swung his head down and looked at the Preamble. The things he did just to prove Ben wrong and then have himself proven wrong instead… For once, Riley was going to show Ben he had messed up.

"What's the next set of numbers?" Riley asked Carolyn boredly.

"Two, twenty, seven," Carolyn said.

"Okay, let's see," Riley said. "Two." He went to the second line of the Preamble, now murmuring 'twenty' as he counted the words. He stopped at 'ourselves' and counted seven letters in.

"V," he told Carolyn.

She wrote it down as Riley looked up. He now saw Patrick and Abigail coming around the couch towards them, Abigail out of her dress and in a set of maternity clothes looking rather curious at the scene in front of her. Carolyn looked up after writing down the 'V' to see them coming to face her and Riley.

"I thought you went to lie down?" Riley asked.

"She wouldn't," Patrick said.

"What's all this?" Abigail asked. "Is that… the-?"

"No, it's a duplicate," Riley explained.

"Where did you get a du…? What happened to the painting? All those black marks on the edges. Is that from the fall?" She picked up the canvas to look closer at the black marks. Numbers appeared. She slowly looked back at Riley and Carolyn.

"No," she said.

"Yes," Riley assured her.

"Riley-"

Suddenly, from in the kitchen, they heard Ben slam the phone down on the receiver. The four of them looked over in surprise as Ben leaned his arm against the wall and put his head on it, closing his eyes. He looked upset, flustered, and angry. Abigail hadn't seen him this way very often, so she was naturally concerned.

"Ben?"

After a moment, Ben pushed himself away from the wall and started walking over to them briskly.

"Ben? What's going on?" Riley asked.

"I just got off the phone with Sally," Ben replied. All eyes lit up except for Carolyn's. Her breath quickened as she looked at the coffee table. What were they doing to those kids?

"What do you mean?" Patrick asked.

"Ben, where is she?" Abigail pleaded.

Ben leaned over the table and took the remote off of the sofa, turning on the television. He turned it to the news, and Ian's picture was again on the screen. Carolyn's mouth fell open. Riley and Patrick looked on in shock. Abigail was paralyzed.

"Residents of the D.C. metropolitan area are still on the lookout for this man after he escaped from federal prison ten days ago," the same news anchor repeated. "The escape was said to be aided after investigators looked over the assigned cell last week. He is said to be armed and dangerous. If you have any information…"

"Not him again," Patrick muttered.

Abigail looked at Ben. "He been out of prison for ten days?"

"And we never knew it?" Riley asked incredulously.

"He's got Sally? And Charlie?" Abigail asked carefully.

"Yes," Ben said regrettably.

"Did you speak with Ian?"

"Yeah."

A stunned silence followed. Riley couldn't believe it. Ian was out of jail and had the kids. The kidnapper and murderer didn't look like him, though… he must have gotten himself more cronies. He didn't remember anybody on his previous team with long black hair.

"We need to tell the FBI," Abigail said.

"We are," Ben told her. "I'll take care of that while you get us ready to go to New York," he said, turning around and pointing at Riley. He looked around cluelessly for a moment.

"New York?" Riley asked loudly. "What do mean New York?"

"That's where Ian is," Carolyn said, now remembering that is where he had fled after the escape.

"Exactly," Ben said, acknowledging her comment. "Ian's in New York, and he wants the portrait and the clue in exchange for Charlie and Sally. Typical of him."

"Clue?" Patrick asked.

"Ian thinks that there's another part of the treasure somewhere and that the portrait has the clue," Ben said. "And to me, it doesn't look so far-fetched anymore…"

"Well, you aren't just going to give it to him, are you?" Patrick asked his son. "If you think you're on to something-"

"I have to, Dad. It's the only way to get them back."

Riley looked back down at the Constitution replica somewhat sadly now. He was starting to get into it.

"Do you want us to at least finish the cipher, which, by the way, is making absolutely no sense…"

"Yeah, finish it, and roll that up. Get your laptop, too. You can finish in the car. Carolyn, find something to wrap the canvas in," Ben instructed. "I'm going to go talk with Agent Kinley, and then we need to be out of here in an hour."

x x x

"Could you open the trunk?"

Carolyn stood next to the silver Audi in the driveway while Riley stood laden with two large bags next to her. She rolled her eyes, moving to the back of the car and opening the trunk for him. He fell forward in it, the bags falling off his arms.

"Thank you," he said, brushing himself off.

"Just get out of here," she said impatiently.

Ben walked out of the house, his father, wife, and Agent Kinley following.

"An agent will be there to meet you in New York," Kinley said. "We'll keep in contact with them, and they'll be providing lodging for you upon your arrival."

"Okay," Ben said. "We should be there about two o'clock."

"The agent will meet you in the lobby of the Marriott Suite in Brooklyn," Kinley said, handing him a piece of paper. Here's the address; it's not far from the bridge."

Ben nodded, pocketing the paper in the back of his jeans while Patrick got in the car.

"We'll be keeping in touch with you, Mr. Gates," Kinley said. He shook her hand before she went back into the house to oversee the rest of the investigation. Abigail walked up to him.

"I can't believe you're going to leave me here with these people," she said miserably.

"Carolyn will be here to ward them off," Ben assured her, wrapping an arm around her. They looked over at Carolyn who was arguing with Riley next to the trunk. "I don't think separation anxiety will be a problem," he said.

Abigail looked up at him. "Bring them back, Ben."

"I will."

He kissed her before walking toward the car, yelling at Riley to shut up and get in. He protested about Carolyn starting it, but Ben was threatening to pull out without Riley, so he dove into the back seat. Carolyn took her place beside Abigail in the driveway while riley rolled down his window and made a face at her. She scowled while he simple smiled and waved at Abigail.

"I am so glad he's leaving," Carolyn murmured in agitation. "How do live with that in your house?"

"Lots and lots of patience," Abigail said with a smile as the Audi left the driveway in a hurry.

x x x

"I'm tired!" Sally whined at the blonde-haired man as he hung up the phone. He was getting very short tempered over these passed six hours since their arrival, and he suddenly turned and tossed a gun to the balding man in the corner.

"Do not let them leave those spots whatsoever," Ian said to the man. "If they do, use your imagination."

Charlie and Sally sat scared on two identical chairs in an old abandoned fish market. Ian suddenly walked away, climbing a ladder up to the wharf. Charlie looked over at the man with the gun.

"What's your name?" he asked.

The man remained silent.

"Do you have a funny name like the other to men?" Sally asked now.

"Your hair is missing on top," Charlie said.

"And your nose is crooked."

"Are your eyebrows connected?"

Suddenly, the man leapt forward, holding the gun inches from Charlie's face. They immediately quieted down.

"My name's Carl," he said. "Anymore questions?" He clicked the gun. Charlie shook his head.

"When can we eat lunch?" she asked.

Carl sighed, standing up and looking this girl in annoyance. Walt appeared over his shoulder.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"The kid's hungry," Carl said in disgust.

"Do you have any grilled cheese?" Sally asked.

Walt turned around, and when he came back, he threw a dead fish onto her lap.

"Eat up, kid," he said.

"Eww! Get it off!" She picked it up and held it arm's length away, pinching her nose shut. "Can't I just have grilled cheese?"

Then, Ian came back down the ladder. He walked over, looking at the girl holding the fish while his men stood there doing nothing.

"What's this?" he asked.

"They're hungry," Carl said.

"For grilled cheese," Walt added.

"What's wrong, darling?" Ian asked, kneeling in front of her. He took the fish from her hand. "Don't you have a taste for seafood?"

"I'm allergic," she said, still holding her nose shut. "Can we please have some grilled cheese?"

Ian looked up at Carl and Walt. "Get her some grilled cheese," he said.

"Where are we gonna get grilled cheese?" Carl asked.

Ian stood. "There are plenty of restaurants up there, gentlemen."

"But people are looking for these kids."

"Get them new clothes. There are shops on every street." He looked down at Sally again. "You'd like a new dress, wouldn't you?"

"Yes please!" Sally said eagerly.

"There. Settled. Take them to get new clothes and some lunch."

"What do we do after that?" Carl asked.

"Meet me at Fort Greene Park in three hours," Ian said checking his watch. "Four o'clock. Make sure they aren't seen. Get the girl's hair cut or something."

"No!" Sally said. "Mommy likes my hair long!"

"Mommy's not here, now is she?" Ian asked. He looked back up at Carl and Walt. "Get them out of here."

**. Please Review .**


	10. Car Ride Discovery

**Wow, band camp was so excruciatingly long and painful… the first week of school was long, but fun. I think this year is going to be (it better be; it's my senior year!). Anyhoo, sorry for not updating in three weeks. I had writer's block on another story, and I finally said screw it and finished the last six pages of this chapter last night & today (I already had the first four done weeks ago). But I think you'll be understanding with school in for us all now… But! I'm still writing! The hard drive on my computer is being replaced this weekend (that's mainly why I've been away so long), and the library at school should be open soon so I can work on this in study hall 3rd period. Well, I'll stop now. Ta!**

_- Dis/Claimer -_

.: What instrument do you play, band geeks:.

x) Norma Jean - I am totally cool with you reviewing for me, LoL. I love hearing from you! You always leave me with something interesting to think about, just like what you have said about kids being so trusting, LoL. Sally's a little too trusting for her own good, but I promise she'll wisen up. And Bohemian? Gah... Two days before band camp was over I sat down to learn more of it and I had absolutely no desire to play it whatsoever. I think I overplayed it. I stopped at those 'Nos' right before the Mama-mia part, and I just haven't learned more yet. But I shall have to soon! Thanks for always being there to review for me, and I hope I keep giving back with some good writing! Enjoy!

x) feathered friend - OMG! Yay! I'm so happy to hear that you liked it! Please come back and keep reading more! You'll love it with each chapter! Thanks for your review, and enjoy the chapters of the future (including this one)!

x) Faile Aybara - Don't worry. As you will see, they may be sepearted, but I promise it won't be for long. They'll still get on each other's nerves in sepereate corners of colonial America, LoL. And things, yes, will definately be getting even more interesting between them. ;) Keep reading! LoL... Thanks and enjoy! Woot!

x) Crazy Little Emily - Ugh! Band camp was great at first (we went to Kennywood amusement park for a parade the third day in), but then it was like so tedious and hot and boring. Pit didn't have to plot, so we got to stay in the auditorium on the stage and rehearse everyday (except for the firstand last few days). But everyone in pit never stayed on task except our section leader and my friend Brennan on bass guitar, so it was nerve-racking. It was cold, though. Like 50-some degrees on the stage. I liked it better than 90-some, though, LoL. Thanks for your review, btw, and enjoy more, more, more!

x) PadfootsPaws - Thank you so much! It's probably because I've watched the movie way too many times, LoL. It totally excites me with the clues and stuff, so I made up my own and put in this story, LoL. I hope you keep reading and get into my treasure hunt just as much! Thanks again fro reviewing, and keep enjoying the story:)

x) Alone in the Solitude of Texas - Is it okay if I shorten your name to Solitude of Texas from now on? LoL. I have the tendancy to do that with long screen names since I'm lazy... haha... Anyhoo, no! Your review was VERY short compared to some of the others I have received, and I thought it was a wonderful review! And yeah, I've watched the movie a lot, but I came up with my story all on my own. I've done so much research on codes and history to make it all fit... even the numbers in the Preamble I counted! LoL. But yes, I am so dedicated to making this an accurate story, and I hope you stick around to read it! Thanks and enjoy!

x) Isayssoccer - DO NOT put yourself down, LoL. Your story was great! I'm glad I have written Riley to your preference and expectations, too. I sometimes think Riley is his own adjective, LoL. And yes, the similarities are uncanny, huh? Well, I hope to see more National Treasure from you, and I hope you keep coming back to read this! Thank you so much for your review, and please keep enjoying the rest!

.: Again, I'm the simpleton piano player... :.

x x x

**. Chapter Ten .**

Riley got out of the driver's seat to allow Ben his second turn. They were less than two hours away from the Brooklyn Bridge, and Riley was still groggy. An hour of sleep in the back of a car and almost two hours driving were not energizing, so Ben decided to drive the rest of the way since he had no success sleeping whatsoever. Both men were envious of Ben's father however; he had been asleep since fifteen minutes into the trip, and it was nearly one o'clock now.

As they got back on the road after a quick food stop, Riley looked over at the canvas and document box beside him in the back seat. He didn't feel up to trying to get to sleep again, so he reached in the back of the passenger seat, taking out his laptop and the piece of paper with the Ottendorf numbers on it. He pondered over it again, double cheeseburger in hand.

"It's still makes absolutely no sense," Riley said with a mouthful to Ben.

"Have you finished it yet?" Ben asked him from up front.

"No, but I was thinking about it."

"Do it then. And stop talking with your mouth full."

Riley gave him a look. "Yes, Mommy."

Ben returned the look without a word, and Riley looked back over at the pile next to him having lost another argument to Ben.

"I can't lay out the Constitution, though. It's all…" Riley waved his arms and cheeseburger around in frustration at the painting and document case next to him as Ben looked back at him through the review mirror.

"You can look it up on your laptop, can't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll try that."

Riley looked down at the paper, taking a large bite from his sandwich and chewed with a contemplative look.

3 – 13 - 2: _T_

2 – 4 - 4: _V_

1 – 7 - 1: _S_

2 – 3 – 5: _Q_

2 – 20 – 9: _S_

1 – 17 – 1: _J_

3 – 7 – 3: _T_

2 – 12 – 4: _F_

The other side had only one solved.

2 – 20 – 7: _V_

1 – 1 – 1

3 – 4 – 1

1 – 16 – 4

-

2 – 18 – 1

2 – 3 – 5

-

3 – 9 – 12

1 – 16 – 9

2 – 17 – 1

He sighed after swallowing. "Okay," he droned.

Riley opened his laptop. In a few minutes, he had accessed a picture of the first page of the Constitution from a search engine (_and_ finished his sandwich). He enlarged the Preamble to help with the tedious counting process.

"One, one, one," he murmured. He looked at the Preamble on his computer screen and rolled his eyes, seeing the giant 'W' standing out like a sore thumb. He wrote it down next to 1 – 1 – 1.

This continued until he had finished the rest of them, but Riley was about to tear his hair out in frustration.

2 – 20 – 7: _V_

1 – 1 – 1: _W_

3 – 4 – 1: _D_

1 – 16 – 4: _B_

-

2 – 18 – 1: _L_

2 – 3 – 5: _Q_

-

3 – 9 – 12: _N_

1 – 16 – 9: _H_

2 – 17 – 1: _B_

None of it made sense! He couldn't even try to unscramble it to make a new word like Carolyn said because there weren't any vowels whatsoever! Not one! He groaned angrily, snapping shut his laptop.

"Now what?" Ben asked.

"We're missing pages!" Riley shouted. "Why won't you listen to me!"

"What does it say now?"

"The first one says T, V, S, Q, S, J, T, F," Riley said. "And the second one says V, W, D, B, space, L, Q, space, N, H, B. Again, no freaking sense!"

"Hey, Mr. Cryptology Degree Holder," – Ben threw a book back at Riley who caught it sloppily in his lap – "I believe that is yours, correct?"

Riley turned the floppy paperback book upside right, looking at the cover. A big bright yellow jagged balloon was on the front that said 'CRYPTOGRAMS' with pictures below it. This was his cryptogram puzzle book. He did it when he was bored in the car. Almost every puzzle was done, and he now remembered that he needed to get a new one. He smiled.

"Hey, I've been looking for this," he said, flipping through it.

"I think that is exactly what you need to solve that," Ben said, nodding back at the pile in Riley's lap.

Riley was wondering what he meant when he suddenly stopped going through the book and froze. He bent his brow and quickly picked up the piece of paper with the numbers and letters on it. He stared at it with fascination before looking back at his puzzle book.

"It's a cryptogram!" he said in amazement.

Ben nodded. "Congratulations."

"Why didn't I see it before?" Riley asked. He was now eagerly looking at the ciphers in the puzzle book as he took out a piece of scrap paper, rewrote the letters, and got ready to try his hand at solving it.

"Think you can figure it out?" Ben asked.

"It's just a matter of substituting the letters with others," Riley said. "I bet it's a Caesar cipher, too. Depending on the shift of the letters, it shouldn't take too long unless it's a complicated one. Like a shift of twelve or something."

"So simple trial and error, right?"

"Basically."

"Well, be careful," Ben, said. "That one column is separate from the other."

"It might just have a different shift, but I'll figure it out."

Riley was already scribbling things down while Ben smirked.

"What about the missing pages?"

Riley looked up. Now Ben had to be all 'told-you-so…'

"Do you want me to solve this or not?" he asked with a level look into the rearview mirror. Ben laughed as Riley put his head back down.

"Hurry up," he said. "I wanna get it figured out before we reach Brooklyn."

"Is the hotel far from the Bridge?" Riley asked.

"No, it's on Adams Street, so we should have no trouble finding it," Ben said. "Really big, too."

"Thank God," Riley moaned. "I get to sleep in a bed tonight."

"Hopefully."

Riley looked up. "What do you mean, 'hopefully?'"

"Riley, Ian is involved, so pretty much anything we plan on is not going to happen," Ben said. "Something's bound to be up his sleeve."

"As in… you don't think it's going to be as easy as trading the clue for the kids?" Riley asked, hoping he was wrong.

Ben took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly which confirmed Riley's suspicions. It wasn't going to be that easy. He sighed, falling back into his seat miserably.

"Perfect," he said, looking at the cipher on the top of his laptop. "So what do you think Ian's up to?"

"I don't know," Ben said. "But be on your guard. We aren't supposed to meet Ian until five, so something could happen between now and then if we're not careful."

"Like what?" Riley asked uncomfortably. Ben didn't answer the question, not wanting to imagine what could happen.

"You just worry about that cipher," he said, nodding back to Riley.

x x x

Uneasily, Riley took Ben's advice and began figuring out the cipher, deciding it a much better activity than thinking about Ian's intimidating stats of control over them since they had become enemies.

He started messing around with the first set of letters, debating what kind of cryptogram the Masons might have used to encode and protect their 'other part' of the Templar treasure. He wanted to start off easy instead of just aimlessly putting random letters in random places, so he stuck with his first thought and began with the first shift of the Caesar cipher.

His mind worked faster than he could comprehend as the pencil in his hand scribbled everything down.

Caesar cipher, shift of one.

T. Move one letter back and it becomes S.

V becomes U.

S is R.

Q would be P.

S again. Another R.

J was I.

Another T. That means there's another S.

And F. F became E.

"F is E," he murmured, eyes going over the column of letters next to the ones that made no sense. But these new letters made sense. A lot of sense. Well, maybe not sense, but they made a word. Riley looked at it in amazement. His first try and something had already surfaced.

"Ben, I have a word," he said loudly. Ben perked up and looked in the rearview mirror at his friend.

"Already?"

"Yeah," Riley said. "'Surprise.'"

"The word is 'surprise?'"

"Who's the cryptogram master of the car?"

Ben's brow furrowed. "'Surprise…'"

"Maybe it is a dead end," Riley said. "Like, 'Surprise! No treasure!'" He lowered his hands, listening to Ben mumble stuff to himself. He sighed. "English, please," he said.

"Did you figure out the rest of the letters?"

"No, not yet."

"If you did this set in a different shift, would you get another word?" Ben asked curiously.

Riley thought about it. "Maybe, but nothing as solid as this. What do you think 'surprise' means?"

"I can't think of anything yet. I know it's relating to something, though, and not a dead end."

"Your history senses tingling again, Captain America?" Riley asked, trying to rub the headache out of his temples unsuccessfully.

"Yes," Ben said, humoring him. "Tell me when you've figured out the other part of the cipher. Maybe then it'll make more sense and we'll have more of something to go by."

"You got it, chief."

Again, pencil met paper, and Riley went to work, eager to reach his objective now.

x x x

It was a painful task to accept – even more painful than hand-washing the dishes that didn't make it into the dishwasher. However, laundry basket in hand, Carolyn wandered around the upstairs of the manor collecting the evening clothes from that night so they could be delivered to the cleaners sometime after the twins had returned home. Abigail was outside tearing down banners and throwing away the fancy name cards, and Carolyn wished a hundred times over that she could that instead of the next part of her assignment – retrieve clothes of Riley Poole from his bedroom.

She opened the door, and it was pretty dark. All of the curtains were shut, and a still frame of a video game was displayed on the television near his bed. His desk on the other side of the room was covered in mugs, papers, junk, and clothes. One article of clothing being the pants to his suit.

With disgust, she crossed the room to get them. She lifted them from the desk lamp and discarded them into the basket as if they were toxic and possessed cooties of some sort. A sock was in the middle of the floor; the other was caught on a candelabra on the wall next to her head, and she jumped. Carolyn quickly picked up a pencil from the messy desk and flicked the sock on the wall into the basket, and she did the same with the one on the floor.

After that, she threw the pencil down on the floor and spotted his shirt on his oversized bed. She walked over impatiently, grabbing it viciously and rolling it up in a ball for the basket, but under the shirt on the bed, Carolyn saw a small PDA amongst the blankets.

Curiosity struck her, though she did know why. What was so exciting to know about Super Geek? It was his PDA… All geeks had PDAs…

Regardless, Carolyn sat on his bed, put the basket on the floor, and turned it on. A screen with multiple icons came up, including Internet, GPS, documents, mp3 player, and software for a microphone and headset. She had never seen a PDA with this much on it, and as much as she didn't like giving kudos to Riley, she liked his PDA.

Carolyn went to the GPS boredly with the little pen attachment. Suddenly, the screen changed, and a list came up.

1 - Laptop

2 - Cell phone

3 - PDA

4 - Ben's cell phone

5 - Abigail's cell phone

Carolyn wanted to laugh. He kept track of all this with GPS? He must lose things easily…

Remembering that he had taken his laptop from the table outside for their ride up to Brooklyn, Carolyn clicked on 'Laptop' to see if she could find out where they were. A map came up bordering from Washington D.C. to Canada, and a large targeted dot was over the middle of New Jersey. She zoomed in until she could see the laptop moving along the New Jersey Turnpike somewhere near Trenton. She guessed GPS was sort of handy.

Then, a thought dawned on her. Quickly, she went back to the main GPS screen and hit a space that read 'New Entry.' Quickly, she put in a set of numbers and saved it.

'Save As?' the PDA asked.

Carolyn entered 'Ian' and finalized the save.

Immediately, she clicked on the new entry and another map came up, this time in the middle of Brooklyn. She zoomed into the very street – Livingston Street – and the dot was resting comfortably about halfway up. She zoomed in more until a title came up next to the dot the read 'Starbucks.' Carolyn laughed. He was buying coffee. Or meeting with someone…

Did the twins have cell phones? Probably not…

Oh well. At least now she knew where Ian was in opposition to Ben, Riley, and Patrick. She would have a chance to warn them if something was wrong. But something told her Riley would not like knowing that she was using his PDA to do it.

She took up the laundry basket quickly, now going back downstairs. She slipped the PDA into her pocket out of sight.

x x x

An hour had gone by since Ian had given the twins to Carl and Walt for the afternoon. Against the wishes and rumbling stomachs of the kids, they went to get their outfits changes and Sally's hair cut. It wasn't much of a cut since the cronies were being cheap, however; Sally only had a few inches removes, some bangs added, and the rest was split into two pigtails behind her ears with bright pink ball barrettes. As much as she had been dreading the haircut, Sally walked out of the salon quite satisfied with Carl and four heart-shaped lollipops.

"I like it," she said to the man beside her who did not reply yet again as they continued up the sidewalk. Suddenly, Sally held up her yellow heart lollipop, and Carl stopped. "Do you want this one?" she asked. "It's banana."

Carl started walking again and turned a corner with Sally walking beside him. She was now licking on the yellow lollipop and holding the red, blue, and orange ones in her other hand. Carl spotted Walt waiting with the boy halfway down the block in front of the store they were going into, and he hurried the girl along.

"Come on," he said.

"Are we getting grilled cheese next?" Sally asked.

"No."

"When are we?" she whined.

"Later."

"But I'm hungry now!"

"Then eat your candy."

She took Sally's wrist and pulled her behind him through the crowd so he couldn't loose her, and they finally reached Walt and Charlie. The men entered the store with the children, and the clerk at the desk eyed them suspiciously. Two men, one in all black and sunglasses, and two kids fighting over lollipops.

"Can I help you?" she asked skeptically.

"The kids need some new clothes," Carl said as Charlie pulled the red lollipop from Sally's hand and bit into it before she could do anything. Sally began to moan, but Walt guided her and Charlie from the clerk. Carl came over.

"You take the girl," Walt said to Carl.

"You take her," Carl said. "I went and got her hair cut."

"I kidnapped her."

"You kidnapped him, too." Carl pointed at Charlie, but Charlie wasn't there. Neither was the girl. Walt and Carl looked up, and both of them had already run off to get clothes. They split up quickly, Carl following Sally's laughter as she ran up and down the aisles.

x x x

Riley, at this exact moment in time, was having no luck with the first two shifts of the cipher on the second set of letters. He even plugged in random letters at some points to get away from the shifting cipher, but none of it was working. His mind was starting to get frazzled as they came up on fifteen minutes away from Brooklyn, but he gave one last try at the second set of letters before falling asleep.

All right. So he had already done shifts of one and two on this set. Next up was the shift of three. Joy.

Okay, so the first letter, again, was V. Go back three. S.

Boy, this is where knowing your alphabet in reverse really came in handy.

He wrote 'S' next to 'V.'

W was next, and it became T.

D was A in a shift of three.

And B… B would be Y.

Space.

Riley looked at what he had written so far, that the word 'stay' was there. He bent his eyebrows in disbelief, leaning forward to make sure he had done this right. Yeah. V was S, W was T, D was A, and B was Y.

He sat up slowly and started on the other letters quickly now, his excitement coming back.

L is I.

Q would be N.

Space.

'In!' 'Stay in!' Stay in what? Where?

N was K.

H becomes E.

And there was another B. Another B was another Y.

'Key.' 'Stay in key.'

"'Stay in key?'" Riley asked himself quizzically. "What does that mean?"

"What does what mean?" Ben asked from up front.

Riley jumped, forgetting for a moment where he was. "I figured out the other part," he told Ben. The historian looked up genuinely excited.

"What does it say?" he urged.

"'Stay in key.' Like a song called 'Surprise' or something." Riley stopped. "Is there a song called 'Surprise?'"

Ben thought. What would 'Surprise' and 'Stay in key' have in relation to each other? There were no songs called 'Surprise' that he could think of. Maybe they had no relation at all.

Or, maybe they did.

"Could 'key' be capitalized?"

Riley looked at the paper. "I guess, but what does that do?"

"I think 'Stay in key' has a double meaning," Ben said.

"Double meaning?" Riley asked.

"There is no song called 'Surprise' from the Revolutionary era, but there was a song, or a song-to-be rather, written on a frigate called 'Surprise.'"

"Song-to-be…" Riley said thoughtfully.

"And if you capitalize 'key' you will get the name of the song-to-be's author."

'Capitalize 'key' and get the song-to-be's author…"

Key.

"Anything come to mind?" Ben asked curiously.

"The only thing I can think of is Francis Scott Key," Riley said. He kept talking to see if anything would come out of it. "He wrote the Star-Spangled Banner at Fort McHenry on a battle ship in 1814-"

"Called the 'Surprise," Ben interjected.

Riley stopped and looked up from the paper. "It was called the 'Surprise!'" he said. "And the Star-Spangled Banner was only a poem at the time!"

"Right," Ben said. "It wasn't put to music until 1840."

"But the clue said 'stay in key.' It has to refer to the song," Riley said. A thought came to him. "Maybe they don't want us to pay as much attention to the _words_ of the song as they do the _music_," he said aloud as they drove across the Bridge now.

"I think you're on to something," Ben said with a smile.

"Well, if we have to look at the sheet music next, it should be as simple as picking up a copy at the local music shop, shouldn't it?"

"No," Ben said.

"No?" Riley asked sadly.

"When it says 'stay in key,' it must be a specific key signature in the music," Ben told Riley. "The song's been transposed in many different keys."

Riley was getting sick of this riddle stuff. Normally, he would love it, but it was hard to keep his excitement alive when he was dead tired. "Which key do you think it is?"

"C."

"Well that was positive response." Riley shifted in his seat at the finality in Ben's voice. "What makes you think it's C?"

"C is the key the original sheet music was written in," Ben provided.

"I see," Riley droned, knowing where this was going. "And the original is where?"

"At the Library of Congress."

"Great. More security to overpass."

"Not so much," Ben said, comparing it to the Declaration's security measures. They left the Bridge and entered Brooklyn. Ben was keeping an eye out of the hotel they were supposed to meet the FBI agent at.

"So what? We bypass cameras, find out when the next party is-"

"It's a library, Riley. If we ask to examine a document, they won't deny us unless they have reason to believe we pose a threat to it."

"Ben, we don't exactly have the cleanest record when it comes to encounters with antique documents," Riley reminded him.

"We don't have to steal it to get what we need," Ben said, shutting Riley out. "We just have to look over the sheet music, find the next clue, and go."

"What if there isn't another clue?" Riley asked.

Ben looked out to the road with annoyance. "You can never help being a pessimist, can you?"

"Habit."

"Yeah, well, the next thing we need to do is get hold of the original sheet music back home then," Ben said as shops, restaurants, and hotels began to tower around them on Adams Street. "After I get the twins back and give Ian the canvas and Constitution duplicate, we can go."

"I thought getting away from Ian wasn't going to be that easy?" Riley asked. "Ben, you know he's going to figure out that you know about the next clue. The guy can read to like a book."

"So we get out before he can," Ben said.

"What are you going to tell him about the painting?" Riley asked.

"I don't know yet," Ben said, scanning the hotels for the description to match the one he was to find. "Do you see the hotel yet? It really big, blue…"

Ben continued looking around without caring what Riley had to say. He took in the cars around him, the streets filled with people returning from lunch breaks to their offices, the shops.

His eyes fell on a little girl in pigtails wearing a blue skirt and a white shirt with a large strawberry on it with her back to him. Next to her, at the same height, was a boy in a gray t-shirt and jeans tagging behind two tall men, one in all black. Both of their heads were down, and a sensation in his stomach made him lurch the car forward to see the faces of the children.

"Whoa!" Riley cried from the back seat as the sudden burst of acceleration. "Ben, what are you doing!"

Ben slowed again after passing them and looked back. He smiled at the site of them. His children were safe. Riley looked back, too, and his mouth fell open.

"It's them!" he said. "And the guy in the black. He was after the painting."

"They're definitely with Ian," Ben concluded. His smile faded away as he watched them go into a busy restaurant with their captors prodding them in impatiently. Riley turned around quickly and ducked to avoid being seen by them, eyes wide and on Ben.

"What'll we do?" he asked.

Ben put the car in reverse and turned on his turn signal, parking between two cars along the street. He left the engine running, and he shook Patrick awake. His father sat up somewhat disoriented, looking around confused.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Dad, you and Riley are going to take the car to the hotel and find the FBI agent," he told them both.

"What? Why?" Patrick asked.

"The twins just went into that restaurant with some of Ian's men," Ben said, pointing at the building. "I'm going to go in there, and I need you two to go find the FBI agent and let them know. I'm gonna follow them, and I'll update you every ten minutes or so on where they are. Just find the hotel and the agent. Fast."

Riley nodded and opened his car door to get out and drive in place of Ben. Ben walked up on the sidewalk, looking around to make sure no one was watching him, and he looked back at Riley.

"My phone's on," he told him.

"Mine, too."

Ben nodded, and Riley fell into the driver's seat of the car and started pulling out. As he began to fill in Ben's father of their car ride discovery, Ben headed into the restaurant with his head low.

**. Please Review .**


	11. Sleepless In The City

**Whoa. October was so – busy. I got a lot done that I wanted to, though, thank goodness. I'm so glad you guys are understanding, and I'm sorry I make you wait so long. But you usually are never disappointed with what I give you, so I hope this is good. November promises to be fun, too! Days off! Woo! (Us deprived Connellsvillians get no days off in October since they scraped Columbus Day)…**

_- Dis/Claimer -_

.:: Steady As She Goes, Reviewers ::.

x) Faile Aybara – Sorry, but I took a one month vacation, lol. Well, it was more like two! I last updated the beginning of September! I'm so sorry! I took October off if you saw my info; it was incredibly busy. But you will now see exactly what happens next! Woot! Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!

x) Pinkey the Brain – Urgh, I know what you mean. Our band last year played Brickhouse (at least that's what their shirts said, lol). This year we kicked but with 'Anyway You Want it' by Journey, 'Bohemian Rhapsody' by Queen, and 'Moving Out' by Billy Joel. We're going to the championship competition this weekend, so I hope we do awesome! Hope your band did good, too, and thanks for reviewing!

x) breakaway01 – Band is excruciatingly painful, lol. But I'm almost done! And acting? I'm going my school's Senior Class Play right now! Opening night is in nine days! I'm so excited! No big role, but I do get chased with scissors, lol. It's so fun! Look up the play 'It Happens Every Summer' and I'm the character Olga Stone, lol. What a name! Thanks for the compliments and review, and enjoy this chapter, too!

x) Crazy Little Emily – You probably get out of school earlier than I do, though! We get out at the beginning of June. And the clarinet is awesome! I wanted to play it for so long when my parents wouldn't let me be in band, and I was told I was good at it! Oh well. I gots my pie-nano now, lol. Thanks for the great review, and keep on reading!

x) Solitude of Texas – Haha! I'll just keep it here. And if you loved the last chapter and can't wait to read, then read on! Chapter eleven is here! Woo! Thanks for reviewing and loving my story, lol. Read on and let me know what you think of this one, too!

x) superdork398 – Okay, bashing on my Steelers even at 2-6 is not going to bother me because they are my team and I will love them forever even if they went 0-16. And the Browns are doing just as bad, so shut up, lol. Other than football talk, thanks for the compliments on the story! Keep reading:)

x) astronomylover – What National Treasure reader isn't addicted to Riley? LoL… Thank you so much for your kind words! I always love to here them and see people like you return to read more (I hope you do just that!). Thank you for a great review, and enjoy this chapter as well!

x) elf of life – Okay! Okay! LoL. Here's more of the story! Now you can find out what happens and decide whether or not to kill me or love me! I hope you'll have a mixture of feelings, seeing as this chapter is totally awesome and rocks out loud, lol. Thanks for reviewing as always, and keep on truckin'!

.:: That song is so cool, LoL. Check out The Raconteurs! Woo::.

**x x x**

**. Chapter Eleven .**

Eyes forward, Ben went into the family restaurant behind a couple with three teenagers. He craned his neck over many heads as the man in black and his accomplice took his son and daughter to a table in the back and out of sight. Ben looked above the area they had entered; a small sign with a cigarette covered with a red circle and slash caught his eye.

The family in front of him was soon seated, and he approached the waitress anxiously.

"Table for one," he said.

"Smoking or Non?" she asked.

"Non, please."

"Right this way."

He followed the girl in the blue shirt through the lunch hour rush or business workers and families. He was almost wishing she would hurry up and run, and it felt like an eternity before they reached his table situated across the room from the twins and their captors. He sat down in the booth quickly.

"What can I get you to drink?"

"Just coffee for now, and I'll have the special."

"Which one?"

"Soup special," he said absentmindedly, looking over at other booth. Sally swung her legs back and forth under the table while he saw Charlie drawing something on his placemat with a green crayon. The waitress walked away, and he tried not to look over at them so much. He guaranteed that they were not safe.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" he heard Sally whine from the opposite wall. The two men argued before the one in the black stood up, grabbing her wrist tightly as they headed straight toward Ben's booth. He looked in front of his booth and saw the entrance to the men's room. He discreetly took a menu from a waiter's tray that passed him and hid his eyes behind it. Sally walked by with the man in black (the man he was certain had taken them), and they went in.

The waitress then returned with his coffee and a bowl of potato soup and left. He unwrapped his silverware to retrieve his spoon after she had gone, but it rolled out of his hand and onto the carpet. He bent down to pick it up. When he looked up however, he saw Sally walking right by him a foot away, staring at him. His eyes got big and his chest clenched as he relied on her not to give him away, but she stopped, and her eyes got big, too.

"Daddy?"

Ben felt everything slip from under him as the man in black turned around and locked eyes with him. The man pulled on Sally as she screamed for Ben in protest and attracted the attention of the entire non-smoking section. Several people stood up and went for the man or the girl, but Walt pulled out a gun, stopping everyone as Carl dragged Charlie out the emergency exit screaming. Walt fired a shot before going out, and Ben ran forward through all of the stunned customers after them.

Charlie and Sally were pulled across the busy path of traffic as Ben spotted them. He dodged taxis and trucks and cars as the businessmen on their way back to their offices scrambled to get out of the way of Walt and Carl running up the street with two small children. Ben ran faster when he began to loose sight of them in the crowd. Suddenly he had lost him, but Charlie's voice cried out again. He ran towards it.

A corner was turned with a wail from his daughter, and Ben came flying around the corner at top speed. He had an abrupt stop, however. His jaw met the solid rock fist of Walt, and he fell back into the ground blankly for a moment. Sky and buildings meshed together as he sat up. Ben watched them get on a bus with 'FORT GREENE PARK' running across its marquee.

He got to his feet slowly, trying to run before he was able to. The bus pulled away from the curb, and he stumbled to the edge of the busy street, hailing a taxi. He fell into the backseat immediately saying, "Fort Greene Park. Hurry."

x x x

At triple three Adams Street, Riley and Patrick entered the Marriott Suite in a fast stride. Patrick was extremely inquisitive since his nap in the car, and Riley talked fast as he searched the large lobby for someone who might look like an FBI agent. He pulled out the paper with the address as he walked, but there was no name supplied of the agent they were to meet.

"Figures," he muttered. "They don't even leave us a name."

They walked up to the service desk, and the clerk walked over to them.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah," Riley said slowly. "Is there anyone here waiting for a Ben Gates or Riley Poole?"

"Ah, yes," the clerk said. "The gentleman over there."

"Thanks," Patrick said as they walked over to the man in the red chair.

Riley stopped in front of the man with Patrick, and the man lowered his newspaper, standing. Riley's eyes got wide as he looked at the man.

"Hey, I know you!" he said. "You're that guy from the FBI building that told me and Ben that we were crazy for trying to say that someone was going to steal the Declaration!"

"Agent Hendricks," he said blandly, extending his hand. Riley shook it effortlessly.

"You _are_ the guy that turned us down!"

Agent Hendricks did not need reminded of this anymore, so he impatiently changed the subject back to a more important and pressing matter. "You are with Ben Gates, correct?"

"Yes," Patrick said.

"Where is he?"

"We spotted the twins with two men on the way here and he went after them," Riley explained. "It was at this restaurant called Calendar up the road. We don't know if he's still there or not."

"Was Ian Howe with the children?" Hendricks asked.

"No, but the kidnapper and some other guy were."

"Can you contact Gates at all?"

"Yeah, hang on," said Riley, pulling out his phone. He mumbled to himself as he dialed Ben's cell phone number and turned on the speakerphone. He held it for all of them to hear, and Ben finally picked up.

"Yeah?"

"Ben, where are you?" Riley asked.

"Fort Greene Park," he said, sounding out of breath. "I followed them here, but I lost them. I think they're going to Ian. I'm trying to look around the park for the kids, but I can't find them. I know they're here, though," Ben said with a hint of determination common to his voice as he scanned a grassy scene in front of him. "Did you find the hotel?"

"Yeah, we're here. We found the agent, too."

"Good. I'm not meeting Ian for another two hours, but-"

Suddenly, a blast was heard over the phone, and Riley held the phone away in surprise. He brought it back to his face quickly speaking directly into it when no other sound was heard.

"Ben! Ben? Ben, are you there? Ben?" Riley held the phone away. "The line's dead," he said. Panic was working its way into his voice steadily. Agent Hendricks pulled out his own phone, pressed one button, and began talking.

"Barnes, it's Hendricks," he said. "Mr. Poole and Mr. Gates Sr. have arrived, but Ben Gates is under fire at Fort Greene Park, suspect Ian Howe. Dispatch units immediately and locate the two children if possible."

"Under fire?" Riley asked quickly, looking up from his phone with Patrick. Now the sound suddenly registered that they had heard before the line went dead. Agent Hendricks hung up the phone.

"Follow me, please, gentlemen," he said quickly as they went for the elevator.

x x x

"We found the agent, too," Riley had just told him from the safety of the hotel.

Ben put a hand on his hip, looking around more in the open park. "Good. I don't have to meet Ian for another two hours, but-"

An explosion seemed to come from his phone. Ben jumped and dropped the phone feeling a burning sensation in his ear and on his hand. He couldn't hear anything out of his right ear. The top half of his phone was completely missing on the grass below. He looked up after hearing another gunshot, but no one was in sight. He ran.

The park goers were screaming in panic as patrol officers ran around, and Ben headed for the street as the shots continued. He was ready to hail another taxi as he held his bleeding ear in pain, but a dark brown car pulled out of traffic right beside him. The car door flew open with arms reaching out for him, and before he could turn around to run, strong arms pulled him into the car, and it veered into traffic again.

He sat up between a man in a blue blazer and Ian. He held his ear still, and Ian handed him a handkerchief from his pocket.

"Now now, Ben," he said sportingly. "You should know better than to openly involve the FBI."

Ben took the handkerchief and held it to his deaf ear after wiping off his hand. His ear was still in tact, but it was burned from the bullet. "Where are they?" he asked in a raspy voice. "Where are my kids?"

"Where is my painting?"

"I want to talk to Charlie and Sally first."

"It is not in your favor at this time to be making rash demands," Ian said. "But we'll let you speak with them after we fix your ear. You're lucky Noland here is such a good shot. A little more to the left, and you would've been killed."

Ben threw him a look. Two more inches and he would have strongly resembled his decimated phone back in the park.

"Where are Charlie and Sally?" he asked.

"Don't worry, Ben," Ian said nonchalantly. "They're safe. Just be careful you do nothing to upset me, and they will stay that way. Horace, make a right here."

x x x

It was now getting late, and Riley and Patrick got more uncomfortable with each glance at the clock. It was seven-thirty now in their suite on the twentieth floor they were ordered not to leave for their own safety, but Riley was going insane. These passed five hours were nerve-racking.

Riley laid on the bed with the television on the local news channel hoping hear something about Ben while Patrick was in the shower, and all he knew was that Ben was missing after the shootout in the park. He was supposed to call home hours ago but delayed it; how was he going to tell Abigail? What if she asked to talk to him? Regardless, he dialed the number and held it to his ear.

"Hello?"

Riley's face fell at the voice. "Oh great," he said. "It's you."

"I hate you, too, Riley," Carolyn said.

"Yeah, yeah, just give Abigail the phone," he muttered.

"She's asleep."

"Wake her up. It's important."

"No way!" Carolyn laughed incredulously. "I just got her to sleep after arguing with her all day to calm down when the FBI left, and I am not waking her up now. What's so important?"

"Nothing," Riley replied stubbornly, looking at the painting and document case under the window beside him safely. He was in no mood to talk to her about this afternoon.

"Then why are you calling?"

"To talk to Abigail."

"Well I guess you're out of luck. Bye."

"DON'T you hang up," he said loudly, sitting up. On the other end back in the manor, Carolyn smiled slyly and placed the phone next to her ear again.

"Something you wanted to talk about?" she asked sweetly.

Riley sighed miserably, but she was his only option. He leaned back into the pillows again. "Is Agent Kinley still there?"

"No. But they are only the push of a button away. What's wrong?"

"Well, at least I don't have to tell Abigail…" he mumbled.

"Tell her what?"

"Ben spotted the twins before we reached the hotel this afternoon and went after them in this restaurant, and when we got to the hotel and called him, there were gunshots and we haven't heard from him since." His voice got lower at the end of the statement, and Carolyn kept listening. "He's missing now, and no one knows where he or Ian or the kids are. They won't let us out of the hotel room either for safety purposes."

Carolyn bit her lip as her hand suddenly crept towards her back pocket and found the smooth edge of Riley's PDA. She was about to speak up, but different words came out.

"Did you… figure out the cipher anymore?"

_Where had that come from?_ she asked herself.

Not that it hadn't been crossing her mind all day…

Riley repositioned himself in the bed as he stared at the television in front of him. "Yeah, we figured the whole thing out," he said with the excitement from earlier now nonexistent in his tone. "It was a cryptogram with a shift cipher. Ben and I figured out the next clue right before he spotted the twins in the street."

"What is it?" she asked.

"We need the original Star-Spangled Banner sheet music from the Library of Congress," Riley said distantly. "The cryptogram said 'Surprise' and 'Stay in Key,' so we made the connections, and that's what we've got to do next."

Carolyn was astonished. "How are you going to get back here to look at it?"

"We're not," he said. "It's going to have to wait. We probably couldn't go any farther without Ben anyways."

"Abigail and I can always go have a look at it," Carolyn suddenly said. "The Library of Congress _is_ open tomorrow, unless tomorrow's Christmas…"

Riley got skeptical. "You would?"

"Of course," she said. "I'm as eager as you to see if your theory of the portrait leading to a dead end is true, though I'm hoping it's not."

His face relaxed into a lopsided smile at her confession. "Me, too," he admitted quietly. "It would be nice to prove Ben wrong for once, though, but not about this. It's my turn to call finder's fee anyways."

Carolyn's smile grew until she emitted a breath of laughter into the phone. "Anymore big blueish-green men in there somewhere?"

Riley laughed, too. "Oh I hope so," he said sarcastically. "I've got to find him a friend." His laughter subsided, and he said: "But you would… you'd go look at the sheet music tomorrow?"

"Yes," she said. "I just need to know what we're looking for."

"I don't really know, but the way the Ottendorf message read, it was directed more toward the music than the words. That's all I can really think of. Just that the next clue involves the national anthem's sheet music."

Carolyn nodded as she slowly worked Riley's PDA out of her back pocket and turned it on. She went right to the GPS section again as she talked.

"Have you seen Ian at all today?" she asked.

"No."

"You still have the portrait then? And the Constitution duplicate?"

She went to 'Ian' on the PDA and hit 'Select.'

"Yeah," Riley said from the hotel room. "Sitting right next to me against the wall. We got a cover for the canvas, too."

Carolyn was happy to hear that Ian hadn't gotten hold of them yet as the GPS tracked Ian's phone down on the global scale.

"Are you going to tell him about the sheet music clue when you give him the portrait for the twins?"

National scale search…

"I wouldn't think so," Riley said, having never thought about it. "But Ben's probably going to make the call on that. I just wish I knew what had happened to him."

Regional scale search…

"Whatever you do, don't give him the next clue," Carolyn urged.

Riley lifted an eyebrow.

"Why?"

State scale search…

"Because we know how dangerous he is," she said, trying not to sound like she knew him better than Riley would (she was still under her disguise after all). "He sent people to take the twins, killed an FBI agent, probably has Ben right now… if you tell him the next clue, the waging on lives is going to mean nothing to him."

"It already does," Riley pointed out. "That man last night almost killed you."

City scale search…

"Let's not go there," she said, wanting to forget the feel of the gun against her neck. She watched the PDA in her hand. "Just don't tell him the next clue. Promise."

"I won't, but I don't know about Ben… What's gotten into you?"

Street scale search…

Carolyn watched the PDA zoom in on a block of Adam's Street. Her eyes lit up in fear. That was where Riley and Patrick were now. That was where the painting was.

She felt weak.

"Riley?"

He noticed the distress in her tone and sat up some. "What?"

Building scale search…

The PDA beeped and moved with the target inside the building. He was in the hotel, and no one knew it. Carolyn drew in a breath as she watched it move in a zigzag direction, more than likely up flights of stairs over the hotel's blue square on the screen.

"What is it?" Riley pressed now. "Carolyn?"

"Hide the painting," she said.

"What? Why?"

Suddenly, the door opened behind him, and Riley turned around to see Ben enter the room. He lowered the phone with disbelief, and the twinge of happiness he felt for seeing him alive and well vanished when Ian walked in right behind him.

Riley stood up as Ian stared him down with the polite smile he had hoped he'd never see again. His phone hung limp in his hand as Ben approached him with a warning look not to open his mouth.

"Good evening, Riley," Ian said. "Imagine seeing you here."

Riley was paralyzed as Ben turned toward him.

"Riley, where's the painting?" he asked softly.

He didn't move immediately.

"Riley," Ben said gently, "give me the painting and the duplicate."

"Ben-"

His friend's eyes silenced him, and Riley slowly bent down and retrieved the canvas and document case uneasily. He sat the case on the portrait and handed them to Ben, nervously keeping an eye on Ian. He held onto them as Ben looked up at him expectantly to let go.

"How did you get him in?" he whispered to Ben.

"I told them I had just escaped him down the street, and we came up here," he said under his breath to Riley.

"What about the twins?"

"They're fine, now let me have the painting."

Riley put trust in Ben and reluctantly allowed the painting to leave his possession. They were all right for now, so long as he took Carolyn's wise advice not to tell him about the next clue (or even let him know that they knew it). He watched Ian pull a table into the middle of the room, and he and Ben laid out the canvas and Constitution duplicate.

"Where's my dad?" Ben asked him, jarring him from his phase of shock.

"In the bathroom," Riley answered awkwardly.

"Lock him in."

He stared at Ben. "What?"

"If he sees Ian, he's going to be even worse than when he saw the Declaration in his own home. Grab that chair and put it in front of the door."

Riley obeyed, though he didn't know why; Patrick was going to be causing enough commotion for being locked in a bathroom when he got out of the shower. Afterwards, Ben beckoned him over to the table, and he went over cautiously.

"Hold this up," he said, giving Riley one end of the portrait. They stood it on its side to show Ian the Ottendorf cipher.

"What does it mean, Ben?" Ian asked. "In relation to the Constitution?"

"Nothing with just this page," Ben said. "We need all four pages to figure it out. The cipher is page, line, and letter, and we only have this one page, so it won't work."

Riley's mouth almost fell open. His theory was the basis for deception!

Ian looked to be thinking long and hard. Finally, he looked up.

"Where are the other pages, Ben?" Ian asked accusingly. Ben gave him a level glare.

"This was the only page, Ian. There were no others."

"And where am I to find the others? In your wonderful little… National Archives, perhaps?"

Ian seemed to be thinking along the lines of Riley, and Ben closed his eyes, obviously sensing that this was going to be brought up. Riley gulped, but he was ignored.

"No, Ian," Ben said desperately with anger.

"Yes, Ben," Ian replied smoothly. "Unless you'd rather further endanger and end the lives of your children."

Riley could not believe how heartless Ian had become. The guy used to be decent. Now, as Carolyn had said, lives meant nothing to him. He wanted to haul off and hit him, but he was having trouble breathing right now. Riley looked over at Ben; he was trying to think of another way out, but there was nothing, and he knew it.

"What do I have to do?" he murmured to Ian finally.

Ian's despicable smile appeared. "Leave everything to me, Ben. I'll have it all ready by tomorrow. You won't even have to get it." Ben looked up at him suspiciously as he kept talking. "I understand your wife has a high power in the Archives, doesn't she? Has the privilege to see the documents first hand without having to bypass security?"

Riley watched Ben's face fall, and his mouth was agape at Ian.

"Don't," Ben pleaded. "She's in no condition, and I'm not letting you risk her job."

"Oh, but I have a feeling you will."

"I'll do it."

"Why?" Ian almost laughed. "You're all the way up here in New York, and she's already there. Come now, Ben. I'll let you see your children tomorrow afternoon at the wharf. If you don't involve the FBI with our meeting that is. There will be a car two blocks down to pick you up at noon."

Neither Ben nor Riley had a say in the matter. Ian was walking towards the door now, ready to leave.

"Don't you dare hurt her," Ben suddenly called out to Ian in a low growl. Ian turned around.

"That's not for me to decide," he said. Then he smiled again, opened the door, and disappeared. Riley and Ben watched the door a moment, Riley silently wishing one of the FBI agents in the hotel would nab him on his way out.

x x x

Outside of the hotel, Ian got into the Chrysler on the far curb waiting for him. Nearing the wharf they were hiding at, Ian finally spoke to two of his lesser but qualified men.

"Noland, I have a task for you and Horace," he said.

"What is it?" the man beside him in the blue jacket asked.

"You are to drive to Washington D.C. tonight and pick up Abigail Gates and Carolyn," he said. "Here's the address, and I want them unharmed. Call me when you have them and wait for instructions."

x x x

Riley nodded off after another two hours. Patrick was forgotten in the bathroom, but when they let him out, they told him about Ian after swearing him to secrecy about sneaking off to meet Ian tomorrow. Ben had claimed Riley's cell phone, trying all night to reach the manor back in D.C., but it was fruitless.

'We need more phones in that place,' Riley remembered Ben saying after hanging up and trying yet again. Riley didn't get it. Had Carolyn never hung up the phone? Or maybe Ian had people stationed at the house already? If so, that was bad – they would be stealing the Constitution for nothing, and they wouldn't make any headway with the sheet music clue at all.

Hopefully they could reach them before Ian's men got there so they could get out. Ben had mentioned something about an idea and that this may not have been the best decision telling Ian a lie, but Riley was deliriously tired at this point. He thought about a mess of things in a brief few seconds. The twins, Ben griping about his ear, Abigail being forced to steal the Declaration…

No, they had already done that…

Constitution. Right.

What did the next clue lead to?

They needed search dogs. Maybe then they could find Ian.

Charlie wanted a dog for Christmas. A beagle.

A beagle named Rudolph.

Rudy for short.

What was Carolyn doing? Was she asleep? Eating? Cleaning?

He hated her for being so pretty.

x x x

Abigail had almost had the baby when Carolyn passed on the news to her about Ben that Riley had told her. She was clinging to the phone after that in the bedroom, but she soon fell asleep after making call after call to reach Riley again. At least she knew the FBI there was helping.

But now, the phone lay with a dead battery on the floor of the master bedroom, forgotten.

x x x

Midnight.

Ben was going to bed after hours of unsuccessfully reaching the manor on Riley's cell phone.

Riley was asleep dreaming about attending a Halloween party in college.

Patrick was asleep, also.

Noland and Horace were bound for the Gates' manor in D.C. without warning.

Abigail was in a troubled sleep with a dead phone beside her.

Carolyn was sitting on her bed with the bright screen of Riley's PDA illuminating her face in the darkness that surrounded her.

Ian was stationary on the coastline between the Brooklyn and Manhattan bridges. Riley's laptop and cell phone both sat inside the hotel's box idly as well, and Ben's phone came up 'No Data Available' when selected. Riley wasn't kidding when he said the phone's top half was blown off, she guessed.

Carolyn was nervous. Everything was so involved now. Charlie and Sally were in danger, Ben almost had his ear torn off, and Ian was motionless on the PDA, which was bound to mean he was plotting something. Or sleeping. But she doubted it.

Everything had gone wrong! Everything! She wasn't getting rich now (though she was alive instead courtesy Riley's interlude with his giant knife), her brother double-crossed her, and she was aiding her previous enemies, not to mention she had kissed her most hated and recent rival.

What was it with him? He wasn't even attractive. He wore jeans and a hoodie and never combed his hair, and he had an unhealthy obsession with computers.

So what if she liked computers, too? At least she wasn't as bad as he was…

And he was such a jerk. Rude, self-centered, picky, impolite, a jerk… he smelled funny…

Well, maybe he wasn't all that bad if you got passed the untamed hair, computer obsession, and jerk thing. He did look semi-decent in a tuxedo, even when it was soaking wet. Actually, that was kind of funny. He was so mad…

Carolyn caught herself. Bad. BAD.

Riley – BAD.

If you overlooked the kiss.

And the remarks he always had ready to fire back at her. They were pretty good. She gave him credit for that.

**. Please Review .**


	12. The Roman Numeral Value

**Hola peeps. Currently having fun wrapping up band practices every Tuesday and Thursday after school, but there's more parades, trust me. We have a parade for everything in this stupid town, LoL. I am so tired from last night, too. I was up reading 'Curse of the Blue Tattoo' by L.A. Meyer… BUY IT! It's the second book in a series of four. The first is Bloody Jack, and it's about a girl who disguises herself on a navy ship back in 1801, gets found out to be a girl, and in this book is sent to a finishing school in Boston. Great read! You'll love it!**

_- Dis/Claimer - _

.:: Happy Thanksgiving, Reviewers::.

x) Solitude of Texas – LoL. Being that excited is fun! I really wanted to update on Thanksgiving, too, that way everyone could give thanks for that, lol. I hope you have a great holiday, and look for another chapter in about two or three weeks! Hopefully just two! Thanks for your great review, enjoy, and again, have a great Turkey Day!

x) Faile Aybara – Hahaha… You thought that was intense? Just wait until you read this one… You're in for it! And yes, I promise no more two-month vacations on my account. But I'll have you know only October was my vacation month, lol. September was super busy! As for Riley and Carolyn action, there's more to come, especially in the next chapter. I'll try to hurry! Thanks for reviewing, and Happy Thanksgiving!

x) Norma Jean – LoL. I had to have Riley do it. It was something I thought about watching to movie one day ('What if he saw the guy that turned them down at the FBI office again after the treasure was real?'), so I was inspired to put that bit in. Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you have a wonderfully delicious Thanksgiving!

x) astronomylover – It was never discontinued or on hold, I just got really busy in my senior year all of the sudden, lol. I'm about to start my graduation project, too, here in January, and the school's annual musical is having tryouts starting in two weeks, and as head student director, I've gotta be there til the show's over in March! But I will still be writing, and I'm glad you appreciate it so much. Have a good holiday, and thanks for your review!

x) Pinkey the Brain – I love writing long chapters, lol. Each chapter for this story I make at least ten pages on Microsoft Word in twelve point Arial font, so that's pretty good, considering Arial is one of the smaller fonts. I'm glad you liked the chapter so much, and thank you for being patient, lol. I know my absence is upsetting in the middle of such an enticing story. Thanks for reviewing and have a great Thaksgiving!

x) mandy – New reviewer! Yay! Thank you so much for the review, and I hope you come back to keep reading! Have a great Holiday, and thanks for reviewing!

.:: Don't buy the book if you _cant –stand_ run-on sentences though, LoL ::.

x x x

**. Chapter Twelve .**

At eight-thirty the next morning, Carolyn and Abigail were on the steps of the Library when an employee finally opened the doors. As the Library slowly began to fill with tourists and businessmen in the early morning, Abigail had gotten hold of their sheet music.

"Okay," she said, setting it down gently on their table in front of them. Their eyes scanned it wildly for anything, but it was just the first copy of the national anthem. Carolyn sat down in the chair eagerly however, leaning over it. "What did Riley say to look for again?" Abigail asked.

"He said the music was more important than the words. That's all I've got."

Abigail made a face. "Well, I'll be back. I'm going to try to reach Riley again. See if he can give us more than that to work with."

Carolyn turned back to the pages in front of her. Things had gone better for their nerves since about seven that morning. Agent Kinley had called to tell them Ben was fine and back in the hotel with Riley and Patrick, though his ear was mangled somewhat. Abigail was still breathing a lot easier even though the twins were still not found, but Carolyn was at least glad she was calmer now and focused on the sheet music to keep her mind off of the happenings up in New York.

As she scrutinized the paper for five agonizing minutes, nothing whatsoever presented itself, and she was getting impatient. She grabbed Abigail's bag and went in to find a pen, but instead she felt something odd. Like a pair of reading glasses with extra lenses attached. Maybe they were for looking at things up close? Like magnifying? Someone like Abigail might carry a tool like it, considering her profession.

But when she pulled the glasses out, they were oddly shaped, and the extra lenses were just different shades of color. What was this? Just a pair of glasses that you could walk around and see the world through two different colors? Curious to see the world in a shade of blue-green, Carolyn held them out in front of her, looking around. Everything looked kind of neat in blue and green. Her eyes looked at walls and the ceiling as she slipped them on, then at the bookshelves, people, the items on the desk-

She stopped and leaned in very slowly.

"Wow…"

All over the sheet music, little blue dots jumped out at her. At the beginning of the music above the time signature and treble clef was what looked like the word 'July' scrawled unevenly in the blue haze that she saw with the glasses on. After that, her eyes slowly followed the lines of the music. Certain notes were highlighted in blue, and one was highlighted with a hue of purple. She gently reached out to touch a spot of blue, mesmerized.

Quickly, Carolyn removed the glasses and came inches from the paper, trying to see if there were any obvious differences in the ink used for a highlighted and regular music note. Nothing.

She put the glasses back on and stared at the two pages in amazement. Riley was right. It was about the music, not the words. Only the notes, not the words, were highlighted.

Carolyn scrambled for a scrap piece of paper and finally discovered a pen in Abigail's bag. Immediately, she wrote down 'July' and the letter of each note after that in order of their appearance. This was fascinating. Riley had been wrong. He got his wish. Maybe he would even get his finder's fee.

As she wrote furiously, filled with excitement, Abigail came back.

"I didn't get hold of him," she sighed. "They must still be asleep or… what are you doing?"

"Writing out our next clue."

Abigail looked at the bifocals on her face. "How did you know to use them? What do you see?"

"I was looking for a pen, but I found these, put them on out of boredom, and all of these notes are blue and purple."

"Let me see."

Carolyn wrote down the last two notes and gave the glasses to Abigail. She hovered momentarily at the sight as Carolyn had.

"Oh my god…"

"See, it's the notes," Carolyn said, pointing to one she remembered being highlighted. "It's just what Riley said."

"This is amazing," Abigail said breathlessly. It was like seeing the back of the Declaration for the first time again. "I really wish I knew how they did this. It's incredible. Did you write down all the notes yet?"

"Yeah."

"Write down the words under the highlighted notes, and the ones not highlighted. Maybe it's some sort of message in the song," Abigail said, giving Carolyn the bifocals again.

"Then how does this tie in?" Carolyn pointed at the purple note that stood apart from the blue ones near the end of the song. Abigail did not answer right away, so Carolyn continued to voice her theory. "It has to be a date. 'July' means something."

"Maybe it's referring to the signing of the Declaration of Independence," the blonde historian thought aloud. "What does the paper say?"

"It reads, in order of the highlighted notes, 'JULY ABGFEEDCCBA,'" Carolyn said. "The note 'D' is the purple one."

Abigail sighed. "It's too short to be a date spelled out and too long to be just numbers. Unless… they are numbers."

"What?"

"Hang on." Abigail left the table's side quickly and ran down a row of books, passed a man looking at an atlas, and stopped at a very large set of encyclopedias. She looked near the end immediately, finding the 'R's instantly. Grabbing the second book of 'R,' she pulled it from the shelf and searched the pages of it as she made her way back to the table briskly.

"Here," she said to Carolyn, finding the article. She placed it on the table, and the two of them leaned over it. "Roman Numerals." Carolyn gave her an unsure look, but Abigail continued. "They originated in Ancient Rome, hence their name, but there was a code also created and put to use courtesy the Numerals a lot of people have never heard about."

"What is it?"

"It is simply called the Roman Numeral Value," Abigail explained. "The Roman Numerals are I, V, X, L, C, D, and M, used for depicting numbers as you know, and the Value is a code that allows the first seven letters of our alphabet to be replaced with the seven Roman Numerals to conceal important dates in battle as it were. It misled a lot of soldiers who intersected messages to believe it was a scrambled message, but it was instead a date that remained unknown to them."

The concept was beginning to come full circle to Carolyn. "It's ingenious," she said, looking at the sheet music and the paper she had written on. "The first seven letters of the alphabet only?"

"Yes," Abigail said. "That's why it was the perfect code to use when it came to hiding the clue in the sheet music. A, B, C, D, E, F, and G are the only letters used in music."

Carolyn was taking it all in with uncertainty but excitement. She looked at the list of Roman Numerals and back at the paper, beginning to apply them to the original message with Abigail's pen.

It was so brilliant! People back then were much more smarter than people today. People in this day and age were just getting more _knowledgeable_, not smarter. I mean, who in the world today would even think of something this masterful and apply it to something like sheet music to hide a treasure? No one, that was for sure…

Riley was definitely right about this one.

And she was never more readily able to admit and accept it than in that instant.

"Okay," she said upon finishing. They leaned in together to see what had been uncovered and saw that 'JULY ABGFEEDCCBA' now read 'JULY IVMDCCLXXVI.' Abigail stood up slowly in awe.

"What date is it? The signing of the Declaration?" Carolyn asked.

"It is," Abigail began slowly, "but somehow I think it's referring to something else."

"Like what?" Carolyn said. "There's nothing else historically more tied to the date than the Declaration of Independence."

"I know…"

Abigail was beginning to worry, and Carolyn started to pick up on it. What if Riley was right? It wasn't a dead end clue, but it lead to the Declaration? If that were true, his theory about the paintings being mixed up was correct. She, just as much as Abigail, did not want to face the prospect of defeat that easily, though. Not yet.

"Maybe Riley was right about the paintings being switched…" she mused dejectedly.

Abigail shook her head. She just refused to believe it. "No, it means something else. The Roman Numerals… They have a part in this. I know it."

"The Numerals? How?"

Abigail paced around to the other side of Carolyn in thought. She thought of all the documents she could with Roman numerals, but nothing was leaping out at her. _Roman Numerals_, she thought. _How do they tie in?_

Then, Abigail paused. A sudden revelation overcame her, and she looked back down at the Roman Numeral date, a smile forming on her face.

"What?" Carolyn asked quickly.

"It's referring to the Statue of Liberty," Abigail almost laughed. "I can't believe I missed that."

Carolyn eyed her. "The Statue of Liberty? How?"

"That exact same date, in Roman Numerals and everything - JULY IV MDCCLXXVI – is on the slate the Statue of Liberty holds in her left arm. And what letter did you say was highlighted differently from the others?"

"The D," Carolyn said.

Abigail took the pen from her and circled the 'L' in the date.

"That's where the next clue is."

"On the 'L' of the slate the Statue of Liberty holds?"

"Yes."

Carolyn sat back in the chair. "Wow. This is… so complex. How do we get it?"

"We'll call Ben and let him know first," Abigail said, taking the encyclopedia back to the shelf. "We'll figure out what to do from there. We'll have to hurry up with a plan if we want to outsmart Ian, too."

Suddenly, Abigail looked up, and right in her path was the man that was holding the atlas from a few moments ago. He was staring at her levelly which made her uncomfortable, and when she tried to go around, the man did not let her pass. Carolyn stood up to return the sheet music after pocketing the location to their next clue, and when she saw Abigail and the man, her heart skipped a beat.

It was Noland. The sniper of Ian's team.

He grabbed Abigail's arm, and she began to retaliate, but them all movement stopped; Carolyn guessed he had made Abigail aware of his gun. She was ready to walk away and call the FBI as soon as she left the Library, but someone also came up behind her.

"Hello, Carrie."

She recognized him immediately just by the insufferable nickname he always used.

"Let us go, Horace."

"Why?" Noland asked, coming over to Carolyn and Horace with Abigail tight in his grip. "You're too valuable and sneaky to let out of sight. Let's go, Horace. One sound out of either of you, and you'll have Ian to answer to."

x x x

After spotting Ben in the restaurant the day before, Charlie and Sally seemed a little less worried while in the hands of their captor. Ian was of course upset about the situation, but after working things out in the hotel with his rival, he was in a slightly better mood. He even let the twins sleep in the backseat of his car, but Walt was unbelievably angry when he was appointed to sit in there with them all night. The children now were sitting in two chairs with Fischer hovering over then, Carl and Walt having gotten fed up after babysitting for thirty-six hours.

The New York sky was a bright shade of blue as the morning progressed. Ian stared out at the mid-morning waters of the river waiting for word from his two men in D.C. while Walt, Carl, and Fischer stayed idle with him at the wharf with the children.

"When do we get to see Daddy again!" Sally shouted.

"What did I say about shouting?" Ian said, turning to her and her brother. He walked towards them, neither of them making a sound. "You aren't a very good listener, are you?" he said, stopping in front of her. "You get that from your father. You're just as stubborn when it comes to things being your way."

"I wanna talk to Dad, too," Charlie said.

"You'll see him in a couple of hours if you can manage to stay quiet that long," Ian told them. "Don't anticipate too much, though; a lot can happen in two hours."

Suddenly, Ian's phone rang. Quickly, he walked back to the other side of the wharf and answered it. It was Noland.

"Yes?"

"We've got them," the gruff voice said. "And we've caught them red-handed in a lie."

"Have you?" Ian said with a smug smile.

x x x

"I can't believe it," Riley said as they ran down the street away from the hotel. "We _need_ the FBI on our side right now, and you're running from them!"

"You heard what Ian said, Riley," Ben said, pushing his way through crowds out the sidewalk. "If we involve the FBI, we won't get to see Charlie and Sally. I'm not taking the risk because Ian will take the opportunity to ruin my life."

"Not that he's already done that…" Riley mumbled as he tried to keep up with Ben.

As they came up on the next block, they saw the man dressed in all black standing next to a car. Hesitantly, Ben crossed the street with a cautious Riley in the follow. Walt issued them inside, and they went without word. Upon reaching the wharf twenty minutes later, Walt led Riley and Ben to Ian who greeted them with a quaint smile.

"Hello, Ben."

"I want to see my kids now," he requested simply.

"There's just one matter I want to clear up first," Ian said.

"Where's Abigail?"

"Ben, you've lied to me."

Riley and Ben both became stone cold inside their bodies and felt a terrible sensation sweep over them. Riley looked from Ian to Ben nervously as Ben started him down, knowing Ian had found out about the Constitution being a lie.

Riley panicked inwardly; they were gonna die. They were going to be shot in cold blood at the smelly wharf, never find out the next clue, never discover where all of this was leading them-

"I had the chance to talk with your wife a few hours ago," Ian said to Ben suddenly. "She was pretty upset that she had been caught after voicing the location of the next clue in the presence of my men, but we've agreed to spare her if she cooperated on the way up here to New York. They should be arriving here any time now."

Now it made sense. Ian's men must have overhead their entire process of solving the clue at the Library of Congress and took them afterwards.

If there was any good in this, Abigail had not been forced to steal the Constitution from the Archives.

"Why are they coming to New York?" Ben asked.

Ian smiled. "We're going on a little tour of the Statue of Liberty this afternoon."

Riley looked at the ground. The sheet music led to the Statue of Liberty. He was dying to know how that worked out, but until he could see Abigail or Carolyn again, he waited to get shot, because he knew it was coming. When Ian smiled, he was usually not happy. Riley closed his eyes, praying for it to be quick.

"Where are Charlie and Sally?" Ben demanded this time.

"You deserve to be shot after your little craft last night," Ian said.

That's right. Riley could already feel a gun pressing into his head and the trigger being pulled.

"But since you'll be accompanying me this afternoon on the ferry, I suppose I can let you see them. Fischer!"

Riley opened his eyes, surprised to find no gun there at all. He looked forward as a brown-haired man came out from around a corner with the twins in the same outfits from yesterday. Ben lurched forward, but Walt held out a long arm to stop him. Ben looked at Ian.

"You asked to see them, Ben," Ian said. "If I let you talk to them, God only knows if I'd ever see you again. And we can't have that."

Suddenly, something surged through Ben's arm and he swung it at Walt, knocking him flat to the ground. The loud echo shook Riley, and he raced forward for the twins as gunshots rang out. He scooped them up in his arms as Sally screamed and Charlie panicked, and he ran inside the abandoned warehouse.

"Uncle Riley! Look out!" Sally shouted.

Riley turned, and Fischer was shooting at them at a full run. He ducked behind large crates, telling them not to make a sound, but both twins were hysterical at this point. He ran, trying to shake off the gunman in the maze of crates, but he was suddenly spotted again. He ran faster, now trying to find another way out of the warehouse. Gunfire was still ringing out on the wharf.

He rapidly climbed a set of stairs with the twins, and from below, Fischer had spotted them again and fired. All three of them were screaming now as Riley ran for the door he saw at the other end of the room. His heart raced as he heard Fischer climbing the stairs now, and he was only halfway to the door.

He couldn't go any faster, but the other footsteps were picking up pace. Suddenly they stopped as he reached to open the door. He pushed the twins outside as the gun fired several times, and he ducked out into the sunlight. He saw nothing he could immediately bar the door with, so Riley grabbed the twins again and made a run for the street, hearing the door twenty yards behind him fly open violently followed by more gunshots.

"Go! Come on!"

He pushed the twins to the curb, practically jumping out in front of a taxi for it to stop. Once inside, Riley pushed Charlie and Sally to the floor so that they were out of view, and he lay down on the seat. The taxi driver turned around with a suspicious look.

"Where you headed, kid?" he asked.

"Marriott Hotel," Riley said breathlessly. "Adams Street."

"Uncle Riley-"

"Shh… It's okay, just stay down."

Riley got out his cell phone and dialed. It only rang once before someone answered.

"Mr. Poole?"

"Yeah."

Agent Hendricks rolled his eyes back in the hotel. "Where are you and Mr. Gates? You are not supposed to leave this hotel without FBI supervision-"

"Yeah, I know, and I'll never do it again because I've got the twins with me in a taxi on the way to the hotel now," Riley explained. "Ben and I had to meet Ian at a wharf alone if we wanted them back, but they started shooting, so I grabbed them and ran."

"Where is Mr. Gates?" Hendricks asked with interest.

"I don't know," Riley said miserably as he threw his head back into the car door. "Still at the wharf, in Ian's car, I have no idea."

"Were you being pursued by a gunman?"

"Yeah. But we'll be at the hotel in fifteen minutes."

"Children harmed in any way?"

Riley covered the mouthpiece. "You two okay? No bruises or anything?" He checked over their faces quickly as Sally said, "No."

"They're fine," Riley reported back to the agent.

"Good. Stay on the line until you reach the hotel."

"Okay."

They reached the hotel, losing Fischer in the process, _thank god_. The twins readily leapt into the arms of Patrick upon seeing him, and Riley got out of the taxi wearily.

"Everything alright?" Agent Hendricks asked him.

"Yeah, I-"

Another gunshot rang out, whizzing passed Riley's head. He became stricken as everyone around fell on their stomachs to the ground, but he flew back into the taxi, which immediately took off.

By the time they had lost them again, Riley had the man pull over and let him out. He still wanted to get back to the hotel, but the taxi driver was getting a little too crazy for his liking. He looked around for a bus stop, but it still seemed to out in the open. Then, out of nowhere, the gunfire sounded again, and Riley panicked, running down a set of stairs into the underground.

He got on the subway as the doors were closing, found a seat, sat down, and just breathed – he couldn't think of anything else to do at the moment. Maybe after he could breathe again, he'd find out where the subway was taking him.

x x x

Carolyn and Abigail sat quietly in the back seat of the Buick with Horace and Noland in the front as they entered Brooklyn. They were near Cadman Plaza when the car pulled off in the back of a large parking lot, and Noland and Horace took them from the car.

"It's time to-"

Abigail threw a painful punch at Noland's face, and Carolyn did a series of self-defense moves on Horace before he let go. At their release, the two women ran for it, but the men behind them stumbled up, reaching for their weapons and began their pursuit.

"Come on," Carolyn urged as Abigail began to fall behind.

"I can't," she panted. "The… baby…"

Gunfire. Carolyn pushed Abigail behind a dumpster and told her to stay down as she ran around to the corner of the building breathlessly. Before her breath returned however, Carolyn could hear Abigail's retaliation with Noland and Horace, and she jumped out of her hiding place.

"Stop it!"

Horace immediately had the gun on her and fired, but she ducked back behind the building, now running down the alley. Horace kept a close trail, and she entered a crowd, pushing her way to the middle. She followed them down into the depths of the subway at High Street and entered the first open door she saw.

She turned around to make sure she was clear, but Horace was at the back of the crowd making his way toward her. Quickly, she left the crowd to join another moving up the length of the subway car to another entrance. Horace continued to look for her in the other group. Letting out a deep sigh, she boarded the subway.

Horace caught sight of her, however, and the chase continued; He fired a shot that ricocheted off of the wall and sent a wave of panic over everyone as the subway began to move. Carolyn looked out the window, and Horace stared right at her, raising the gun immediately. She ducked as the glass in front of her shattered and took off in a run through the subway car.

Upon hearing the gunfire himself, Riley, on this very subway, thought he was being pursued again. He took off to find a bathroom to hide in.

Suddenly, Carolyn collided with someone and fell flat on her back in the middle of the floor. She went to get up and keep running, but she saw that she had ran into Riley. She could honestly say she was never happier to see him. Riley was confused, however, as they sat there on the floor staring at each other.

"What are you doing here?" they asked each other.

"I'm being chased!" they again chorused.

Exchanging looks, they again said in perfect unison, "By who?"

"Ian's men kidnapped us from the manor and I just escaped-"

"Ian met us at the wharf and started shooting, so I grabbed the twins and ran-"

"You lost Ben?" Carolyn shrieked.

"You lost Abigail!" Riley said in defense.

"Not on purpose!"

"And I did?"

"Never mind!" she said, trying to stand up. Riley was on his feet first and pulled her up. "Where are the kids?"

"I made it back to the hotel before they started chasing me again. They're safe there with Ben's dad and the FBI."

"Where the hell's the FBI now!"

"I don't know! I don't even know where I am!"

Carolyn moaned. This was a living nightmare.

"Are you okay?" Riley asked her.

"I'm fine, we just need to get off this subway before they find us."

Riley looked over at her in fear. "You mean Ian's men are on this subway? Right now?"

"Yes."

"What!"

"Shh!"

Carolyn clapped a hand over his mouth, pulling him off to the side as someone walked by. Riley shook her hand off of his face.

"What do you mean they're on the subway!" Riley whispered anxiously. "What if they see us? We're gonna be-"

A scream rang out, and Riley and Carolyn looked up. It was Horace.

Several screams came from the other direction, and Fischer was locking eyes with them a car away.

"What'll we do?" Riley asked.

"What else is there to do?" Carolyn countered.

"Good point."

"Go for him over there," she said, nodding towards Fischer. "He's not a good marksman at all."

"How do you know?"

Carolyn bit her lip, looking back over at Horace. "Just run!"

**. Please Review .**


	13. Amnesty

**Hi, (your name). Things have been okay lately. Musical this year is about to get into full swing, and I have the amazing duty of HEAD student director this year! Woot! I am loving it! Any 'Guys And Dolls' fans in the audience? I don't know much about the show, but I've read through the script, and I can't wait! Woo!  
****Also, I posted a National Treasure Christmas-themed one shot, too, called 'The Christmas Eve List.' Please let me know if it makes you smile this holiday! It's mainly Riley and Carolyn fluff for you RC fans out there, lol. And I know you RC hopeless romantics out there will love this chapter, lol. I promised gushy, you got gushy.**

_- Dis/Claimer - _

.:: Happy Holidays, Reviewers::.

x) breakaway01 – Oh, it's completely fine! I've been really busy myself, and things are only going to get worse! OMG!!! You looked up the play! HUZZAH!!! LoL… that made my day when I saw that, lol. When I post the pictures on my photobucket, I'll send you the link! You'll love it! But sadly, we're in the thick of things now, so no rest just yet for our characters. More chasing, treasure-related secrets, and big time trouble still to some! Woo! Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!

x) Solitude of Texas – Haha, I got the movie for my birthday way back on March 1st from my wonderful little sister, lol. Now I have it to go to if I need it, and I think I might refresh over Xmas break some, too. And I can't believe they never even mentioned the Statue of Liberty in the film! It's one of the first things that come to mind! Hopefully some of the other landmarks I have and will insert will still give it an American feel. Thanks for a great review, and enjoy the chapter!

x) Rednaxela – Hey, reading National Treasure fics should not bring shame to you, but if it does, it's totally okay to keep on reading this one, lol. I'm so glad you feel that mine is written so well, and let me know what the other story is, because it's probably one I've read, lol. I hope you'll keep reading on, and thank you for reviewing my story!

x) Norma Jean – I am so glad someone mentioned the Value in their review! LoL… I had such a hard time trying to link the Star-Spangled Banner to the Statue of Liberty, and then it just dawned on me in music class one day when I saw roman numerals on this old piece of music we were working on, and I'm like, 'That's it!' It was pretty cool. And YES! I bought it before I went to school the day it came out, lol! I've had that written on my calendar since the day after it came out in theaters and I saw it, lol. I've watched it eight times already. Love it. Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!

x) Faile Aybara – Hmm… Okay! Here ya go! LoL. I updated for you and everyone else, and now, it is time to see what becomes of them in another chapter! And I believe I inserted some Riley and Carolyn action in there for you… Yeah, you'll have fun, lol. I promise. My little romance fan, haha… Thanks for your review! Enjoy your wonderfully written chapter and the love in it, lol.

x) astronoylover – My other romance-loving reviewer, lol. As I told Faile Aybara, yes; I have confirmed Riley/Carolyn action in this chapter! It was fun to write, too, lol. And you'll find it well written as always because I pride myself on making sure it's presented in the best possible way. Thank you for more compliments, and in return I hand you a chapter with your request granted! Thank you for reviewing, and enjoy the chapter! Please! LoL.

.:: Egg Nog! LoL ::.

x x x

**. Chapter Thirteen .**

Carolyn pushed Riley, and the two of them ran right at Fischer as he pulled out his gun. She looked back startled to see how fast Horace was catching up, and Fischer had his gun ready to fire almost at point blank. She felt Riley slowing down, so she quickly shoved him forward, both of them landing in a pile on Fischer. People screamed as Horace fired a shot, and Carolyn quickly grabbed Riley as the subway slowed and stopped.

"The door!" she said urgently. "Go for the door!"

He scrambled to his feet pulling her with him, and he slammed his hand on the emergency button desperately next to the doors that now opened as the brakes were applied even more, shifting everyone in the car violently. Riley held onto the pole next to the door with Carolyn clinging to him to fight the force of falling. Frustrated grunts and yells came from Horace and Fischer as they tried to stand again and aim for their targets, and screams of panic rose again.

And there it was.

The platform.

Riley grabbed Carolyn around the waist and lifted her with him as he jumped and rolled out of the moving subway train onto the hard cold ground.

"Hurry! Get up," he urged after shaking the impact off quickly.

Carolyn sat up as Horace leaned out of the subway car shooting at them, but passengers within began to attack the gunman, pulling him back inside, fighting for control of the pistol. Over sixty feet away, the car finally came to a stop, and Riley took Carolyn by the wrist, running for the first sign of cover he saw.

He led her over to one of the two available telephone booths through the crowd, pushing the door open quickly.

"Get in. Hurry."

"Wh-? We aren't both going to fit in there," Carolyn said, stopping.

"I'd rather be cramped than dead," he said. "In! Now, please!"

"Riley!"

"Shh!"

He slid in facing her, the space pinched as Carolyn had predicted, but he really didn't mind right now. So long as they couldn't be seen. He shut the door with Carolyn wincing in the tight booth, and he fought to close the blind for a few seconds until it gave. Then, he leaned his head back against the tinted and blurred glass behind him, catching his breath.

"Riley, I can't breath," Carolyn said, wriggling. "Move back some."

"I can't," he said, looking down at their close position. They were pressed together uncomfortably, the pressure of the metal frame and glass hurting them, too. It seemed there was no way for this _not_ to be awkward, and Riley tried to shift some, but nothing was calming down the shaken woman he shared the phone booth with.

"Just… try to be comfortable," he said, relaxing into her some. She gave him a look, and he returned it. "You'll live, I promise," he added sarcastically. "Just don't bite my head off."

"I don't bite," she said.

"But you do your fair share of barking."

She continued to glare at him, as he looked through a small gap in the blinds for signs of Horace and Fischer in the thinning crowd. She eventually leaned into him as well (conforming to cooperation for him as much as she hated it), and together they peered through the gap.

"Are they out there?" she asked quietly.

"I don't see them yet," he murmured. Riley leaned back, now looking around the booth. "Is there anything else we can do to hide ourselves better?"

Carolyn looked up, light washing her clean.

"Riley?" He looked up with her. "The light. Is there a switch?" Both of them immediately tried to look for one despite the cramped space and limited movement in the booth.

"I can't see one," Riley said. "It must be controlled by the station power supply or something." He looked out the blinds again to check for Horace or Fischer, and his face fell. Horace was sending Fischer up to the New York streets in search of them while he stayed on the platform with a very unpleasant expression.

"Oh no…"

"What?" Carolyn asked at his groan. She joined him at the blind, sharply taking in a breath at the sight of Horace pacing the platform in search of her and Riley. "We need to turn the light off! Find the switch!"

"There isn't one!"

"Riley, we have to turn off the light! That blind does us no good with the light on! He'll see our outlines and know it's us!"

"Alright! Hang on!"

He thought. If they couldn't get the light off, they were done for. Dead. Shot. Bleeding. In the clutches of Ian.

Or not.

He looked back at Carolyn with an idea while she was still squirming anxiously, looking through the blind every other second. He didn't want to even bring it up for fear he might hurt him or claw his eye out or something.

But it was an idea. He kept watching her.

"I think we should run for it," she said, unknowest to Riley's contemplative eye on her. Riley shook his head.

"No way. Fischer's probably up at the entrance waiting for us incase the other guy runs us out. We have to stay here."

"He is going to see us anyway!" she argued. "And what are two people going to be doing in a phone booth together that they don't even fit in? It's too suspicious."

He kept watching her with a bad lurch in his stomach as she fussed with the blind. Desire was starting to weigh into the great idea of disguise, and Riley finally couldn't help himself. This was for them, not him. He fitted him arm around her ignoring her bewildered eyes.

This was a disguise, he repeated over and over to himself. _Disguise, disguise, disguise…_

He pressed his lips against her suddenly, but the kiss was slow. It wasn't so quickly that Carolyn had no time to stop it, but it was a rather swift motion that surprised her. This was Super Geek's idea of a disguise?

Given the situation, she chose not to fight it.

Or the fragment of affection she secretly admitted to holding for him.

She allowed him to pull her closer, her back no longer supported by the cold glass of the booth. Riley was shocked at all that she hadn't kneed him yet, let alone gave into his desperate attempt to hide them. People could be kissing in phone booths…

Carolyn kissed back cautiously. Riley, utterly dumbfounded at this (but not arguing), played more into it. Guiltily, it seemed to be played more off of his attraction to her than an attempt to stay hidden from the world outside the telephone booth.

He scolded himself for it, but he didn't dwell on it long.

Could this be considered as a 'killing-two-birds-with-one-stone' thing?

Probably.

Remembering the other bird being about a disguise and hiding from the men chasing them with loaded guns, Riley gently broke the kiss. With a rapid heartbeat he looked at Carolyn, and they slowly leaned toward the blind again nervously to see where Horace was.

"I don't see him anymore," he said.

Carolyn glanced over at him before she resumed looking. "So was that your pathetic attempt at a disguise?"

Riley gave her a look. "I didn't hear _you_ complaining at all."

"I'm complaining now."

"No your not."

Carolyn bent her brow angrily, but Riley was wearing her down with his eyes. He knew she liked it; otherwise she wouldn't have kissed him, too. But before he let Carolyn get steaming mad that he had just read her so easily, he assured her silently that he was sorry and was probably about to let himself completely forget the hate thing and treat her respectfully.

Carolyn's face softened, the words being thought so loud she could almost hear them. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. And it did seem that whether they liked it or not, they would have to cooperate more if they wanted to elude Ian's men.

The mutually understood truce had finally come. Without words. In a phone booth.

Their heads turned to the blinds again to look. Horace was still out of sight, heightening the awareness and tension of the two smashed together in the small box.

"This is bad." Carolyn leaned away, head swimming. Not knowing where Ian or his men were now scared her to death. "We have to get out of here."

"No! Don't move." Riley stopped her hand from reaching for the door or moving the blind. "If they see us in here, we are dead. Just wait a while longer."

There was a flustered silence where Carolyn recoiled her hand and looked around desperate, distressed, and rattled. She glanced at Riley again, his eyes shut in exhaustion and head leaning against the glass.

"Maybe we should try our disguise again," she suggested in the still. Riley lifted his head and opened his eyes with a confused look. Carolyn did not seem dejected by it.

"You said it," Riley told her in a warning voice. "Just so you know that I didn't-"

"I know."

She drew in a hushed breath and kissed him. Both of their suppressions for the other were vanishing the closer they were and the more their impassioned kiss stirred their insides. It was not frantic or made their hearts beat wildly in the least way; it was more of a curious, gentle sensation that did not rise in passion, want, or need.

It was only a brief ten seconds of this uncompromised state of lulled senses when the door of the phone booth suddenly flew open. Riley and Carolyn looked up in alarm still embracing, but they were not looking down the steel barrel of Horace's or Fischer's guns. They stood dumbfounded, red-faced, and shocked to see Ben unharmed, standing in front of them, a small smirk appearing.

"Ben! Uh-"

"I'm not going to ask how this happened," he said simply. "I know it's probably a longer story than I'd want to hear."

Riley tried to get rid of his deep embarrassment, changing the subject. "Are you all right?" he asked in astonishment. "How did you get away from Ian?"

Suddenly, four of Ian's men – Walt, Carl, Fischer, and Horace – stepped out from beside the phone booth and surrounded Ben from behind. Carolyn panicked seeing them all before her. Ben kept looking at Riley as Ian himself stepped out next to Ben.

"He didn't," the man said with sickening tone and smile at the stricken Riley. Carolyn felt Riley's body stiffen against her, and she was paralyzed as well when Ian looked straight through her eyes right down into her churning stomach.

"Well, well," he said curiously, looking her over.

Carolyn shook fearfully in Riley's grasp, her heart pounding more and more. He was going to shoot him or reveal her or something worse, and she knew it. Ian did that sort of thing when he felt betrayed. And now, seeing his sister in the arms of one of his enemies, _willingly _and_ alive_, he did nothing but smile in disbelief.

"Take them to the car."

He turned leaving her with a disturbing expression that hinted extreme anger, which meant danger. Carolyn shook and began to feel sick as they ripped her away from Riley out of the telephone booth and pushed her towards the stairs.

Things were now very serious.

x x x

Half an hour of tormented silence went by. Ben, Ian, Carl, and Walt left in one car to go find Noland and Abigail somewhere down in Cadman Plaza while Riley and Carolyn gave each other nervous, silent glances in the back of the car Fischer and Horace shared with them. They were instructed to take Riley and Carolyn back to the hotel to retrieve the George Washington at Princeton portrait, the Constitution replica, and Riley's laptop and meet the rest of them later that night at Ellis Island.

In the back of the car as they looked back and forth at one another, they neared the hotel quickly. Riley felt very afraid for his life but kept reliving the moments in the phone booth somewhat happily. Carolyn however, just felt sick. Ian saw her, knew she was alive and against him, Riley and the Gates family didn't know who she really was and that Ian could reveal her at any given moment, and to make it worse, she really did admit to herself that she liked Riley.

Sort of.

All right, yes. She really did have a thing for him.

A rapidly growing thing.

She had to tell them the next chance she got. He had to know what was really going on and just try to make him see what a terrible position they were now in.

The car stopped with a slight jolt. Riley and Carolyn looked out of the back window across the street at the large vehicle in front of the hotel. It was surrounded by FBI agents, and Riley had a mix of relief and worry overcome him when he saw who was getting into the car – Patrick, Charlie, and Sally. With a melted face, he watched the doors shut and the agents step back as the car pulled away, driving right passed them. Where were they going?

"Just wait a few minutes," Horace said to Fischer. "We gotta wait for all those law men to get out of there. They'll never get in otherwise."

Carolyn looked over at Riley who faintly and briefly smiled. He knew she had seen him watching the twins and Ben's dad leave the hotel with great interest. He hoped they were on their way somewhere safe now, away from all of this.

x x x

Riley and Carolyn, to bypass the FBI agents, walked in behind another family right up to the desk. When no one was looking, they slipped back into the elegant hallway and went clear down to the end, finding the stairs. Taking an elevator was too risky at this point, even though Riley wanted very much to catch the attention of the FBI.

Once safely in the stairwell, Carolyn began climbing stairs without a word. Riley was behind her, his eyes going right to the large item in the back of her pants pocket. Recognizing the shape and size of the object immediately, he reached out swiftly, grabbing it from her pocket. Carolyn stopped and spun around with a shocked look on her face. Riley held up and waved his PDA around casually with a serious look. Carolyn began talking before he could.

"I was tracking Ian with it," she said.

"And how were you doing that?" Riley asked as he continued their walk up the flights of stairs. Carolyn walked beside him, keeping up.

"I used his cell phone number and tracked him through the GPS," she said. "I wanted to make sure you were as far away from him as possible. That's when I told you to hide the portrait the other night when we were on the phone. Ian came through the door not two seconds later, am I right?"

Flustered, Riley looked at his PDA's GPS, figuring in her story. Then he paused. "How did you know his cell phone number?"

Carolyn froze a minute before saying, "I'm just as resourceful as you."

"Oh yeah?" Riley challenged.

"Yeah. How many other people would think to use the GPS to track you and your enemy?"

"Why were you in my room?"

"Laundry," she replied simply.

"You're pretty brave."

Carolyn gave a laugh at the understatement.

Several flights later, they reached the twentieth floor, opening the heavy metal door quietly at the end of vast hallway. Carolyn slipped through leaving Riley to shut the door.

"Which room did you stay in?"

"Twenty-forty-one," he said, looking at all of the nice doors that lined the textured walls. "Odds are on the left."

Carolyn walked down the hall with Riley behind her watching the sixties turn to fifties and eventually forties. She stopped at the door with the small golden numbers '2041' centered at eyelevel.

"This is the one," Riley whispered. He pulled a small hotel card out of his back pocket and opened the door, both of them stepping inside. The room was now neat and clean – not the way Riley had last remembered seeing it. Almost everything was gone. Ben's things, Patrick's thing's, Riley's-

Amidst his confusion of the state of the room, he ran over to the corner of a suitcase he saw sticking out from under the bed. Carolyn knelt with him as he pulled it out; it was his own suitcase. He rolled his eyes, hitting the suitcase in frustration.

"What?" Carolyn asked.

"Everything's gone!" he said. "You saw Patrick and the twins leave! They took everything with them!"

"Everything?" she asked fearfully. "Including the painting?"

"Yes," he said after a sigh. "They took the painting, too." He stood up, looking around the room. "Of course they take the painting but forget my luggage."

"What'll we do?"

"I don't know… I hope my duffel is still here, though." Riley got on his stomach, looking under the bed more as Carolyn unzipped his suitcase. She saw within it a jumble of semi-folded shirts with creases. She pulled out a dark blue T-shirt and began folding it with a little more care than Riley had shown it.

"Oh good." Riley came out from underneath the bed with the duffel bag, sitting up on his knees. He went to unzip it to retrieve his laptop, but he looked over at Carolyn. "Our lives our on a stopwatch and you find time to fold clothes?" he asked.

Carolyn shrugged. "You're sloppy. What can I say?"

"Give me that." Riley grabbed the shirt from her, now noticing how bad of shape she was in. He shirt was torn, ragged, and ripped, and her jeans were in no better condition. "Look at you!" he said. "You need something else to wear."

"I didn't exactly bring luggage," Carolyn said bitterly as Riley went through his suitcase. "It was an… unexpected trip."

Riley pulled a long-sleeved red and gray striped shirt out of the jumble in his suitcase, extending it to Carolyn. "Here," he said. "This might be a little big, but at least it'll camouflage you some. Oh! And here."

Carolyn took the striped shirt as he handed her a red zip-up hoodie to go over it. She took it a little suspiciously.

"I don't think I brought a pair of pants you could wear, but- what?"

"Nothing," she said, standing up. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Over there," he said, pointing.

She went over to change quickly, Riley trying to grab all of his electronic equipment and shove it into his duffle bag. He grabbed his PDA out of his pocket and checked Ian's location – right in Cadman Plaza where he should be. He quickly changed devices to Abigail's cell phone. She was in Cadman Plaza, too. It was no use searching Ben's cell phone after the shoot out in Fort Greene Park, but in any case, Riley thought it safe to say that Ben would be where Ian was for a while now.

"Where's Ian?"

He jumped, looking over his shoulder to see Carolyn standing over him in his shirt and hoodie. He didn't reply to her; just evaluated her in his shirt.

"It's a little long, but it fits alright," Carolyn said as he eyed her.

"Take this," Riley said, standing with his duffle bag as he handed her the PDA, "and don't let anything happen to it. I've got GPS on my laptop, so incase we get split up we'll both know where Ian is at all times."

Carolyn nodded as they headed for the door, leaving Riley's bag outside of the room for an attendant to find. He shut the door as they headed back down the hall towards the stairs.

"So how good of an artist are you?" Riley asked out of the blue on their way towards the stairs. Carolyn laughed.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I always thought it'd be cool to have a portrait of myself above the fireplace in my room."

She laughed again, this time Riley contributing a smile

"Maybe if we find this treasure, you'll be really good," he said. "You'll have so much money to go back to school. And I can get a Lamborghini."

Carolyn lowered her head as they trotted down the stairs quickly. She was an artist, but she wasn't in college. She was lying to him. And she had to tell him before Ian did it first and destroyed everything. He had a nasty little habit of doing that.

"Riley-"

He suddenly slammed his arm out in front of her, pushing her into the wall in the lobby as two of the FBI agents walked by. She held her breath and slowly let herself breath again, but Riley was listening to their conversation as they passed. Carolyn didn't catch any of it.

"Come on."

Riley pulled her out of the hotel lobby into the street, and they waited for traffic to clear a path so that they could safely cross back to the Chrysler Fischer and Horace waited for them in.

"Did you hear what they said?"

"No," Carolyn said in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"The agents just now in the lobby," Riley told her as they crossed the street, "were talking about Patrick and the kids. They sent them back to Philadelphia to Ben's dad's house until everything's cleared up."

"Is that good?" Carolyn asked him.

Riley made a noise of repulsion. "Yes," he said. "It's a lot better than here. The FBI there is monitoring the house, too. That's what I heard."

They stopped next to the back car door. "So they're safe?" Carolyn asked to be sure.

Riley didn't answer, having already opened the door for her to get inside the car. She went in reluctantly without an answer as Riley followed with his duffel bag, shutting the car door. Immediately, the Chrysler spun its wheels back into traffic.

x x x

"I don't see any painting," Ian said as Horace and Fischer brought Riley and Carolyn forward on the dark docks. He stood in front of Riley expectantly, the Statue of Liberty glowing behind him in the harbor.

"W-Well, you see-"

"Where is it!"

"Philadelphia!" Riley yelled, holding up his duffel bag in defense. "It's in Philadelphia!"

As Ben stood there with his wife guarded by the rest of Ian's men, he sensed Abigail on the same thought process as he, wondering as much as Ian how this had happened, or if it wasn't just a lie.

Ian produced a smile. "How did it end up in Philadelphia? And try not to lie to me." He brandished a small pistol and held it to Riley's heart, which immediately began to beat faster.

"Ben's dad was taken back to his house!" Riley half-shouted in alarm. "The FBI took him and the kids back to his house in the suburbs, and he took everything with him! Everything!"

"How would you know this?" asked Ian, clicking the gun.

"I overheard some agents talking in the hotel lobby as we snuck out!" Riley's voice was getting higher pitched and broken. "I swear! Promise!"

"Ian, he's telling the truth," Carolyn said, interceding. His eyes on her scared her at that moment, but she kept speaking calmly. "I was there."

Ian just laughed at her. "I don't trust anything you say," he said with a dangerous glare. When all seemed as if she was going to be exposed and/ or shot, Ian shoved the gun hard into Riley's chest before turning and walking towards the edge of the dock. Riley clutched at the painful spot beneath his shirt.

"Well, it seems that we're all here and alive for the time being," Ian said. He looked over at Ben. "Shall we take our cruise now?"

Ben moved forward before he could have been shoved, and Abigail walked beside him towards the small boat waiting for them to boarded. Walt, Carl, and Noland went behind them, and Ian smirked back at Riley and Carolyn, a none-too-pleasant notion.

"I have a special job for you two." He stepped aside, swinging his arm out to let them pass. "If you'd be so kind to step aboard."

**. Please Review .**

_Hope you all have a wonderful holiday! I won't be posting until after Christmas, but I do have a nice long break between Christmas and New Year's, so maybe I'll get some writing done then. Thanks for reading! And check out 'The Christmas Eve List,' too! Ta!_


	14. Liberty On Lockdown

**Hey guys! I really am sorry it took so long to update; musical has me swamped completely, and if possible, it will be getting much worse in the next six weeks. Opening night isn't until March 1st (my eighteenth birthday!!!), so it's gonna be a long haul. But I just had to update! I'm not going to leave you hanging that long! I promise a good chapter! For you, blue! Ta da!  
Also, the majority of this chapter takes place around the Statue of Liberty. I have never been there before, so please don't hold my descriptions in high esteem. I will, however, be going to New York City in early March with the Choral Department for four days and will get to see it then on a dinner cruise/ tour for the first time ever. I feel bad that I'm not totally accurate, but I hope it's okay regardless.  
I also made a HUGE mistake – the date on Lady Liberty's tablet is 1776, not 1876. For story's sake, I went back to Chapter 12 and fixed it, so if you want, go back to the section where Abigail and Carolyn apply the Value and get 1776 instead of 1876. See if I did a worry repair job with a few extra paragraphs. Thank you so much!**

_- Dis/Claimer - _

.:: Any Reviewers involved with the school musical ::.

x) Norma Jean - Guys and Dolls is basically about gambling in New York in the 1940s, lol. I had never heard about it either til this year. I'm glad you liked the chapter! As for Carolyn and Ian age difference? I'd say roughly between nine and twelve years. I figure Ian's charater is maybe mid/ late thirties, and Carolyn's around Riley's age - twenty-five, twenty-six. I'm glad you enjoyed The Christmas Eve List, too! Thank you so much for always reviewing, and keep on enjoying!

x) astronomylover - Sorry again that I didn't get to post over break as I wanted, but I got caught up in musical and the festivities (of all things, lol). I'm so happy I made you happy! It wasn't their first kiss technically (see chapter eight), but for romantic factor, yeah. It was the big one, lol (and not the last!). I've got another good chapter for you below, and I hope it serves well! I've got a lot still to work out with the upcoming chapters, but I know you'll love them! Thanks for your review!

x) breakaway01 - I'm glad you can wait since I sort of made you, lol. I didn't mean to, but I'm so glad to have patient readers and reviewers like I do, you being one of my most understanding. :) I'm a little behind because of musical (that is my excuse for the next month and a hlaf, lol), but things will pick up after that hopefully. College stuff after that! Yay! (Not really...) Thank you for reviewing the last chapter, and I jope you enjoy this one as well!

x) Rednaxela - Yay! You're back again! Please don't hyperventalate this time, lol. I need you to read the next chapter and tell me what you thought! And I feel so bad that I keep everyone waiting for this story, but the details need to be perfect for all this, and I know you're always happy to wait for a well-written chapter rather than a lousy one every week, which I much appreciate. Thank you for another review, and have fun with the chapter below!

x) Pinkey the Brain - Happy WAY Belated Birthday! How old are you now? My eighteenth birthday is March 1st, and I AM PUMPED!!! LoL. Our marching band stopped doing stuff around mid-November; after out last football game we went to Scranton, PA for Atlantic Coast Championships Competition, and that was pretty much it except for maybe a few parades left this year. I just joined Winter Drumline, too, and I'm the keyboardist in the pit (pressure pressure pressure!). Exited, but a little questionable about my talent, lol. I'm no Beethoven! Thanks for reviewing, and I'll see you in the next chapter!

x) Solitude of Texas - Yay! You liked how I wrote the kiss! I wanted them to for a long time, since the beginning, but I just didn't want to throw it out there, no matter how much temptation ate away at me. The phone booth sounded practical, plus I've seen a person or two do it during band competetions, lol. Nothing like drawing inspiration from real life! LoL... I hope your holidays went well for you, too; I got a green ipod and love it, lol. Thanks for your review, and have fun reading the next chapter!

x) Faile Aybara - Aww, I'm glad you loved The Christmas List, too! I hadn't seen a NT Christmas shot, and I was in the spirit, so I had to, lol. As for this story, I'm so glad you mentioned the kiss and how well-written it was, too! I get no better feeling than when I'm told I write beleivable situations, and when I keep the charaters in-character when I write fanfiction. It's such a confidence booster! And don't you worry about the Riley/Carolyn/Ian stuff... I have some good scenes worked out for later in the story, but I will try to add some more here and there til they come. Thanks for an awesome review! Read on, lovey! Read on!

x) Nelle07 - Ah! Everyone's on the edge of their seat for that one! But you'll just have to wait! _knowing smile_ Yes, I've got that already planned out, and I can't wait to type it! It won't be for a while, though, but as I told Faile Aybara, I will add snippets here and there about Carolyn's identity being revealed. And it will be FUN! LoL. As for now, Carolyn isn't on Ian's side, but who's to say she can't switch? Will she? Huh? HUH?! Okay, I'll stop now, lol. Thank you for reviewing, and keep coming back for more! You know you want to! LoL..

x) My dear-Gypsy Rose - Aw, dear Sofi, do not fret! More suspense to come! LoL. Along with romance and action and fun and secrets and all that good stuff that makes you love National Treasue and this fic! I'm glad I've got you hooked, lol. Now you HAVE to keep reading! Bwaha! No, really, I am a nice person. Just hyper and attentive to my reviews because I've got some time to kill right now, lol. You are another new reader, and I should love that you do keep on reading! Thank you for reviewing, and come on back for more! Enjoy!

.:: What musical are you doing this year ::.

x x x

**. Chapter Fourteen .**

Their boat docked at Ellis Island maybe fifteen minutes later. It was silent the entire time, save for Ian talking to his men. Ben, Abigail, Riley, and Carolyn just threw nervous glances at each other, not at all liking their present situation.

As soon as they arrived, Ian took Riley's duffel bag from the boat, shoving it into his arms. Riley stepped backwards trying to stabilize his precious laptop. Ian then pushed him forward once, and Riley fell into step with the rest of the group. He glanced sideways at Ben for a little reassurance of some kind, but Ben kept his eyes forward. Riley saw a hint of thought process and decided that would have to be enough reassurance to go on.

If Ben was thinking, it was usually good. Bad plans, maybe, but usually good results.

Like living. Living was nice.

As they came upon the entrance to the Ellis Island Immigration Museum at Lady Liberty's base, Carolyn craned her neck to see the enormous statue of majesty tower over them with her torch and crown alight, and a soft, brilliant light shining onto her green copper dress, illuminating her. She looked very intimidating from way down here, a small but unlikely scenario of the statue toppling over entering Carolyn's mind.

Still, she thought about how they were possibly going to get the next clue.

The museum was locked, closed; but the corridors and several displays were gently lit. The company stopped at the door as Carl and Horace went forward, prying the door open. An alarm did not go off as Carolyn thought one should, but she was just shoved forward again, left to wonder how they had accomplished the task.

Inside the lobby, Ian stopped them all, leaning towards Noland. "Take Riley and Carolyn to head of security," he said. "And have Fischer go with you to make sure they stay on their best cooperative behavior."

Carolyn found Riley's eyes in the group as Fischer came up behind her and led her towards Riley and Noland. Still confused, the two were directed down an unlit hallway. They made a right turn that seemed to magically appear in the darkness, and at the very end, a lamp shone down on a plate on a door that read 'SECURITY OFFICES.' Noland somehow got into this door as well.

They met a small lobby with four desks harboring silent computers and high-back leather chairs. Each wall had two doors with plates on them, and the door on the back wall to the right read 'HEAD SECURITY – DAYNON GRISTAN.'

"What exactly are we supposed to be doing?" Riley asked as they escorted him and Carolyn to the ordinary looking door. Noland began to work its lock.

"You and Carrie here are going to be on the safe end of this operation tonight," Fischer said with a bemused look to Carolyn. She looked away, giving a disgusted shudder.

"Unless they do other than told," Noland said, standing from breaking the lock. He looked at Riley. "Get inside."

Riley stepped into the room hesitantly, a wall of sixteen black and white monitors of different, obscure camera angles feeding into the room. He saw several hallways and some shots of the statue's exterior. He was amazed as he looked up and saw one labeled 'Torch.' He had always wanted to go up there, just not in a situation like this. He faintly smiled as Carolyn came up beside him.

"You two are going to stay in here with this."

Riley snapped up as Noland slammed a walkie-talkie down on the desk in front of the wall of glowing screens.

"Ian will radio you for anything he needs done, and for your sake," – he pulled out and loaded a gun, pointing it at them – "you better do whatever he wants."

Riley stammered at the gun. "W-well, what exactly does he want us t-to do?"

"Hook up your computer to the system and override it manually," Fischer said. "Now."

"Wh-? Well…"

"Do it!" Noland shouted, shaking the gun.

"Okay! Okay," Riley said, calmly as possible. He sat down his duffle bag, opened it, and took out his laptop. Noland and Fischer began to turn around and walk away.

"You have ten minutes to set up," Noland said. "We'll keep in touch." He patted a walkie-talkie on his belt, leaving the room with Fischer. Riley and Carolyn paused, watching the door slam and listening to the lock click forebodingly. Riley's shoulders fell.

x x x

"I'm not getting an override signal from camera nine," Riley said, punching the 'Enter' key on his laptop repeatedly. "The little screen's still black on the computer."

From one of the four breaker boxes on the opposite wall, Carolyn found a breaker out of line with the others and switched it over to align with the rest of the column. "Better?" she called.

Riley clicked the dark rectangle on his laptop screen and hit 'Enter.' The last of the black and white pictures came up. "We're good!" he called back to her.

Carolyn left all breaker box doors open as she crossed the room, taking a seat next to Riley at the monitors. He sat the computer on the tabletop with the many security and program manuals they had out as Carolyn grabbed the walkie-talkie.

"Override complete," she said into it. "All cameras, doorways, and power secured manually and lockdown commenced."

Riley looked over at her. She stared at the monitors on the wall like a hawk, and he felt a little uncomfortable.

"Have you… done this before?" he asked.

"No," she lied, grazing the walkie-talkie with her fingers boredly. "I've just watched one too many movies." She gave him a quick smile before returning to the walkie-talkie, feeling a small repercussion of guilt. Her smile faded.

Riley gave a snort of laughter inwardly. _Lockdown commenced…_

Carolyn tossed the walkie-talkie back and forth between her hands now, debating whether or not to tell Riley the truth about her identity at this point. She didn't like lying to him. At least not as much as she first did.

"You know, Riley-"

Static came over the radio, and their attention was directed to it immediately. Then, a voice fought itself through the noise.

"Turn off all the recording capabilities of the cameras," it said. It sounded like Ian, but Carolyn couldn't tell clearly enough from the static.

She looked over at Riley as he leaned over his computer, selecting all sixteen miniature screens, giving each of them a red frame by simply pressing a combination of a few keys simultaneously. He then hit two separate keystrokes, and a menu came up. He went to 'Options,' and the next panel offered an option called 'Recording.' Riley went there. He unchecked a white box, and a dialogue box popped up.

'Disable all cameras' recording abilities?'

Riley hit 'Yes.'

'Cameras 1 – 16 recording: disabled,' it read.

Carolyn nodded, bringing the radio to her mouth again. "All camera recording has been disabled," she reported. "The tapes have stopped."

Static, then a voice again. "Are you still able to monitor?"

"Yeah," Riley nodded, looking up at the wall.

"Yes," Carolyn told them. "The cameras are on, but they are not recording."

"Good. Figure out how to erase their digital memory," Ian said. "And I want you also to figure out how to erase the system's history and settings. After we have the next clue and you do that, we will kill power to bypass the security."

Ian's voice went away. Riley looked at the walkie-talkie.

"What?" Carolyn asked.

"If we erase everything from the system before we restart it, nothing can be recovered since the last time it was rebooted."

Carolyn stared at him. "So what? Do you _want _to get caught?"

"No!" Riley said, returning to the wall of screens. "It's just brilliant. Now all we gotta do is figure out how to do it."

x x x

Ben and Abigail walked in humbled silence as they went through the museum swiftly, passing up all of the historical exhibits Ben had not recently viewed since last summer when he and his family came up to New York for a weekend. He was missing the Torch exhibit and the New Colossus. Memory would have to serve for now.

As they came upon the entrance to the pedestal, Ian radioed Riley and Carolyn again, having them manually control the elevator to get them to the top floor of the pedestal. As he stepped out of the elevator, Ben walked over to a vast puddle of light and looked up; thousands of beams, rivets, and stairs encased in the statue's copper sheets rose over a hundred and fifty feet above him.

"Good job, Ben," Ian said, walking over to him and looking up into the statue. "You've figured out the next part."

Ben looked over at Ian.

"We can't go up there," Abigail interceded, coming over to them. "It's not safe."

"Of course it is," Ian mused. "Is that how much faith you put in your Lady Liberty?" Abigail remained silent. "Besides," Ian continued, "We're not going all the way up. Just far enough to get to that tablet."

"But we'd have to go to her crown at _least_," Abigail said.

Ian smiled. "Then I guess we're going to her crown. Walt! Bring all the gear."

Abigail looked over at her husband fearfully. He went over to her. "At least it's not a suicidal trip to the Torch," he murmured.

"No, it's a suicidal rappelling trip down seventy feet of two-hundred-year-old copper sheet metal."

x x x

"So…"

Carolyn looked up from ejecting the security tapes from a compartment on the wall with Riley as he stood next to her pulling the tape out of the cassette housing.

She smiled. "What?"

"How did you and Abigail connect the sheet music to the Statue of Liberty? I've been dying to know."

"Well… I was looking for a pen in Abigail's purse and found these… bifocal glasses of sorts with all these colored lenses, and-"

"Wait," Riley said, pausing. "Abigail carries those things around? In her purse?"

"Yeah," Carolyn said. "Otherwise we wouldn't be here in New York right now."

Riley shook his head and continued disembodying the tape and crumpling it up over a waste paper basket. Carolyn ripped at hers more, too.

"So what did Ben Franklin's X-ray specs do?" he asked.

"Well, I put them on out of boredom while Abigail went to try and call you, and my eyes fell on the sheet music… Several of the notes just jumped off the paper, sort of highlighted by this suspended bluish haze."

"Just certain ones?" Riley asked with interest.

"Yeah. All of the highlighted ones were blue except for one; it was purple."

"Purple?"

Carolyn nodded. "And above the treble clef at the beginning of the song was the word 'July.'" Riley listened eagerly now as she continued. "So, I wrote down 'July' and the notes in order from the beginning of the song to the end."

"What, like, A, B, C, D-"

"E, F, G," Carolyn nodded. "And when Abigail came back, she got an encyclopedia and showed me this thing called the Roman Numeral Value that replaced the first seven letters of our alphabet with the seven Numerals."

Riley had never heard of it. "Roman Numeral Value…" No familiarity.

"After we substituted the song notes with the Roman Numerals, we had a date – July IV MDCCLXXVI."

Everything then registered, and Riley looked up in amazement. "The date on the statue," he said quietly. Carolyn smiled, focusing on her next tape.

"Exactly."

"What about the purple note?" Riley asked at length. "Why was it so special?"

"It's where the next clue is."

Riley seemed floored, and Carolyn took a private moment of enjoyment from it. He looked over at her. "So, the note that was purple, when the Value was applied-"

"It is on the 'L' in the date on the Statue of Liberty's tablet," Carolyn said outright. Riley shook his head in disbelief, returned to distorting his tape, and actually smiled.

"Cool."

Then, a large hiss came from the radio over on the monitoring desk, and Carolyn and Riley dropped their tapes, stepped over all of the ruined footage, and went to the walkie-talkie. Ian's voice came over it before they picked it up.

"We will be reporting our status at each level of the statue," he said. "I want the maintenance lights on the inside of the statue turned on now and the exterior ones shut off."

"Where are the lights?" Carolyn asked quickly, grabbing the radio as they ran over to the breaker boxes. Riley picked up one of security manuals from the cluttered table and followed, looking at diagrams of the breakers.

"Umm…" – he flipped a page – "It's not those two… Try the second section of the third breaker." He looked up from the diagram where the second area of Breaker three was marked 'Lighting' and found it on the real thing. He pointed. "There. 'Lighting.'"

Carolyn moved forward with Riley, hovering over the book. "Which one is the maintenance lighting?" she asked. Riley was already scanning the page.

"Maintenance lighting is… sixth one down on the right," he said, looking for it on the wall. Carolyn found it, switching it out of alignment with the others.

At the base of the Statue of Liberty where Ben, Ian, Abigail, and the others stood, they looked up as the pool of light around them brightened greatly. Ian nodded.

"Maintenance lighting on," Carolyn said over the radio. "Just a second; we still need to get the other ones out."

She held the radio away and turned to Riley. "Where's the-?"

Riley switched the third, fourth, and fifth breakers on the left all together, and a large _schwoom_ sound echoed outside. They looked up nervously as if something bad was to follow, but the sound simply died away out in the harbor seconds later. Carolyn brought the walkie-talkie to her mouth again slowly.

"Exterior lights are off," she said.

Ian and company were just recovering from the deafening sound around them as well when he replied. "Excellent. We will alert you of each level we pass in the Statue, and when we reach Level Nine, I want the Torch and Crown lights extinguished. Beginning ascent at Level Zero now."

Carolyn looked over at Riley. "Level Nine is the top of the Statue of Liberty. The head, at least."

Riley got a bad feeling in his stomach, looking back over at the wall of monitors. He found the Level Zero camera, watching Ian, Ben, Abigail, Walt, Carol, and Horace start up the huge spiraling staircase.

"What are they gonna do?"

Carolyn, having an idea of how Ian's mind was working at this instant, didn't feel like continuing conversation on the subject. "Just help me finish these tapes," she said, heading back over to the ejectors. "Hurry."

x x x

"Level Seven completed. Continuing ascent at Level Eight."

They got higher, the winding staircase got narrower. Abigail was short of breath and paused. Ben, who had been beside her since they began their climb, stopped with her.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, I just…." – she winced – "I need to slow down. It hurts."

Walt suddenly stood over Ben and Abigail threateningly. Ben looked up with a heavy glare of anger as Ian stepped into view, hiding more of the antique architecture frame of the Statue surrounding them.

"We're not there yet," he blatantly.

"Ian, she's not going to make it the rest of the way," Ben said.

"Oh, I assure you she will," Ian, said without the menacing smile. "Get her up, Walt." The man went to reach out forcefully, but Ian stayed his hand with a firm 'gently' added to his comment. Walt looked disgusted as he helped her up civilly, and Ben put an arm around her protectively. Ian's smiled returned.

"Come on, Ben," he said sportingly, walking upward again. "Only Thirty-five stairs left!"

Ben gave him a harsh glare as well once out of sight, and then he took Abigail's hand, guiding her up the rest of the staircase as slowly as Ian and his men would allow.

Thirty-_two_ steps later (according to Ben), Ian paused, pulling out the radio again. He looked up at the glowing area of the statue's crown a little over a story above them. The next destination.

"Level Nine completed," he said into the walkie-talkie. "Turn out Torch and Crown lights on my signal." He looked back at his men, telling them to ready their spotlights and flashlights.

Inside Daynon Gristan's office of Head Security, Riley and Carolyn watched the Crown and Torch monitors from across the room, Riley's hand already on the switches to kill power. They watched Ian on the Level Nine camera breathlessly as several large lights were turned on. They watched Ian raise the radio, and Carolyn did the same.

"Turn out lights now."

Riley did so immediately, eyes still on the monitors. Two of the screens were almost black now. The Torch camera caught nothing but darkness, but streams of strong light began to contrast in view of the Crown's camera. Soon, all six people had made it in sight of the camera in the crown. Riley let out a long-withheld sigh.

"Turn out the maintenance lighting as well," Ian's voice instructed. " I want all lights on the Statue out, including the pedestal."

Uneasily, Riley complied. Carolyn felt a chill go through her as another _schwoom _echoed above them.

And above them, as before, the group paused in respectful awe at the sound. Cautiously, as its loud waves reverberated down the shaft of the Statue and died, Ian turned and went up to the windows of Lady Liberty's crown. He went more to the left, looking out at the New York skyline and the undefined blackness below him. Ben was suddenly there, leaning out the window and looking down into a dark abyss as well.

"I can't see a thing," he said.

"Oh, well, that's why we've brought flashlights," Ian said humorously, going down another window. Carol appeared, handing Ian a spotlight, and he held it out the window, shining around for the perfect spot. His beam finally caught a giant Roman numeral far below on the copper tablet, and Ben looked down, his stomach going with it.

"Don't fret, Ben," Ian said, clapping him on the back. "We've brought you a harness."

As Ian walked over to his men, Ben turned to him. "I'm not rappelling down the front of the Statue of Liberty," he said. "There's no way."

"Oh, but there is."

Walt held up a gun to Abigail who went pale. Ben grimaced, his short-lived thoughts of overpowering Walt for the gun vanishing. He was outnumbered and outwitted at the moment.

"You see, we don't have custody of your children right now," Ian told him, so we decided to use the next best thing – an adoring husband's wife and their unborn child."

Ben's throat tightened at the words, and he felt a profound anger surface within. "Just stop it, Ian," he spat. "No one's got to get hurt."

"That we will leave on your person to decide," Ian said. He handed Ben a twisted harness, heading for the window again. Ben gave Abigail a meaningful look of promise as he turned to follow Ian and Horace, untwisting the harness as he went.

x x x

And ten minutes later, Ben Gates _was_ rappelling down the front of the Statue of Liberty.

He was trembling slightly, afraid of letting go and falling victim to a stony pedestal and Fort Wood below him in the darkness. His feet were at least on a solid surface now; between the Statue's face and shoulder, he endured a terrible feeling of never having his feet touch ground again, but copper sheet metal was acceptable by the time he got there.

Now, he paused, turning with the spotlight and shining it downward toward the tablet. To his relief, it was less than ten feet away, and he quickly eased himself lower until he touched the slippery surface of the tablet.

He did not let go of the chord just yet; the slope of the tablet was steep, and he was still very high above ground. He swung, getting some momentum on the cable until he touched the 'M' in the Roman Numeral date. Feet planted successfully (or as good as they possibly would be), he let his hands move off of the chord and put his faith in the clip connecting his harness to the cable.

_The 'L'… _

Ben shined his light across the slanted numerals, his target being five away. He looked up at the crown, knowing Ian must be leaning out the window anticipating his return with the next clue. Driven by thoughts of Abigail, their baby, and getting off of the Statue before he fell to his death, Ben set his jaw and locked his eyes on the 'L' with determination.

The Roman Numerals provided an interesting obstacle course to his goal; each numeral measured out to be almost as tall as him, and the entire tablet slanted towards the ground more and more the closer he tried to get to the other side. His foot in the crevice of the 'D,' he stepped over the raised copper, placing his left foot in the bottom of the first 'C.'

_Almost there_, he thought.

Deciding to crouch now, Ben lowered himself slowly. He slipped but caught himself on the 'C.' His shoe came loose, and for a moment he thought it would fall. What an interesting story that would make. _'Lady Liberty Break-In: FBI Find Suspicious Shoe At Her Base.' _

He was able to keep it on the edge of his foot, however, shoving it back on. Ben then scrambled inside of the 'C,' recovering briefly. He then triple tied the laces, believing for half a moment in his juvenile mind that he had taught his shoe a lesson.

Actually, it didn't seem like a bad idea…

Leaving his shoe there with some sort of message to authorities might help them, and him. He thought about it briefly, but stalled the idea. He had nothing to write with, nothing with his name he could spare to the shoe. Besides, the only person on the whole FBI team Ben would expect to understand his purpose behind all this would be Mr. Peter Sadusky, the man shot and killed at his home only days ago.

Sullen at the thought, he remembered still having Sadusky's ring on him. In his pants pocket or jacket somewhere… Digging into his front jean pocket, he found it. Not wanting to lose it, he stuck it on his finger.

_Things would be a lot different if you were alive right now_, Ben thought to his deceased accomplice despondently. He adjusted the ring in the darkness heavily.

Suddenly, a jerk came at the chord. Ben looked up.

'_Pull once when you're ready,'_ Ian had told him. _'Pull it twice if you don't have it yet when we signal you.'_

Ben looked up into the nothingness above him, tugging sharply on the cable twice. With that, he looked over from his sitting place to the 'L,' only one mocking Roman numeral separating him from it. He narrowed his eyes and got up.

Ben threw his leg over the 'C's body, rooting his foot in the bottom of it as well. He crouched again, now on his stomach. Somewhere on this six-foot-tall Roman numeral was the next clue, and he was not going up without it.

He doubted this clue would be anywhere on the surface of the letter, so he began on the sides. The outside vertical edge facing him had nothing, and the horizontal bottom was fruitless as well. He checked on the top edge and the bottom edge to come up empty-handed, but the inside of the numeral had yet to be scrutinized.

Waving his light back and forth over the oxidized metal, he saw nothing. Nothing, until he looked at the conjoining inside angle of the 'L'…

Stars. A tiny, perfect circle of stars on the inside of the horizontal leg next to the angle where it met the vertical piece. He stared at it for a moment before kneeling for a better look.

A thin rectangular line seemed to appear, and the tiny circle of stars was in its upper left hand corner enclosed in a square. The rest of the rectangle was filled with horizontal lines – thirteen horizontal lines. Ben leaned back in appreciative awe for a moment.

The First American Flag.

He grazed it with his fingers; it was made of copper like the rest of the Statue. The thin rectangle around the etching of America's first flag intrigued him further, and he traced it with his finger. Then, he worked his fingernail into the line, finding space. He wriggled his finger around slowly, and then he did it out of impatience. As he had hoped, the copper rectangle no bigger than a postcard popped out of place and fell to the tablet's surface.

It began to slide towards the two hundred foot plummet, but Ben caught it in time, again sitting (this time on the dangerously slanting 'L'), now to look over his find.

The etching was dulled from the years of oxidation, but it was in tact and breathtaking. No Templar symbols, just a depiction of the First American Flag. And it meant something. He knew it. Betsy Ross, George Washington, the Continental Army…

He flipped over the thin sheet of green copper expecting to see nothing special, but a part of him wanted to.

His want succeeded his expectations.

Beneath the green, he saw the outlines of a few words.

He could not make them out entirely; they looked… backwards. Reversed somehow?

Regardless, Ben reached up, giving the harness's cable one definite pull. As he stood and began to feel his harness ride up and lift him, he secured the flag inside his jacket, determined not to let Ian see what was on the back before he did.

**. Please Review .**


	15. I Pledge Allegiance

**All right! It's February, and I won't get much headway done writing wise at all because I have been doomed to sit in an auditorium seat after school for six hours everyday until after the musical is over. Thank god for Sundays and nighttime! I'll try to work on this here and there, but I will post it before musical comes and goes! Promise! Oh, and do you know how funny it is to watch your chorus teacher sled ride? LoL.. Just throwin' that out there.**

_- Dis/Claimer -_

.:: I'm glad you like the story so far, Reviewers ::.

x) My dear-Gypsy Rose - Aww, but suspense is good for you! It works the heart, pumps your blood... It's like running a marathon without moving an inch (except maybe towards the computer screen, lol). I'm glad I've got you wanting more and ready to read, so here you go! A new chapter! Thank you so much for reviewing! Enjoy the lastest addition!

x) Faile Aybara - Yay! You liked it! In this chapter, Riley and Carolyn are basically together the entire time, and so interesting vents unfold, but do not worry; I will have you a good romance when this is all over. Maybe in the next chapter I can through some in (I've been contemplating it for five days now), but at least you know they don't loathe the other's existance anymore! Haha... Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you like this chapter as well! Woot!

x) Solitude of Texas - The First American Flag was something I wanted to use from the beginning! At first, before I thought of the Statue of Liberty, I was going to have them all go to Fort McHenry somehow (the fort where Francis Scott Key's ship was when he wrote the Star-Spangled Banner... I was going to have them go there in early drafts) and find something similar on a cannon, but it would have been compromised easier on a cannon than the Statue of Liberty. Thank you for the review! Enjoy this historical fun-lovin' chapter, lol.

x) breakaway01 - Hey. At least it wasn't a 'someone held at gunpoint' cliffhanger. I could've done that, but I'm nice, lol. Thank you for you awesome patiece and kind words, and I can't wait to hear what you think about this chapter! Thank you so much for reviewing and being awesome, lol. Enjoy this new chapter!

x) Sophoura - Woot! I rock AND my plot rocks, lol. I've been waiting to write a story where more than three people tell me this, and I'm up to about twenty-two right now, so go me! Haha... And you're so welcome. How do you think I feel? I waited a year and a half to write this because I wanted to make sure it had a good storyline. Thank you for reviewing and being a great person! Enjoy more of it!

x) Pinkey the Brain - Our musical is called 'Guys and Dolls.' It's about gambling in the 1940s of New York City. I love it! Failure to Launch was a good movie, but I love Riley so much more. Justin Bartha is totally awesome, but when people ask me that question, I'm like 'Riley's charater is the best' hands down, lol. His character in Failure to Launch fit the storyline nicely, but Justin is just great at comic relief characters, therefore he rocks, lol. Thank you for reviewing! Enjoy!

x) Isaysoccer - Life and musical are in my way, lol. It's totally fine, considering I'm facing crazy school stuff like you and all the other reviewers! I'm so glad to hear from you again, though! Thank you for your review, and enjoy the chapter when you get the chance!

.:: I can't wait to go to New York in March, LoL ::.

x x x

**. Chapter Fifteen .**

On Camera twelve, an image of Ben climbing through the window of the Crown appeared, issuing a sense of relief on Riley and Carolyn. He handed something to Ian that they couldn't make out, and Carolyn bent her brow.

"What is he handing Ian? Is it the next clue? He got it?"

"I guess. At least we know he's alive still," Riley said, watching Ben remove the harness. "He was down there for fifteen minutes." Riley picked up the radio from the monitoring desk and brought it to his mouth. "What do we do next?" he asked Ian carefully.

"Just wait," Ian replied as the group moved out of view of the camera. "We're starting down now. Are all histories and tapes destroyed?"

"If you wanna go as far as to say destroyed," Riley said awkwardly.

"Good. Wait for us."

Riley lowered it, looking over at Carolyn. "I guess that's it." He looked up at her, and she was sniffing around with a contorted expression. He sniffed himself. "What?"

"What is that smell?"

Riley sniffed again. "Smells like… nuts. Pecans? Almonds?"

A terrified look came over Carolyn's face, one similar to her expression the night she was held at gunpoint in the manor. Riley began to panic at her behavior. "Carolyn, what is i-"

She held out an arm to stop him. "Shh. Listen."

He listened. He heard nothing but a faint hissing.

Suddenly, she broke away from him and went over near the breakers. Riley came over as she pointed to a heating duct above their heads.

"Look." The air coming from the vent was wavering and unstable. Her heart pounded.

"What is it?" Riley asked quietly.

She looked over at the door, horrified. "Cyanide."

x x x

"Hey!" Ben ran over to Ian as they boarded the boat to leave. "What about Riley and Carolyn? They're still in the museum."

"And they'll be staying there," Walt said, stepping onto the gently rocking boat. Abigail stood up next to Ben, staring at Ian.

"You can't leave them in there!" she said. "Wh… What happens when the FBI find them? They'll tell them everything!"

"Riley and my _darling_ baby sister won't be able to say anything by the time someone finds them," Ian said with a prideful smirk. "With the room that small, the hydrogen cyanide will spread quickly."

Ben and Abigail were floored at the statement. Carolyn was Ian's sister, and she had been in their house? With their children? Endangering all of them? As Abigail fumed on this aspect, Ben instantly thought of Riley. He didn't know. And they were both being murdered at that moment.

Ian laughed at the sight of their reactions. "Don't get too worried, Ben," he said, joining them in the boat. "Riley will never get the chance to find out. I let him off easy, and they both get what they deserve."

As he walked by and gave the order to leave the dock, Noland and Carl grabbed Ben and Abigail, forcing them down as they stared back at the Statue helplessly.

"Make arrangements for a flight to Philadelphia in the morning," Ian said faintly behind them to one of his men. "If we're going to find out anything about this clue, its place of origin should help us, wouldn't you say, Ben?"

Ben remembered the writing on the back as they drifted away from the dock and the motor started. If only he knew what it had said…

x x x

Riley, having not paid much attention in chemistry throughout high school, did not know too much about chemicals or their reactions, but he knew cyanide was poisonous. Deadly. And it was coming in the room faster and faster. A room with no windows, no escape.

They ran up to the door, banging and screaming to be let out.

"Fischer, let us out!" Carolyn yelled. "Don't do this!"

"You need us! You just can't- Carolyn!"

She fell to her knees coughing, hiding her face in her face in Riley's shirt that she wore. He pulled his own collar over his mouth and nose for minimal protection. "Keep your head covered!" he said. "Stay down!"

He looked around the room for anything that would help them open the door, but it seemed useless. The door was made of heavy material, and the door was barred from the outside. The strong vapors poured through the ceiling vent, making Riley dizzy. Carolyn was now balled up on the floor, hiding her face. But then, she looked up.

"Help me run at the door!"

"You'll just break your shoulder!" he said, helping her stand. "That door is almost solid!"

"Then give me that hotel key or a stiff card!"

Riley's head spun. "I doubt these locks are that susceptible to such a primitive and common trick!"

Carolyn panted through the shirt and hoodie. "Well what's your idea?"

After a few seconds of staring at her, he dug the hotel card key out of his back pocket and handed it to her. "Here."

"Go get… go get your laptop," she choked. "I'll work on the door."

"Okay. Hurry."

He ran back over to the monitoring wall and desk, ripping cords out of the back of his computer as fast as he could. He shut the top of it, wrapping the cables that were his around it and putting it back into his duffel bag. He took several more of the cables and an emergency manual and zipped up the bag, lastly taking the walkie-talkie.

"Ian! Ian let us out, do you here me!" he shouted. "Please! Let us out of here! Let us…" He went into a coughing fit as he turned back around to head for the door, but Carolyn was now on the floor motionless, the hotel card stuck in the door jam.

He scrambled over still coughing, getting on his knees to be at eye level with the doorknob. Riley worked at it furiously, his attention span growing shorter and the cyanide gas surrounding him even more. His eyes burned, his chest heaved, his hand gripped the doorknob, and the card finally slid in between the lock and the jam. As the card fell to the floor, he swung the door open weakly, threw his bag on his shoulder, and dragged Carolyn out if the room.

Once through the security offices and out in the main hallway of the museum again, Riley sank against a display case, trying to regain his strength and breath. Carolyn was unresponsive, and he didn't know whether or not she was unconscious or dead. After a short rest, he picked her up, determined to find a way off the island before the FBI found them and put them in prison forever.

x x x

There were soft murmurs, and then they were gone. A television was on low, and soft sunlight lingered in the room. The room smelled clean but somewhat musty and close.

Slowly, Carolyn became aware of herself breathing and a horrible headache in the back of her head. She inhaled deep and held it for a moment before releasing it and opening her eyes drowsily.

The ceiling tiles were speckled, and the room was white with a curtain partially closed beside her. The television on the wall had a sitcom running, and the sky outside the window nestled a sun in between the city horizon and the rest of the sky. Her clothes were replaced with a white night shirt, and the air conditioner was on full blast, causing her to pull the blankets closer. She had an IV in one arm that began to ache, and an oxygen tube was in her nose. It burned slightly when she breathed, but at least she was alive.

How had she ended up in the hospital?

She was ready to question Riley's whereabouts when she saw him sleeping lopsided in a sitting chair beside her. He was slumped down with his arms folded over his chest, and Carolyn smiled. He was okay.

A clock on the wall read 10:32 A.M., and Carolyn propped herself up on her elbow to wake Riley. She shook his sleeve, leaning out of the bed.

"Riley? Riley?"

He moved, lifting his head and looking at her. "Oh great," he said with a large sigh. "You're not dead."

"Thanks to you," she said, still smiling weakly. "Again."

"Go Riley," he said groggily, rubbing his eyes and stretching. Once a little life came into him, he sat up.

"We're on the mainland, right?" Carolyn asked.

"Yeah."

"How did we get here? I thought Ian's boat left. Did the FBI-"

"Tour boats are not the only boats at the island," Riley interrupted. "They have four state of emergency craft docked, too, in case there's no other way off the island."

Carolyn stared at him. "You stole a police boat?"

"No, I couldn't find them. Or the helicopter they talked about in the emergency manual. It was too dark, and I was feeling worse."

"Then how did we get here? Life raft?"

"No. Small tourist boat."

"And why aren't you in a hospital bed?" she asked with a hint of jealousy. Riley just laughed.

"It's pretty funny because I collapsed when I walked into the lobby while I was carrying you," he said. "I passed out, they woke me up, gave me some oxygen, and I felt better after some rest. I still have this headache, but the doctor says it'll go away."

Carolyn reached behind her head, touching the painful spot as a middle-aged nurse and a man she assumed to be the doctor came in. She looked up at them as Riley stood, shaking the man's hand. The nurse came around to Carolyn's bed, making her lay back down properly so that she could remove the IV. After a word with Riley, the doctor and Riley both came over to the bed.

"Hi, Carolyn, I'm Dr. Hernic," he said quickly. "Do you feel dizzy or sick to your stomach at all?"

"A little dizzy from my headache-"

"That's fine, just fine. And any muscles feel tight or you can't feel them at all?"

Carolyn thought. She was usually good with on-the-spot questioning, but the effects of cyanide had never been involved with the practice before. "I… my joints are stiff, but that's probably from not moving them…"

Hernic stood tall, nodding. "You're completely fine for someone who had almost been killed by poisonous gas," he said. "If I were you, I'd put a carbon monoxide detector in your house as soon as you leave here today. Five more minutes, and you and Mr. Jordan would've been killed."

Carolyn sat up confused, looking over at Riley. Carbon monoxide? Mr. Jordan? They were leaving? "Doctor, I… carbon monoxide? Riley?"

"Your memory will take some time to return, and that headache will clear up in several hours with some rest," the doctor said. "I'm surprised that Riley here recovered so easily, but I suppose he's safe to drive you both home."

"But I-"

"Go home and rest, both of you," Dr. Hernic said as the nurse allowed Carolyn to remove the oxygen tube from her nose. "It can be a traumatic experience, but just be prepared in the future, okay?"

"Thank you, doctor," Riley said as the man turned to go with the nurse.

"You're welcome," Hernic said. "Be careful driving home, and check out is at one o'clock."

Riley faked a smile as he and the nurse left. "Thank you."

Carolyn was silent as she watched Dr. Hernic and his nurse leave still not understanding what had just happened. She looked up at Riley expectantly once they were down the hall a-ways.

"Mr. _Jordan_?" she asked.

"Don't call me that. It was only to protect my identity," he said, sitting down in the chair again.

"Why pick Jordan if you don't like the name?"

"It's a middle name thing," he groaned, turning the chair towards her bed more. "No one likes their middle name and it just came out when they asked me who I was. Do you know what would happen if I told them I was Riley Poole and the country has just found out about the Statue of Liberty being sabotaged? They'd link me to it without a second thought."

She lowered her voice. "They thought we had carbon monoxide poisoning?" She was amused at how they couldn't tell cyanide poisoning from carbon monoxide.

"I had to convince them of it. If we told them we were poisoned with cyanide at the same time the FBI is finding traces of it in the Statue of Liberty, we'd be in trouble. And I thought up a good story, so you're welcome."

"When did the press find out about the Statue?" Carolyn asked.

"I'm guessing when the tours started today. I've been asleep since four, and when I woke up, it was on the news." He laughed some. "They think it's an act of terrorism, a bomb was planted, or there was a robbery, though nothing's missing." He paused. "Unless you count the thing Ben found."

Carolyn looked down. Ben. Where were they now?

"Where did they put my clothes?" she asked, sitting up more and looking around.

Riley nodded to the adjacent bed. "Over here."

Carolyn bravely and unwillingly threw the covers aside, getting out of bed. Her bare feet touched the tile floor, sending a chill through her. "I'm freezing," she hissed, digging through the folded clothes. She stopped in confusion when she couldn't find what she was looking for and looked back at Riley. "Where's the PDA?"

"I have it," he said, pulling it out of his pocket as he stood up beside her. She handed to her, and she went immediately to the GPS, targeting Abigail's cell phone.

"Any idea where they are?" Carolyn asked, bent over the PDA anxiously awaiting a signal. She went around her bed to the large window, and Riley followed.

"No," he said. "They could be anywhere by now. It doesn't help that we have no idea what that clue was Ben found."

A signal reached, and Carolyn smiled in disbelief at their fortune. "They _could_ be anywhere," she almost laughed, pointing at the screen. Riley leaned over it curiously as Carolyn continued to smile. "Including the airport."

"Oh! Hang on! I'll call them." Riley pulled out his cell phone, dialing madly.

"What if they're with Ian?"

"We'll leave a message," Riley said simply.

Carolyn shook her head, looking back down at the PDA as she zoomed in on Abigail's dot.

x x x

Inside her pocket, Abigail felt her cell phone vibrate. She looked around the busy terminal to make sure Ian's men weren't watching her restrictively. Ben, who was sitting beside her, gave her a bewildered look.

"I'm going over there to the restroom," she said quickly.

"Abigail-"

"I'll be right back."

She left without allowing him another word, making her way from her chair to the restroom as quickly as possible in her state. She found it to be considerably empty and locked herself into the large handicapped stall at the back of the restroom. She pulled the phone out of her pocket, opening it.

'RILEY.'

She froze with a faint hope. What kind of joke was this?

Regardless, she took the call.

"Hello?"

"Abigail! Abigail, it's Riley!"

A shot of numbness paralyzed her when she heard his voice, and she smiled disbelievingly.

"Riley?"

"Yeah-"

"But… How did you get out? You should be… Ian said about the cyanide gas in the room-"

"We're both fine," Riley assured her. "Where are you? Are you out of earshot of Ian and his men?"

"Yes. I'm in a restroom at the airport," she told him. "He's taking us to Philadelphia to figure out the next clue, but there wasn't enough tickets-"

"Wait, wait. What's the next clue?" Riley asked.

Abigail began to describe it. "Ben brought back this little piece of copper about the size of a postcard. The First American Flag is etched on the front, and Ben thinks there's writing on the back, but we can't make out what it is."

"Is it like a different language or something?"

"No. It just needs cleaning," she told them. "Then, we might know where to go next in Philadelphia, if that's even where the clue leads us. We need to know what the back says."

Riley and Carolyn walked back away from the window, sitting on Carolyn's hospital bed. "So why doesn't Ian just clean it up?" Riley asked. Carolyn kept her ear on the conversation and an eye on Abigail's stationary dot in the restroom.

"Ian doesn't know about the writing," Abigail said. "And we don't want him to know." She let out an exasperated sigh. "I only wish Ben or I knew."

Riley looked apologetically at the PDA. "Are you okay?"

"They've been pushing me, but Ben's been here to help keep me going," she said. "I almost didn't make it to the top of the Statue last night, and I haven't had any food or sleep in a while."

"What time does your plane leave?" Riley asked quickly. "Maybe we can catch you before you leave."

"We're boarding in… four minutes," she said, and Riley groaned somewhat. "But, there weren't enough seats on this plane, so Ian's making Noland and Horace wait for the next flight."

"When's the next flight?"

"Three hours," she said, now lowering her voice as someone entered the restroom. "Riley, if you're coming, maybe you'll have a chance to get back the clue. It's probably a bad move, but if you execute it right-"

"Why is the clue staying at the airport? I would think Ian would keep it on him," Riley said in confusion. Carolyn bent her eyebrows, too, from beside him.

"Ian gave it to Noland earlier this morning," Abigail explained. "He still has it."

Riley sighed. "How do you expect us to come within point blank range of this guy and get a copper postcard out of his pocket without being recognized?"

Abigail smiled on the other end. "You had no trouble stealing the Declaration."

He moaned as Carolyn smiled next to him, too, and he eventually let one surface. "Yeah, but I had Ben's help on that one."

He heard a knock on the other end of the conversation, and Abigail quickly lowered the phone. "I'll be right out," she said, bringing the phone close to her face again. "I've got to go," she said.

"Okay. We'll see you in Philadelphia."

Abigail frowned, not having the time to mention anything about Carolyn. She sighed heavily. "Just… be careful, Riley."

"I'm good."

"Bye."

"Bye."

He turned to talk to Carolyn, but she was missing. Her pile of clothes were missing, too, and when he looked up to the bathroom door, she was walking out, pulling the zipper up on the hooded shirt. She stopped slowly as he stared at her.

"We've got to get you another outfit," he said.

x x x

Carolyn walked briskly beside Riley, not believing what they were going to attempt. He had taken back his two comfortable shirts and her pants, and they sat idle in the duffel bag slung over his shoulder. Now, she walked through the airport terminal in a sea green business suit (at least it wasn't blue) with her hair back in a neat, low ponytail. She was keeping a sharp eye out for Noland or Horace, no mistake.

"There."

She halted next to Riley, seeing Horace walk away from Noland. The man stood in the middle of the terminal with his hands in his pockets alone, looking at his watch briefly. Riley looked up at the flight board.

"Next plane for Philly leaves in fifteen minutes," he said, looking back at Noland. "Think we can make it?"

"What we?" Carolyn asked sharply. "I don't see _you_ in disguise playing pick-pocket."

"You're easier to disguise," he said. 'Besides, I'll be here if you need saving. I'm getting pretty good at that." Carolyn just scowled and looked back at Noland. "You ready?" Riley prompted.

"More than you know," she said darkly, eyes locked on Noland.

"Great!" Riley said. "Then go."

Carolyn took a deep breath to prepare herself and took a step of false confidence into the center of the terminal. Noland was turned the other way, and she looked away to avoid eye contact as much as possible. Then, she walked faster towards him, and Noland turned back around. They collided, and the contents of her purse and his jacket pocket scattered on the floor.

"Oh! I'm sorry," Carolyn apologized, bending down to collect things to put back in her bag. Amongst the mess, she saw the greenish scrap of metal. She casually picked it up and dropped it in her purse, but she was not as discreet as she had hoped.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," Noland said with a sarcastic hint in his voice, "but I believe that piece of copper was mine."

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking into the purse as she stood. "Because my make-up compact looks just like it-"

"Give it to me."

"Sir-"

He grabbed her quickly and brought her face to face with him, and she felt a small pistol press onto her stomach. Her confident eyes vanished instantly and iced over fearfully. Where was Riley?

"Give it to me, _Carrie_."

"Get your hands off of me," she said, trying to squirm away. Noland then threw her down, attracting the eyes of many. He raised the gun, and shouts of terror echoed instantly.

"I'll give you three seconds to give it to me willingly," he said. "One…"

Shouts of 'help' and 'oh god' and 'someone do something' came out of every direction as Carolyn sat powerless on the floor, clutching her handbag. Where was Riley?

"Two…"

The gun clicked. Carolyn's heart raced, desperately wondering where the hell Riley was and why he-

_THUD._

She looked up, and Noland's eyes lulled shut. He began to fall forward, landing right beside her unconscious. She looked up in confusion and gratefulness as Riley grabbed her wrist, trying to pull her up. Before she stood, however, she grabbed the two flight tickets on the floor that also fell out of Noland's pocket. Riley put away his laptop he had used on the back of Noland's head as Carolyn hid the tickets.

"Go!"

They ran for the gate to the Philadelphia plane as security guards surrounded Noland's body, immediately placing handcuffs behind his back. As they looked back, they saw Horace's dark eyes coming out of the restroom, and they ran for the gate again, this time with Horace is pursuit. They dodged families and businessmen whose screams of panic came not long after their passing. Riley looked back. He had a gun, too.

"Oh, lord."

He suddenly dragged Carolyn to the side, ducking into a large group going the direction they had just come from. Once Horace passed, they made a break for the plane again, but Horace saw them and fired a shot, issuing a mass panic. Another came, and Carolyn screamed as she and Riley ducked and ran more.

Horace kept up the pace, knocking out a security guard as he pursued the two people with Ian's priceless clue and his opportunity at a large payday for his troubles. When he got this piece of metal back and Ian found the treasure, he had better get some good money.

Another shot. More screams. People were falling to the ground, covering their heads. Riley and Carolyn lost sight of Horace as they blew passed more people. Riley picked a fedora hat up from someone's head and put it on his own while Carolyn took her hair out of the ponytail and shook it loose. They jumped in the middle of the line to board their plane, finally making it there. They looked away from the terminal as four security guards forced Horace down. Together, they glanced over in Horace's direction as he tried to unsuccessfully fight off the guards.

"Ma'am."

_Thank – god_, Carolyn thought.

"Ma'am?"

Carolyn looked up at the woman. "Hmm? Sorry?"

"Tickets, please," she said.

"Oh! Oh, sorry." Carolyn took them from her purse, making sure the information was correct and that they weren't flying off to Europe. The woman let them pass to board once checking their tickets, encouraging them to have a good flight.

Once on the plane, Riley and Carolyn found their seats on the right side of the plane and collapsed and shut their eyes, chests heaving from exhaustion and strain.

"You know," Riley, panted, "you're almost… not worth the trouble… sometimes."

A breathy laugh rushed out of Carolyn as her head shifted in his direction. "Good job, Super Geek."

"Thanks."

She smiled, opening her eyes and taking the fedora off of his head. "Nice hat."

Riley opened his eyes now, looking at the hat. "Isn't it?" he asked amusingly. They sat up in their seats more, still tired from their run. Carolyn threw her head back effortlessly.

"Did you… get the… the…"

"The… thing?" Carolyn asked.

"Yeah."

She laughed, digging in the purse. She touched it, bringing it out of the bag slowly. Riley looked at it in awe yet disappointment.

"I almost got shot… for that thing?"

"At least you got it," Carolyn reasoned. She turned it over, and the etching of the First American Flag was faintly there. On the back, she saw some sort of lettering, but it was unreadable.

"Abigail said it needs cleaning," Riley told her.

"How do we clean it?"

"We'll do it in Philadelphia," he said, still short of breath. He leaned back, shutting his eyes again. "When… when we get there." He fell silent, and when Carolyn looked over a minute later, he was sound asleep. She got comfortable in her seat, too, shuttig her eyes.

For once, he had a good idea.

**. Please Review .**

_Whoa! I got done is three days (well, I idn't expect two school cancellations i na row, so that helped)! Hopefully I'll update again before musical, but I doubt it. Just enjoy this for now! Thank you! And watch LOST tonight! It's coming back! Woot!_


	16. The Ross Riddle

**OH – MY – GOD. _Hyperventilation.._ YES!! I FINALLY GOT OVER 100 REVIEWS ON ONE OF MY STORIES!! You guys have no idea how THRILLED I am right now, lol. I've never had a story of mine reach 100 reviews while in progress (my PotC story _Yo ho, yo ho!_ made it after it was over)!!! Yes. I am so pumped. And I'm glad you all loved Carolyn's picture! The link will remain in my profile, promise. If it ever stops working, let me know… Also, musical was AWESOME! And now it's over! I have a life and time to do stuff again, including indoor drum line, so yeah.. I got that, but I'm still writing! And have you looked at the date? Exactly one year ago today I posted the first chapter of this story! I never dreamed it would be this popular, but no complaints! Thanks to all of you, and I will keep writing! Chapter sixteen on March 16th! Woot!**

_- Dis/Claimer -_

.:: Over a hundred and counting, Reviewers ::.

x) Hanz the Bunny – Hehe, great penname, lol. And yes! Another new reader! Glad I've made a fan out of you, and I know if you loved the gushy love moments you should like this chapter! I'm also glad you've been exposed to the wonderfulness of National Treasure. Go you! LoL… Well, I am very happy to gain another reader, and I hope you stick around to see what happens in the end (still a ways off)! Thanks for reviewing, and enjoy!

x) Isayssoccer – Haha, Get Smart. I've only seen the sitcom a few times when I was younger in like this first grade, but I do remember that. At least your play is something people know, lol. 'It Happens Every Summer' is not something most people recognize by name. Anyhoo, thanks for your review, and keep on reading! Enjoy the chapter!

x) BandGeek58407 – OMG!!! You must be my long lost twin or something, lol. Jack Sparrow rocks my world! And so does National Treasure obviously, otherwise I wouldn't be this dedicated to look up all this historical stuff to make a good, accurate story that you have come to love, admire, appreciate, and read! I hope you keep reading, and thank you so much for leaving me a review! Hope to hear from you again, and enjoy the next chapter in the saga… lol…

x) losing-grip 16 – Woot! Another reader! That's three newbies so far… I wonder if I can get five before the end of the review list? LoL… I'm SO happy you like the story! You will find out what is on that metal flag this chapter, promise! I hoe you enjoy it enough to keep reading, and leave me another line sometime! But most importantly, thank you for reviewing and enjoy reading!

x) Dimonah Tralon – Ack! You're Newbie #4 this chapter! LoL… Sorry. I get distracted easily, which is pretty obvious if I can sit and willingly look up all of these things on history to make my story accurate and more intense, lol. Most of what I wrote concerning history is a mix of real history and my own gap-fillers to make the story work, and that is fun. I feel brilliant when I make it work, lol. Thank you so much for reviewing, and come back to read more!

x) Norma Jean – It's okay! Everyone's busy, including me. I though my life was back after musical was over, but now I have indoor drum line, lol… which means competitions in far away towns on school buses! Woot! At least I get o play my pinano (yes, it is spelled 'pie-nano' lol). Shows went great, my NY trip kicked butt, and I am so happy to get sleep and write again! Thanks for reviewing for me during your busy schedule, and read again when you can!

x) My dear-Gypsy Rose – Haha! Humanity is only achieved by suspense… it should be like a haiku or something, lol. Speaking of haiku, if you ever take an advanced English course, be prepared for insane amounts of exposure to poetry. Just throwing that out there, lol. Thanks for the review, and I'll talk to ya in the next chapter! Enjoy!

x) Solitude of Texas – LoL… I wish I could publish fan fiction. That would rock. But I do treat these as books. The stories as just as important; I have to give you something worthwhile to read in exchange for the currency of good compliments! Haha… And for me, Riley is Riley Jordan. Why not? LoL. It sounds good, it fits… I liked it! And I'm glad I've got some good imagery going on! Thank you for reviewing, too, and enjoy the chapter!

x) breakaway01 – Hey you! I'm sorry I haven't been very lively lately or updated before musical, but I died and was resurrected after the cast party, lol. And it's sort of true… I was knocked over at the cast party and slammed the back of my head off the floor and got a slight concussion, so Mr. Molinaro (my chorus teacher/ musical director) took me home because he wouldn't let me drive, and then I just got back from a NY trip with the chorus Sunday. I'm getting back into things now, though! Thanks for reviewing, and enjoy!

x) Janelle Leigh – Yay! Number Five! LoL… I'm happy you like the story, and I hope you enjoy it enough to keep reading more! Things for me are panning out, so yay! More time for me to write for you and the other readers! Haha… Thanks for reading and leaving a review, and enjoy the new chapter!

x) Pinkey The Brain – Oh it's fine, lol. I have retard moments all the time where I'm like 'OoOoOo!' I had two today actually. Pretty sad. Glad you liked the picture of Carolyn! Is she anything like you though she'd look like? Let me know! Thanks for dropping a review, and enjoy more story time!

x) StanziStClaire – You're my 6th new reviewer this chapter, lol. Congrats! I'm glad you liked the picture. I've been trying to find a picture of Carolyn FOREVER, and then one day, she was just there. It was pretty cool, lol. Thanks for reviewing, and leave me your thoughts on the story sometime! Enjoy!

x) Rednaxela – LoL…. Is that a good 'omigootness?' It sounds German, lol. Well, whatever it's for, I hope you liked the picture, the last chapter, and the chapter below! Thanks for reviewing, and enjoy the writing I have below for you!

x) Crys Evans - Yay! New Reviewer 7! LoL... I'm glad you like the way I have written Riely, and I hope you keep reading to tell me if I did a justifiable job in the other chapters! Than kyou for dropping a line, and I hoep to hear from you again! Keep reading! Thank again and enjoy!

.:: Thanks for all the support and keep reading! The story is far from over ::.

x x x

**. Chapter Sixteen .**

In the mid afternoon, Riley and Carolyn got off of the plane in Philadelphia, a cautious glance over their shoulder every few steps in case Ian decided to pop out and ambush them. Without obstacle however, they left the airport with their dirty piece of copper in tact in Carolyn's purse.

Together, they walked into a small hotel, Carolyn feeling conspicuous in a wrinkled business suit with Riley in worn street clothes following her. She stepped up to the front desk with a sigh and a hint of embarrassment.

"We need a room for one night," she said.

"We have three rooms available still, so good timing," the clerk said. Carolyn and Riley smiled just to get her to continue. "We have two honeymoon suites at $189 per night, and we have a standard suite at $129."

Riley's face contorted. _Honeymoon suite. Good God._

"Which would you prefer?" the woman asked.

"Standard," both Riley and Carolyn chorused quickly. They looked over at each other uncomfortably. Carolyn then looked away, and Riley cleared his throat as the woman handed him their key and a few pamphlets. His heart still hammered, Carolyn not yet lifting her head at the same thought that had gone through his head.

_Honeymoon suite. Them. _

It was… a confusing thought…

"Payment will be accepted when you check out tomorrow before noon," the clerk explained suddenly as they looked up. "Room service is number nine on your room phone, and enjoy your stay."

x x x

Later that night, Riley stood over the vanity sink in their room with all of the lights above the mirror on. The piece of copper the etching of the first American flag was on the edge of the sink laying nearby. He moved the little soaps and shampoos and hairdryer out of his way as Carolyn walked behind him in a cream cotton bathrobe, stopping to collect the little soap dish. Riley stared at her via mirror briefly.

"What are doing?" she asked.

"Getting ready to clean this," he replied. Carolyn sorted through the tiny bottles to find one she wanted to use.

"How are you going to do that?" she questioned without looking up. Riley was glad she didn't; he was still ogling somewhat.

Bad. And did anyone tell _him_ that standard suites only had one bed? No.

_Oh yes. Definitely an interesting night to come_, he thought fearfully.

Then, a knock came at the door, releasing him from his closure. He moved Carolyn towards the bathroom at this.

"Room service," he said simply. He coaxed her into the bathroom and closed the door before answering to the man with a small silver tray.

"You requested a pitcher of vinegar and a dish of… salt, sir?"

Riley took the tray from the perplexed doorman with an odd smile. "Thank you," he said in a small voice.

"May I get you anything else?" the man asked carefully as Riley went to shut the door.

"Oh no, I have everything I need, thanks." He stopped, thrusting the door open quickly again. "Oh wait, um… what sort of dinner menu do you have?"

"We-"

"Nevermind, just get us the special, soup of the day, chicken, whatever," Riley said quickly. "Just bring us food. And some sort of nonalcoholic drink."

"We do not serve alcohol to standard suites-"

"Wonderful. Sensational. Thanks… Ted. You've been great."

Riley quickly shut the door tight and locked it, leaving the poor doorman confused out in the hall. He didn't mean to be rude, but he just wanted to clean this stupid copper flag and figure out where the treasure was. That's all. Just get some treasure for all his handy work, make the finder's fee, and call it a day.

He put the small tray on the sink's edge and plugged up the drain. He emptied the pitcher of vinegar into the large basin, pouring in half of the container of salt next. He stirred the mixture in the sink with a few swirls of his hand, making a face at strong smell. After shaking off his hand, Riley picked up the piece of copper and dropped it into the sink. He stared at it for half a minute.

_Twelve hours from now, your little secret message is mine, pal, _he thought as he nodded slightly.

Finding nothing better to occupy himself with (after checking the location of Ben and Abigail on his laptop several times; they were halfway across the city from him and Carolyn at that moment somewhere), Riley took up a good twenty minutes lying on the bed enjoying what he viewed to be the most boring thing ever: channel surfing.

Carolyn exited the bathroom towel drying her hair. She smiled as she approached Riley in his boredom. He mumbled to himself as he flicked through random channels, his eyelids drooping. She pulled the robe closer as she slid next to him on the bed, propping her head up on an elbow.

"You know what's fun to do?" Riley asked her.

She humored him. "What?"

"If you flick the channels fast enough and listen to what the people say, you get a really long weird sentence."

Carolyn smiled a heartfelt smile as she looked at him and fought off a giggle. To think less than a week ago she had literally wanted to kill him. Now, she was beginning to think she wanted nothing but the complete opposite. He was too much to handle but not enough for her.

Slowly, Carolyn eased herself down beside him, her head finding the space between his shoulder and neck. Riley put his arm around her, as she laid close and comfortable, closing her eyes in contentment. He took a deep breath and sighed; this was nice. Finally they were getting along…

Carolyn opened her eyes on the television, Gilligan running through the jungle after the Skipper with the volume on low. "So how's the copper cleaning coming?" she asked Riley.

"It'll look more… copper… than a new penny tomorrow morning," he said slowly at his word choice. Could 'copper' be considered an adjective as well as a noun?

"Any idea what it says?"

Riley shook his head. "No clue. Probably something to do with the flag."

"The _first_ flag," Carolyn emphasized. "George Washington or something…" Riley looked at her. It was so amazing when he saw wheels turning in her head, but it also scared him; lately the wheels had been against him. But somehow, he figured things were a little different now.

"Must we always bring history into all of our conversations?" he asked with a smirk. Carolyn laughed.

"Well, the whole treasure is based on history, so I don't see how it's avoidable."

"For two minutes, let's just not talk about the treasure, okay?"

"Okay." Carolyn moved closer to him, closing her eyes. But she felt Riley's eyes on her and couldn't ignore it. When she looked up, he looked very contemplative.

He said, "I hate you," but the tone sounded very unlike the comment. Carolyn smiled at this.

"I hate you, too," she said before confirming it with a kiss. Riley responded without hesitation or a second thought this time. He definitely liked this Carolyn. Maybe even more than liked.

As the kiss broke and Carolyn nestled back down, he leaned his head against hers with a soft smile, a realization dawning on him he never imagined he'd think toward Carolyn; the evil spawn of Satan sent to ruin his life.

Or… possibly complete it.

x x x

Ian shut the television off and threw the remote at it. It made a loud clang before hitting the ground as he fumed around the room. His three remaining men stood behind Ben and Abigail nearby, the two of them squirming uncomfortably after seeing the newscast from JFK airport concerning the arrest of two criminals - Noland and Horace.

Ian's furious mind raced, and everything suddenly fit. He smiled up at Ben and Abigail.

"Now it all makes sense," he drawled. Ben watched him carefully. "The reason the authorities did not find two dead bodies in the Statue of Liberty is because Riley and Carolyn escaped."

Abigail looked away, confirming Ian's suspicions that they had been in communication with one another. He laughed at her smugly.

"And the reason no one found flight tickets or our little copper flag is because they were somehow… intercepted… after our departure from the terminal." He glared at Abigail. "I wonder who could've done that?"

Suddenly, something within Ian snapped, lashing him forwards toward her.

"Give me the phone! Give it to me!"

Alarmed, Abigail did as instructed. After fumbling through her jeans, she retrieved it, Ian snatching it up immediately. He opened it, looking through the phone's contents. He stopped, and his eyes brightened dangerously.

"Have us on a track record, do you?"

It took all he had not to through the phone on the ground and destroy it. They needed this phone. It was the only way to let Riley and Carolyn believe they were still in secret contact with Ben and Abigail behind his back. The only way Riley could track them on GPS.

_Damn him for being such a bloody technical smart-ass_, Ian thought acidly.

He looked under Abigail's GPS tracking devices, finding only Ben and Riley. She could track Riley just as much as he was tracking them.

"Time to turn the tables, boys."

x x x

Morning, and Riley was not beside her anymore. Carolyn sat up confused for half a moment, figuring he had gone to the bathroom or something of that nature. However, when she turned around, he was over at the sink filled with the vinegar and salt mixture. She got up and approached quietly as he looked for something to take the piece of copper out of the sink.

"Get a towel ready," he told her as he picked up a comb and the now empty soap dish. Carolyn took the one from the towel rack beside her and laid it down as Riley delved into the foul-smelling bath after the copper, careful not to let his hands touch it. Salt and vinegar would burn like crazy; especially with the cut he had on his finger. No way was he touching that.

He moved the comb and soap dish around slowly, trying to pinch the copper between the two. After a minute of waning patience, excitement surged as he caught it, lifting it out and discarding it onto the towel. Carolyn folded the terry cloth in half over it and pressed to dry it. Riley threw the comb and dish aside, immediately helping her.

"Pat it dry, don't rub," he advised, both of them fumbling with the towel. "If you rub it might screw up the message or something."

Then they found the copper in the towel again, and they stopped, staring at it. It _was_ shiner and more… copper… than a new penny. It was almost unnatural, but it was simply pure copper in the towel. Riley picked it up slowly, his mouth open slightly in awe. Carolyn's eyes were bright.

The etching of the First American Flag was astonishing. It gleamed perfectly, even in the horrible hotel room lights. The depths of the engraving lines were even visible. Riley let out a low whistle.

"To think Lady Liberty looked like this at one time," he fathomed.

"Turn it over," Carolyn coached. He looked over at her, and she gave a reassuring nod. Riley sighed.

"Here we go."

It shined as they turned it, and the writing was in a magnificent scripted penmanship. Four lines of the ornate lettering graced the backside of the small copper sheet, and Riley and Carolyn leaned closer.

Riley read, "_Widow of needle, in philos adelphos stay-'_"

"_'The illegible keystone, in this bed of coals lay,'_" Carolyn finished.

She leaned back, her mind instantly trying to solve it.

"Wh- What does that mean?" Riley asked.

"Just take it line by line," Carolyn said, beginning to pace around. "'Widow of needle.' What could that mean?"

"A woman holding a needle?" Riley supplied. Carolyn sighed in frustration, but he got defensive. "Look, the only thing I can tell you is that 'philos adelphos' is reference to Philadelphia."

Carolyn became pensive, and Riley rolled his eyes. "Didn't Miss Big Artiste ever take a Greek course?" he asked sarcastically, walking towards her.

"You took a course in the Greek language in college?" she asked skeptically.

"It was spoken a lot throughout history, and a lot of characters from the Greek alphabet happen to cross your path when you mess around with computers as much as I do," he said. She didn't move, knowing his answer was legit from her computer experiences. "It's a coding thing," he explained shortly.

"What do they mean, Riley?"

"'_Philos_' in the English translation mean 'lovely,'" he told her. "And '_adelphos_' means 'brother.' Put them together – City of Brotherly Love."

She nodded. Great. One down.

"How about any of this other stuff?" she asked. "Can you think of anything connecting it to the flag?"

"Just that it was sewn in Philadelphia…"

Then, a spark went off inside Carolyn. She touched Riley's arm. "'Widow of needle…' That's Betsy Ross."

"Wh-?"

"She was a seamstress, sewed the flag in Philadelphia," Carolyn explained, "and she just happened to be widowed three times."

He gave her an incredulous look. "What? How do you know she was widowed three times?"

"I did a colonial American art seminar in Boston two years ago," she said. This information about her artistic history was factual; as opposed to the lie she had told the Gates in order to take up residence in the manor to get the painting. She continued. "We got a few in-depth biographies told to us while we painted, and one of them was about Betsy Ross who was, despite your lack of ability to comprehend it, widowed three times."

"We'll I'm so sorry," he said sarcastically. "I've never really had the chance or willingness to sit through the life story of Betsy Ross before."

"Just stop it," she said, a headache developing. "I don't want to argue, I want to figure this out and move on."

Instead of making a comment, he decided she was right. "Fair enough," Riley agreed, pulling out his phone. "But we need help with the rest of this. I can figure out codes and bypass security, but I hate solving riddles I have no background on."

"Who are you calling?"

"Ben." He paused. "That is, unless you can provide us with some more Betsy knowledge and solve it yourself."

Carolyn sighed. "Just call him. And-"

The phone in Riley's palm rang. He and Carolyn looked down as it rang again.

'Abigail.'

Riley froze inwardly but quickly answered. Carolyn pressed the speaker on as he lifted it to his ear so that she could listen, too. However, the voice that greeted them was not that of Abigail's.

"Good morning, Riley," the voice of Ian said quickly. A fear seized both of them, channeling through their spines and bodies. Ian did not wait for a reply and kept talking. "I would like for you and Carolyn to meet me at Ben's father's home outside the city tonight for dinner. We will be discussing a few matters that need to be taken care of."

Carolyn felt sick again. He knew everything. He knew they had the clue, knew that they had called Abigail. She looked at Riley, as he stood paralyzed beside her.

"I want you to bring the clue, and I want you there at six. If you do not come, we will find you, and you be certain that you'll never speak to your friends again if you choose not to have an appetite."

Both Riley and Carolyn looked over at each other, suddenly feeling very hungry despite the knots in their stomachs and throats.

"Six o'clock," Ian said again. "You have a little less than nine hours, so I'd hurry, especially if you don't know how to get there. I also request that you arrive in style."

Suddenly, a loud smash was heard, and the line went dead. Riley held the phone away. Carolyn was almost breathless.

"What was that?"

"He slammed the phone on the ground and smashed it," Riley said. "Probably so we can't communicate or track them anymore." Carolyn fled from his side toward her things as he rubbed his eyes. "Geez… and I totally forget how to get to Ben's dad's house…"

"We've still got Ian's phone to track," Carolyn reminded him, pulling out the PDA. He walked over as the screen came up.

"Where is he?"

"Halfway across the city."

"Zoom out and look for Penrose Drive in the north suburbs," Riley said, heading back to the sink to drain it. "I remember that street sign near his house."

She did. As the drain sucked down the stagnant salt and vinegar bath and Riley patted the copper dry a little more, Carolyn went over to him.

"It's not far," she said, pointing. "Maybe an hour, hour and a half drive."

"Who's closer?"

"We are. Ian's got maybe twenty more minutes behind us."

Riley heaves a sigh, nodding. "Okay, so… we need to get there before them, but first," – he gave a slight grimace – "we have shopping to do."

x x x

It was noon before Riley and Carolyn left the hotel. In town, they spent the day surviving off of one of Riley's many debit cards, eating lunch, renting a car, and finding outfits for their dinner with Ian. Riley picked something out at the first store the stopped at, but Carolyn was another story and a big bill. They had driven all over town all day, and she hadn't found anything yet.

He looked at his watch as he stood lifelessly against the dressing room wall, waiting for her to throw another rejected dress at him. His stomach still felt unstable from the whole situation with Ian, and now he was standing in a dressing room as a clothes rack for a girl.

_It was bound to happen someday_, he thought with some disappointment in himself. His head lolled on the wall more.

"Come on, Carolyn," he moaned. "It's 4:00. We've got to get going."

"Wait, I think I like this one," she said from behind the door. Riley lifted his head at the words, and she came out in a short black cocktail dress. The neckline went from shoulder to shoulder and was hemmed at her knee. Riley smiled; it was perfect.

"Does it look too gappy?" she asked, flattening the sides.

"It's the best one you've picked all day," he said honestly.

"Really? Cause-"

"No. We have to go if we want to beat Ian there," Riley said. "Hand me the tag, I'll go check out, you take this," – he gave her the giant red duffel bag with all of their discarded street clothes and Riley's computer in it – "brush your hair, whatever… just be out in the car in five minutes."

She nodded. "Thanks."

He shrugged, and she kissed him quickly on the lips, ducking back into the dressing room with a grin. She was beginning to like this a lot. She was beginning to like _him _a lot. Carolyn looked back out as Riley blinked a few times and turned to leave, but he didn't.

Instead, he appeared back in the dressing room. Carolyn laughed riotously as Riley backed her against a wall with his arms around her, a wonderful smile on his face. He touched his forehead to hers as the laughter subsided. A seriousness crept into his gaze upon her.

"I don't get it."

She giggled. "Me either."

This time, Riley kissed her. He pulled her closer than he did in the phone booth two mornings prior, not understanding or caring why he was so attracted to her. He just knew it was a very confusing but insightful two days. Carolyn's mind swam, intoxicated with amused disbelief. She smiled through the kiss, and Riley pulled back chuckling.

"I'm gonna go pay for the dress now," he said at length. The seriousness made another cameo as he let go of her reluctantly. "Car. Five minutes."

Carolyn nodded, kissing him briefly again before he left with a glint in his eye between mischief and satisfactory. She laughed, loving the happy woman in the mirror before her. But it vanished suddenly, a plague of questions attacking as she changed shoes and brushed her hair.

Why did Ian have to be her brother? Why did she have to get attached to Riley? What about when he found out? Why couldn't she have just inserted the moment they had just shared in an alternate reality where things weren't so complicated and someone in the end wasn't going to end up hurt?

The woman in the mirror frowned, almost tearing up. She slung the bag over her shoulder, very off balance, but making it to the car. She got in waiting for Riley; she was ready to just blurt out her secret. But when he got in, put the keys in the ignition, and started the car, her heart only pounded anxiously.

x x x

"You were right," she said as they stopped in front of the house. "It was Penrose Drive."

"Of course I'm right," Riley replied, leaning over the steering wheel to look at the house. "It's pretty good considering I was recovering from a wild gun fight, car chase, and having the Declaration sitting the back of the van in an indestructible tube."

He pulled into the driveway, and they approached the door. Riley knocked.

"Are you sure Ian's not here yet?" Carolyn asked, looking around cautiously.

"You just checked the GPS five minutes before we got here. He's still on the highway," Riley said.

"I know, I just-"

The door opened, and Riley and Carolyn saw no one there. Then, looking down, they saw Sally's face transform as if she had just met Santa Claus in person while he put presents under the tree. Riley bent down in relief as she threw herself at him.

"Uncle Riley! I missed you so much!" she squealed.

He sighed. "Oh, I missed you, too," he said, happy to see her unharmed. He lifted her up and heard barking, walking into the house more with Carolyn following after she shut the door. "So where's your partner, Bonnie?" Riley asked, looking around.

Immediately, Charlie flew around the corner in pajamas, a cowboy hat on his head and a gun belt around his waist. He sat atop a large golden retriever, his eyes lighting up, too.

"Hee yaw!!!" The boy raced forward on the dog screaming Riley's name. Riley braced himself for impact, but he was unable to stay up as Charlie and the dog barreled into his lower half and knocked him over. Carolyn giggled at them as Patrick came around the corner unnoticed.

"Sorry, Uncle Riley," Charlie laughed. Riley just patted the dog on the head.

"Take it easy, next time, Champ."

"You know, I named the dog Quincy," Patrick said from the corner as everyone looked up. "His name is still Quincy." Riley knew Ben's dad didn't care for him all that much, but he knew that Patrick was relieved and upset that he and Carolyn came at Ian's demand.

"Grandpa! Uncle Riley's here!"

"And look!" Sally shouted from the pile on the floor. "Carolyn came, too!"

"I see."

After getting the pile on the floor sorted out and Riley was standing again with Sally, he lowered his voice a little. "Patrick, you need to get them out of here," Riley said flatly, referring to the children.

"We can't leave," Patrick said lowly. "Ian explained that thoroughly. Now I myself am not going to put my grandchildren in harm's way."

"Keep them upstairs," Riley said.

"But I don't wanna go upstairs!" Sally said, still in Riley's arms. "My fort's in the living room!"

Riley looked at Patrick who simply nodded.

_Figures._

"Well, we'll build you another one up in the spare bedroom," Riley reasoned. "You can have a fort upstairs."

"Will you be an Indian with me?"

"I can't now, Sal. I've got a grown-up dinner to eat." He was definitely not looking forward to this. The kids in the house with Ian were not good at all.

"Then he'll be a cowboy, right, Uncle Riley?" Charlie asked, tugging on his pants.

"No fair!" Sally whined. "You've already got a horse!"

"We've got to eat dinner," Carolyn explained, stooping down to talk to Charlie. "We're really hungry."

"I'm hungry," Charlie said.

"You just ate pizza, popcorn, and three juice boxes," Patrick interjected.

"It's nothing you'd want to eat, Charlie," she said, cleverly talking him out of it. "Unless you've recently taken a liking to spinach, brussel sprouts, sour kraut, and liver."

Charlie stuck out his tongue and made a face. Carolyn smiled.

"Exactly."

Charlie turned to his grandfather, nothing on Carolyn's menu appealing to him. "Grandpa, if we go upstairs, can we take Champ with us?"

"No."

Sally pouted. "But Grandpa…"

"You can take _Quincy_ upstairs," he corrected her. "Go on." Riley let Sally down as she and Charlie headed upstairs mumbling with Patrick's dog between them.

"We won't call you Quincy," Charlie whispered to the dog as if it were a punishment. "You're always gonna be Champ."

Riley's eyes followed them, longing to play with them amidst all of the drama and turmoil he felt weighing him down. He made a note to have a long play day with them as soon as all of this was over. They were young. They didn't deserve to be dragged into all of this.

_None of us do…_

Suddenly, the front door opened, and the three people in the middle of the room looked up as Ian entered with Ben and Walt behind him. Carolyn took a step back as she and Ian made eye contact. She made sure he knew that she hated him within a split second. He glanced away towards Riley, Patrick, and then all of them. Riley stared at Ben who was cleaned up as much as Ian and Walt.

"Good evening, gentlemen and Carolyn," Ian said.

Dead silence. A thousand vibes of hatred, anger, panic, anxiety, relief, and impatience almost reverberating and sounding off of the walls surrounding them. Ian chuckled.

"We didn't just come here to stand, we came here to eat," he said. He motioned towards the dining room table, looking right at Carolyn with a dangerous eye. His voice lowered, but the tension rose. "After you."

**. Please Review .**


	17. Perception of Deception

**Hey you awesome people! What's up? Sorry I haven't updated lately… The other half of my grad project (the presenting part) is plaguing my every thought until May 7th when I present it first period for my AP English class on How Meteorologists Predict Weather, lol (I love weather). Also, I GOT INTO IUP!! SWEETNESS!! So, as of this fall, I'll be writing from my dorm from the Indiana University of Pennsylvania, about 100 miles north of my current position in Indiana, PA. So YES!! LoL… And I don't want to leave high school! I'm going to miss everyone, chorus, Mr. M, and school in general. I'm a weird one. Anyhoo, thanks for your patience, and enjoy my update! Summer coming soon!**

_- Dis/Claimer -_

.: Chapter 17, Reviewers! Booyah:.

x) BandGeek58407 – Glad you're having a great time reading! Things are going to continue to get better with every chapter, as you will see when you read this. :) Thanks for the review, and enjoy, my twin! LoL

x) daisyduke80 – LoL, my theory is that devoted fanfic readers get suspense from cliffhangers, and suspense works your heart, so you get exercise and healthier from cliffhangers, lol. But I don't think I have a bad cliffhanger if I have one at all this chapter… I'll let you decide! Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!

x) Nelle07 – They're sister and brother, but as far as the secret goes, find out as you read the chapter below. ;) Hehe… Sorry the update took a while, but I know you'll be happy with what I've got (I had writer's block with this dinner scene like crazy, but I worked it out last night and finished the chapter). Thanks for reviewing, and enjoy the chapter!

x) breakaway01 – I love it when I get out of school, lol, but I'm gonna miss it so much when I graduate in three or four weeks! I love all the time I spend down in the music hall with my friends, Mr. M, and the wonderful Steinway grand piano… But! IUP has recently gotten 50-some new Steinways this spring, so I am SO excited for that, too! Always treasure school – life will be so chaotic without its structure once you graduate! Thanks for the review! Enjoy! PS – I have been reading your crossover, and it rocks! I'll check it soon again!

x) AFreakInside – Awesome name, lol. Hehe, interesting is the word. Just read on and see. ;) Thanks for reviewing, and enjoy the new chapter!

x) Dimonah Tralon – You want more to read? There's nine pages worth below to read, as well as some interesting things important to the plot, including one you've been waiting for for a while now, lol. Glad you continue to read and enjoy, and thanks for reviewing!

x) Rednaxela – Haha. That discussion was such a pain to write! I couldn't think of an approach on how to tackle that conversation for my life, but last night I got sick of making you guys wait, and I was like 'I'm finishing and posting this chapter this weekend, darn it.' So I did, lol. I hope you like how the chapter goes, and thank your for the review! Enjoy!

x) My dear-Gypsy Rose – LoL, and I used to be a French student. I quit last year because my teacher always lost my homework, blamed me, dropped my grade, and found them the next nine weeks. I was NOT dealing with THAT my senior year, lol. Thanks for the congrats and the review, and I hope you like the next chapter! Woot!

x) feathered friend – Thank you very much! Keep reading on, and I promise you won't be disappointed! Enjoy the next chapter:) Thanks for reviewing!

x) Solitude of Texas – Yes! There ARE history buffs that read my stuff and like it at the same time, lol. Not a lot of people that review talk about the actual clues, monuments, and such that I use, but you do, and it makes me feel fuzzy. :) Thanks for the review and the congrats, and I hope this chapter is substantial for the long wait, lol. Thanks again! Enjoy!

x) Riley Poole's number-1 fan – Yes! New reader! I'm glad you like the story so much, and I'm flattered, lol. I'm glad I have people that keep telling me I'm keeping Riley in character, cause sometimes when I write him I second guess if I write his reaction or comments in character, and then I get a review telling me I'm doing a great job of it. Thank you! And yeah, Super geek fits your story great! I feel privileged, lol. Thank you for you kind comments, review, and enjoy!

x) hjj48jc42 – Lately a lot of people have been finding this story and reading my mass amounts of writing in one sitting (which is completely cool!), lol. I'm glad you like the relationship between Carolyn and Riley, and I hope you keep on reading! You won't be let down! Thanks fore the review, and enjoy the story more!

x) Litta – Thank you so much! You're the second person to tell me this chapter that I'm keeping Riley in character, which is always good to hear now and then so I can keep him that way. I'm also happy to hear that Carolyn's grown on you! Everybody seems to like her character, and I'm lucky to've had people tell me that since it's hard to write a likeable OC anymore. Thank you for reviewing, and keep reading! Thanks again!

x) Kurea14 – Another new reader! Yay! I know, it was mean not to give Riley the steak, but it was sort of comical. I hope you keep on reading because I know you'll just love it! It may be lengthy (believe me, I know it is), but it's worth the read! Thank you so much for reviewing, and enjoy the rest of the story!

x) superdork398 – Hey! It's fine for you to review and read when you can! Believe me, I know you're busy, lol. And I'm sure as you keep reading, you'll realize that my treasure hunt isn't set too much like the first movie (in the manners of finding and deciphering clues, anyway. I took some elements, but inserted my own). Thank you for your awesome patronage, and I hope you keep enjoying this story! It'll be here:)

x) iamup2nogood – LoL, another awesome penname. I am from South Connellsville in Fayette County, PA, about fifty miles south east of Pittsburgh. I'll be living about fifty miles northeast of it when I start college in the fall, but I am a huge Steelers fan, and I'm heading up towards Pittsburgh for Kennywood Picnic in about two weeks. Are you from the area, too? Anyhoo, thanks for reviewing, and I hope you keep up with the story! Thank again!

.: And still a lot to be revealed… :.

**x x x**

**. Chapter Seventeen .**

Carolyn had been Ian's sister for a good twenty-eight years now, and by now she could easily read his very few expressions. As she passed by and locked eyes with him on her way to the dining room, he wore a knowing but hesitant glare. At this point, Carolyn knew she had little if any time to tell Riley what she wanted to before Ian did. Her mind shifted in mechanical thought as she sat between Riley and Ben. Ian sat directly across from her with Walt to the left, and an empty chair was left for Patrick.

"It was wise of you to join us this evening," Ian said to Riley and Carolyn with a charming smile. The humor in his voice was on the downside as he stared at Carolyn meaningfully. "We have important matters to discuss."

Her time was more limited than she thought. Carolyn looked up calmly, setting her hands in her lap with her napkin.

"Where is Abigail?" Riley asked.

"Safe," Ian supplied.

Riley looked over at Ben for verification, and he said, "She's fine, Riley."

x x x

From in the kitchen, as Patrick readied dinner to be served, he listened to the mumbled phrases and conversation in the dining room uneasily. Being forced to cook dinner for his worst enemy with his grandchildren innocently playing upstairs… He hated that man.

Just then, the phone rang. Patrick rolled his eyes but picked it up cautiously.

"Hello?"

x x x

"Abigail is with Carl and Fischer a few blocks away," Ian told them. "They are in deep seclusion, for I have suddenly got the FBI on my trail again."

And they all knew why. He looked over at Riley and Carolyn, the ones responsible for the airport incident. Riley stared at him with hatred while Carolyn was detached from the conversation, still thinking of a way to communicate with Riley. She reached into her bag and grabbed a pen, setting it in her lap.

"It's perfectly all right, though," Ian continued without noticing her actions beneath the table. "They were expendable and my clue is right here with me where it should be." His eyes penetrated Riley to the point that Riley got a chill in his spine.

"Set it on the table," Ian demanded.

Slowly, Riley opened his jacket and pulled the copper flag out of his pocket, laying it in the center of the table face up without a word. Did Ian still not know about the writing? Or had he found out?

Well, he probably would soon anyways…

He felt Carolyn's hand move over his under the table and was surprised momentarily as she gave it a squeeze. He felt a small piece of paper shift with her hand as her fingers wrapped under the edge of his hand. Discreetly, he upturned his hand so that the paper fell into it, Carolyn's pulling away slowly. He closed his hand around the paper as Ian kept his eye on the copper flag on the table.

Just then, Patrick entered with a large plate of pork chops. He went to set it down but saw the piece of copper in the center of the table and paused, now feeling the tension around the table. He realized that this was what they were fighting over now. Instead, he set the plate somewhere else on the table.

"I could use some help with the casserole and potatoes in the kitchen," Patrick said to them hesitantly. He looked at Ian. "If it's all right with you, of course."

"Riley, go help him," Ian dismissively. "And don't be too long." The threat was accompanied with a smile. "I'm hungry."

Carolyn felt strained as Riley rose from his chair and followed Patrick into the kitchen. Ian laughed at her.

"Oh, don't be like that. I don't know why you've got anything to worry about," he chided sarcastically as he served himself some food.

Carolyn remained tense. She hoped he would read it as soon as he got out of sight, but she dreaded the moment he did.

x x x

As soon as Patrick was in the kitchen, Riley watched in confusion as he doubled his pace over to the phone on the countertop. Riley followed in question as Patrick handed it to him.

"It's for you," he said seriously. Riley took the phone, looking down at it bewildered.

"What? How is that possible?" He lifted the phone to his ear, pocketing the piece of paper Carolyn had just given him. "Hello?"

"Mr. Poole?"

"Yes?"

"This is Agent Kinley of the FBI," the voice said. Riley frowned but wanted to fall to his knees in gratefulness at the same time. Agent Kinley was nothing compared to what Sadusky had been with their last encounter with Ian, but she was the FBI.

"Thank god," he said quietly. "Where have you been the passed few days? We've lost all contact with the FBI!"

Agent Kinley spoke quickly and quietly. "I was told by Agent Hendricks stationed at the hotel in Brooklyn that you and Ben Gates left the hotel without permission or supervision one morning to retrieve Sally and Charlie from an unknown location."

"Ian said no FBI," Riley told her regrettably. "Ben pulled me along; I wanted someone to know." He paused. "Why are you calling?"

"Because that same day when you got the children back to the hotel and disappeared again, we took Patrick and the children to his residence-"

"Yeah, I know, I overheard," Riley said.

"We lost track of you, Ben, and Ian after that, until this morning."

Riley bent his brow. "This morning?"

"Your debit card account."

"Oh." He looked over as Patrick spooned mashed potatoes into a bowl. "What's going on now?" Riley asked her.

"We have had Patrick's home surveillanced by the FBI since we took them there. Including now." She stopped for a moment as Riley's eyes widened. He looked out the window next to him but saw no one. "Right now, we have the house surrounded, and our main concern is getting the children out safely." Her voice became stern. "Can you get them out?"

Patrick looked back at Riley before taking the potatoes out into the dining room. Riley took in a deep breath, looking at the staircase on the other side of the kitchen desperately.

"Maybe," he whispered. "They're upstairs. Everyone else is downstairs."

"All right," Kinley said. "Listen closely."

x x x

"Where's Riley?" Ben asked his father.

Patrick sat the potatoes down next to the pork chops. "He'll be right out with the-"

"Casserole?"

Everyone looked back as Riley walked out with the steaming dish. The copper flag was still there as a centerpiece. Face up and undisturbed.

Carolyn watched him stand beside her, a difference in his mood somehow. He was still extremely cautious and worried, but she thought she saw a shining bit of a secret in his eyes. She looked at her plate in thought. Had he read it? Was he that calm and understanding about it?

"Excellent timing, gentlemen," Ian said. We were just about to-"

"Whoa!"

Patrick turned around, knocking the casserole out of Riley's hands and all down his front. Riley yelped in pain as he jumped back, brushing the hot food off of himself. Carolyn stood and helped him as Ben went over and picked up the bowl.

"Ow, ow!"

"It's okay, here," Carolyn said, quickly throwing the hot food off of his pant legs. Ian and Walt stood as Ben carried the bowl in the kitchen and Patrick wiped up what he could of the mess on the floor. Ian looked over at Carolyn and Riley.

"You might want to clean that up," Ian said to Riley evenly.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go to the bathroom," he said with a wince at the burning from his chest to his legs. "I'll be right back."

Riley started upstairs with a look back at Carolyn. Her expression was worried and shadowed, but he tried to reassure her with his eyes in a brief split second.

A sickening feeling grew in Carolyn's stomach. _Had he read the damn note yet or not?_

After climbing the stairs, Riley stopped taking careful steps and broke into a brisk walk despite the nagging burning of the remaining food on his clothes. He went up the hall and opened the guest room. Charlie, Sally, and Champ were inside.

"Come on," he said quickly. "And no talking. We're playing the Quiet Game."

"What happened to your shirt?" Sally whispered as they walked over to Riley.

"There was a big food fight down stairs, and I'm trying to get you out before you get hit with spinach," Riley told her as they moved swiftly to the other end of the hall. "Now remember; I said Quiet Game."

"Okay," Sally said even softer.

"Where are we going?" Charlie asked.

"You're going to go out the window down here with some of my friends," Riley said as they passed the staircase. "They'll get you out before the food fight gets ugly."

"Like onions and sour kraut?" Sally asked.

"With liver on top," Riley told her, opening the window at the end of the hallway. She made a face as Riley leaned out, seeing a ladder and two men on the dark lawn. One gave a thumbs up as he began climbing the ladder. Riley stuck his head back inside, turning to the twins.

"Okay, Sally- Hey. Where's the dog?"

They all looked up as Champ ran down the stairs suddenly going into a barking fit. Riley's face fell as he heard Ian become suspicious. Carolyn's voice interceded, but Ian shot her down and continued asking risky questions against the barking.

Riley moaned. "Oh no…"

Then a knock came from beside him, and an FBI agent was at the window. Riley picked up Sally, handing her to the man. "Quiet Game!" he whispered urgently.

"Okay!" Sally whispered back as she descended the ladder with the agent.

"What is going on?!" Ian demanded, his voice suddenly traveling up the stairs. Riley's eyes doubled when Ian and Walt appeared at the top of the stairs, staring him down and heading right for him with a gun.

"Charlie, move!"

He pushed the boy into a room next to him as he fell to the ground, a round of bullets flying out the open window behind him.

From downstairs, Carolyn and Ben exchanged looks, racing up the stairs as Patrick waited at the front door to let the FBI in. At the top, Ben promptly hit Walt in the back of the head, knocking him over. Riley lifted his head slowly, just catching a glimpse of Carolyn actually punching Ian in the face. His moment of awe was short-lived, however; Walt pulled Carolyn to the ground, gun on her.

"No! Ben!"

Whether Ben had heard him or not, he suddenly kicked the gun from Walt's hand as Champ came back upstairs barking loudly to add to the chaos. Riley, by some miracle, heard another knock on the side of the house.

"Charlie! Come here!" Riley shouted. "Hurry up!"

The boy peered around the edge of the doorway frightened. Riley reached out for him. "Come on, Charlie, just hurry," he said.

Charlie ran for the window, and Riley lifted him into the other man's arms that immediately went down the ladder to safety. With a final look, he left the window and ran over to the scuffle, pulling Carolyn to her feet. They collapsed against the wall panting.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Riley-"

The front door burst open from downstairs, and Walt pulled out another gun, handing it to Ian. Champ barked on.

"Get the flag!" Ian shouted as he ran downstairs. "Go!"

Gunfire sounded again, Carolyn covering her ears and wished it would all just go away. Riley watched Ben run downstairs after Ian. He looked over at Carolyn and grabbed her hand, puling her to the window.

"Get out of here!" he yelled over the commotion downstairs.

"The ladder's fallen!" Carolyn said. Her face fell dramatically as Riley took her hands in his, looking around for another way out. She felt tears threaten.

"Riley, I have to tell you something-"

"Tell me when we're not being shot at," he said, taking her up the hall now.

"But we aren't-"

"We're in the vicinity!" Riley argued. He led her into the bathroom. "Just hold on. I'm working on it."

"This can't wait!" Carolyn said in exasperation. "Just listen!"

"What?!"

"I'm Ia-"

Loud gunshots cut her off.

"-er!"

"What?!" Riley yelled again.

A shower of bullets flew into the bathroom, and the two fell back into the wall stunned. The shower door looked like Swiss cheese. Walt walked in, forcibly hitting Riley on the back of the head. The young man lost consciousness and slipped to the floor in a pile.

"Leave him alone!" Carolyn shrieked, beating on Walt's arm. "Leave him-!"

The bottom of the gun met her temple, and her eyelids drooped into darkness. She felt her head hit the tile floor, an image of Riley's blue jeans, sneakers, and the bottom of his tan suit jacket the last thing she could comprehend.

x x x

Soft mumbling entered his restricted thoughts as he came around. Riley moaned lowly. His head ached so much, and the light was terrible (and he had barely cracked them open yet). The process was slow, but Riley finally did open his drowsy eyes halfway. Carolyn had her arms folded under her chin as she watched him wake up with a small smile. Riley was confused.

"What happened?" he said in a gruff, frail voice. His eyes throbbed painfully.

Carolyn's smile saddened. "We got away."

"From Ian, I hope?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

Riley closed his eyes, moaning again.

"Where am I?" he asked miserably.

"It's about six A.M. and you are in the top bunk of a camper," Carolyn said. As expected, Riley squinted at the answer.

"A camper?" he repeated.

"Uh huh," Carolyn said. "We just stopped for gas and some food. I stayed in here to see if you'd come around."

Riley was wearing a blank expression of thought before asking, "How did we get a camper? How did we get out of the _house_?"

Carolyn didn't look too eager to tell the tale. "Ian bought time with bullets, grabbed us, the clue, and left," she told him. "We stopped and got Abigail, Carl, and Fischer, too. As for the camper, I was still unconscious like you, so I don't really know…"

Riley propped up on his elbow at this. "Is Abigail okay?"

"She's in the diner eating," Carolyn said. "They all are."

"What about the twins?"

She shrugged. "Safe, I guess."

"Are we out of town?"

"No, we're heading into the city."

Riley contorted his mouth at the idea. "For what? The clue? But we don't even know-"

"Ben and Ian are sitting down to finish discussing it once we hit the road again. I told them about what we had discussed yesterday in the hotel about Betsy Ross," she said.

Riley's face fell. "Ian knows about the writing?"

"_And_ almost shot someone else when he found out," Carolyn added. A yawn suddenly escaped her.

Riley took note of her tussled hair, tired eyes, and saw the straps of her black dress under the hair around her shoulders. For some reason, he felt a pang of guilt for what had happened.

"Are you okay?" he asked her quietly.

"I'll be fine," she assured him half-heartedly with a smile. "I was more worried about you."

"When did you wake up?" Riley asked.

"Maybe… three, four hours ago. I still feel terrible, though."

Riley smiled, feeling equally worn out. Suddenly, a thought occured to him. "Wanna hear something amazing?" he asked. Carolyn laughed.

"What?"

"One week ago today… I saw you walk downstairs in the manor…" Carolyn laughed openly now, remembering their first meeting. It was in fact a week ago today that she had met him.

"And you insulted me beyond belief," she said. "I wanted to-"

Carolyn stopped, not able to bring the words 'kill you' into the sentence (for it had been true a week ago). Riley just smiled at her.

"It's been a crazy week," he nodded at all that had happened.

She laughed for another moment, but then her face went serious. He didn't know who she really was since they had met a week ago. "Riley, I really have something I need to tell you about," she said, lowering her voice. Suddenly, Riley remembered parts of what happened before he was knocked out the previous night. She was telling him this. He got concerned.

"What?"

Just then, the camper door slammed open, and Ian walked in shouting at Ben about the clue. Ben sat at the table, Abigail with him, as the argument went on. Patrick boarded with Carl next, and the camper roared awake. Riley didn't like it. Carolyn made a face, thinking she would never get to tell him. She dropped from the ladder she stood on and walked over to the table.

"How are you doing, kid?" Patrick asked, walking over to Riley.

"I'm okay," Riley said. "I guess."

As Patrick walked over towards the table that everyone was gathering around, the camper pulled out of the diner's gas station, and Riley got out of the bunk to rejoin the group. He stood between Patrick and Carolyn, the other four seated at the table with raised voices. The copper flag sat in the middle victimized, the writing side up.

'_Widow of needle_

_In philos adelphos stay_

_The illegible keystone_

_In this bed of coals lay.'_

Widow of needle. Besty Ross.

Philos adelphos. Philadelphia.

What about the rest of it?

"A bed of coals can be something other than a fireplace," Ian argued with Ben. "What if it is the coffin of someone who has been cremated?"

"Betsy Ross was not cremated, otherwise it might be considerable," Ben argued back to make his point. "The keystone, whatever it may be, is laying in a fireplace. It was a common term in the eighteenth and nineteenth centuries for a fireplace."

"How do you know?" Ian asked.

"Well seeing as I'm the American historian of the two of us, we'll go with my logic on the American history riddle," Ben said challengingly. Ian was ready to make a remark, but Abigail cut in.

"A keystone is an archeological part of a fireplace, too," she reasoned. "It's the center stone at the top of most arched fireplaces."

"Besty Ross's fireplace was not arched," Patrick told them. "It was a simple square."

"Regardless, a keystone is still present," Abigail, said.

"Or 'keystone' could be a reference leading us to Pennsylvania," Ben pondered aloud. "Pennsylvania is the Keystone State, and it is the home of Betsy Ross."

"Sounds like the word has two meanings," Riley interjected, slouching tiredly with his arms crossed over his chest. "Even though Philadelphia sort of gives the location away."

"'Keystone' does have a double meaning," Ben said. "Pennsylvania reference and fireplace reference."

"So, the clue is in a fireplace?" Carolyn asked.

"The keystone of Betsy Ross's fireplace," Ben clarified. "We'll have to get in somehow."

For some reason, as always, all eyes shifted to Riley. He pouted, shut his eyes, and let his head fall backwards.

"I hate being the computer guy sometimes," he groaned.

"No, it won't require that high scale of an entry," Ian said. "They hold self-guided tours at the house, right?" He looked to Ben for confirmation.

"Not for another four hours," Ben told them. "Let's try to rest up while we can and find a change of clothes."

x x x

Their last stop before heading to Betsy Ross's house was yet another shopping trip; Ben, Walt, Carl, Fischer, and Patrick all needed a change of clothes. Ian remained at the camper with Riley, Carolyn, and Abigail. Riley had simply shed his suit jacket and threw on his dark hoodie (and cleaned the stains out of his jeans from the night before) while Carolyn changed back into her pants and Riley's two shirts from the other day. Abigail and Ian did not change.

After freshening up, Riley carried two glasses of water over to the little table, giving one to Abigail as he sat opposite her.

"You feeling any better?" he asked, taking a drink. Abigail sighed, looking at her glass silently.

"I- Ooo!"

Riley jumped up, and Carolyn came over. "What, what?" he asked quickly.

_That's all we'd need now is for the baby to come_, he thought.

"The baby's kicking hard," Abigail said with a small laugh. "I think it's confused by all the recent… exercise I've been doing." She looked up at Ian as he came inside, and Carolyn and Riley turned as he joined their group.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Ian asked her civilly, putting a hand in his pocket.

"We don't know," Abigail answered unwillingly. "We wanted to be surprised."

Ian gave a chuckle. "You and Ben certainly do live a life full of surprises," he said. "It should only be appropriate."

"It should only be a matter of time before the baby's born," Riley said, a sort of plead to Ian. "It's due next week! Six days! She can't be dragged all over the country like this."

"Well let's hope we find the treasure in six days then," Ian said.

Carolyn gave him a glare of pure hate. "You are so selfish," she suddenly spat at him. "You could be endangering the life of her child-"

"Not like I haven't done that before," Ian remarked.

"Stop it, Ian," she said dangerously. "Just because it's due in six days doesn't mean it will be. It could be born right now-"

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" Ian suddenly asked. "Mother said the exact same thing about you, but you were five days late."

Her eyes widened as Riley stood next to her, throwing an incredulous look between Ian and Carolyn. Her heart pounded as she stared at Ian, a smug smile now on his face.

"Always too late," he mused at her. "And always so foolish." Ian looked over at Riley. "She never did find the time to tell you her deepest, darkest secret, did she?" he asked him. Riley looked over at Carolyn blankly, a laugh escaping him.

"What is this?" he asked.

"He was only using me and then tried to kill me the night of the party," Carolyn said. "I tried so many times to tell you after that-"

"But you never got to the good part," Ian said. He smiled as he walked between them and gripped Carolyn's shoulder. "Terribly tragic for a killer to fall in love with her target."

Riley stared at her as she looked at the floor angrily. Abigail looked sullen, almost expectant of this. At this moment, Ben, Patrick, Carl, Fischer and Walt boarded the camper; curious at the scene they had stumbled upon. When Ben locked eyes with Abigail, his shoulders fell, realizing what had just happened. Ian looked up at the others, still behind Carolyn.

"Fischer, Carolyn will be joining you in the cab," Ian said to his driver. Fischer came over and took her, maneuvering her towards the door. She looked back at Riley painfully torn with guilt, but Riley's expression was immovable, disappointed, and glazed.

After she left with Fischer, Riley looked away from the door, everything hitting him at once.

Carolyn was Ian's sister.

She was in the house acting as a housekeeper…

To get the painting.

With the clue in it to give to Ian.

He huffed with a smile at how blind he had been when the camper started up and began to move. A heavy hand fell on his shoulder, and Ian's acidic voice floated into his ear.

"You're welcome."

**. Please Review .**


	18. X Marks The Spot

**Hola, everyone. This is my last post as a senior from Connellsville Area High School, and it's depressing! I'm gonna miss EVERYTHING and EVERYONE!!! I don't know what I'm gonna do with myself this summer… hopefully get ready and focused for college to keep my mind off of missing high school (and writing this awesome story, of course!). I figure I have maybe… eh… between six and seven chapters left to write, give or take a few. I want to try and finish this by summer's end, so that's my deadline. But hey – I am SO open for one-shot suggestions (like I'm gonna write one where Riley and Carolyn go house hunting, lol). Thanks for all your continued support, and enjoy the chapter! PS – I got a 100 percent on my grad project presentation!! Woot!! I'm passing high school! LoL**

**Also, sorry the replies are short – I'm dead tired and have commencement rehearsal tomorrow (if it doesn't rain), so I need some sleep! I'm rushing, but I still love you! Keep reading!**

_- Dis/Claimer -_

.:: I don't want to graduate, Reviewers ::.

x) Janelle Leigh – You want more, here it is! Thanks for reviewing, and keep reading! Lots more to come!

x) Sairahiniel – Continue it I shall! I have no intentions of stopping now! LoL.. I'm glad you are enjoying the story so much and getting involved with it! Keep reading, and thank for the review!

x) daisyduke80 – Yes, poor Riley… you'll see what becomes of him, I promise! Thanks for the review, and Ben gives you permission to beat Ian's face in, lol.

x) FredandGeorgetwins – Wow, long pen name, lol. Sorry that I shortened it; only for time's sake, I promise! Thank you for you many kind words and the review! Keep reading; I know you'll continue to love it!

x) Rednaxela – LoL, sorry, but it's picking up again right now! Keep reading and enjoying! Thanks for reviewing!

x) Crys Evans – Of course the plot thickens! It is an ever-thickening plot! LoL… Glad you continue to love each chapter, and thanks for reviewing!

x) Nelle07 – Yes, Ian's a complete jerk in the chapter… Can you write him any other way without having fun? LoL. Thanks for reviewing, and enjoy the new chapter!

x) breakaway01 – Yay! You'll love high school so much –promise. Best years of your life, so don't ever waste them! Thanks for always reading and reviewing, and have a great summer! Enjoy!

x) HeroOfTheCastleOfMarble – Woot! Another hooker (in the hook line and sinker way, lol)!! Always glad to have another avid reader aboard! Thanks for reviewing and saying nice things, lol. Enjoy, and keep reading!

x) The Randomist – Sweet new name, lol. As for Riley, Carolyn, and their future, keep reading! Everything will work out one way or the other, and I know you want a happy ending! Thanks for reviewing, and enjoy!

x) Dimonah Tralon – No more wait! New chapter is here! However, don't loose touch with the note… it's still there remember! Thanks for reviewing!

x) Faile Aybara – There you are! LoL. I missed you! As for Ian treating Riley and them good, he knows he needs them and that fighting with Ben got him no where but in prison last time, so he finds other ways to torture each of them (the children, telling Riley about Carolyn). Hope that helped some. Thanks for the review, and keep on reading!

x) AFreakInside – Hmm, are you on to something? You might be… keep reading to find out! Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!

.;; You'll know what I mean when you've gotta say goodbye to everyone :( ::.

**x x x**

**. Chapter Eighteen .**

The camper was parked several blocks away from the historic home of Betsy Ross. As it jerked to a stop, Riley's body swayed, but his limitless gaze was anchored and lost. He did not look up as Ian, Ben, Patrick, Carl, and Walt left the camper, leaving him and Abigail to themselves. Abigail sat at the table eavesdropping through the open window. After a time, she looked over at Riley. He was still leaning against the cupboards on the floor expressionless.

"Carl and Fischer as staying in the cab until the rest of them come back," she said quietly. Riley made no response.

Abigail frowned, waves of guilt beating against her continuously. Why hadn't she warned him on the phone two days ago?

"Riley, I'm sorry about Carolyn," she tried gently, knowing it was useless now. "I should've told you when I had the chance."

Riley looked at her slowly, a slight feeling of betrayal developing. "So you knew… How did you find out?" he asked accusingly.

"Ian told us on the boat before we left the Statue of Liberty," she said. "When he meant to leave you both for dead, thinking we'd never see you again."

Riley just grimaced, his eyes now moving around restlessly.

_Riley turned off the blow dryer in the bathroom, his tuxedo still damp. An angry snarl of hatred towards Carolyn for pushing him the pool surfaced, and he finally just left the bathroom, not wanting to miss the fireworks. _

_As he started downstairs, he heard a faint click from within the library. People had probably just wandered inside. He rolled his eyes as he walked downstairs._

_"Hey, what are you doing in here?" he asked, turning to address the roaming party guests. "The party's out…side…"_

_Carolyn had a gun on her with the George Washington at Princeton portrait dangling behind her and Walt. _

It was just a cover up, and he knew it now. Walt was only pretending to harm Carolyn so that the act looked innocent on her behalf. They had it all planned. He wondered how she communicated with Ian, how Walt got into the party. But anymore, nothing Ian pulled off surprised him.

She even looked like him. How did he miss that? The blonde hair and the eyes? She acted like him at first, too, before the portrait incident where she decided to pretend to be nice. His first impression of her had been right – stuck up, selfish, and bigheaded. She _was_ a Barbie…

Riley shook his head, rubbing his face with his hands. "I hate that man," he muffled. Then, he lifted his head up. "And his sister, too."

x x x

Carolyn walked between her brother and Ben as the five of them approached Betsy Ross's home. She looked up at the First American Flag waving gently in the wind with a scorn, still hating herself, her brother, and Riley. Herself for not telling Riley sooner, Ian for telling him, and Riley for not reading the note she had given him the night before.

This was the last situation she ever wanted to be in.

"Come on."

Walt pushed her forward, and she fell back in step with the others.

Inside, a woman greeted them in colonial attire, handing them pamphlets and giving them a brief history of the house. Ben looked interested but impatient at the same time. Carolyn stayed silent, not paying attention. Eventually, the colonial woman moved on to the next incoming party, and Ian, Ben, Patrick, Walt, and Carolyn stepped aside in a corner. Ian held out a map, and he and Ben looked it over.

"Which fireplace?" Patrick asked, looking at the map with them. Ian looked over at him.

"What do you mean 'which fireplace?'" he asked. "Ben-"

"Back in Colonial times, houses had a fireplace in almost every room," Ben told him. "This house has quite a few, but only one was really that famous."

"I've never heard of a famous fireplace, Ben," Ian said.

"You've seen it," Ben said, looking over at Carolyn, "in the background of a painting."

Carolyn's nodded. "Charles Weisgerber. 1893."

"'The Birth of Our Nation's Flag,'" Patrick said to them. "It shows Betsy Ross showing the finished flag to George Washington, George Ross, and Robert Morris from the Congressional Committee."

"The flag was first revealed to these men in the Flag Room, more commonly known at the time as the parlor," Ben said to them, moving to the head of the group. "It's over this way."

The rest of the group followed him. Upon entering the room, several families and groups were looking around and talking. Ben stopped and held them back until the groups left, motioning them off to the side. Carolyn watched a young couple wander around the room hand in hand, pointing interestingly at certain things and sharing a laugh. She smiled sadly at them as they left the room, oblivious to her stare.

Why hadn't he read the note?

Nevermind. Why hadn't she told him? _Why?_

She was a coward.

"Over here."

A selfish one at that.

"Carolyn."

She sniffed and looked around, noticing they were now the only ones left in the room. She slowly walked forward with the others towards the fireplace, crossing her arms in front of herself reclusively as Ben kneeled before the fireplace. He ran his fingers over the blue and white ceramic tiles smoothly, a question in his eyes. After a moment, he touched the center tile at the top of the fireplace and tapped it.

"'The illegible keystone,'" he echoed aloud, "'in this bed of coals lay.'"

Carolyn leaned in, watching him pat his pockets. He then looked up at them.

"Do one of you have a knife handy?"

Carolyn went to shake her head, but Walt suddenly produced a large blade from inside his belt wordlessly. Ben and Carolyn's eyes doubled as Ben took it from Walt slowly.

"Perhaps not _that_ handy…" Ben commented.

"Just get us what we need, Ben," Ian said with calm impatience. Ben was already wriggling the knife between the two tiles with difficulty and little success.

"I could use a hand…"

Patrick kneeled beside his son, adding an extra force behind the knife's stainless steel blade. With a few pushes, the blade proved itself useful separating tile from cement. Ben caught the tile before it could fall to the floor and call attention to them, letting out a sigh of relief. Instantly, he felt a cold draft on his face and looked up – a hollow space of cold brick and stone was before them where the tile had just been. All of them leaned in further with interest, Carolyn craning her neck over the others for a look.

Ben dodged his head around looking into the dark hole, something catching his eye. He reached in blindly, but his cramped fingers were able to grab something.

"What is it?" Patrick urged.

"I… hang on…" Finally, Ben's hand withdrew from the hole, a small rolled piece of parchment caught awkwardly between his fingers. He stood slowly with the others rising around him curiously.

"It's a scroll," Ian said in amazement.

"Yeah," Ben said, looking over its intact thread of disclosure. "It's well preserved, that's for sure. This thing looks like it could've been written only ten years ago."

"Never mind that, what does it say?" Ian asked impatiently.

"Let's get out of here first," Ben said. "I'd rather not discuss it here."

"There's no one-"

Carolyn cleared her throat loudly, and the others looked up as she glanced over her shoulder at an entering family. Ian scowled in defeat at them as Ben discreetly replaced the tile and handed Walt his knife back.

"Let's go," Ben muttered, leading them out of the parlor.

x x x

Riley had fallen into a state of unrest. He had no idea what to do with himself as relentless thoughts passed through his mind over and over again, tiring him mentally. He couldn't sit still, and he didn't want to move. He was actually beginning to feel ill. The plate of steakhouse buffet food before him only sickened him more.

"Riley, eat something," Ben said from next to him quietly.

His friend did not reply; he simply twiddled with his fork, moaned indifferently, and propped his cheek into his fist despondently. Ben grew silent himself as the others around them ate and talked avidly.

"Look, she's clear down there," he said, nodding towards Carolyn at the other end of the table. She looked just as thrilled as Riley did. "See? She's not bothering you."

Riley huffed a sarcastic laugh inwardly. Ben sensed it.

"Just eat," he said again.

"I'm not hungry," Riley, said, a little stubbornness present in his tone.

"I did not pay $5.95 for you to sit here and stare at the food. You could've stayed outside and done that. Or did you want an up close view?"

Riley kept looking down at Carolyn, her presence distracting him completely. At chance, she glanced up quaintly as well and met his eyes. It was brief, Carolyn looking down first. She couldn't even look at him. Ben watched Riley continue to glare over at her. He had a longing under his angry gaze that wasn't totally concealed. He went back to stabbing at his salad innocently.

"Did you know, too?"

Ben looked up, realizing Riley was out of his trance.

"Excuse me?"

"Did you know that… she was… who she was?"

Ben shook his head cluelessly. "Only at the Statue when Ian meant to kill the both of you."

Riley sighed in annoyance. "No, I mean before that. He was your investor for two years and you never met any of his immediate family? She wasn't poking around in illegible operations with him before? Never saw you on any of your excursions?"

Ben lowered his voice. "I think she was actually tricked into this like we all were." Riley stared at him in disbelief. He was defending her!

"You what?"

"Well, she was meant to die with you in the Statue according to Ian, and he didn't talk very kindly of her when he let it out."

"Psh… I don't blame him. She's a backstabber."

Ben set his fork down suddenly. "Exactly."

Riley looked up. "What do you mean 'exactly?' Stop with the reverse psychology crap. I'm not in the mood."

"No, no," Ben said. He lowered his voice even more. "Ian felt that Carolyn had betrayed _him_, so he tried to have her killed."

"And?"

"She did something Ian didn't like," Ben said, trying to get Riley to catch on to his train of thought. Suddenly, Riley's face came out of his cheek as he sat up, looking from Carolyn to Ben.

"She sided with us?"

Ben shrugged. "Possibility it was something else, but it seems logical. What else could she have done? If she really did turn against Ian, maybe she did side with us."

Riley stared at him with disgust. "Whose side are you on?"

"My side."

"No, I mean me or Carolyn. Who are defending here? That… liar? She tricked you into letting you into your home and potentially harming you, Ben," Riley reminded him. "And Abigail and Charlie and Sally. It was always like that. She's only in it with Ian for the treasure." He felt empty hearing his own words and sighed, facing a hard reality. "That's it."

Ben shook his head, looking around the table. "Maybe so, but I doubt it."

Riley picked up his fork and looked at it boredly. Ben's thoughts sidetracked him, and he glanced down the table at Carolyn. She caught his eye on her again but looked away. He sighed, looking back at his fork.

_She is such a liar._

x x x

Carefully, Ben unrolled the tiny scroll as the camper headed out of Philadelphia. Ian, Riley, Carolyn, and Patrick leaned in for a closer look, but the scroll appeared blank, save for a fancy cursive 'F' in the upper corner. Riley made a face.

"'F?'" he asked skeptically. "That's it?"

"Maybe we have to find more scrolls," Ian suggested. "The letters on the scrolls will spell out something?"

"Better than that," Ben said, going through his pockets.

"What?" Carolyn asked.

"That 'F' is a symbol for fire," Patrick explained, touching the scroll pointedly. "Old messages written in invisible ink had an 'F' or 'A' in the corner to indicate how to reveal the ink's message."

"The 'F' means we need fire to read the message," Ben finished, pulling out a lighter.

"You're gonna torch our clue?" Riley asked.

"No, I'm gonna read it to you," Ben said with a nod. "Grab a napkin or something. I want to write it down."

Riley reached for a napkin behind him, but a hand beat it to him. He became rigid and looked up at Carolyn who averted him eyes for a moment. He slowly took his hand away (despite an overwhelming urge to curl his fingers between hers) and lowered it awkwardly to his side. Carolyn took a deep breath, a napkin, and a pen and turned back to the table. Ben, Ian, and Patrick looked at them for a moment before Carolyn cleared her throat.

"I have the napkin," she announced, readying her pen.

Attention was back on the scroll as Ben carefully moved the lighter under the scroll his father held in place. Two lines of text appeared in the middle of the small scroll, and Ben's eyes lit up. He moved the lighter to the left to read the message with a smile.

"Ready?" he prompted Carolyn.

She nodded with anticipation as the others listened. Ben scanned the lighter behind the scroll and read aloud: "'Forty feet below,'" – Carolyn scribbled his words down hurriedly as Riley looked over her shoulder – "'two million pounds are buried.'"

The sound of Carolyn writing was all that was left as the message passed through all of their minds repeatedly. Carolyn put the pen down, and Riley picked up the napkin. She continued to look at it with interest, too. Their wall was suddenly translucent.

"'Forty feet below two million pounds are buried?' What is that?" Riley questioned. "Like an X marks the spot?"

"We just don't know where X is," Carolyn said, looking over at Ben who was deep in thought.

Ben searched his mind, having a familiarity strike him with the phrase. He knew he had heard it before.

And then, he smiled.

"What?" Ian asked.

"I think we're about to find it," he said, looking up at everyone.

x x x

Night fell, and the camper was speeding on a dark highway northbound. Carl, Walt, and Fischer were in the cab pushing fifteen above the speed limit while the others rode out the trip in the back. Abigail was at the table with Ian and Patrick eating some food to fight of the hunger pangs she had been experiencing recently. Riley sat on the bottom bunk with him laptop, his eyes keen on the material he read. Ben sat next to him, hunched over in thought.

"You could be wrong, you know," Riley said, causing Ben to look up. "It says here that the Halifax professor that found the stone engraved the message on it as a hoax to get more digging funds, but after forty feet, they didn't find anything."

"Yeah, I know," Ben, said as Carolyn came over, handing each of them a glass of water. "But they've found other things below it that would suggest otherwise."

"Like…?"

"A watch chain, a pair of crude scissors, cast iron-"

"Probably from the people that have fallen in and died over the years of digging," Riley said. "That number is around nine or ten, minus the machine malfunction fatalities."

"There's another stone with 1704 carved in it."

Riley shrugged, failing to see the significance of this. "So?"

"Daniel McGinnis didn't find the Pit until 1795, and he was only seventeen at the time."

"The Pit?" Carolyn asked, not able to hold her curiosity anymore.

Riley threw his head back, rolling his eyes. "Good job," he said to her. "Now he's going to launch himself into History Mode."

"I am," Ben said, turning back to Carolyn. "The Pit is another name for the Money Pit," he began. "In the late 1700s, Daniel McGinnis and his two friends were on Oak Island when they found a circular depression in the ground next to a tree that looked as if it had a pulley system on it at one time. They heard rumors of pirates in the area before, so boys will be boys; they decided to come back to see if they would discover any buried treasure."

"Did they?" Carolyn asked with interest.

"Not much in the way of a treasure chest of gold and jewels, but they started a phenomenon in the treasure hunting world," Ben said.

"I've never even heard of Oak Island," Carolyn said. "Why is it so fascinating?"

"Because in this Money Pit, people keep coming across layers of bound logs perfectly preserved under hundreds of feet of sand," Ben explained. "Small artifacts dating back centuries… genius entrapments-"

"Like flood tunnels," Riley inserted with a pleasant mocking smile.

Carolyn looked back at Ben, and he nodded. "Tunnels were dug from Smith's Cove and South Shore Cove straight into the Pit. This would suggest the designers meant to keep their treasure hidden forever, as some possible masterminds up for the title have promised."

"Captain Kidd, Blackbeard-"

"The wealth of the Mayan Empire-"

"Other random pirates-"

"And of course," Ben added with a meaningful look to Carolyn, "The Templars."

Carolyn gave him a skeptical look. "The Templars built a Money Pit to hide the treasure?" She got no answer and sighed. "That's almost historically impossible."

"Well the treasure switched hands often, don't forget," Ben said, "and when it came to America, chances are some of the ships that were lost at sea and never heard from again were drawn off course somehow by pirates or storms-"

"And they all ended up at Oak Island?" she ventured sarcastically.

"Some sunk of course, but ships that were taken, by pirates especially, were pillaged and the Europeans' gold became their gold."

Riley looked up from his laptop. "I thought pirates rarely ever buried treasure?"

"True, but Blackbeard was always claiming he had hid his treasure in a place that only Satan and himself knew about," Ben provided. "Pirates hardly ever hid their gold, but when they did, the hot spot of the North Atlantic Ocean was Oak Island."

"How is all of this true?" Carolyn asked. "Were there maps at all or-?"

"Oh yes, many maps surfaced in the nineteenth century," Ben said. "Old men on their deathbeds claiming to be part of Captain Kidd's crew spoke of the location of the treasure, and most stories would point to the island. There's even a large formation of stones on the island that make a giant arrow pointing directly toward the Money Pit."

Carolyn found it intriguing, but the story felt empty to her. "I'm sorry, but I find it hard to believe that a few lost ships could hold more wealth than the treasure you found in New York."

"The island was along a common water route," Riley said. "Other groups of people had the opportunity to hide stuff there, and they did."

"It's been rumored that various undiscovered treasures are there," Ben said. "From Vikings to pirates to the Spanish and Francis Bacon. It's an accumulative treasure, making it worth worlds more than what we found."

Carolyn's mouth opened in awe. "Francis Bacon?"

"Well, not as a builder per say, but-"

"His rough drafts of Shakespeare's manuscripts are said to be hidden there?" Carolyn asked with excitement. Ben nodded with a slight smile.

"That's right."

Carolyn smiled in disbelief. Riley cast her an unsure look.

"Francis _Bacon_?"

"It's been a longstanding theory that Shakespeare didn't write his own plays since none of the original works have been found in document," Carolyn explained. "They say Francis Bacon was a hired writer for Shakespeare, and after his plays became a success, Bacon hid them from the world so they would never know the truth."

"Francis held great respect for Shakespeare, so he did not want to jeopardize his friend's success," Ben added.

Riley quirked a smile as he continued to look up information on his computer. "I hate Shakespeare. It'd suck for all those literary people to find out Shakespeare was a liar." He chuckled. "Reminds me of the DaVinci Code."

"I heard about Francis Bacon as a kid and always wanted to know where he could've hid them," Carolyn said breathlessly. "The Wye River was to be the spot, but it was later found empty after its whereabouts were compromised, so it was said he took them somewhere else."

"Oak Island," Ben said.

She laughed. "This is too much."

"And a little too convenient," Riley jutted in. "Hard to believe all of the world's greatest missing treasures could be buried on such a small island. Wonder if we'll find Atlantis while we're at it?"

"We might," Ben said.

Riley looked up at him slowly, the comment sounding more serious than sarcastic. His mind reeled at the thought. Immediately, Riley went back to his laptop, wondering if he should search for theories on Atlantis being near Oak Island.

"Truth is," Ben continued, "no one's ever found significant evidence that there really is a treasure there. Just little remains and possessions and puzzles that keep leading us on to dig further…"

"Yeah, until the whole thing collapses," Riley said. "That Pit is extremely unstable. They have floods and cave-ins all the time."

"The land around it is also a contributor," Ben told him. "If there are random cavities around the main shaft, that only adds to it."

"What are the chances of us surviving if it's so dangerous?" Carolyn asked. Ben gave her an honest look, sighing.

"I cannot honestly tell you that," he said levelly. "It is a very unstable place, but it is so meticulously designed that it's brilliant in itself. We may find nothing more than a button or a piece of cloth. I don't even know what we're going to do when we get there…"

"You don't?" Carolyn asked.

"It's not as simple as jumping into the hole in the ground and landing on a mound of treasure," Riley said with a hint of impatience.

"And we don't have time for a whole full-blown expedition plan," Ben countered. "We've got to be smart and fast about it, though there's no way we could really be safe."

"What do you mean we don't have time?" Riley asked. "We've got until 6 o'clock tomorrow night before we even get there."

"Okay, I'll think go of something," Ben said sarcastically before he got up and left. Riley's mouth fell open in protest, but he said nothing. His mouth simply closed again, and his shoulders sagged. He looked over at Carolyn for a moment, but she stood and left with nothing to say.

_Why did she have to be on Ian's side?_

He looked back at the computer, the cursor blinking in the search box.

After staring for a moment, he began to type.

_Atlantis oak island._

x x x

As the activity level of the camper fell later into the night, Carolyn's mind ran overly exhausted in the top bunk. She wanted it just to shut off, to die. But her mind was stubborn and unforgiving at the late hour, further tiring and frustrating her.

Below her, a distracting soft glow came from the bottom bunk. Riley sat dreary-eyed, tracking their location on a map through the GSP on his laptop. They were about an hour into New York now, but he really didn't care.

He still disagreed strongly, but was Ben possibly right?

Did Carolyn really side with them for a time?

It didn't matter. She lied.

But she said she had tried to tell him…

When?

_"Riley, I have to tell you something-"  
_

_"This can't wait!" Carolyn said in exasperation. "Just listen!"_

_"What?!"_

_"I'm Ia-"_

_The gunshots._

_"-er!"_

_"What?!" Riley yelled again._

_He pieced it together. _

"_I'm Ian's sister!"_

_His stomach dropped violently as he stared at her._

"_What?"_

_"Riley, please, just-"_

_More gunshots entered the bathroom, and Carolyn screamed loudly. He doubled over her, but it wasn't until after he hit the floor that he felt numb. His mind wasn't putting together things easily, and Carolyn was shrieking even louder. He took several sharp intakes of air and felt something roll out of his mouth. He touched it with a shaking hand and saw that it was blood._

_"Riley! Riley, no! No no no- Stop!"_

_He looked over his shoulder in a dreamlike state as Walt came in. Another gunshot fired, and Riley's eyes doubled in size as a searing pain tore up his spine. Carolyn fussed over him with tears streaming from her eyes._

_He wanted to reach out and tell her it was okay. He wanted to forgive her._

_"Riley… oh go-"_

_Two more shots, and Carolyn was suddenly on the ground with him writhing in pain. He slowly reached out for her, but another shot blacked out his vision,_ and he jolted awake in front of his laptop.

He panted as he snapped the laptop closed, touching his lip to assure himself he was blood-free and not dying.

Is that what would've happened if she had gotten to tell him?

If so, he suddenly found himself glad she hadn't – otherwise they'd be dead. He may have hated her for double-crossing him, but part of him still told him it was cruel to wish her dead. He was better than that.

He wondered if - just maybe - Ben really _was_ right.

**. Please Review .**


	19. Ben Logic

**Hey guys! Sorry the update took a while… Right after graduation, I was hired at the local cinema (which is THE best job ever), so I've put in a bunch of time there. And I had IUP Orientation Monday and Tuesday where I met awesome music people like me and had a blast! But I really have been thinking about this for a while – I write notes for it when I have an hour and a half of nothing to do at work! So, let's see how good I put them into effect… Also, I recalculated. The story will have 22 chapters with an epilogue, so that's a total of five posts remaining. But they'll be great (and you know it)! Keep reading!**

* * *

_Also, before you read this chapter, you may want to read a little background on the Oak Island mystery. This sitecovers it all, and you will absolutely be intrigued after reading to learn more! Great site with all you'd want to know.  
Just Google 'oak island' and click the first link (or the second, if you just want to read the history on the treasure). This first link will give you a small map and background, followed by links that take you to the Story of Oak Island, Objects Found, Stone Translations, Stats, and Theories on who's got treasure there. Site is called 'Active Mind.' Hope you like it!_

* * *

_- Dis/Claimer -_

.:: Movies are great, Reviewers ::.

x) Sairahiniel - Yes, I've gone and made a terrible mess of things, lol, but things will pan out eventually, I promise! I couldn't be that cruel as to let this just happen, lol. Thanks for the review! Enjoy the next edition! Woot!

x) daisyduke80 - I'm still here, lol. I'd buy tickets to watch someone beat up Ian! Haha... Thanks for the review! It was funny! Keepy reading!

x) astronoylover - Thank you! At least I'm keeping up to par! LoL.. Thanks for reviewing, too! Always good to hear from you! Read on!

x) Solitude of Texas - Haha, as a matter of fact, I DO plan on writing a book in the future, and hopefully a screnplay (with a sequel, if it's successful). The book is pretty deep (and requires a long explanation), but the movie (maybe book) is Band vs. Choir, based off a convo I had with my band buddy Brennan a year and a half ago, lol. It's pretty much a war between the bands and choruses under the direction of two estranged friends, and I love it, lol. If you have any suggestions for pranks, please let me know! I need more... Anyhoo, thanks for the review! Enjoy more!

x) breakaway01 - YES. AWE ROCKED, lol. Since I started working at the theater, I've watched so many bits and pieces of it it's a wonder I haven't exploded from joy, lol. We're probably getting rid of it this coming Friday, though. :( I wish I knew the release date of the DVD!!! And yes - definately can't wait for NT2!! Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!

x) ProcrastinatingPyro09 - Thank you! I miss everyone, though. I started working this summer, so I haven't seen much of my friends (including my best friend Lindsay who lives three streets down from me - I haven't see her since graduation day). I miss them. But! I do get to write this awesome story for you all to love, lol. Thank you for reviewing! Keep on reading!

x) Nelle07 - I'm here, I'm here! lol. I've updated, and I think you'll like the chapter. Thanks for reviewing! Read on, ma dear!

x) Pinkey the Brain - Overall, I liked it, but the first is still always gonna be the best. However, I will agree that AWE has the best soundtrack out of all three movies. I got it opening night, and it's been in my CD player alarm clock since then, lol. I've woke up to 'Hoist the Colors' for over a month now, and I love it! And yes, seen loads of it at the movie theater I work at now! Woot! Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy the new chapter!

x) The Randomist - Really? lol. What were the results? Any theories? Haha.. If you like the research stuff, check out that page at the top. It'll get you so hooked on the mystery of Oak Island. Orginally, I wasn't sure where the grand finale would be, but I wanted it to be real. So, about nine months ago, I stumbled across Oak Island and made it work (because Templar treasure really is thought to still be there). I think you'll be happy with it! Thanks for the review! Enjoy!

x) FallenAngelFreddie - Haha, everyone is so concerned for Riley and Carolyn, but I'm not that mean, lol. I couldn't put Riley in too much misery and just leave him there. I'm not heartless, lol. Thanks for the compliments and the review, too! Enjoy it to the end!

x) hjj48jc42 - I did awesome amounts of research for heaping hours of time, lol. I've got pages and pages and pages of notes on places and legends and codes I've wanted to include, leave out, fit in, ect. It took me a while to work it out, but it has brought me success! Thanks for reviewing! Means a lot! Enjoy the new chapter!

x) EagleBlaze - Thank you! I busted butt on this story, lol, especially the historic stuff. That detailed info had to be accurate, even though there really is no such thing as the Roman Numeral Value (I made that up, lol, but it was genius). I'm glad you liked all the historic stuff I put in there, too! And just keep reading to see the fates of Riley, Carolyn, and the rest! Thanks for reviewing, and enjoy!

x) Janelle Leigh - Yes! Another graduate! I'm not the only one! LoL.. Glad I've got you ready and willing to read more, because I've got ten more pages worth the writing on Microsoft Word below! lol.. Thanks for reviewing, and good luck to ya! Enjoy!

x) xCattyxCatx - _incredibly big smile_ Thank you so much! I feel so excited that my hard work is appreciated, especially in the kind words of readers like you! For the answers to all your questions, read on! You won't be let down! Thanks for reviewing! You made me smile!

.:: Especially when you get to watch them all day for 7.15 an hour, lol ::.

**x x x**

**. Chapter Nineteen .**

Oak Island is a 140-acre island off the coast of Nova Scotia, and it is one of 360 small islands in Mahone Bay. It is so close to the shore that a construction bridge has been built from Nova Scotia to Oak Island for excavation on the Money Pit, but Riley was not so lucky to simply cross the land bridge and walk up to the Pit with his friends. To play it safe, Ian had them board a small fisherman's boat about ten miles down the coast around ten that night, and they would come to the island in that fashion.

For the past nineteen hours, he had been a restless jumble of nerves with an anxious twisting in his stomach. He still was as he paced around the top deck of the ship in the cold North Atlantic wind, waiting for their destination to present itself. He was fighting with himself. He was trying to win.

He was losing.

All day long: Carolyn. He fought to believe that she never really became his friend, his _someone_ during the passed few days, but his conscious just egged him on every time he thought it. Of _course_ it felt real, but what did he know? Everything had conveniently deteriorated in a matter of seconds the morning before, and he still felt tired, laggy, and drained. He hated her still for being so pretty, for being so persistent, for being so stubborn because she _wouldn't – leave him – alone…_

Riley leaned over the side of the top deck looking down at the lower one, eyes right above a silent, undisturbed Carolyn staring out at the cold water. All day long: he _had_ to talk to her unless he wanted to go crazy. He stalled as long as possible, but it was too hard to now; he at least had to say something sarcastic to her. He knew Ben was more than likely right about her situation (like he always was), but he was in denial and openly admitted it to himself. He could be just as stubborn. He'd show her…

The wind remained steady as his boots clunked heavily down the metal stairs, and Carolyn kept her eyes on the dark water despite the uneasiness suddenly creeping up her spine. Riley eventually appeared out of the corner of her eye and came closer, leaning against the wall of the ship beside her. Her heart pounded with guilt as his gloved hands clasped together over the ships edge. She braced herself; his silence was painstaking.

"So…"

She closed her eyes and sighed silently through her nose as if he had finally stabbed her and released her from her discomfort. She opened them slowly as he continued.

"Where did 'Fairholm' come from?" he asked with a bitterness she had expected and deserved. "Did you get it out of the phonebook or something?"

"It was my mother's maiden name," she confessed quietly, looking down at her folded arms.

Riley nodded with an apparent scorn. He expected something more creative from a lawless mastermind, but his Ben Logic (as he had come to call it over these years) told him it was a nice personal touch. He blinked angrily, wanting to know more. From beside him, he could almost feel her insides contract violently. He was a little surprised but proud of the effect he had on her at that moment.

"You don't paint, either, do you?" Carolyn heard a hint of disappointment present in his tone and sighed.

"Yes," she said. "I do. I've loved to paint since I was fifteen."

"Oh," he said, the bite ever-present in his voice. "Make a few innocent bucks on the side then, huh?"

She was stung by the comment, but he was suddenly flustered.

"Aside from… breaking people out of federal prison…"

Her stomach dropped, and tears came to her eyes. He was picking out all of her flaws, though she supposed he should thank him since it needed to be done. Instead, she heaved a tearful sigh, slightly turning her head towards him.

"Riley-"

He stood and went to take off before she could make eye contact and ruin his assault on her emotions. To her own surprise, she caught the sleeve of his coat with a strong grip. Riley looked back at her as her own eyes became angry.

"I tried to tell you," she said, her voice wavering although she was trying to make her point in a low, meaningful tone. Riley just looked at her a moment.

His Logic: _She did not. She lied. Lied about everything. She deserves everything unfortunate possible to happen to her. She deserves every single bit of it!_

Ben Logic: _Yes. She did. She was double-crossed by Ian and was almost killed by him. Maybe in other ways than just words she tried to tell you…_

His mind drifted to the unread note she had given to him that night at Patrick's house, but he pushed it out of his mind, determined to ignore it as long as possible.

Why the hell was he listening to his Ben Logic? This was _his_ problem…

Because Ben was usually right… about everything…

Riley looked down through her eyes, not sure what he was seeing. She _had_ tried to tell him. He couldn't ignore the fact. Sadly, almost regrettably, he nodded and whispered hoarsely, "I know."

His bull-headed self refused him to stay and make amends by forgetting their situation for a moment just to lean down and kiss her like he was so tempted to do. Riley turned around and jerked his arm out of her grasp before walking away briskly, mind ablaze.

He knew she had tried to tell him, but she still _lied_. Why did she have to break him in two like this over a _lie_?

Carolyn slowly recoiled her hand as he left, certain she would never receive an inkling of forgiveness from him. He headed downstairs into the boat, but her eyes still followed him mournfully. The horn suddenly sounded above her, and she looked out over the water, making out a horizon littered with trees and several cranes.

They were here.

x x x

Riley kept his fast walking pace all the way down into the boat until he came to his cabin. He burst inside, looked around for a second, and lunged forward at his pile of discarded clothes on the floor he hand changed out of a few hours ago. He shook out his casserole-stained jeans wildly, shoving his hands into the deep pockets. Nothing.

_Where was the note?!_ He had it! He knew he did! He had to know what it said…

He picked up his blue and white button-down shirt with the vertical stripes and shook it so hard the stripes could have fallen off. No, it wasn't rolled up in the shirt anywhere. He threw it to the side with his pants in frustration before grabbing his hair and groaning.

"Where are you?" he said, spinning around quickly. He then saw his dark blue suit jacket hanging on the edge of the bed and seized it, shaking it out as well. A few pieces of dried casserole flew off in the process. Finally, he began shoving his hands into the pockets.

Nothing in the inside pockets…

Or the left side…

"Hey, Riley, we need to go fit our equipment," Ben said, suddenly appearing in the room and going through his duffle bag.

Riley's heart skipped somewhat as he touched the crisp folded paper in his right pocket that had been untouched since she gave it to him. He swallowed a reoccurring lump and slowly pulled it out, looking it over in a stupor. He was almost afraid to read it for the fact that his Ben Logic would be right.

"Riley, Ian needs us down in the-" Ben stopped, turning and seeing Riley's gaze on the tiny folded paper. He brow furrowed. "What's that?"

Riley's breath caught a moment, but he swallowed it away again. "I think I know what it is, but I'm not sure if I want to," he replied monotone. His dry eyes looked over at Ben. "Maybe you were right," he admitted quietly.

Ben immediately knew what he had meant and sighed as his friend looked at the floor. He was glad at least something was beginning to register with Riley about her being a victim as much as they, but he seemed to be taking a hit with accepting the fact. Ben smiled lightly despite it, though. At least he was getting to him.

At least Riley was slowly realizing that he was wrong.

"Riley," - Ben took the note from his hand and stuffed it in the pocket inside his coat as Riley took in a deep breath – "time to go."

Riley finally nodded, and Ben was happy to at least get that much out of him. He clapped him on the back with a smile.

"Good. Let's go."

x x x

"She stays."

"She goes."

"God damn it, Ian! She's not coming!" Ben said, beating his fist off the wall of the ship.

Riley and Carolyn looked up from farther down on the deck, both loading up harnesses with supplies (at the command of Walt; otherwise they would be at opposite ends of the ship from each other). Ian's men were quite calm at Ben's outburst, and Ian outright laughed at him. An angry surge in Ben lashed out as he shoved Ian threateningly.

"Abigail is staying on this boat," Ben said dangerously, officially fed up with Ian having total control over every situation. "You've dragged her along for almost a week now, quite unnecessarily I might add, and I am _not _going to let you hurt her or my kid. She has no reason in going anyway. In fact, she'd probably just _delay_ the process of you getting to your treasure. And I'm _sure_ you wouldn't want that."

Ian rocking back and forth on his feet a moment, looking over at Abigail and Patrick. They both threw him dark glares. He considered bringing her for the fact that she would deserve it, but slowing down his gain of treasure? The weight of that was unsurpassable. Ben was right; she would be more of a hurt than a help in the end. Besides, contrary to popular belief, he had something or the other of a heart.

Ian nodded. "Fine. She stays. But you're father will join us. Carl."

The balding man went to take Abigail away, but she threw him off as Ben ran over to her. Her head was shaking, and her eyes were pleading.

"I don't want to stay here," she said quietly.

"There's nowhere else to go," Ben said regrettably. "And I don't want you to come. I promise, I'll be back."

"Ben-"

"Listen, you're not allowed to go into labor til I get back," he said, putting a small smile on her face. "We'll save that for when all this is done. I want to be here when Ben Jr. is born."

Her smile grew a little more accompanied by a nod. "Okay," she said softly, not having the heart to argue over their baby's name instead of its life. "I won't go anywhere."

"Good. Cause if you do, I'm going to kill Ian." He kissed her quickly as the gangplank lowered and Ian began shouting for him. "I gotta go. Make sure they let you have whatever you want!" he called back to her. "Come on, Riley."

"Just a second!"

Abigail laughed as Riley came running up to her, taking her hand as he panted. "If… I don't come out… tell Charlie… to take care of Bill."

She laughed more freely, thinking of the Egyptian statue in his room he had claimed from the Templar treasure in New York. 'The big bluish-green man with a strange-looking goatee.'

"I won't have to," she assured him with a lingering smile.

"Yeah, but you know," Riley shrugged, "just in case."

Abigail nodded with immense fondness and understanding as he suddenly dashed away. She wanted so badly to go. She could go. She should go. She-

"Ah! Ahh…"

The others wheeled around, eyes going wide (even Ian).

"What?" Ben bounded over to her with Riley in the follow. "What?! Is it a contraction? I though we were saving this until afterwards?!"

Abigail opened her eyes, hissing out her breath. "It's okay. Just a… good kick…" Ben heaved a great sigh, rubbing his forehead. Riley rolled his eyes.

"Don't do that again," he moaned in exhaustion.

"Well… I can't exactly… help it sometimes…" Abigail said.

"All right, I want her downstairs under a nice warm blanket with as many pillows and ridiculous foods she demands now," Ben said, pointing at Carl. "If she wants a coconut with a little blue umbrella, she gets a coconut with a little blue umbrella. Am I clear?"

Carl gave him a scorn. "And what if it's not blue?" he asked sarcastically.

"You better hope to God it's blue…"

"Ben!"

"What?!"

Ian took a step back in surprise as Ben whipped around at him. "No need to have a short fuse, Ben," Ian said. He held up a harness. "Are you ready to go now?"

x x x

Their entire surroundings were cold. The white stars contrasted with the charcoal sky and black trees, and the wind only swirled them all together for a painful blast of cold right below the eyes. Riley covered his face more with his hands as they walked toward the Money Pit, jingling, jangling, and clinking with every step their party of seven took collectively.

Carolyn was walking right in front of him, scanning the ground with a small maglite steadily despite the increasing winds. He looked down at his feet as he kept walking, but the note inside his coat was burning at him under his layers. It was heavy. It was hurting. It wasn't going away until he ripped his glove off, dug his hand inside, and read it – and he was about to do it.

Until Ben grabbed the hood of his parka. Riley gagged, backing up immediately. When Ben let go, he rubbed his throat and threw Ben a look.

"What gives?" he asked.

"Did you _want_ to walk right into the giant hole in the ground?"

Riley looked down at the dark black circle before him, taking a few cautionary steps back. He was taken aback by its size.

"That's one big hole," he said, craning his neck a little.

"And it doesn't even go to China," Ian mused humorously, clipping a series of cords and straps to the front of his harness. He took a secure line from Fischer and slowly backed down into the Money Pit, turning on his helmet light as he looked up at Ben, Riley, and Patrick. "Hurry along now."

Eventually, as Ian disappeared over the edge and began to descend, Ben and Riley assisted one another in securing their harnesses for the 230-foot trip downward. Ben even had his diving gear, certain he might need it at some point.

Soon, all of them were rappelling down the muddy clay walls of the famous Money Pit at a snail's pace, carefully examining all the way down. Well, maybe not Riley. He was way too concerned with the fact that he couldn't see the bottom of the Pit. What was even better, he remembered the last things found on record were three treasure chests, crude tools, a dead body, and a severed hand. He cringed at the thought of falling in the water where a body had been decaying for god-only-knows-how-long. He turned back to the wall feeling contaminated at the thought.

From beside him, Carolyn was making skilled moves down the shaft, placing her footing carefully and firmly all at once. He looked over feeling like an amateur, even though this was apparently her first time doing this, too. Then, to his surprise, she suddenly slipped.

"Carolyn!"

He grabbed her, pressing her against the wall as she clung to the rope and repositioned her feet. The two of them looked down, listening to the rocks and clay fall soundlessly and then splash into an unknown amount of water two hundred feet below. Carolyn closed her eyes, letting out a sigh as Riley eased away from her.

"You okay?" Ben asked her from across the circular wall.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said reflexively, stabilizing her footing so she could continue down. Ian huffed out a laugh with Walt.

"Easy does it, Carrie," Walt chided. "Don't want to fall down in the big dark hole."

Carolyn's heated gaze was wasted in the dark, so she turned back towards the leaky mud and clay, starting to lower more into the Pit again. After a few steps, however, she noticed a steady stream of light on her face and looked up at Riley. She allowed the smallest of grim smiles before muttering, "Thanks."

Riley looked back at the wall inches from his face. A sudden burst of desire pulsed through him, warming his skin in a feverish sort of way. He exhaled quietly. "Your welcome," he whispered to the wall.

Slowly but surely, foot after foot, the circle of charcoal sky above their heads shrunk. Ben told them every so often where in the Money Pit they were – from sea level, to where the coconut fibers were found, to the inscribed stone that kept the dig alive. Patrick was amazed – he had survived the first 110 feet of their expedition. He looked up and then down, still no closer to seeing the bottom than he was at the top. Shakily, he went to move his foot lower on the side of the Money Pit, but he felt air. Nothing was there. The wall was gone.

"Ah!"

"What is it?" Ian asked, looking over at Ben's father.

"I don't have any wall right here…"

All the heads turned in Patrick's direction, revealing a giant gaping hole in the side of the shaft. Riley and Carolyn planted their feet as they stared at it's vastness. Carolyn began to feel uneasy.

"It's Smith's Cove's flood tunnel," Ben said with a growing smile.

"It's huge," Carolyn said pointedly. "What if that collapses? We wouldn't get out."

"Especially if it decides to flood again," Ben said, regarding it's danger in his gaze now. "It hasn't flooded for years, but it is still highly unstable."

"We keep going," Ian immediately said, thinking Ben might try to call it off.

"I know," his rival replied irritably, sharper than what Ian would have expected. "I'm just saying that it's unstable and you probably will die. Is that okay with you? No, you know what? I don't care," Ben said before Ian could answer. "Let's go."

Blind with anger, Ben took another step lower, only to have his foot slip into a very muddy portion of the shaft. In a state of unbalance, he lost control of his footing entirely and began to fall.

"AHH!"

"BEN!!!"

His harness began whizzing down the cord at an unbelievable rate, and his stomach was plummeting with it. All of the voices above him echoed his name loudly, though the reverberations were getting weaker around him. Wind was rushing up from below him as he dropped. Ben tried to grab the cable, but his velocity ultimately ended up slicing his palms, issuing another scream of pain. He was hurtling toward the bottom of the shaft faster than he could think.

"BEN!!! _BEN!!!_"

Riley's heart pounded as he stared into the blackness that had swallowed his friend. He continued shouting for him while frantically trying to look through the darkness beyond the light his helmet provided, eyes wide with fear.

"BEEEEEEEEEN!!!"

A splash.

Riley's heart stopped in half a second. His breath hitched in his throat, the distance between him and the sound of the splash too far for anyone to survive. Carolyn stole a glance over at him as his chest began to heave with fear.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!"

Nothing came but a cold, empty echo. Riley shook his head in denial.

_No. He can't be dead. What about the treasure? What about us? What about Abigail?!_

"What about Abigail?!" he suddenly cried out to everyone's shock. His voice went hoarse. Carolyn began to feel her throat tighten. "What about your wife and kids, Ben?! Huh?! WHAT ABOUT THEM?!?!"

"Riley…"

He panted from his screaming, a feeling of defeat beginning to break him down. He looked over at Carolyn, and her solemn eyes only penetrated him more. He put up a defense and looked away, peering back down in the Pit desperately. He wasn't willing to accept that Ben was gone that fast. He just _wasn't_.

"Ben… just say something…" he whined pathetically to the darkness. When there was still no sound, Riley became angry and turned to face the wall. If Ben wasn't going to answer, he was going down to get him, and-

The sound of water sloshing against the walls lightly caught his delicate ear. He spun around, looking down again as a surge of a splash rose up the Pit followed by a deep gasp for air. His eyes doubled dramatically as a smile worked onto his face rigidly.

"BEN! BEN, WE'RE COMING!" Riley said, already moving down the wall at twice his earlier speed. "We're coming! Hang on!"

Ben coughed continuously as he pulled himself onto a boulder jutting out of the wall (that he had somehow miraculously missed during his fall). In the unknown depths of the water he had just emerged from sank his harness, slowly gravitating down through the dark pool. Ben shivered violently as he sat soaked in frigid water on the rock, waiting for the others to come down.

Aside from warding off thoughts of hypothermia, Ben looked around, trying to wring out his dripping clothes the best he could given the shivering that racked his body. Riley, Ian, and the others called down to him every so often to make sure he was still there.

"Ben!"

Suddenly, in the dim light, he saw another hole in the side of the shaft. He thought it was another flood tunnel.

"What?" he called back distractedly, taking a step closer to the hole next to his rock.

"Are you hurt?"

The tunnel was small. He chanced a look inside, and to his bewilderment, the tunnel went _down_ instead of up. At this, he leaned inside of it, seeing that the bottom of it was roughly lined with rocks. It seemed too civilized to be just a flood tunnel.

"Ben!"

"I'm fine!" I yelled back with some annoyance. "I think I found something."

Suddenly, Ian landed on the rock right next to Ben, startling him. "What did you find?"

"This tunnel," he explained as the rest of them began to arrive at the bottom of the Pit with him. "It goes down, below this water line."

"Wouldn't there just be more water?" Carolyn asked.

"I'm not sure. That's why we're sending in someone with a light to investig-"

_Splash._

Carolyn stepped back as a rock fell inches in front of her face and dropped sharply into the pool. They all looked up, a few more rocks falling. A small one hit Walt's helmet before a shower of them began to fall. Riley pressed Carolyn back against the wall as more and more fell, a rumbling growing around them.

"It's the flood tunnel!" Ben shouted. "Hurry! Get in there!" He pushed Fischer towards the tunnel he had just discovered, followed by Ian.

"Won't we be trapped?!" Ian yelled. Ben grabbed a stick of dynamite and lighter from Ian's harness, earning a confused look from the man.

"Go back in as far as you can! Don't stop! Go, Riley!" Riley pushed Carolyn in front of him, and he scrambled into the tunnel right after her. Ben waited for his father and Walt to go in as the rumbling within the walls of the shaft became deafening, rocks falling in steady amounts now. When there was enough room, Ben dived into the tunnel with the rest of them.

"How much farther can you go?!" he bellowed. Someone said something, but he couldn't hear it. Finally, Fisher turned around and said, "The tunnel gets a lot wider."

"Then keep going! Go!"

As the others left, Ben saw water start to fall in front of the tunnel they were in. It was coming. They were going to drown, but only if he didn't have anything to do with it.

He held up the lighter, bringing the wick of the dynamite to the tiny flame. It caught, a fast spark running towards the explosive core. Ben gave a smile before tossing it out of the tunnel and onto the rock they had just occupied and scrambling back into the tunnel as far as he could before it detonated. He looked back, seeing that he had successfully sealed off the entrance to the tunnel. With a sigh of relief, he kept crawling, now wondering how they would ever get out.

Eventually, as Fischer had said, the tunnel got bigger. Ben could soon crouch and then full stand as he came to the company of his group again, standing in a loose circle. He looked around as he joined them, seeing that they had found a small cavern.

"What did you do?" Riley asked him as he came to them.

"I saved us all from drowning and dying horrible deaths," Ben replied somewhat sarcastically. He sighed, tuning his tone back to normal. "The tunnel's blocked off; we have to find another way out."

Riley's body suddenly slumped as he walked away, groaning. Ben paid him no heed save for a glance as Ian rounded him. Riley fell onto a rock, leaning back against another with his eyes closed. Carolyn looked over at him, a ghost of a smile in her eyes. She couldn't help it.

"Is there another way out?" Ian asked.

"I don't know," Ben answered honestly.

"If there is treasure somewhere here, there would be another way out," Patrick said, "Just like with the Templar treasure in New York."

"Given pirates are skilled architects, which I highly doubt," Ben said.

The conversation continued to float in and out of Riley's mind from across the small, dank room. He heard Carolyn say something at one point, and she instantly took over his mental picture.

_She pushed him in the pool. _

_They read the message on the back of the First American Flag etching. _

_They lost a screw to the patio door. _

_He woke up in a camper with her watching him sleep. _

_She kissed him in the doorway of her bedroom…_

He surged with warmth from the memory of her lips touching his. He would gladly forget about all of this for a few minutes and pretend things were fine again just to hold her hand or smell her hair or _something…_

Suddenly, he sat up and opened his eyes. Riley hastily removed the glove from his right hand and unzipped his jacket, pushed his hand inside, and found the pocket with the note in it.

"Ben! Look!"

His head shot up in the direction of the others. Suddenly, a short blast of water sprayed out of the tunnel, and then a fast flow of water began to fill the cavern. Riley jumped up on the rock he was on as the others panicked (the dynamite ultimately failing to cut the water off), but he wasn't going anywhere yet. He wasn't putting this off any longer.

It was a surreal moment. The water rushed in at a mind-blowing rate. Ian, Ben, Patrick, Carolyn, Walt, and Fischer were screaming at one another to find another way out. The first eight inches of the cavern were suddenly missing under the brown water. But still, the note held all of his attention.

Finally, he opened it. It was short, sweet, and simple.

_I'm Ian's sister. I'm sorry. I love you._

The words hit him harder than anything he had ever felt before as he slowly looked up at her across the flooding cave.

_I love you._

**. Please Review .**


	20. In Sadusky We Trust

**Hey guys! I am thrilled to announce that I now have a laptop with Internet (for college)!!! So now I can write more and more without having to fight my sister for the computer! ****Woot****! Also, I was gone for a week on vacation in Virginia Beach. We camped. Sleeping in a tent for five hot nights sucks. And I read the HP7!! Still upset with some of it, but it was okay. Prisoner of Azkaban is still my favorite, ****lol****. Well, now that I've updated, I won't keep you any longer! Read on!**

_- __Dis__/Claimer –_

.:: What is your favorite HP book, Reviewers ::.

x) xCattyxCatx - Actually, someone probably will die, lol. Just keep reading! Thanks for the review, too!

x) HeroOfTheCastleMarble - Update is here, lol! Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!

x) Thuraya Known - Thank you so much! Glad you heart Riley, lol. Thank you ofr reviewing!

x) daisyduke80 - You kick Ian's butt! LoL... And yes, she tells him ack in like, chapter 17, but he waits forever, lol. Thanks for the review, and keep reading!

x) breakaway01 - Working in the theater is cool, lol. Right now, we have Hot Rod, Simpsons, Chuck and Larry, and Bratz. Thanks for reviewing as always!

x) Rednaxela - Hold the medic, I have the chapter! lol... you okay? You will be, just read, lol. Thanks!

x) ProcrastinatingPyro09 - I've updated (finally)! Now you now longer have to wait! Thanks for the compliments and the review! Enjoy!

x) Nelle07 - Update has come! I'm here! lol... Enjoy! Thank you for reviewing!

x) Pinkey The Brain - I saw the new HP movie twice (it wasn't at my theater), and I read the book. I think you loose the bet, lol. Thanks for reviewing!

x) astronomylover - Thank you! I was actually thinking about Riley and Carolyn one shots earlier at work, so they won't be totally gone! Thanks for reviewing! Read on!

x) ChezTerrebonne - Thank you! Come back and keep reading! You'll love every bit of it!

x) Norma Jean - Haha, cute torture. What'd you think of 1408? I loved it. It was a perfectly creepy Stephen King film, lol. Thanks for your review! Keep reading!

x) Faile Aybara - I definately plan to writw about Riley and Carolyn more, so don't worry, lol. As for the great escape? Read on! Thaks for the review, too!

x) Dimonah Tralon - To find out about Riley and Carolyn... Read on! I can say nothing more, lol! Thanks for reviewing!

x) geek'd - So many people torn between Ben and Riley and always pick the note, lol. Glad you finally got to read it! Keep reading! Thanks for reviewing!

x) The-Pirate-Lass - Yay! You fond my NT story! I'm so glad you love it! And yes, Bill, lol. I had to. Thanks for reviewing! Keep reading, please!

x) SarahsaDork - I've updated, so read on! LoL... Thanks for reviewing and you kind words! I heart kind words! Enjoy!

x) Amaranth O'Riley - Oh, I made SURE I was the only one with Oak Island, lol. And what's funny? It's the most likely location of the Templar treasure! lol.. Thanks for reviewing!

x) The Randomist - DING DING DING!!! Everyone laughed about it being named Bill, but you stated WHY he was named Bill, so you win, lol. Yes, as in "Paul Brown and Bill!" I'd let you go on a date with Riley, but that's out of my hands... thanks for the review!

x) FallenAngelFreddie - I wish I could have catagorized this three times; drama so would've been third, lol. Thanks for reviewing! Read on!

x) doornumberthree - Yay! Another person who loves the way I write Riley! Cookies for you, lol (sorry, it's 3:30 AM and I'm tired). Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy more of the story!

x) Amber - SO KEEP READING ALREADY!!! lol...

x) hjj48jc42 - Riley and Carolyn will get back together soon, lol. Promise. Thanks for your review! Enjoy and keep reading!

x) Crys Evans - Of course the plot thickens! It's a plot stew and I'm still cookin'! lol... Thank you fore reviewing!

x) lanmwolf - Finally, I'm told I'm worthy to sit with the NT writers, lol. SWEET!!! Glad to hear how much you love it, and I hope you stay til the end! Thanks for your review!

x) Solitude of Texas - December 21, baby! I can't wait! Though it doesn't involve much treasure, I believe. lol... Glad you liked that chapter, so read this one next! Thanks for reviewing, too!

x) YoSafBridge - Dear, your hyperness could NEVER scare me, lol. I loved your review! Thanks! And you're not stalkerish, you're just passionate (which I heart, lol). Thanks again for reviewing! Keep reading!

.:: Number Three all the way!!! LoL ::.

**x ****x****x**

**. Chapter ****Twenty .**

The freezing water paralyzed Carolyn as it rushed up around her legs and encircled her waist. She gasped in shock at the bitter cold as the others screamed at one another and climbed higher onto the rocks. Ian shouted at Fischer while Walt helped Ben up onto a quickly disappearing shelf of rock. She halted.

Where was Riley?

Trying to shake off the mind-numbing cold, she caught sight of him staring at her blankly from across the cavern. Her breath hitched at the sight of his eyes pouring onto her in a ghostly way that made more guilt punish her, but she tore through the water towards him recklessly, stumbling and fighting the powerful current.

Riley began to blink, realizing the water was fast, swift, and real, and that Carolyn was fighting it to get to him. Overcome, he jumped down in the cold rising water with a gasp of shock. His mind went blank, his spine froze, his body ceased to function for half a second…

He was vaguely aware of Carolyn grasping onto his arm desperately, holding on as the dirty waves crashed on the rocks behind him. Riley shook his head, trying to concentrate on her distressed face.

"Come on!" she pleaded hysterically, trying to pull him away from the wall of rocks behind him. The cold still rendered him motionless-

_SPLASH_

A giant boulder fell into the current right beside them. Carolyn latched onto his arm even more with a scream.

"Ooooookay!" Riley shouted in panic through chattering teeth. "Get me out… out…"

"Come on!"

_SPLASH_

Another great rock fell right before Carolyn as she turned around and halted fearfully. The water raced around her elbows with blinding speed.

"Go!"

Riley pushed her forward in the thinning light. He looked up in the opposite corner of the cavern, seeing one lone torch survive the water's rampage. Ian held it protectively next to a small inlet that Fischer had just crawled into.

Their only hope.

"Riley!"

He looked up, his name faintly heard above the rushing of the water. Ben was shouting at them, but he couldn't make any of it out. His head was heavy with the unbearable cold, and he couldn't feel anything. Where were his fingers? His toes? His shoulders and neck? They seemed nonexistent…

Carolyn screamed beside him wildly. Before he knew it, a flash of her blonde hair was clinging to his neck as she buried her face there. What wa-?

Suddenly, the wall next to him and Carolyn blew out as more water blasted into the small cavern. Riley and Carolyn were instantly lost from sight. Ben stared in horror as the brown water swirled and crashed ominously, almost guaranteeing that the two of them death on impact. Distantly, he heard Walt surface and call out for help. Ian ran for his colleague as Ben's eyes glazed over traumatically, believing that was the last time he would ever see Riley (and Carolyn) again.

His eyes almost failed to function (in fact, he was certain they had) when he saw Carolyn bob above the harsh dark foam gasping for air.

"Carolyn!"

He slid down a few rocks into the water almost waist deep, reaching for her icy hand. She fought against the rising water with tiring effort until her hand rested lifelessly in Ben's strong grasp. He pulled her from the thunderous waves until she crawled up next to him on the swiftly disappearing rock. Ben steadied her as she stood, looking at the water terrified.

"Riley's still down there!" she croaked hoarsely in his ear.

"What?!"

"I lost him as soon as… the water hit us…"

Ben looked down in the dark, muddy water, seeing a watery blur of dim light under its pounding weight. He stared at it defiantly, angrily… Carolyn knew this look after only three weeks of acquaintance very well; it lit an astounding fear in her chest.

"Be-"

"Go! Get up there and get out!" he said, thrusting her out of his arms and up towards the inlet. "Hurry!" She gave him a look of fleeting scare as he ripped off his coat and turned on his helmet light. In the blink of an eye, he dived into the thick water resolutely.

"BEN! NO! HE'S DEAD!" Carolyn suddenly dropped to her hands and knees sobbing, eyes searching the water for a miracle she was insane to hope for. She felt she had betrayed herself, saying such words, but there was only the truth in them.

_He's dead…__ There's nothing else... _

_Ben…_

"Carolyn! Move!"

She gagged as a force pulled her back by the throat. Another rock fell where she had been. She twisted around out of Ian's grasp as he pushed her to the inlet frantically.

"GO! GO!"

Carolyn crawled in at top speed, the water in her eyes blurring the light her helmet gave off. She heard the tremendous sounds of the ferocious water still beating off the rocks and walls below. She kept moving, not wanting to look back or think back or slow down for the sake of not wanting to drown… She moved faster, faster, faster… Eventually, the sounds of the water drowning out the cavern were far and distant.

She heard her own panting breath escape her lungs in sharp, painful gusts. Her eyes stung, her head pounded. The cold was… inexplicable…

Soon, the tunnel dipped into a gradual slope, widening slightly. Carolyn crawled down sluggishly, Ian beginning to come up behind her. Her eyes were sinking with exhaustion, and she knew hypothermia was setting in. She let her eyelids touch, continuing to move by sight of her hands. Cool rock, slickened by natural water, slid under her palms. One after the other, after the other…

"Ah!"

Carolyn halted, her eyes snapping open. Behind her, Ian looked at her incredulously. "Don't stop _moving_!"

"There's a hole, Ian!" she said hotly.

"Stop you pussyfooting around and _move_!" he said, shoving her forward impatiently.

"Iaaaa- oomph!"

Ian leapt forward on his stomach and peered down into the crater. About seven feet down sat Carolyn, looking up at him angrily. He merely smirked as she stood, walking forward into a rough-looking archway that had faint bouts of light coming from within it. Curious, he swung his legs around and fell into the small shaft. Standing full height again, he saw Patrick, Carolyn, and Fischer standing in a much smaller cavern than the one they had just encountered. This cave looked more like a civilized room, too, with smoother wall faces and rocks. They were deep underground now.

His eyes suddenly flashed.

"Where's Walt?"

A heavy thud fell in the shaft behind Ian, and the four of them looked over in disbelief as Ben stood, helping to support a coughing Riley somewhat. Carolyn felt herself smile weakly and her heart leap despite the numbness.

_He's alive…_

Ben looked up at Ian as Riley wandered into the small cave, slumping down against a wall with a tight wince. "He didn't make it," he told Ian quietly. "I tried to grab him, but the current pulled him under."

Carolyn regarded Riley sympathetically from her position in the middle of the cave. She wanted to fall next to him and cling to him as she had before a wall of water came and forced them apart.

Riley… Riley was still seeing blur. He shut his waterlogged eyes and eased his head back into the wall slowly, swearing he had broken something in the vicinity of his left arm or wrist. He may have been freezing, but he could feel a protruding pain like nothing else shooting in his arm somewhere.

Ian gave Ben a look of disgust as he walked over to his father. "Dead?" His tone was flat and rigid at the same time. Carolyn heard its dangerous potential climb exceedingly fast as she watched Riley breath unevenly against the wall.

"Ian, we all knew the risk when we came down here," Ben shouted as Ian began moving swiftly with a deathly snarl on his face. The furious man suddenly pulled a gun on Ben and his father. They stared at it cautiously, silently. Riley's eyes opened in panic as Carolyn froze.

"Don't speak, Ben," Ian threatened in a low whisper. "You were right about the dangers we'd face coming down here." Then, his face changed somewhat, and he glanced over at Carolyn. A sardonic smile upturned his lips. "Some of them anyways…"

He walked over to Carolyn, shouting, "Fischer! Hold them!"

"What? Hey! Let go of him," Ben demanded as Fischer grabbed Patrick. Fischer simply smiled and pulled out his own weapon, positioning it at Patrick's temple. Ben stopped huffing angrily as Patrick gave his son a warning look to keep quiet.

Ben looked over at Ian with all the hate he had ever collected for the man. He opened his mouth to yell at him, but he held his tongue as Ian pulled Riley to his feet roughly. Riley let out a painful cry, cradling his arm against him. Ian then walked up to Carolyn briskly, grabbed her hand, and laid the dead weight of his gun in her hand. It registered as Carolyn slowly looked up at him in disbelief. Her mouth was slightly slack.

"Do it," Ian commanded.

Riley's eyes now doubled in realization. His pulse jumped incredibly. His eyes were on Ben momentarily before staring at Carolyn and Ian.

_Oh shit…_

Ian smiled at his thunderstruck sister in a sickening, reassuring way.

"Ian!"

"Shut up, Ben!" Fischer's gun at Patrick's head clicked, and Ben was again silenced. Ian looked over at his rival. "When will you realize it? I'm not playing games anymore. One life taken deserves another-"

"Then shoot me," Ben demanded. "I'm the one that didn't save Walt-"

Ian laughed.

"I can't just go and waste you, Ben. Your knowledge is far too valuable to me. Your father is also a bank of countless fairytales and riddles that I can have at my expense, but what is Mr. Riley Poole?"

Riley's stomach dropped as Ian's eyes fell on him, that charming grin an acidic lurch in his abdomen.

"A whiny little sidekick with a computer," Ian droned with a wicked gleam in his eye that made Riley take half a step beck. "Well, there are no more computers now, so what is he good for?"

Ian looked back at Carolyn; she was staring at Riley helplessly, a blank expression on her face. Riley was shaking slightly from his nerves, heightening Ian's amusement. Ian rounded his sister.

"This _is_ what you wanted," he said in her ear hypnotically. "Just to get him out of the way… Well I promised you could when I had what I needed," – Carolyn jumped as he loaded the gun in her hand – "and I have it. This is your reward, and you deserve it."

Carolyn's heart pounded as she looked up at Riley, broken. That wasn't true anymore.

"For all your trouble," he further leered before lowering his voice. "Don't be shy."

Carolyn's heart pounded helplessly, looking at Riley with a dazed and stricken expression. He was tense and afraid, praying she still had an inkling of heart left in her that Ian had not totally corrupted. He felt sick as he looked at her, hoping she would be able to read between the lines of what he was saying.

"I hate you," he whispered barely enough for her to hear. Carolyn's mouth opened slightly in awe as he stared back at her. A plead was in his eyes as Ian looked between them curiously.

"What did he say?" he half-laughed.

"I said I hate you," Riley repeated with growing anger, eyes still on Carolyn. "I hate you _so – much_!"

Carolyn was stung by the words, but somehow they felt empty to her. Her eyes began widen slightly as Riley continued.

"You know what? Just, just shoot me," he said, holding his arms out in surrender to everyone's surprise. "It's not like you could possibly torture me anymore-"

Ben tried to intervene. "Riley-"

"-What with freezing me to death, starving me, and _lying_ to me about _everything_-"

"Ian, he doesn't know what he's talking about, please just stop it-"

"No, Ben, I'm fine," Riley said with a laugh. "I've… I've never felt more sane in my _life_." Riley nervously looked over at Carolyn, trying to hold up his act. He lowered his voice as her looked pointedly at her. "If you really _hate_ me as much as I _hate_ you," he said desperately, "you _will_ shoot me right _now_."

Carolyn's eyes read his face discreetly, and Riley nodded slowly, hopeful now that she had understood. Carolyn swallowed a hard lump only a fraction of the way down her throat.

"Do it," Riley urged quietly.

As Carolyn stood motionless, Ian narrowed his eyes on Riley.

"Well you heard him," he said. "Get on with it."

Carolyn shook her head at Riley, but he nodded feverishly. She knew what he meant, but… she didn't deserve anything. Not the treasure, not Riley, not a second chance… It was just nice to know that he had finally read her note.

Now she knew. At least she had that satisfaction.

Slowly, she raised the gun level with Riley's heaving chest. He looked at it fearfully now.

Maybe she _didn't_ understand…

He looked up at Carolyn as guilt washed over her face.

"I hate you, too," she whispered hoarsely.

Before Riley could be thankful that she had figured it out, Carolyn spun the gun upside down in her hands and pulled the trigger. Ian screamed against the loud gunfire as she fell backwards to the floor, gun skidding out of her hand.

Shock. Riley stood weakly, the color gone from his face. Carolyn made not a sound under her brother's shouting, not a move. He shook his head in denial.

"That's not what I meant!" he shouted desperately, falling to his knees on the other side of her. He hovered over the hole on the left side of her ribcage, pounding the ground in frustrated anger.

"What did you mean, Riley?"

He looked up an infuriated Ian. The man's face twisted loathingly before his fist collided with Riley's face.

"Riley!"

Ben went over to his friend as he sat up with a bleeding nose. Ben tried to look him over more, but the most wonderful and frightful sound detracted from everything around Riley as he sat up – Carolyn gasped.

_She's alive._

Ian cradled his sister in his arms torn between fear and anger, but anger won almost immediately. "Stupid girl!" he shouted in frustration. "Get me something to stop the blood!"

Riley crawled over slowly, watching as Fischer wrung out a wet piece of material and pushed it to the wound hard. Carolyn groaned weakly as Riley finally reached her side again. She was turning paler with every second that passed. Riley felt ill.

"Let me see it," Patrick said, appearing between Ian and Fischer's shoulders.

"Get away from her!" Ian shouted defensively.

"Listen you have no idea what you're doing so if you maybe want to save her life, let me look at it." Ben raised an eyebrow at the challenge in his father's tone. Ian eventually moved the material away from Carolyn's side. She gasped again in pain, and Riley grabbed her hand instinctively.

Patrick squinted in the poor light. "If that went in the right way, her lung could be punctured," he said. "She's definitely had some ribs broken and splintered, and they could damage any of her organs-"

"Oh god," Riley said breathlessly. He lowered his head and closed his eyes momentarily.

"What can we do?" Ian asked.

"Oh why bother, Ian?" Ben suddenly snapped at him sarcastically. "You wanted her dead anyway."

"Don't test me, Ben!" Ian bellowed. "I've had enou-!"

"JUST SHUT UP!!! SHUT UP!!! NONE OF YOU ARE HELPING ANYTHING!!! Ian, if you keep shooting everyone, you'll never get out! Ben, stop provoking the man! He DOES have a gun! You're just as much as a moron for answering to him," – he pointed at Fischer – "and so what if I don't have a computer? I'm still alive, and-!"

A gun met his throat. "Riley-"

"Don't touch me again," he whined angrily, shoving the gun away from his neck. "I'm so sick of all this 'I'm gonna shoot you' garbage. _Seriously_." Fischer looked awestruck as Riley gave everyone a venomous glare until he was certain his silence would hold. Ian did not even attempt to speak a word. Satisfied, Riley looked up at Patrick.

"How can you tell if her lung is damaged?"

"Her breathing is shallow and choppy," Patrick explained. "Maybe it's not severely torn now, but wherever that bullet is, it'll do more hurt. And her ribs could cut her up internally if she moves the right way…"

"God _damn_ it! This is all your fault!" Ian accused of Riley, standing and picking up his gun. Riley stood and stumbled backwards as he moved towards him with stealth. "How many times have I tried to kill you?!"

Riley fell backwards, his head hitting off a rock protruding from the wall. He fell over on his side dizzily. Ian wasted no time in loading the gun.

"Ian."

He wielded around at Ben. "Don't beg for his life again, it is pathetic!"

"_Ian_."

"What?!"

Ben stepped forward next to Ian, rendering him confused. Ben stared at the wall before them, above Riley. When Ian looked, his rage was elapsed dramatically. Riley moved out from underneath the overhanging rock when Ian didn't shoot him, standing up beside Ben so he would have a barrier between him and Ian.

But something was wrong.

"Ben, what're you… Oh. Whoa."

On the wall were not one, but two rectangular rocks jutting out at them. The second was positioned directly above the other by a foot and a half. On the upper rock shelf, a neat row of a dozen stalactites hung over a set of holes between the stalagmites sticking up from the lower rock shelf. Upon closer inspection, Ben, Ian, and Riley saw holes between the stalactites for the stalagmites to fit into. On each of the stalagmites, save one, there was a ring with a gold letter set into a red stone. Ian looked at them in thought as Ben's eyes scanned a message on the top shelf's rectangular face:

"'In Deus Nos Fides,'" Ben read aloud as Riley kneeled beside Carolyn again.

Riley looked up as he took off his heavy coat to lie over Carolyn's quivering body. His eyes flickered. "It's Latin," he said.

"I know-"

Riley slid another folded article of Patrick's under her head. "What's it say again?"

"In D-"

Suddenly, a loud crunch came from over at the archway. Riley and Patrick looked up as a giant flat stone sealed off their entrance. His heart raced further when the entire wall began to slide towards them gradually.

Riley's eyes doubled in size, and he shut his mouth. It was a poor attempt to stay calm.

"Ben? What is happening?" he almost squeaked.

Then, a tiny _clink_ echoed around. Ian bent down to pick up one of the rings he had dropped, replacing it on the stalagmite and thinking it would stop the wall.

It didn't.

"What did you do?!" Ben cried out.

"I only picked up the ring-!"

"Hurry! Help me move her!"

Patrick got down into a stance on Carolyn's right side, and Riley positioned his hands under her back and legs.

"One, two, three, lift!"

Carolyn gasped out sharply, sending a particular painful pulse through Riley's chest. He looked down at her as they moved away from the sliding wall.

"It's okay, it's okay!" he said. He turned to Patrick: "Just let me carry her!"

Ben's father eased Carolyn into Riley's struggling arms, but he stabilized his balance enough to keep her close to him. He and Patrick joined Ben, Ian, and Fischer at the immobile wall where they fumbled with handfuls of the rings, sticking them back on the stalagmites wildly.

"What are you doing?!" Riley yelled. "It's not working!"

"That Latin phrase says 'In God We Trust,' and the rings have all the right letters out of order. We're putting them in order and hoping the wall will stop!" Ben told him over the deep rumbling of the sliding rock.

"Except for one!" Fischer said, placing the last 'T' in 'Trust' on the last stalagmite. Ben furrowed his brow as Fischer pointed to the third one which was without a ring. "No 'G!'"

Ian looked around on the floor frantically. "We must have dropped one!"

"No, no, no!" Ben said. "One of them didn't have a ring, remember?"

"Then how do we stop the wall?!" Riley asked anxiously as it slid within fifteen feet of its opposite.

Ben looked up at the Latin phrase again, hurrying his thoughts to conclude _something_. What happened to the other ring? How could they stop the wall without it?

"Ben!"

Maybe the message meant something… Trust God and get through it…

But trust wouldn't stop the wall!

"Find the ring!"

"Move back!"

Ben's mind blurred back through so many things he thought might relate.

Money. 'In God We Trust' was all over money…

Courts, documents…

And a memory.

_"What does the 'G' mean, Grandpa?"_

_John looked down at his twelve-year-old grandson. "Hmm?"_

_"The 'G' on the Freemason's emblem?"_

_Ben pushed half of a book into his grandfather's lap, pointing at the large picture. John smiled._

_"It's a tribute to the builders of the great temples and pyramids, along with the structure of the order," he said, showing Ben the compass and square surrounding the 'G.' "And the 'G' is said to stand for many things,__ but above all, faith in God for seeing them through their hardships over the centuries. They had trust God enough that they soon had a blooming country on their hands, ever-thankful to him."_

_Ben nodded, looking back down at the picture._

_"In God We Trust, right Grandpa?"_

_John clapped him on the back. "Right, Ben."_

"BEN! MOVE!"

Ben moved forward immediately at Riley's call, the wall less than ten feet from crushing them. He looked back at the rings aligned in order to say 'In -od We Trust.' His mind rattled.

The 'G,' God, trust, rings, freemas-

_That's it!_

"That's it!"

"What's it?!" Ian shouted.

Ben's hand flew to his wide eyes, and he turned it over in amazement.

Sadusky's blue ring with the Freemason emblem on it gleamed in the lamplight of his helmet, the 'G' enclosed by the compasses popping out at him tauntingly. Ben's look turned to that of desire.

"Ben!"

"Oh god! Get back!"

A gasp.

"Carolyn, stay with me…"

Ben slipped the ring from his finger with the utmost care and respect. It didn't match the other rings by a long shot, but he had no other choice. The wall was pressing into his shoulder as urgent cries broke his conscience. He marveled at the ring one last brief moment.

"In God We Trust, right Sadusky?"

Quickly, he slid the ring onto the third empty stalagmite, positioning it to face forward like the rest of the rings. He held his breath and said a quick prayer.

The wall stopped.

The others looked around in wonder, turning to the wall hovering behind their backs. Patrick gave it a firm push, emphasizing the fact the it would not be moving anytime soon. He looked up at them, but Riley was still uncertain.

"Well now what?" he asked, shoulder to shoulder with Fischer and Ben. He still tried to keep his balance with Carolyn limp in his-

The room shook. Ian's eyes darted.

"Wh-"

"AHHHHH!!!"

The floor fell through, and they all went with it, plummeting into endless darkness.

**. Please Review .**


	21. Mirrorcle Light

**Alrighty**** then! Last chapter, not last update! I still have an epilogue to post, people! AND!! If you be so kind when you review, leave me a few names of historic places (preferably in US), events, documents, ****ect****that**** you would like to see in a POSSIBLE SEQUEL. Not a hundred percent ****gonna**** happen (I still have major things to work out), but it is a definite possibility. Also, title suggestions for sequels would be nice, too. ****Haven't really come up with any yet.****Anyhoo****, here's the last chapter! See you in the epilogue! ENJOY!!!**

_- __Dis__/Claimer –_

.:: Prisoner or Azkaban won! LoL ::.

x) Janelle Leigh - I'm here, lol! But sorry, only one more post after this! Hope you enjoy the last chapter! Thanks for the review!

x) lanmwolf - Okay, you know how throughout the story Riley and carolyn constantly said that they hated each other? Well, as the story goes on, they begin to mean 'I love you' when they say it, so Riley saw it as the perfect opprotunity to cover up what he really wanted to say in front of everyone. And Carolyn shot herself out of guilt, to create a distraction, ect. Don't worry, though! Keep reading, and thanks for the review! If you're still confused at all, PM me or something! I'm always happy to explain!

x) YoSafBridge - Gah! No more flames! PLEASE! LoL... You are a passionate reviewer, and I love that! and I think you and my best friend Lindsay would side against me with GoF over PoA, lol. I liked GoF (it's n the top half of my list), but I guess it was just that after all that time, Harry found out he had a whole bunch of people that cared for him and could find out more about his past and parents with their help in the third book. When I first read it, I thought Lupin really was a bad guy at the end, but I loved how they all used to be James's best friends and were devoted to helping Harry. LoL, also glad to hear you're begining to like Carolyn at the end of the story, lol. You'll see what happens when you read on! Thanks for the reviews!!!

x) Norma Jean - Haha, he does. Glad to see you're still with me all the way through this story, and that you're a fellow PoA fan! That book was the best, hands down. Thank you so much for reveiwing! Read on and enjoy it!

x) AnonymousME2 - LoL, Indiana Jones... Wanna know the best part? (Don't hurt me) I've never watched Indiana Jones. Only snippets when I was younger, lol. And yes! Another PoA person! And I know what you mean about DH. I guess it wasn't totally what I expected, though my favorite chapter by far was The Prince's Tale. I LOVED that chapter (I'm a secret Snape fan, lol) and felt so bad for him losing Lily and all that. I actually believe they may have ended up together if not for him calling her a mudblood. They probably would have had a chance... Sad... Anyhoo, thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you enjoy the story so much, and come back for the epilogue!

x) FallenAngelFreddie - Glad you thought so, lol! I hop you enjoy this chapter and the epilogue just as much. Keep reading and thanks for the review!

x) Fizzy Fitz - Thank you for the compliment! I won't be so evil with cliffhangers anymore, seeing as this is the last chapter and there's only an epilogue left, lol. Thanks for reviewing, and read on!

x) Pinkey the Brain - I guess with DH I was expecting more Hogwarts or something, lol. I do feel bad for Teddy also, but I felt extremely bad for Snape, lol. My favorite chapter in the entire book was The Prince's Tale, and actually, as I told AnonymousME2, I think he might have had a chance to end up with Lily if not for his 'Worst Memory.' Anyhoo, thanks for reviewing! Hope you like the end of this story, too, even though I still have the epilogue to post! Read on!

x) hjj48jc42 - Hehe... I'm evil. But I resolve. I always resolve, lol. Well, I hope you enjoy the last chapter (and the epilogue I plan to have up within a week)! Thanks for reviewing, and enjoy!

x) The Randomist - Hahaha... And no worries, your long reviews are so fun and enjoyable to read. I hope I see them when I get the sequel up sometime! Yes, I had to do something with 'I hate you,' simply because it's been in the story so long, lol. And yeah, Riley's got to have a kick-ass moment. I was in a rage myself at the time, so it was easy to write, lol. Thanks for the great review as always, and I hope you enjoy the last chapter! I won't get gushy til the epilogue, lol. Enjoy!

x) ProcrastinatingPyro09 - Well... maybe she will... maybe she won't... lol. Read on to fnd out! Thanks for reviewing!

x) breakaway01 - Thnank you! Alos, I did get that email with the trailer in it (like two days ago, lol... I haven't checked that email in a while), so thanks for that, too! Riley's little 'recap' has me so pumped, lol. Anyhoo, last chapter is here, so read on! Enjoy, and thank you for reviewing as always!

x) The-Pirate-Lass - Aww, you could write a Riley-centered story! Make him related to a pirate or something, follow his heritage back or something... Gah! You're getting ideas in my head! That could be good though. Yeah. That might be good. If you ever think of writing that story, I've already got ideas, lol. And yay! Another PoA person! I heart you, lol. And yes, I loved Sirius, too, though for the longest time I pronounced his name Sur-I-us, lol. Thank you for a great review as always, and enjoy the last chapter! See you in the epilogue!

x) geek'd - Hehe, a few people expected her to shoot Ian which was good... it meant you were totally unprepared for Carolyn turning the gun on herself, lol. And yeah. I think I'll update since you said please, lol. Enjoy the last chapter and the soon-to-come epilogue! Thanks for reviewing!

x) Sairahiniel - LoL, I was sad for almost everyone who died in DH (save You-Know-Who. No one wanted him to live, lol). Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you like the last chapter! See you in the epilogie! Enjoy!

x) Dimonah Tralon - A few people though she would shoot Ian, lol. But I FOOLED YOU! MUAHA! lol... Sorry. Glad you agree from the writer's perspective, though! Thanks for the review, and enjoy the last chapter! Come back for the epilogue! ENJOY!!!

x) Solitude of Texas - I thought it felt a little rushed, too, but then again, I'm not used to writing a lot of action sequences yet. I'm working on it, lol. Anyhoo, glad you liked it overall! Enjoy the last chapter and come back to read the epilogue (I know you will)! Thanks for reviewing!

x) daisyduke80 - Hmm... I might have to die then, lol. Read on! Thank you for your review and enjoy the last chapter! See you in the epilogue!

.:: READ! HURRY! Haha ::.

**x ****x****x**

**. Chapter Twenty-****One .**

Rushing darkness seems to always mute the screams. Your stomach plummets with your body, twisting itself tightly, waiting for the inevitable. You heart races faster than you could think possible, and your eyes dart wildly in search of dear sweet light you know you will never see again. Somewhere in the back of your mind amidst the chaos, a prayer is said. Then, you wish for only a fraction of a second (for that's all you have) that you had done certain things,

_'__Dad, can we go to the library and look up Charlotte tomorrow? __And the next day?__ Can I just go there straight after school from now on?'_

_It was utter nonsense, this treasure business, but he nodded. __'Yeah, son.__ Just be home for dinner and leave time for homework.'_

_Ben's face lit up with excitement._

Not done others,

_'A credit card slip?!'_

Enjoyed life a little more,

_Carolyn laughed riotously as Riley backed her against a wall with his arms around her, a wonderful smile on his face__…_

Especially with the people who really mattered,

_'Twins?__ Oh my god… __REALLY?!'_

Possibly said some things you should have,

_'__Riley, this is complicated but I'll explain__, just __listen__… I'm Ian's sister.'_

Take back the ones you didn't mean,

_'Maybe that's real Gates family legacy – sons who disappoint their fathers__…'_

Not given up on a childhood dream,

_'These paintings are rubbish! No one would pay you for a picture! It's no way to make a living!'_

Taken more risks,

_'Come on, Ben,' John said to his six-year-old grandson. 'It's just a Ferris wheel.'_

And then just like that-

CRRRRRSSHHHHH

- it's over.

x x x

Weak.

Numb.

Cold.

Heavy.

Dark.

Pain.

Tired.

Very tired…

Her eyes fluttered open barely, breathing shallow and inaudible. Not that it made a difference; it was too dark to tell if her eyes were open or not.

Were they?

Wood was beneath her. Were they on another wooden platform?

She moved her hand slightly, and her ears came alive as small cold pieces of metal fell over her hand. She pinched one between her fingers. It was large, thick, circular, and textured.

_A coin?_

Somewhere out of Carolyn's knowing, Ben coughed with body-racking pain as he struggled to his feet on a rock. He heard people around him groaning, coughing, wheezing… some he didn't hear at all. He hit the light on his helmet until it gave off a dim beam on his father.

"Dad! Dad, you okay?" he asked, helping Patrick to sit up against a rock as he panted heavily.

"Y-yeah… I'm okay… I think I threw out my back."

"Just rest, I've g-"

Ben's eyes narrowed passed his father's profile. A small ornate statue of the Egyptian god Horus stared directly at him, a spiraling pole coming from his head. Ben lifted the light of his helmet with the pole. The side of a large, round mirror appeared from the darkness. He rose, hypnotized by its presence.

"Ben." Patrick's hand slipped from his son's wet sleeve, his breathing choppy. "Where… are you going?"

"I'm right here, Dad," Ben said reassuringly as he came face to face with the dirty mirror. He took a swipe of dirt away, seeing his own face appear before him. The frame was very plain, smooth, and cylindrical, but a tarnished icon of the goddess Isis knelt on top, her wings open.

"What… are you… what are you doing?"

Ben turned his head to answer, but his helmet light reflected strongly in the mirror, blinding him briefly.

Somewhere far off, Carolyn saw the flicker of the light. Her heart leapt.

_Light…_

Ben stood before the mirror in amazement. Quickly, he turned around, his beam of light not stretching far enough to hit anything.

Another flash.

Ben shielded his eyes, squinting back across the darkness.

Nothing, save another mirror.

His heart pounded hopefully as he took off his helmet.

Carolyn could distantly sense the light, wishing it would never leave her. She let her hand fall on the pile of – she supposed – coins nearby, grasping them lifelessly as they fell onto the wooden surface beneath her more. They were cold and meaningless but a comfort enough. At least she had touched something she believed to be treasure before she would die. She didn't know hell could be so cold…

"Close your eyes!"

Her consciousness resurfaced at the voice. Ben's voice?

She let her head fall to the wood heavily, eyes closed.

She wished she could take a deep breath.

She wished she could breathe…

The warmth of the blood was stinging compared to the cold, causing more discomfort. She groaned, tenderly touching it, but the pain shot through her mercilessly. She lost her thoughts for a moment after a sharp gasp; her head spun. She tried desperately to remember anything in those few seconds of suspense, but a light shone through her eyelids. She yelped and buried her head in her arm against the splintering wood.

After a few more agonizing seconds of pain from her lungs, she was convinced that she was still clinging to life. In fretted exhaustion, she turned her head out of the crook of her elbow, laying her cheek on the wood.

Light. She felt it. It was there… real _light…_

After a grueling (but silent) argument with herself, she forced courage upon her eyelids, prying them open with great difficulty. They were overly sensitive to the smallest ray of light, but Carolyn was overjoyed in her misery.

Ben stood next to the mirror, his helmet sitting on a rock pointed at it. The beam of light reflected from mirror to mirror, and the perfect angles of placement of each mirror sent the light all around from one side of the cavern to the other.

Egyptian mirror trick. Unbelievable.

His mind failed to comprehend at what he was looking at first when the light was evenly displaced – a long, endless cavern of gold.

Valuables beyond value shined dully in the light emitted from Ben's helmet. Statues and chariots, chests and jewels, odd and ends of all kinds, things he had never seen before, and towering before him – a broken Spanish galleon.

He stepped forward from the side of the cavern, overcome with triumph and ready to climb the fallen mast at his feet, but a feeble moan detached him from his glowing moment.

Ben turned with a concerned glance, feeling awful for almost forgetting he was not alone. He looked around, seeing his father standing now with violent shivers, but the groan came again from behind a large boulder and foreboding statue of a knight. Ben hurried around them with Patrick trying to keep up, and his heart sank.

Ian lay there on the wet, cold ground, a few ruined silks and statues surrounding him. He squirmed and mouthed incoherently, small moans and displeasurable gasps escaping him. Ben's eyes went right to the source of his discomfort regrettably; a blotch of shining crimson was on the bottom of his coat and the very tip of an old blade – about half an inch or so – protruded through the center of the dark puddle.

Ben knelt quickly, though it seemed impossible to hope for Ian's survival. The man's clouded eyes slowly looked around, and to Ben and Patrick's surprise, he smiled.

"Ian."

He looked up at Ben in amazement. Ian's mouth quivered without a sound until the smile fell on his lips again. He attempted to nod.

"It's… real."

Ben nodded with pity in his gaze. "Yeah," he said in a hoarse whisper. "It's real."

Ian gasped disbelievingly, his smile fading a little with his eyes. Ben swallowed difficultly, taking back every wish he had made that Ian would just die. The blonde man heaved out breathy laughter.

"I… I saw… it," he said. "I saw th… the gold. Treasure…"

Ben remained silent as Fischer stumbled over clutching his bleeding arm. He looked upon Ian as the light reflected fully on his empty glass eyes and absent grin. Ben sighed unevenly. Fischer's face fell.

"Ian?"

Ben shook his head, stopping Fischer from touching him.

"Don't."

x x x

Carolyn could see. She could actually _see_.

She saw unimaginable things.

Easing herself into an awkward position on her elbow, she shivered uncontrollably as she lay on the wooden deck of a ship. She looked at the pile of golden coins in a daze, picking them up and letting them fall out of her weak hand in shock.

Where was she? Was this a joke of sorts?

She was… on a ship! A real, solid ship!

Astounded, Carolyn sat up a little more. She craned her neck, taking in her surroundings: the high cavern ceiling, the mounds of treasure just on the deck of the ship, the chests, silks, clothes, pieces of armor…

Her head turned slowly towards the bow, following the piles of glowing gold with her wide eyes. A sudden crash made her jolt, the pain in her ribs and lungs firing again. She gasped loudly before attempting to find the source of the crash out of sight on the deck. Blood spilled from her more steadily. She winced and looked up towards the bow again, and her pain was suddenly forgotten.

Riley stood before her, soaked, shivering, and staggering towards her down the deck. She was taken aback but overcome as he fell lifelessly to his knees in front of her, holding her close, and burying his face in her hair. Her ribs wanted her to shout in protest, but she remained rigid in his arms with large eyes, stunned.

"You're warm," he moaned happily, his face moving down into her neck. "I love that you're warm."

Somehow, Carolyn smiled weakly, putting her arms around his neck. "I'm fr-freezing," she choked out with a shiver, attempting to hug him back whilst the pain. His face and nose moved along her neck and ear longingly, further desensitizing her as his chest heaved against hers erratically. She felt him smile.

"You're warm enough."

Carolyn was very ready to just did there in his arms and proclaim herself happy when Ben came climbing up the fallen mast, shouting and running towards them. Riley lifted his face from her, but when Carolyn turned around, she cried out in pain.

"Lay her down, lay her down," Ben said quickly. He helped Riley ease her down on her unharmed side. He did not like the look of the wound.

"Is she going to be okay?" Riley asked frantically, taking off his coat to give to her. "Ben."

When he didn't answer, Riley looked up fearfully. Ben was gazing at the injury angrily, helplessly, and almost apologetically. Riley felt the color and life drain from his face. He stared at Ben as the historian ran a hand over his face. Riley was suddenly hit with reality; he understood. He swallowed thickly, not sure if he was ready or not.

"Ben," he said at length, "go help the others."

Ben looked up at Riley as if he had misheard, but Riley nodded quickly, his eyes shining in the soft light. Before Ben could say anything, Riley cut him off with a thick, low, quavering voice.

"I'll take care of her."

Ben nodded gently, seeing a plead in his friend's tired eyes. He stood and headed back for the mast, looking over his shoulder with concern and remorse. Riley sighed when he lost sight of Ben. His chest felt as if it were caving in.

Swallowing his emotion, he laid on his side to face Carolyn, minding his broken arm. He smiled what he could between winces until he was down. Her eyes fluttered to him as he took her feeble hand in his unsteady one. He gripped it, though it was barely a squeeze. She returned it with weaker strength.

"You know what… the best part of… all th-this is?" he asked her quietly, a joke in his eye. She smiled, ever-glad to see it.

"What?" she whispered.

"We f-found all… all this treasure," he said, "b-but we're going to…fr-fr-freeze to death before… befo… before anybody… finds u-us."

"I think I'll… die from blood l-loss… bef-fore that," Carolyn ventured. A pang hit Riley, rendering his speechless, but Carolyn caught his eyes with hers. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Riley's chest heaved. "M-me, too."

"Are… are Ben and Ian okay? A-and the… others?" she asked.

His head lolled on the deck indifferently. "I don't know." He stared at her longingly. "I don't care."

He wished he would die before her. He didn't think he could bear having her die next to him, though that was how he wanted it. Just not first. He wanted her get out and live her life. Not watch her die. Not watch her face fill with sadness like it was now…

"I feel s-so bad… for Ben," she said. Riley gave her a questioning look, and she told him, "He'll n-never… see Abigail or… Char-Charlie and Sally again. And th-the baby…"

Riley was hit hard with this, beginning to choke back his emotions. Abigail was going to be so heartbroken. And the kids? The baby that would never know its father? His mind told him that the correct response to this was to clam up and feel awful, but a breath of laughter came in its stead. Carolyn looked at him in surprise.

"I won-wonder what she'll… n-name it," he said.

"Ben J-Jr.?" she guessed with some amusement strained onto her face. Riley smirked.

"L-like… likely, given the… circumstances."

"What about a… a girl?" Carolyn asked.

"I don't kn-know."

He tried to curl his hand around hers more as darkness spotted his vision. She could not find the strength to return his grasp, so she widened her smile ever so slightly. The brightness instilled some warmth in him.

"Did –you find… a fr-friend for… B-Bill?"

Riley smiled. "No. But I f-found a ship…"

She giggled, but it cost her a horrific stab in the side. Riley tried to help her, but the cold numbness refused to let him move. His mind was going blank, leaving him to wonder where he was and who the woman beside him was. His wife? On a ship? Boat? Was he a… what were they called? A parrot? No… pirate?

"Riley?"

His drooping eyelids would not obey the order to open. They fluttered madly against his will. Carolyn became alarmed.

"Riley… look at me…" she whispered weakly.

"Just… just resting," he lied calmly.

Carolyn was not fooled, but she did not say anything. She was touched that he was trying to protect her, to watch over her, but there was nothing more true than the fact that he couldn't protect or save her. No one could anymore.

And so, she inched towards him, wriggling on her side and ignoring the pain as she did. She finally came to rest against him and closed her eyes, hiding her face between him and the deck, faintly detecting his heartbeat. Riley fell into relaxed content as he slid his face into her icy hair, softly smiling as he met the opaque darkness in peace.

x x x

"Mr. Gates?"

Ben looked up from beside his father's hospital bed. His tired eyes blinked several times, trying to bring the young man into better focus after almost thirty-four hours of sleeplessness.

"Yes?"

"Dr. Kristley is on his way for your father's treatment," he told him. "He asked that you leave the room until the procedure is over."

Ben shut his eyes, exhaling slowly as his stood. He gave the nurse a strained grin before heading out. "Sure. Just have someone come get me in ICU 436 to let me know if everything went okay."

"Will do," the man said as two other people came into the room passed Ben. "Oh! Mr. Gates," – Ben turned, and the nurse smiled genuinely at him - "Congratulations."

Ben's face lit up as he stepped out into the hall. "Thanks."

He began walking down the hallway, watching as another nurse passed him and went into his father's room. He shoved his hand into his pocket as he picked up a meaningful step, a destination-determined stride. After nodding and passing a few doctors, he ended up in the Intensive Care Unit of the hospital, winding around corners, stretchers, and more people. Eventually, he found his way down a corridor, scanning the room numbers until stopping at the open door of 436. He leaned in the doorway as a woman near his age turned down the volume on the television from beside Carolyn's bed. She was ready to leave the room with a tray of untouched food before spotting Ben and smiling at him.

"Hello, sir."

"Hi," he said politely. "Everything going okay?"

"As good as it can for the moment," she replied, looking back at Carolyn's bed, regrettably unable to give a better answer. "Her sugar dropped earlier, but it's taken care of."

Ben nodded. "Okay. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Would you still like us to send more food up?"

"Yeah," he said hoarsely. "Just in case."

The woman nodded, leaving with the tray of food. Ben walked into the spacious room more, glancing up at the murmurs of a talk show as he shuffled closer to the bed. He sat down silently, looking her over protectively. Her only movement was the soft breathing beneath the white sheets. An oxygen tube had helped to regulate her spasmodic breathing for a while now, and maybe tomorrow (according to the doctor) she could go without its dependency.

For a while he sat there in the cheap faux-leather armchair (a deep shade of blue) reading a magazine, going through his wallet, and thinking of so many things that needed done, had happened, would happen… As the sun became strong on his face from sinking behind the horizon, his stomach grumbled – again. He decided to mull things over in the cafeteria at this point, but he was only staying ten minutes before coming back up-

"Dad?"

Ben looked up just in time to have Sally swing her arms around his neck, Charlie entering the room behind her.

"Hey honey," he said, hugging her tightly on his lap. "Are you two hungry? Daddy was just about to go find something to eat."

"We just ate with Mom," Charlie said with a sour look. "Green beans are gross."

Ben smirked. "Only in hospitals."

Then, Sally slipped off Ben's lap, running with short steps to Carolyn's bed. Charlie went over, too, as she looked at Carolyn's arm.

"Why is there a needle there?"

"Well… since she's not awake, they give her a special kind of liquid food that keeps feeding her so she doesn't get hungry," Ben said, putting it in five-year-olds' terms the best he could. "And it goes into her body from the needle."

"Shouldn't she have it in her mouth?" Charlie asked.

"No, sick people have to have it done that way," Ben explained.

"Why?"

"Because they aren't awake to chew and swallow like we are."

Sally fell off her tiptoes, eyes wandering away from Carolyn. "How's Uncle Riley?"

Ben tensed at his mention, not sure how to say what they had the right to know about their beloved 'uncle.' But before he had to say anything, a soft but audible exhale got his attention. He looked at Carolyn's bed expectantly and stood as the twins gripped the bed rail, Charlie jumping up and down.

"She's waking up! She's waking up! She's waking up!" he repeated excitedly. Ben stood over her on the other side of the bed holding his breath as she visibly stirred.

"Carolyn?" He spoke gently, hopefully. "Are you awake?"

A groan in response as her face twisted and scrunched. Her shoulders tensed some as her head lolled from side to side, and finally, she fell limp again. Her eyes opened slightly. Ben motioned for Charlie and Sally to stay quiet for a minute as he leaned over her again.

"Hello, Miss?"

Carolyn's blurred vision could not focus in on him, but she heard a voice. When she tried to speak, her own was raspy and tired. She made a sound as if clearing her throat.

"Wh… What?"

"Who – are – you?" Ben asked, raising his voice some. Carolyn's eyes blinked open fully, but the squinted with confusion.

_Who was she?_

"I…ah…"

_'You… look nice in blue.'_

_A name card: Riley J. Poole._

_A concerned look as a thumb slid along her jaw. __'__Are you hurt?'_

_A kiss in a doorway._

_She opened the trunk of a car for this person to put bags in it._

_'Riley!'_

_Running._

_An embrace in… a phone booth?_

_She sat up in a hospital bed, this 'Riley' sitting in a chair next to __her. 'You're__ not dead.' She laughed._

_A deep feeling of betrayal.__ His look of disappointment and hurt shot through her._

_'Carolyn? Carolyn, are you okay?'_

_Back in the doorway. A smile. 'You never seem to have any trouble saving me.'_

"Uh… Carolyn," she said, still half out of it. "Carolyn…"

What was his last name?

"Carolyn Pole… Poole?"

Ben looked at her sharply. "What did you say your last name was?"

Then, everything rushed back to her. She wasn't married. She was a criminal. But this Riley… She looked up at the man standing over her, finding it odd that she remembered him and at the same time did not.

"Ben."

"What's your name?" he repeated.

"Carolyn."

"Carolyn what?"

"Carolyn Howe."

He looked almost relieved. What? Did she say something wrong? She tossed her head to the other side, looking around, when she saw the twins. Also not remembering them but recognizing them, she smiled and spoke their names before realizing it.

"Charlie! Sally! What are you doing here?"

"The cops brought us here to see Daddy and Mommy," Sally said with a radiant smile. "I'm a big sister now!"

Even more came flooding back as she remembered Abigail. Carolyn smiled up at Ben, pushing herself to sit up more in bed. She winced, and Ben steadied her.

"Ah, watch," he said. "No strenuous activity for a month at best."

Her face suddenly paled. "I shot _myself_, right? In the… cave."

Ben sighed. "At least your memory's coming back."

More terrifying images came back to her, but she shook them away; they were obviously safe now. She smiled back up at Ben after he positioned another pillow behind her back.

"Abigail had the baby," she stated happily. Ben's smile at the words broke through all the tired strain in his face, and it heightened Carolyn's spirits tenfold.

"Yes she did," he announced proudly. "And he's perfectly healthy."

Carolyn's face glowed with excitement although she still felt weak. "A boy! What's his name?"

"He's named after-"

"Alex!" Charlie said, skipping over his Dad's speech.

"No," Sally said, correcting him. "Alexander Hamilton Gates."

Ben rolled his eyes, motioning to his impatient children. "Yeah. I was going to say that."

"Eventually," Charlie murmured as he and Sally ran out of the room. "We're gonna go see Mom!"

Ben shook his head as Carolyn smiled.

"Congratulations, Ben. How's Abigail?"

"They actually just let her out an hour ago, but she's still talking to some of the doctors. The baby was born yesterday."

"When?"

"Late afternoon. In fact," – Ben looked up at the clock on the wall – "he's twenty-five hours and six minutes old now."

She nodded, just now remembering that she had no idea how long she had been asleep. "How long have I been like this?"

Ben took a deep breath. "Well... we were in the Pit for maybe a little over a day before a rescue crew found us. It took them nearly another day to get to us, and by that time, things weren't looking so good for you." He lowered his voice. "In fact, we weren't even sure you had made it. You've been unconscious for almost five days straight."

She nodded solemnly, remembering how weak she felt as she laid on the deck of a ship with Riley. She opened her mouth quickly in panic, ready to ask about him, but Ben spoke first.

"Carolyn…" She felt her chest tighten at the tone of his voice. He looked up at her and said quietly, "Ian didn't make it."

Her face fell slightly, despite all the trauma he had put her through. He was still her brother, and Ben saw that in her face as he carefully spoke more.

"When we fell, he landed on a blade," Ben continued gently. "He got to see the treasure after the cavern lit up, but not much after that."

"Did they recover his body?" she asked quietly. Ben nodded.

"Yeah. I hope you don't mind, but I made a few arrangements while you weren't with us."

"No it's fine," she said. "Just…"

She exhaled slowly, looking at the sheets feeling a little emptier. Ben went to say something again when a knock came at the door. They looked up at the young man in a green outfit.

"Mr. Gates, you may see your father now if you like," he said. Ben nodded, getting up.

"Thanks. And have someone come in and check on her, please," he said, nodding at Carolyn. He turned to her perplexed face. "I'll be right back. Just rest."

Then, before she knew it, everyone had gone. A hushed roar of laughter came from the television on the wall as she stared at the door, heart pounding. Before she could let a torrent of emotion take her, she laid down calmly, trying to be optimistic. She let her head face the window in her restlessness, but the world stopped.

There was a bed beside her.

Occupied.

By him.

His arm was in a cast, and he wore a light blue gown identical to hers. She smiled in disbelief when he saw his face. Several cuts were illuminated by the television and cast strange shadows on him, but nevertheless, it was Riley in that bed. Riley.

She said his name breathlessly, a smile melting onto her face. The world slowly turned again.

"Riley."

"I hate hospitals."

Carolyn's eyes darted, doing a double take.

_He just talked!_

"Riley-"

"They smell weird," he muttered in a low, raspy voice. Carolyn smiled tenderly.

"You're safe now, Riley."

"Ben…"

"No, Riley, I'm not Ben-"

"Give this to Carolyn."

She froze as he set something on the stand between them and repositioned himself. A crumpled, yet folded, piece of paper sat there. She looked over at him.

"Make sure… she gets it…"

"Riley-"

"Night, Mom."

Tears pricked her eyes as he fell silent again. She glanced down at the paper on the stand, almost fearing its disclosed words. The paper looked aged, worn… She picked it up cautiously, unfolding the thin, creased parchment. The writing was his, however. She brought her hand to her mouth as a tear fell onto the paper.

_I love you, too._

**. Please Review .**

**_Again, if you review, please tell me:_**

**_1. Any historic places/ documents/ people/ ect. you'd like to see in the sequel and_**

**_2. Possible titles for the sequel_**

**_THANKS!!! _**

**Epilogue will be posted by Thursday, August 23rd.  
_(I've had a car accident, so please be patient. Thank you!)_**


	22. First Graders

**Sorry about the delay guys. Packing ofr college, killed the side of my car against a stone wall, you know how life goes.  
Wow. I did it. I wrote an entire story that a considerable amount of you have liked, and I have to thank you all for reading, reviewing, and the amazing patronage. You asked questions, kept telling me I stayed in character (as you now know is a big thing to me), and it's challenged me to keep impressing you and coming up with better clues. The sequel is likely, but it won't be on the site until AFTER NT2 is released (I want to see it first, lol****, plus I still have a whole storyline and clues to create****). So, I plan to post it during my winter break, probably early January (if all goes well). ****It may take longer than that, though, so be patien****t and you'll get a story just a****s good or better than this in the future!**

**Thanks again for everything, and enjoy the epilogue!**

_- Dis/Claimer –_

REVIEWERS

x) YoSafBridge - No, I'm not in a hospital bed, but i did sideswipe a stone wall and get in trouble lol. Plus, packing for college is not as easy and fun as it's made out to be. Sorry the update took so long, but thanks for being patient! I know I'll see you in the sequel when it's up! Thanks for everything, especially reviewing! Glad you liked the story! Always enjoy it!

x) lanmwolf - Hey, you think of anything, let me know, lol. Thanks for reviewing and continue to enjoy the story now that it's complete!

x) Miss Pookamonga - Thank you for that awesome review, lol. I know I'll be seeing you in the sequel too, haha. And no, the church was in NYC because that's where they met on the ship, Ben jumps, meets Ian, they end up in the church... and the clue was at Wall Street and Broadway. Besides, there's probably more than one Trinity Church, lol. I attend one myself! Trinity Luthern Evangelical Church, lol. And Roanoke is actually a big possibility for the sequel. I was thining of it as part of the story origianlly, maybe it might be a bigger thing though now that I've read more on it... who knows, lol. But yes. I will probably involve Roanoke somehow. Thanks again for a great review; I wish you had found the story sooner too! Enjoy it til the sequel's up!

x) breakaway01 - Oh yes, bring on your suggestions when you think of them, lol. And thanks for being such a patriot to the story! I'll see you in the sequel, lol! Thanks for everything!!! Enjoy the epilogue!

x) Sairahiniel - LoL, I've been found out. Yeah, it's from the Mummy. I was a HUGE Egypt freak before Pirates, lol. Well, I hope I resolve your cliff hanger here, maybe leave you with a smile til the sequel's up. Thanks for always reviewing, and I hope you like the epilgoue!

x) Thuraya Known - You, my friend, had what was called my targeted effect experience for that chapter, lol. You felt how I wanted you to throught the whole chapter! Success! I'm sorry for any suffering lol. But, I hope this makes you feel a little better and happier and excited for the sequel! Thanks for reviewing as always, and see you in the next story!

x) Pinkey The Brain - Agreed, Jo left lots unexplained, but did you hear about hte detecive novel she's tackling now? Anyhoo, thank you for all your reviews and the time you spent reading this story. It means a lot! I can't wait for you to read the sequel, but for now, let me know what you think of the epilogue. Thanks again!!!

x) Fizzy Fitz - Thank you s much! I hope you come to read the sequel and will say the same! Enjoy the epilogue, and thanks for reviewing!!!

x) geek'd - Haha, lots of ppl thought I almost killed Riley. Intended affect. Don't feel supid, lol. And don't worry. I'm already cooking up several bad guys, so yeah... and thanks for the suggestions! Some others suggested Amelia Airhart, so I'm gonna read up on her when I get the chance. Thanks for sticking with it, and enjoy the epilogue! See you in the sequel!

x) FallenAngelFreddie - Well, if you think of anything let me know! Enjoy the epilogue, see you in the sequel, thanks for reviewing, and good luck with your story, too! If you'd like help or ever need a beta, let me know!

x) Solitude of Texas - No, no, Riley's fine, lol. He just fell back asleep. I'll let you breathe easier at the end of the epilogue, though. Thanks for all your great reviews, and I hope to see you in the sequel! and if you have an other sequel suggestions, let me know!

x) The-Pirate-Lass - And you shall have your sequel, lol (even if there is a wait). If you think of any ideas, let me know, but if not, let me know if you start that Riley story lol. Thanks for all your reviews, and enjoy the epilogue! see you in the sequel!

x) Dimonah Tralon - Epilogue's here! Hope you come back for the sequel, too! Thanks for all the reviews and enjoy the finale! LoL..

x) ChezTerrabonne - I'm cooking up several bad guys already lol. I had never heard of John Swift's Silver Mines, but I looked it up and it sounded neat! Other ppl suggest Amelia Airhart, too, so I might look into that. Thanks for the suggestions, reviews, and enjoy the epiloge!Hope to see you for the sequel!

x) astronomylover - Riley and Carolyn are in the sequel, lol, and I hope to see you there, too, to read it! Thanks for al your patronage and reviews, and I hope you like the epilogue! Thank you so much!!!!

x) HeroOfTheCastleMarble - Yet another fan of the opening part, lol. Lots of ppl liked it, and I'm glad you did too, but the epilogue is now here! I hope you like it as much as the rest of the story! Thanks for all the reviewing you did, and I hope to see you in the sequel!

x) daisyduke80 - Riley's okay, lol. No disorder. Thank you for all the time you've spent with the story, and I hope you stick with the sequel, too! Thanks again, enjoy the epilogue, and see you in the sequel!

x) The Randomist - LoL, I had a heck of a time with this chapter title, but I thought it was clever when I thought of it... And yes, Roanoke Island's been popular. I had thought about using it, and now I'm reading more and more about it, so it might be bigger that origianlly planned. Thanks ofr all your patronage and reviews; I can't wait to see you in the sequel! Enjoy the epilogue til then!

x) Norma Jean - Wow. I've been with you through how many stories now? lol... Glad you liked the opening to that last chapter, too. Lots of ppl did. And the suggestions were awesome; I was thinking about Lewis and Clark, so you might get some of that in the next story! Til then, enjoy the epilogue, and I know I'll see you in the sequel, lol!

THANK YOU EVERYONE!!!

**. Epilogue .**

Zorro narrowed his eyes behind his black mask, determination scorching his opponent. He tilted his hat forward slightly with one hand as the other enclosed the handle of a sword at his side. He maintained intense, crucial eye contact. His opposition gave a sly smile. Nefertiti, Queen of Egypt, stood straight, revealing her own weapon: a long polished wooden rod.

Zorro left his menacing hunch in confusion, lifting an eyebrow.

"A stick?" He blinked a few times. "You intend to defeat Zorro with a _stick_?"

Nefertiti spun it like a windmill between them, making Zorro feel the need to take several quick steps back. Suddenly however, the rod flew out of Nefertiti's grasp. Zorro fell to the floor on his stomach as it soared over him, hitting hard into a golden Egyptian statue behind him. He looked back at the statue with a look of terror as if she had just committed a serious crime. Nefertiti swallowed as he quickly jumped to his feet, but then, the door opened. Zorro and Nefertiti looked up.

"What are you two doing?" Ben asked. "Riley? Well aren't you cute... What are you supposed to be? The Masked Bandit?"

"Zorro," Riley said flatly, taking some offense. He walked up to Ben who was holding Alex. "What about you? The Hulk's Dad?"

Ben gave him a level stare as he let Riley take Alex from him. "Frankenstein and the Third Musketeer."

Riley rolled his eyes, looking at the small boy in a Musketeer costume. "Of course. Where are the other two?"

"Outside," Ben told him, looking around the cleared area of Riley's large bedroom. "What are you two up here doing with a pool stick and… is that my machete?"

Riley hid the sword inside his cape the best he could while holding Alex.

"No…"

"We were just rehearsing," Carolyn said, walking over to pick up the pool stick. She tickled Alex's arm as she passed, getting a smile out of him. Laughing at his adorable expression, she moved some of the black hair from her wig out of her face, trying to hold on the gold band with a small serpent atop it at the same time.

"Rehearsing?" Ben asked skeptically as Carolyn walked over to a mirror to adjust her Egyptian attire and jewelry. "You two are performing a magic show, not a duel."

"Well we _were_ rehearsing," Riley said, straightening his hat, "until she threw a stick at me and hit Betsy instead." He looked back at the golden Egyptian statue with concern. Carolyn laughed from across the room.

"I actually think I hit Bill more than I did Betsy."

"You _what_?" Riley fled over to his statues, checking for any scratches or damage. Carolyn smiled over her shoulder at Ben who shook his head.

"I will be so glad when you move out and take those things with you," he said.

"Who said I'm moving out? Tell Dad that Uncle Riley could never leave you! I've still got a lot to teach your brother and sister, let alone you…"

Another comment Ben chose to ignore. "Look, there are thirty-one Spidermen, pirates, cowboys, princesses, witches, scarecrows, Supermen, Musketeers, ghosts, and a cow out in the backyard beating a giant pumpkin piñata to pieces right now waiting for their magic tricks, so I suggest you get down there before they come up here."

Riley sighed, passing Alex to a cooing Carolyn. "What possessed you to give Abigail the go ahead to let a pack of first graders have a Halloween slumber party here? Huh?! _First graders__, Ben_!"

"We have the biggest house," Ben replied simply, "and we didn't have a party for Charlie and Sally for their birthday last week."

"So it's more of a Halloween slumber birthday party?"

"Halloween slumber birthday _costume _party," Ben corrected as the three of them left Riley's bedroom and headed downstairs.

Riley nodded. "Right. I forgot."

x x x

"For the LAST TIME!!!" Riley shouted at the giggling first graders, "Zorro is NOT a MAGICIAN!!!" From the back of the group, Carolyn herself laughed.

"Just one more!" Sally shouted from the front row, her large feathered hat falling over her eyes. "Pleeeeeeease?"

Suddenly, all of the children put on their big eyes and whined in unison, "Pleeeeeeeease?"

Riley sighed from atop his box, looking at all of them with narrow eyes. "Now that's not fair," he said, pointing at them. "Cut the cute or I'm hexing every single one of you."

"You can't do that," a large pirate boy said.

"Oh yes I can," Riley said back in a bout of immaturity. "It's Halloween and I'm a magician, so try me."

"One more!" someone else called out. The rest broke out into whiny pleads and shouts. Riley heaved a sigh, looking back at Carolyn. She did a poor job of hiding her smile. He suddenly had the perfect trick to finish off the little show.

"Fine! Fine," he said, pulling on a spooky facade. "Before I end my presentation of illusion and dark art and send you to the Tent of Terror for the night," – he pointed at a giant tent set up on the other side of the yard they would be spending the night in with a huge movie projector – "I will do one more trick for you. But! It will be no trick, for it will really occur…"

He scanned their faces, all attentive with awe or fear. He smiled inwardly.

"For this illusion, I require a willing audience member," he said. Hands shot in the air that he did not want, so he said further, "Preferably an Ancient Egyptian Queen around my height and age who thinks she has avoided embarrassment and is about to be sadly mistaken."

The kids followed Riley's cunning eyes back to a surprised Carolyn. Riley's smile grew as he bowed deeply.

"Cleopa-"

"Nefertiti," she corrected him for the eighth time that night.

"Nefertiti," he announced dramatically. "If you would be so kind."

Against her will, Carolyn walked around the first graders with a peeking smile. Riley raised his eyebrow at her somewhat suggestively as she approached, stepping right up to him on the box. Slowly, his eyes shifted from Carolyn to the kids.

"And now! You shall all witness the greatest disappearing act in the world. Ready?"

The children nodded enthusiastically.

"All right then." Riley turned to Carolyn, raising his hands dramatically. Just as he was to bellow out a collection of unknown words, a loud roll of thunder sounded overhead. They all looked skyward slowly as rain began to pour down in buckets. The costumed kids went running for the house while Riley just stared up at the sky. Carolyn sighed.

"I told you it was going to rain."

"Yesterday," he mumbled. He got defensive at her look. "Well it could have changed in twenty-four hours!"

"You were only hoping it would," she said, stepping down from the box in the sopping grass. Riley followed, miserably soaked through his costume already.

"Yeah, that's true," he admitted.

As the rain fell harder and ran everyone indoors, Riley and Carolyn simply walked in as if it did not affect them in the least bit. Abigail fled from the Tent of Terror in an oriental robe with Alex, Ben, and the first graders' teacher, Miss Legion. They ran passed Riley and Carolyn before the two of them stepped onto the porch, lazily stopping in the doorway with sour faces.

"This is going to be a great night," Carolyn said, thickly sarcastic.

Riley nodded, biting his lips. "First graders."

"_Thirty-one_ first graders."

"In costumes…"

"With candy…"

"And plastic weapons…"

"And monster movies…"

"Afraid of the storm…"

Carolyn turned to him as Ben, Abigail, and Miss Legion struggled to dry off the frantic children. Her smile was sly.

"But _they_ don't have their own bedroom upstairs."

Riley's ears perked up. Carolyn smiled as he turned to her with bright eyes, bringing his arms around her waist.

"With a mini fridge…"

"And a private fireplace…"

"And bathroom…"

"With a heated spa…"

Riley groaned. "Uhh… laying in a warm hot tub right now sounds perfect." He rested his forehead against hers in exhaustion, looking her in the eye. "I'd love to get away from all these screaming kids for the night. I'm going to get all the flack for it raining, you do know that, right?"

"Probably." Riley cut her giggle short with a kiss that made up her mind; she was more than ready to change into a swimsuit and soak for the night after another long day of party preparation with him, and-

_THUNK_

The kiss ended abrubtly.

"Ow! Geez…"

Carolyn looked up in confusion as Riley rubbed the back of his head. However, her eyes went wide at the sight of what had hit him with recognition. Then, from over the heads of thirty-one soaked and restless first graders, Abigail's voice penetrated the air.

"What happened to my doorframe?!"

**. The End .**

**LAST NOTES:**

**_Thanks again to all REVIEWERS and READERS!!!_**

**_Any sequel ideas? Feel free to PM or email me ANYTIME._**

**_I AM working on sequel stuff. Don't ever doubt that._**

**_Look for my soon-to-come oneshot, 'Win A Date With Riley Poole'_**

**_THANK YOU!!!!!_**

**8.25.07**


End file.
